Gate of Nifelheim
by Aloria
Summary: Richter and Aster are led to Ratatosk's domain by Aqua when the unexpected happens - Aster doesn't die. Now Ratatosk has to work with Richter and Aster to find out what caused this hiccup in time and stop whoever caused it before their plans come to fruition. ToX cross
1. New Game

**Author Note: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or anything that appears in this story. I'm writing this for pure self gratification because plunnies happened and it amused me to put into extensive words. I'm posting this for others to read because the one I'm writing it for can more easily access it from this website than trying to get it through email. Also, I'm really terrible about the names of things and places so if something isn't spelled right... deal with it *puts on sunglasses and ollies out***

**Chapter 1**

Heart in his throat, Aster turned away from Richter briefly to make sure his expression wasn't betraying how utterly sick he actually felt. Despite his bravado, Aqua's warnings that Ratatosk wouldn't be in a good mood weighed heavily on his mind and he shoved his sweaty palms down his white coat to dry them.

"This is the door," Aqua said, drawing his attention.

Aster looked away from the strange web-like structures in the distance to a portal that was eerily organic, reminding him of one of his biology exams.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Aqua asked, floating several feet above the floor, angled toward Richter, as she usually was.

He had to smile at that. It was adorable how the Centurion, a creature without an actual physical body, or true understanding of human feelings had fallen so madly in love with the half-elf. The best part of it was that neither seemed to have any clue how to proceed with the relationship. Not that Aster had much experience with romance either, but poor Richter was completely out of his depth. Setting his shoulders, Aster's grey gaze met Richter's green. The taller half-elf swallowed and nodded, his usually stoic expression cracking at the corners of his eyes to show that he too was terrified. In that moment, Aster knew he couldn't fool his friend with a mere smile and cocky wave of his hand.

Looking to Aqua, Aster nodded. "We've come this far."

Her expression pinched and she turned away, swimming to the closed door. Placing her hands upon it for a moment, she took a deep breath and let it out as the door cycled open. "He is awake within," she said.

"What? Not going to introduce us?" Aster asked and tossed his head to flick his bangs from his eyes. "Not that we need introduction." Striding forward, he passed her with a broad grin to let her know he was joking about having such an inflated sense of self importance. He knew exactly what he was. He knew he was an upstart kid who knew too much but not nearly enough of the right things. Aster knew he was 90% coward and 10% bullshit, but this needed doing and to turn away now would have everyone at Sybak laughing their asses off at both him and Richter after everything they had said to convince the director to let them go looking for the Centurions in the first place. The data Aster had collected and solid evidence, as well as first-hand testimonial from a Centurion itself would never be worth anything if the balance of mana was not restored.

His hands were shaking. His knees were shaking, he hid both best he could, keeping his head high as he walked down the long bridge towards a circular platform at the center of a room that glowed eerily red. It reminded him of when he closed his eyes and turned his face towards the sun and everything was crimson shot with blood veins. On the far side of the platform, beyond a monolithic tablet, were the rings of the gate to Niflheim, the world of demons and he thought he saw shapes of distorted faces pressing against an invisible barrier.

Shimmering light coalesced above the tablet.

"Who disturbs me?" a booming voice demanded as the light took shape, solidifying into a squirrel with three bushy tails perched atop the monolith.

Even though he knew he should have been more frightened, the Summon Spirit's fluffy form nearly made Aster burst out laughing. Quickly biting his lower lip to stop himself, he took a breath and firmly stood before the great being. "You're Ratatosk, Summon Spirit of the Giant Kharlan Tree, correct?" It helped that he could see Richter standing beside him, the half-elf's hands nervously clenching and releasing as his breath came in shaking pants through his nose.

The creature narrowed its eyes at them, leaning forward slightly. "Some have called me by that name."

"Ratatosk," Richter said, having found his voice, though Aster could hear the uncertain quaver, "the current balance of mana in the natural world is in a state of chaos. We believe your power is necessary to restore the correct balance." He lifted his hands beseechingly.

"Even if I adjust the balance of mana, the world will die without a tree to sustain it," Ratatosk said, its voice sounding reasonable though the Summon Spirit wasn't even looking at them anymore. Its gaze had drifted to the left.

Curious, Aster looked to see if there was something he needed to be aware of. Seeing nothing, he turned back to find Ratatosk staring directly at them again. "We have heard that a new tree has been born." He spoke quickly, noticing the Summon Spirit's attention beginning to waver again. "But as far as we can tell, the Summon Spirit of the new tree doesn't possess your power to control the flow of mana." He looked down briefly to catch his breath.

Ratatosk snorted a laugh. "So?"

Shocked, Aster looked up again. "So please! Please use your Centurions to restore the balance of mana!" He pressed his hand to his rapidly beating heart in disbelief. While he was finding it hard to read the Summon Spirit's expressions, he was absolutely sure that Ratatosk's decision had already been made but desperation kept his mouth moving. "If you do that, the world will be saved."

Tails flicking, Ratatosk lifted its head and commanded, "Awaken, Centurions! Restore the bond with your monsters, and repair the mana of the world!" The Summon Spirit's gaze snapped back down to the two mortals standing before it. "And then go and eradicate mankind who destroyed my tree!" Sharp rodent teeth clicked as the Summon Spirit bristled in fury.

Even while he had expected this, Aster staggered back a step. "Wh- what are you doing?"

Crawling down from its monolith, Ratatosk sneered, "You want to save the world, right?"

"Yes, but you don't have to kill everyone to do that!" Aster shook his head. Richter had completely lost his voice and stood in silent shock, mouth open in horror.

Ratatosk straightened, towering over the pair of mortals, fury in its red eyes. "Who destroyed the Giant Kharlan Tree? Hmm? It was the humans and the half-elves! That's why they deserve the same treatment themselves."

Aster threw his hands out and blurted, "But a new World Tree has been born in the world!" The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He had a terrible feeling that he was only making things worse the more he talked.

"And it's just a matter of time before you humans and half-elves destroy that one as well," Ratatosk snarled, showing its sharp teeth again. "Don't you understand? You 'people' are nothing more than parasites on this world."

Richter stood in terrified immobility beside him. It only spurred Aster to keep running his mouth even though he could practically hear his mother, every one of his teachers, and every last person he had ever respected telling him to shut up. "No! That's not true! Humans and half-elves are a very important part of this-"

"SILENCE!" Ratatosk's hands lifted, white light glowing between them.

The world rippled. Bright hot light shot over his head as Richter's weight bore him to the floor. Just as suddenly, Richter was on his feet, sword and axe drawn, standing boldly between him and Ratatosk.

The Summon Spirit settled back on its haunches, tails flicking as it gazed down at them. Aqua appeared, as did a nightmare black cat creature.

Aster slowly gathered himself together, his mouth dry as he tried to swallow. Realization that Ratatosk had just attempted to kill him began to process through his brain. A few clicks later, he realized that Richter had saved him. He crouched on the floor, ready to run if it looked like things were going to get messy.

"Stand down, Richter," Ratatosk said, gaze flicking from Aqua to the black Centurion.

Slowly, Richter lowered his weapons and straightened. A moment more passed before he sheathed them. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Ratatosk muttered and turned away, patting its paws across the monolith. "My barrier is intact. Tenebrae, what do you remember?"

"I was escorting Lady Marta and Lord Emil here," the black creature said, his gaze moving to Richter, then focusing on Aster.

"Aqua," Ratatosk said.

"I... I brought Richter and Aster here to speak with you..." Aqua stammered, looking from one person to the next in utter confusion. "Please don't kill them, Lord Ratatosk! Not all mortals are bad!" She drifted forward to put herself between Richter and the Summon Spirit, though it seemed Ratatosk was hardly interested in them anymore.

Ratatosk flipped a hand at her dismissively. "That's not an issue." The Summon Spirit looked at Richter, then Aster briefly before turning back to Richter. "What do you remember?"

"We were speaking," he said and pushed his fingers under his glasses to rub his eyes, "about Marta and Emil's engagement. I remember someone else being there. But I can't recall his face."

Nodding, the Summon Spirit turned and scampered back atop the monolith. "Centurions, I rescind my order to eliminate all mortals. Re-establish your bond with the monsters and repair the mana flow. Richter, I will recreate Emil and send him with you. We must discover who has tampered with the flow of time and determine their intentions. I will remain here to guard the gate."

"You're letting me go?" Richter asked, hands dropping to his sides.

"My gate is sealed," Ratatosk said with a flick of its ears. "There is no reason to keep you."

Aster slowly climbed to his feet. "Excuse me... but what...?"

Ratatosk turned to look at him. Instinctively, Aster shied back. "Take the annoying one with you, Richter," the Summon Spirit said. "Tenebrae, Aqua, accompany them."

Richter half turned to look back at him, an expression of relief on his face before he turned back towards Ratatosk. "Don't call him that," he admonished.

"Just get out!" Ratatosk growled with a snap of its teeth.

Aqua swam down, grasping Aster's wrist in one hand and Richter's arm with the other. "Hurry," she urged, pulling them down the bridge to the door. The black dog-cat creature floated behind them with a look of amusement on his face, though Aster wondered how that was even possible given the bone structures involved. Ratatosk had disappeared again. The door closed practically on his nose.

"Uhm. I hope this doesn't get awkward," the sound of a young man's voice startled Aster. He turned to find a green-eyed version of himself nervously gazing back.

"Aster will have to get used to it," Richter said. "I'm glad he sent you instead of coming himself."

The young man in blue shifted his weight slightly and smiled a little. "He's had enough of company for a while, I think."

"So... who is this?" Aster asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm Emil," the young blond said, though he looked a bit older than Aster himself, he guessed maybe twenty, given his height. Emil placed a hand on his chest with a self-deprecating smile, "Ratatosk's avatar, you could say..."

"Long story short," Richter added as he smiled fondly at Aster, "We seem to have changed the timeline."

...

"I hope he's okay," Emil said quietly to Richter as they walked. Aster had fallen behind, Aqua hovering near him while Tenebrae had opted to float at Emil's eye level on his left.

Richter glanced back. "He's just overwhelmed. He'll be back to talking our ears off once he wraps his head around it all."

"I guess it is a bit... much," Emil mused as they walked up the winding path to the roots of Ratatosk's World Tree. His gaze drifted to the spot Alice and Decus died... only not yet, apparently.

"Ha, talking our ears off," Tenebrae mused.

"Stop," Richter said automatically.

Tenebrae gave the half-elf an exasperated look. "You're not even having your mana burnt and still-"

"Because your puns are awful!" Richter's voice echoed in the cavern, causing Aster and Aqua to look over.

Emil flushed and scrubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he glanced at them over his shoulder. Their trek had been unmolested by the monsters of the gap, though Emil regretted that he had not managed to make pacts with any of the ones they did fight. He supposed he wasn't attuned to their elements enough yet and let it slide. He and Richter, with Aqua's monster help were enough to keep all of them safe enough. At the gate, Emil used his power to open it, releasing them back into the fresh air and light of a full moon.

"So I guess we should just make camp here for the night?" Aster suggested, hands on his hips as he looked up at the dark sky. "Seems silly to try to go anywhere this time of night..." He pushed his hand through his hair. "Besides, I think you, sir, owe me a bit of an explanation," he looked firmly at Emil.

"Let's set up camp first," Richter said.

"I'll cook," Emil said hastily with a sidelong look at Richter.

"Good, yours is at least edible," the redhead muttered.

"Are you insulting my cooking?" Aster asked.

Emil quickly waved his hands, "Ah, uhm. Let's not fight please!"

"I was actually making comment about my cooking," Richter said as he moved away towards what looked like the remains of a camp. Emil followed him to take a closer look at what Richter had available in the pack he tossed to the ground next to a fire pit ringed with rocks. Aster approached and collapsed to his butt across from Emil as Richter started dumping firewood into the pit. "Least you could do is help set up."

"Looks like you two have things under control. Why am I needed?" Aster asked, leaning back on his hands, legs crossed in front of him.

Emil winced and knew that Aster had seen it then sighed. "After we eat?" he asked morosely. He wasn't looking forward to the explanation he and Richter were going to have to drop on the young man. He bent his head and put his hands to work putting something together for the three of them to eat.

"Aren't bunny potatoes a little excessive?" Aster asked, causing Emil to look up. "I'd have thought Ratatosk wouldn't know how to cook. Let alone advanced techniques like food carving." He tipped his head with a hint of a smile.

"Uhm. Well... It's a bit difficult to explain... But I'm more like just a part of Ratatosk."

"The better part, I'd like to add," Richter muttered as he set the firewood ablaze.

Emil flushed again.

"So you take after me with ego too?" Aster asked.

"No..." Emil shook his head quickly. "Well, I mean... I'm not... egotistical or anything."

Richter snorted. "What he means to say is that Ratatosk isn't a nice person and Emil got the better end of the deal getting split off."

"More like I annoy him," Emil said with a sigh. "Even if we're still aware of each other... kind of the way you're aware of your foot."

"Feet certainly are important, and I do know when they're uncomfortable," Aster agreed. "So where did you learn to cook?"

Flustered, Emil dumped his potatoes into the pot to start cooking. "Um. I had an aunt... sort of... It's complicated."

"I can't believe I forgot how nosy you can be," Richter said as he dropped to a seat on the ground. "Go easy on him, Aster."

Aster's brows knit as he looked at Richter thoughtfully for a second. "But it isn't every day you have dinner with a Summon Spirit."

Shaking his head, Emil sat back, having finished chopping ingredients for their dinner; it was just a matter of letting them cook. "I'm not... exactly. I don't have any of the powers of a Summon Spirit anymore. I'm human, so if you want to call me anything, say I'm a Knight of Ratatosk instead."

Tenebrae snorted, fading in from the darkness to sit beside Emil. "And you're still clinging to that made up title I gave you."

"Marta likes it," Emil said defensively.

"And Marta gets what Marta wants, I suppose," Tenebrae mused with a flick of his ears.

"You think she shouldn't?" Emil demanded.

"I think you spoil her," Tenebrae retorted. "But what would I know. I'm just a Centurion."

Emil sighed, knowing that Marta would have taken that opportunity to remind Tenebrae that he was old. While it would have put the Centurion back a pace, Emil couldn't get the words past his teeth and remained silent. "Tenebie," he managed to mutter and knew the Centurion had heard him when his back bristled. Silently returning to cooking, Emil brooded on thoughts of Marta. She had been with him when they went to visit Richter and Ratatosk. For all his bluster, Ratatosk did like her, so visiting wasn't out of line, but Emil wasn't sure whether she had gotten pulled back the same way Richter and Ratatosk had. And if she had, where was she?

Collapsing onto his side, Aster propped his head on one hand. "Let me get this straight. You two somehow traveled back from the future - a future in which I'm dead, and instead of letting me die, you tampered with the timeline and saved me." He looked over at Richter.

The half-elf winced. "It sort of happened..."

"And Ratatosk learned to regret it," Emil put in quickly and frowned briefly. "You're not upset?"

"I'm still breathing now," Aster gestured with one hand towards the sky. "Though I wonder if the timeline won't try to correct itself somehow? Or if we're in an off-shoot parallel world now? That could be my next thesis, since the whole Ratatosk and mana flow thing has been sorted out."

Richter hardly looked pleased. "After everything..." he sighed.

"Or, seeing as how you two know what the future holds," Aster continued, "You have the unprecedented ability to make changes to guide the world."

"Well," Emil said, "we at least know what _not_ to do," and glanced at Richter pointedly.

Aster sat up again. "Oh this sounds fascinating."

Shaking his head, Emil bit his lips together and dropped his gaze.

"Oh, so neither of you wants to tell me what happens next," Aster said.

Richter cleared his throat. "I'm not proud of it. But I had reasons and a plan."

Emil could feel Aster's eyes on him and avoided looking up by working on serving dinner, which he handed a bowl of to Richter first, then Aster before taking one for himself.

"Well, how are we to guide the future if you won't say what's supposed to happen?" Aster asked, sitting up entirely to eat. "Oh wow, this is good! Thanks, Ratatosk."

"Emil," he corrected.

"Why are we beating around the bush with all of this?" Tenebrae asked with a sigh. "If neither of you are capable of telling him, then I will."

"Really?" Aster asked, leaning forward.

Tenebrae nodded. "I, too, was there for the events in question."

Emil glanced furtively towards Richter, knowing this probably wasn't something he wanted Aster to know, but Tenebrae had already launched into a long-winded recount of events, starting with his showing up just after Richter had reduced Ratatosk to a core state for murdering Aster. Aqua had gathered closer to hover at Richter's side with a pouty expression and occasionally interrupted Tenebrae with assertions that she thought Richter's actions were justified. She, after all, had a soft spot for Aster as well.

Aster had stopped eating at the point where Palmacosta had been razed. It took him a few more minutes of just breathing with his eyes closed before he raised another bite to his mouth.

The half-elf sat through the whole thing, mechanically eating his dinner, gaze on the fire. Emil sighed softly and got back to eating. He had hoped that Aster could at least wait until after dinner because he obviously wasn't taking this well. He was sure Aster's food had gone cold by the time Tenebrae was finished and he set the plate aside, fingers laced together as he stared at the Centurion and Emil for a moment before turning towards Richter. "What in Martel's name made you think I'd want to get resurrected in the first place, and in the second place, did it really occur to you that I'd agree with your methods?"

Richter didn't have anything to say in his defense and remained silent.

"I'm kind of glad this happened," Aster gestured vaguely at the group in general. "If it means I can keep Richter from doing stupid things like mass murder and setting the world on fire."

"I won't ask for forgiveness," Richter said softly and took a slow breath before meeting Aster's eyes. "But you were my first friend. The first person to ever trust me or show me kindness on a personal level, I refused to let go of that."

Aster rubbed his eyes with a sigh. "Well, the only consolation is that it hasn't happened that way this time."


	2. Sweet Dreams are Made of This

**Author Note: mostly its gunninngigugppuppy I have a problem with. And remembering geography. Sometimes my new names are better than the old ones.**

**Chapter 2**

Yelping in surprise, Marta threw her covers off as she sat bolt upright. Blinking in the darkness of a vaguely familiar room, she panted for air as her eyes adjusted. Gaze darting from one dark shape to the next, she couldn't quite place where she was, which made the hair on the back of her neck begin to rise. The door opened and light spilled in to sharply blind her once again. She rubbed her eyes, trying to clear them.

"Marta?" her father's voice asked and she felt weight settle to the bed. "Were you crying?" he asked gently as his large hand cupped her cheek.

Lowering her hands, she stared up at his half shadowed face in surprise. "Daddy? What're you doing here?"

"You didn't wake me," Brute said and gathered her to his chest, gently petting her hair before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Marta considered struggling and getting away from him, but his embrace was warm and one she had missed. Wrapping her arms around his chest, she put her face against his shoulder. "They let you out of prison already?" she asked.

"Prison?" Brute shifted to look down at her. "Why would I be in prison?"

She looked up to search his face, finding only signs of fatigue and grief, but not the encompassing guilt that had lined his mouth and eyes from constant frowns. "Because of the Vanguard..."

Brute bent and kissed her forehead gently. "Princess. That must have been a dream. We're a peaceful organization. We're just trying to organize the Sylvaranti. I know you're scared because of what that Reysol was saying in the meeting yesterday, but there's no need to worry. We're doing this to help our people."

Her brows knit as she tried to remember yesterday and only came up with the impromptu picnic she had dragged Emil to on the beach, where he had promptly surprised her by asking if she would marry him. The day before that, she had been working with Mrs. Dorr to expand the city by building a research hospital... She shook her head and carefully pulled away from her father. "I need to... I need some air," she said and stood, looking around a room she finally began to recognize as her bedroom back in Palmacosta.

"It's midnight, Marta," Brute objected.

She turned to look at him. "You know I can take care of myself, Daddy."

He laughed softly, though there was that usual hint of sadness in his eyes when he looked at her. Turning away, she grabbed a long coat, her shoes, and spinner. Brute remained seated on the edge of her bed, staring at his hands as she stepped into the common room and headed past the dining table and out the door. Outside, the air was chilly from a stiff salty breeze and fog had rolled in off the ocean. She roamed the street, seeing signs of rebuilding after some disaster, and while there was some fire damage, the majority seemed to be caused by an earthquake.

Marta still couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

"Was it all a dream then?" she asked aloud as she came to the stone bridge and turned to stare at the murky fog. "Did I dream the Blood Purge? Did I just dream... Emil?" her voice cracked and she grasped her chest in despair at the thought. "Did I make up the love of my life?" Unexpected tears stung her eyes and she took several deep breaths. "No. I can't give up this easily." Her fingers tightened on her coat front. "I won't. I'll get to the bottom of this. I can't have dreamed five years. I can't have just _dreamed_ Emil. I won't accept that."

Using her sleeve, she wiped her eyes and turned to make her way back to the house she shared with her father as she tried to think back. Unfortunately, she had forgotten so much about the early days of the Vanguard. "This is going to take some adjusting," she muttered under her breath as she stopped at the door, hand on the knob. Taking a breath, Marta entered and shut it softly behind her. Brute was seated at the table, a hot mug between his hands.

He looked up then went to pour another cup of tea and set it out for her. "You want to talk about it?" he asked.

Marta swallowed as she stared at her father in silence, just taking it all in for a moment before smiling. "No, Daddy. I'll be all right." She sat at the table and unstrapped her weapon before taking the mug.

...

Aster scrubbed the crust from his eyes. He was exhausted. First he had never been comfortable sleeping outdoors, though that had been the least of his concerns. Once again he was glad for Aqua's company, since she had silently kept watch all night, allowing her mortal companions to sleep. However, Emil's strange presence on the other side of the fire had frequently caused him to start awake when he heard the unfamiliar movement of another body nearby. That and the fact that he hadn't had a blanket had left him cold and exposed to bugs landing on him all night.

Dragging himself into a sitting position, he was surprised to find Emil gone and Richter struggling to chop some of the previous night's potatoes into smaller pieces without cutting himself.

"Morning," Aster greeted.

Richter looked up and smiled briefly, light coming to his eyes. That was a relief at least. It made Aster hope that maybe the story Centurion Tenebrae had told was just a fabrication and Emil just made up. Maybe they hadn't even gone into the Ginnungagap yet? "Didn't sleep well, I take it," Richter said.

Pushing his hand through his hair, Aster tried to sort it out and picked a knot with his fingers. "Not really." He folded his legs closer and leaned his elbows on his calves, stretching his back. "Richter... Is it true? Did all that... stuff really happen?"

"It is hard to believe," Richter said, "Even now, I'm wondering if maybe I didn't make it up..." He held up one of the bunny potatoes.

Licking his lips, Aster straightened again and stretched his arms over his head. "You hated Ratatosk," he said. "Enough to try to stop him from doing anything to help the world. Do you still hate him?"

"Not... exactly. He and I don't get along," Richter said, "but it isn't antagonistic. Not anymore. We've come to an understanding."

"Burning your mana for five years..." Aster sighed. "With another nine hundred and ninety-five to go. You didn't think about killing him again to make it stop?"

Richter shook his head. "It hurt, but after a while, it just became background. I could ignore it... Besides, it was what I was planning to do to myself forever to keep the gate closed after I got what I wanted."

"Demons." Aster sighed and rubbed his eyes again. "What about..." he gestured towards where Emil had slept. "Do you hate him?"

"Not at all. He's part of Ratatosk, but the better part."

Aster wrinkled his nose.

"Much more pleasant to be around now that he's stopped the constant apologies," Richter added.

"Sorry -er..."

Aster looked up to find Emil carrying the pan he had used last night, wet and freshly cleaned.

Emil bit his lower lip as he visibly forced himself to not apologize for apologizing and simply sat down to dry the pan before putting it away in Richter's bag.

"We're having mashed potato salad," Richter said in disgust at his attempts at cooking.

"I'm sure it'll taste fine," Aster reassured and turned to look at Emil. "So what is Ratatosk's plan from here?"

"The other Centurions didn't come when called," Emil said. "We'll have to go wake them up. Their cores are located in the underground ruins beneath the Summon Spirit temples."

Aster winced. "I hope you know where those are."

Emil immediately nodded. "If... its not inconvenient, though, I'd like to stop by Palmacosta." His gaze drifted from Aster to Richter.

"You realize she's fourteen right now," Richter said and gave up on the potatoes and instead turned to putting the other previously chopped ingredients into his bowl and mixing them together roughly.

Emil stared at the dirt between his feet.

"I don't see why we can't," Aster said. "If we're the only ones who know where the cores are, then we can get them when we get there. They should be safe enough, right?"

Richter sighed. "Guess I shouldn't have expected anything else from you." He glanced at Aster with another slight smile and shoved a portion of their breakfast in his direction. "Unfortunately, we'll have to take the long way there, through Altamira and get a boat to Palmacosta."

"Then we can go get Lumen first," Emil said.

"Even though Glacies is closer," Richter said.

Lifting his hands, Aster quickly finished chewing and swallowing. "Richter. We're not in a hurry."

"Not yet, anyway. There's someone out there with the ability to bend time."

"You're such a wet blanket, Richter," Aster stuck his tongue out. "I want to meet this girl. Marta, right?" He looked at Emil with a full smile, trying to set him at ease again. Emil lifted his head and nodded. "She's got to be something to have changed Ratatosk's mind about people."

Richter dipped his head briefly. "She's certainly not to be taken lightly."

"She's a force of nature," Emil said and smiled. "Let's get moving before it gets too late in the day. We have quite a ways to walk to get to Altamira... Too bad Tenebrae can't shape shift into something bigger for us to ride."

"When you plan on having me ride a boat afterwards, I'm hardly inclined to assist you in such a manner," Tenebrae intoned as he faded into view.

"Well," Emil said with a sly look. "You could always turn into a wyvern and carry us straight to Palmacosta. No boats needed."

"Why don't you just order him?" Aster asked out of curiosity to see what the man's reaction would be.

Both Emil and Tenebrae looked at him in shock. "I could..." Emil said in a soft voice. "But he's my friend and I couldn't treat a friend like that."

Tenebrae's tail shifted slightly, beginning to wave back and forth like an irritated cat. He wore a displeased expression. "To even suggest such a thing, I'll have to decline to be transportation for anyone at all."

"If only he'd get huffy and leave," Aqua muttered as she faded into view behind Richter. "You're so obnoxious, Tenebonehead."

Bristling, Tenebrae forced himself to speak in even tones, "Only you would act so childish."

Emil abruptly stood. "If we're walking, we should get moving then."

"Oh, and here I was hoping to get to ride a Centurion," Aster said in amusement but stood and stretched with a yawn before moving to begin picking up camp.

...

Marta stared into her closet, hands gripping either side of the frame as she frowned at the contents. "I can't believe how messy this is!" she huffed, then sighed as she realized that the cleanliness she remembered was completely Emil's doing. This made her fingers tighten on the frame as tears stung her eyes. "I'm going to find out the truth. One way or the other I will know if it was all a dream."

Deciding to at least sort a few things while she was hunting for something to wear, Marta spent thirty minutes trying to clean her room a little before getting frustrated and shoveling the whole pile back into the closet after selecting a pink and yellow sundress. "I loved this dress," she whispered. "But I liked having boobs more," she looked down at herself before heading to her mirror and began brushing her hair. Finding her mother's hair clips, she stuck them into her hair and smiled at her reflection before heading out to the main room.

Brute had already gone to do meetings and things with the Vanguard, and while she had misgivings about leaving him to his own devices, she had other things to worry about. Deciding that her quest could wait until after breakfast, Marta made an egg and cheese sandwich, sighing as she cut it into triangles the way Emil always did. She nearly didn't have the heart to eat after that, but got through it and headed out the door to begin her search for evidence.

Making her way to Marble's Items, she headed in and glanced around briefly before finding the shop's owner bent beneath the counter. "Excuse me," she said.

The woman yelped, thumping her head underneath the counter as she climbed out. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" The middle aged woman rubbed her head with one hand, "I was just doing inventory - what can I help you with?"

"I would like a couple apple gels please, and uhm... Do you happen to know an Emil Castagnier?" Marta asked.

"Castagnier? I know Lana Castagnier if that helps?" the woman asked as she set a couple of apple gels on the counter.

Digging in her shoulder bag, Marta paid the woman. "Emil is her son. Mister Castagnier has been attending Vanguard meetings lately and I heard someone mention he had a son my age. I thought it would be nice to meet him."

The woman smiled. "Lana lives at the end of the lane near the docks, if that helps any?"

"Thank you!" Marta bounced on her toes with a bright smile. Packing her gels away, she headed for the docks. Nervously playing with the strap of her bag, Marta kept her gaze active, taking note of people on the street and who she remembered and who she didn't. It was with a sinking feeling that she saw three students from her class that she knew had died in the Blood Purge, yet there they were, throwing coins into the fountain and making wishes. _'What if I made him up?' _she thought as her steps slowed. _'Emil filled in all the holes I never knew I had; from knowing how to cook, to picking up after both of us... After I quit romanticizing him and really saw him for who he was, he was even better than my stupid daydreams of him.'_ She tried to swallow but her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth.

Firmly shaking her head, Marta picked up the pace again. Though a small part of her knew that the Emil Castagnier that lived in Palmacosta was not the same person she had fallen in love with. Undoubtedly, this was the person Ratatosk had stolen the name and personality from, but regardless, whether this Emil was different or not didn't rule out that Ratatosk didn't exist. So the real test was to somehow verify that the cores existed. She slapped her fist into her palm. "Ah! I should go there instead." She looked in the general direction of the Tower of Mana and sighed. "Dad would never let me go by myself, though." She wrinkled her nose in distaste as she remembered she was only fourteen again. Not that running around the world with a bunch of people she hardly knew at the age of sixteen was much better, but running off by herself now would stir the entire Vanguard out looking for her.

_'Unless I went quickly... Or somehow got someone to cover for me for a day and night,'_ she rubbed her chin in thought as she walked. _'More like a couple days to get to the Tower of Mana from here. I might be able to find Lumina's core easier than Ventus's.'_

Deciding to continue with her current plan for the time being, Marta turned onto the lane near the docks. This time of day it was generally quiet. The fishermen were already out on their boats and anyone buying fish had already done so earlier in the day when they were fresh. The place did have a fairly fishy odor though and Marta blinked to clear her eyes. _'I thought Reysol Castagnier was slightl-'_

Someone thumped into her shoulder, knocking her forward several paces. Looking up, she was in time to see a blond boy with messy hair dashing off down the docks. Two more boys split around her, chasing.

Clenching her fists, Marta straightened and took off after. No matter how she looked at the situation, someone needed a beating and she was going to deliver it.

The two boys had cornered the blond against a stack of boxes beside a building, conveniently out of view from the street. The blond boy's green-eyed gaze met Marta's briefly and he frowned before turning his attention back to the two in front of him.

"That's the last time, Emil. I've had it with you," one of the boys said.

"You think just because your daddy is important you can do whatever you want?" the other boy demanded. "Give it back!"

"It wasn't even yours to start!" the cornered boy objected. "You two are a couple of thieves anyway."

Sighing softly, Marta tipped her head slightly to crack her neck. While the situation wasn't absolutely clear cut, she was fairly certain the cornered boy was Emil Castagnier - the original. She had the choice of defending him or just watching the other two boys beat him up, and given the spindly condition of his limbs, she had suspicion that this version of Emil was more built for speed than head-on fighting. "Hey," Marta said, announcing herself.

The two boys turned slightly to look. "Get out of here." The bigger boy said.

"Paul, that's..." the other boy started to say, only to yelp as Emil-the-original climbed over the boxes and jumped into the water on the other side.

"Damn it! He got away! You stupid girl!" he turned to face her. "Don't think I won't hit you," he growled.

"Paul, that's-"

"Shut up!"

"Maybe you should listen to him," Marta said and smiled. "He probably recognized me."

"I don't care who you are!" the bigger boy announced and rushed towards her.

Dodging back, Marta avoided his first swing easily. Taking advantage of off balance staggering, she darted around behind and delivered several quick punches and a solid kick to his back, knocking him down into the street. _'I still know how to fight,'_ she realized. Her movements felt like second nature, though her body couldn't keep up with her for long and her strength was not what she thought it should have been.

The other boy wisely took off running. Paul scraped to his feet and glared at her, then took chase after his cohort.

Planting her fists on her hips, Marta gazed after them with a sigh. "How troublesome. Now I have to hunt him down again."

"Who were you looking for?" asked a voice from below.

Marta looked down between her feet and paled as she found a green eye gazing directly up her dress through a crack in the boardwalk. Yelping, she flattened her skirt around her legs and moved away. "You! Come out from under there!" she flushed in indignation.

The eye disappeared and after a moment of splashing, a soaked blond pulled himself over the side of the boardwalk and shook off like a dog, splattering her with sea water. "So who were you looking for?"

"You. If you're Emil Castagnier," Marta said, watching as his expression turned petulant and he looked away.

"I hate that name," he muttered. "What do you want with me anyway? I don't even know you."

"I'm Marta Lualdi." She stuck her hand out.

The boy looked at her hand, then at her before shrugging and walking past.

"Hey!" Marta whipped around to face him. "How rude! I should have let those boys beat you up!"

"They never have and they never will. They'd have to catch me first," he said dismissively.

"And when they do catch you, they'll break you like a twig," Marta folded her arms on her chest and glared. He didn't bother even glancing back. "Fine!" she called. "I didn't really want to talk to you anyway!" He entered a house on the street and shut the door behind him. Huffing in exasperation, Marta stomped off down the street, heading back to the town square to plan her next move.


	3. The Bright Side

**AN: I'm making up stuff as I go. Don't be surprised if this goes weird.**

**Chapter 3**

Darkness had fallen well before they staggered into Altamira's gates, Aster was exhausted, but the thought of an actual bed indoors and a bath kept his feet moving well past the point when he normally would have begged for a rest. Richter looked nearly as tired, but he was hiding behind a grim expression. Emil kept striding ahead, realizing he was leaving them behind and slowed to let them catch up with a guilty hang of his head.

Aster had to wonder about this girl Marta if she was the one who convinced Ratatosk not to destroy all sentient people in the world. He was looking forward to meeting her, even if she didn't remember Ratatosk's current form.

Today had been filled with questions for Emil about Ratatosk. Aster just wished he had been sitting down so he could write down the answers he had received from the Avatar of Ratatosk, since it had confirmed many of his theories, and disproved others. He planned on writing everything down when he next got the chance. Probably on the ship to Palmacosta. What had been more fascinating was getting to witness Emil making pacts with monsters and building up something of a small army of creatures. Thankfully they all didn't follow behind them in a pack. Tenebrae would summon two to assist in battle, but after the fight was over, they would disappear into mana, which was reassuring as they got closer to town and Altamira's local police took care of the monsters on the road.

"There won't be any ships leaving tonight, Emil," Richter said as he continued towards the hotel, though he had begun to show a decided limp.

"I know," Emil said dejectedly. "But at least we won't be sleeping on the ground again tonight."

"You don't like it either?" Aster asked.

"It was nice of you to give me your blanket last night, Aster. Thank you."

Aster smiled in return, then smiled wider as he found Richter's displeased expression had lightened considerably. The half-elf had paused on the first step to the hotel and looked back at them. Turning, he held the door for the other two. Emil went ahead again, and where Tenebrae had been walking sedately beside him the whole day, the black Centurion was nowhere to be found. Aqua had disappeared much earlier in the day after an argument with her fellow Centurion. Aster shook his head as Emil held a key out to him. "What?"

"Your room, fourth floor," Emil repeated then handed Richter a key.

"You didn't have to pay for all that by yourself..." Aster objected, though part of him was glad that Ratatosk's Avatar understood the concept of money in the first place.

Emil shook his head. "Its okay." He smiled at them. "We'll talk more in the morning." Leading the way to the elevator, as if he had been here before, Emil held the door for them and selected their floor, guiding the way to their set of rooms. Aster opened his door and stepped in, blinking in the mana light that automatically came on as he entered. They weren't the fanciest rooms in the hotel, but they afforded a nice view of the moon glowing over the ocean and the casino and amusement park across the bay. Dropping his bag, he tiredly pawed through it for a change of clothes before heading for the bathroom to get a proper wash.

Halfway through his soak, someone knocked on the door.

"Aster?" Richter's voice called.

Climbing out and wrapping a towel around his waist, Aster limped to the door and opened it, he hadn't realized his shoes had rubbed blisters on his feet. Richter stood in the hall, holding a tray.

Pulling the door open wider, Aster breathed in through his nose gratefully at the scent. "You didn't have to bring me dinner," he said as Richter set the tray on a nearby table. Aster returned to the bathroom and found his clean pants, then toweled his hair a bit before limping back out.

"Are you all right?" Richter asked.

"Living in Sybak didn't exactly prepare me for walking all day like that." Aster sat at the table and pulled his feet into the chair. He pulled the plate Richter served for him closer and started eating. "I've been thinking," he said between bites. "About the timeline. It's important that we get the Centurions awakened, but we also need to find out what happened. Was it only you and Ratatosk that came back? Why did Tenebrae and not Aqua remember the events you do? Maybe it was some kind of weird vision and none of it actually happened?"

Richter shook his head. "If you're looking for a way to convince yourself that I'm not a horrible person..."

"I know you're not," Aster interrupted and sighed. "And... in a way its kind of flattering that you'd burn the world for me." He reached across the table to grip Richter's hand where it rested beside his plate. "I'd just prefer that you didn't, that's all."

A ghost of a smile touched Richter's lips and he left his hand where it was. "It did occur to me that you would have that opinion..." He stared at his dinner in silence and Aster could nearly hear the words that he knew were caught in his friend's throat.

"I love you too, Richter," he said and squeezed the half-elf's hand again before returning to eating.

Richter's face turned nearly as red as his hair. "I... Just..."

Aster burst out laughing. "I know," he said. "You like ladies. I do too. But men can love each other too. We're family. More than family. Soul brothers. I knew it the moment I met you."

"Is that why you kept bothering me?" Richter took off his glasses, setting them on the table with a soft click and used both hands to rub his temples.

"Of course," Aster agreed. "You're pretty good at taking care of lost puppies, after all."

Richter surprised him with a soft chuckle. "That must be why I put up with Emil following me around so often... Even though we were supposed to be enemies."

"He seems like he's got things together. Much better than Ratatosk. I still... can hardly believe I almost died. Richter. What would you do if the timeline you remember reasserts itself and I..." When Richter didn't immediately answer, Aster shook his head and continued. "I don't want you to resurrect me. Okay? Not at that price. I don't even know if demons could even do it right. We know so little about them."

"They're pretty powerful, but honestly... anything was better than letting Ratatosk revive and destroy everyone. I was looking at it from a numbers perspective. A few thousand as opposed to everyone. Though I'm glad a compromise was found." Richter picked up his fork and toyed with his dinner.

Aster shook his head. "I'm still having a hard time believing... If it weren't for Ratatosk's sudden change in temper, I'd think all of you were just making it up to mess with my head. Well, that and Emil wearing my face and being so knowledgeable about Summon Spirits and Ratatosk and the flow of mana in general."

His chatter was rewarded with a smile from Richter. "Going to write a book about it?"

"Of course I am!" Aster tapped a finger firmly on the table. "Your name will be on it too, Richter. I couldn't have gotten nearly this far without you."

"Now if I could just get you to use a weapon I might not have to worry about you so much..." Richter sighed.

Waving a hand, Aster snorted. "Emil's done a good enough job of upstaging me with all that fancy jumping in the air and swatting things out of the sky."

"If only he were slightly smarter," Richter said with a hint of a smile again. "Though I'd blame that more on Ratatosk for being so completely out of touch with the world."

"We can't have everything in one package," Aster raised both hands with a shrug and tip of his head.

"Have I mentioned that you're egotistical?"

"Dozens of times. Finish your dinner and get some sleep. Its already well past midnight and I doubt Emil is going to let us sleep in. I have to admit I'm terribly curious about this Marta girl, though. I hope she remembers him."

Richter frowned again as he stirred his half-eaten dinner on his plate. "It would break Emil's heart if she didn't."

"Well, let's you and me make a plan then," Aster leaned forward, both fists on the table. "If she doesn't remember him, we'll make sure to get them together."

"Like you or I know anything about how to... hook someone up," Richter groaned. "And are you sure you want to get involved in that?"

Aster nodded firmly. "She was the reason Ratatosk changed his mind about us mortals. I think it's very important that we make sure Emil is shown how great the world is so Ratatosk doesn't change his mind again. Especially after we go through all the trouble of awakening his Centurions."

Richter set his fork down as he stared at his plate. "That is a good point." He closed his eyes tightly and rubbed them with his fingers. "I spent five years trapped in the Ginnungagap with Ratatosk, but even I can't say whether he would swing back to hating us all if provoked even minutely. He has very little patience."

"I kind of got that impression," Aster said with a nod. "Finish eating and get to bed."

"Let me cast a healing arte on your feet first," Richter objected. "You'll be complaining about it tomorrow if I don't."

"What about you? You were limping too."

"I've already tended to myself." He knelt next to Aster and sighed when the younger man stuck his feet out towards Richter. "Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

Aster stared down at his friend with wide eyes. "I was too busy talking to Emil."

"Of course." Muttering under his breath, Richter's hands glowed and mana poured between them. He applied the spell to Aster's sore feet for a moment before standing and dusting his hands against his pants. "Sleep well."

"Do you think I was bothering Emil with my questions? He's a little hard to read. Does he get excited about anything?" Aster blurted. "We need to find things that will interest him. We should take him to the park." He pointed towards the window.

Groaning, Richter picked his glasses up from the table and put them on. "Good night, Aster." He left before Aster could demand answers to his latest questions. Sighing, the human wiggled his toes and turned one foot to look at. The blisters had been healed, but they would still peel later. He grinned cheerfully. Scabs were the best part about getting wounded.

...

Marta grumpily tapped the spoon against the rim of the pot to knock sauce off it before setting it aside and returning to her seat. Wandering town for the rest of the day had given her very little reassurance that her time with Emil hadn't been a dream. The only thing she could find was that the weather had been entirely strange since the world regeneration, which matched with what she remembered from her "dream" but no one knew why there was snow in Triet. In a fit of depression she had picked up a journal at one of the shops and was now working on writing everything she could remember about Emil, all the little things that irritated her and made her so happy she cried. What she missed the most was the necklace he had given her as an engagement gift and the bracelet he had gotten from somewhere while out playing around with Richter.

She sighed at that. "I wonder when, or if Richter is going to show up," she said softly as she absently doodled in the corner of a page.

The front door opened and Brute entered, taking a deep breath. "That smells really good, Marta," he said in wonder.

"You're just saying that," she said and closed her book, setting it aside in order to start the noodles.

"No I'm not..." Brute said.

"You don't need to lie anymore," Marta said and looked at him over her shoulder with a slight smile. "I know my cooking was bad before, but I'm getting better. Tell me if it's not okay, please? I can't improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

Brute's expression softened and he approached, putting his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "The fact that you're trying makes me happy."

Taking a spoon, Marta dipped it into the sauce and held it up to him. "Taste?" she asked. "And be honest!"

Hesitating briefly, Brute leaned down and accepted the spoon. He blinked in surprise. "This is really good, Marta. Where did you learn this recipe?"

"Uhm..." She looked away, unsure of what to say, since Emil had been the one to teach her. Though her results weren't nearly as pretty as his, the sauce was watery and tasted a little too sweet to her even though she hadn't added anything extra. "Just something I picked up," she said finally. "Is it too sweet? I think it's too sweet, but I don't know how to fix that." Her heart hurt as she gazed at the pot, knowing that Emil would help her. He would know how to make it better. Turning, she put her face against her father's chest in order to hide her tears from him. The thought of living without Emil was just too painful to bear. "Daddy, I want to take a trip."

"You do?"

"I want to visit Luin," she said. "I've never been there before. I thought it would be fun to go somewhere by myself."

"By yourself?" Brute sighed. "I can't let you do that."

Biting her lower lip, Marta tried to think of come compromise that would let her do as she pleased without raising his suspicions. "Okay... What about if you sent Hawk with me?" He was competent enough that Brute would trust him, but would be easy enough to manipulate.

Sighing, Brute rested his arms around her shoulders and rocked gently. "You always did have your mother's adventurous side," he said regretfully. "What about your schooling?"

"I can take a week off," she said.

He drew back to look down at her with a frown. "Did you fail a test this week or something?"

She stared up at him in confusion. "Not that I know," she said, unable to remember. She remembered Raine drilling her on all kinds of subjects and being generally displeased with the results, but eventually pronouncing her educated enough. She had continued to be on Emil's case about his reading skills, though he had math down pretty good. Marta quickly blinked away her tears. "Even if I did, I could talk the teacher into letting me retake it and I'll study extra hard and pass the next test. Daddy, please, I just... Really want to go to Luin and see Lake Sinoa before it's gone."

Brute sighed and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "All right," he said finally. "If you make sure you won't be missing anything important at school."

Marta nodded. "Okay. Promise. I'll do that first thing tomorrow."


	4. Road Trip

**AN: last second noticed an extra "L" in Palmacosta. At least I'm not calling it Pentecostal.  
**

**Chapter 4**

Emil stared moodily at the news paper he had purchased, aware of Aster reading it past his elbow. He had only gotten through with the headline when Aster was trying to unfold the bottom of the page. Disheartened, he handed the whole paper over to the younger man.

"I'm sorry," Aster said, "I didn't mean to take it from you."

"I'm not very good at reading," Emil admitted and turned to look out at the ocean. He had gotten enough information from that one headline to know that getting to Palmacosta right now was nearly impossible. Only emergency ships were allowed out of port, all others had been canceled due to large waves emanating from the Meltokio region. The shorelines facing the continent were getting pounded by walls of sea water, sometimes as tall as fifty feet.

Aster rubbed the back of his neck. "This was why Richter and I went out looking for you in the first place."

"I know," Emil said sadly. "We're going to have to wake Solum first. He's the reason why those waves are happening. Tenebrae is going to have to carry us since we can't get over there by ourselves."

Shifting his weight, Aster tapped his toe in thought. "Though, if you're awake, why aren't the Centurions answering your call?"

"Because the Giant World Tree was destroyed," Emil explained, "followed by what Mithos did to the world for the last four thousand years. None of them have had enough mana to function and even now, mana is draining out of the world due to Yggdrasill being too small to sustain everything."

"Then how come Aqua and Tenebrae came?" Aster asked.

Fading in beside the younger man, Tenebrae cleared his throat. "I believe I can answer that. I had merely reverted to a sleeping state, rather than being damaged enough to return to a full un-hatched core. Awakening was not so difficult. I'm sure Aqua did the same." He glanced around curiously.

Emil turned away from the sea in resignation.

"We can't hire anyone to take us out," Richter reported as he strode over to rejoin them. "Unless we head north to Flanoir."

"How does that help us?" Aster asked. "Emil here was saying we needed to handle Solum first anyway. But if no one is going out at all and Tenebrae won't take us..."

"The Balacruf Mausoleum!" Emil slapped his fist into his palm as he turned to look at Richter. "We could take a ship to Izoold and hike through the ruins to Asgard, pick up Glacies and Ventus along the way. That seems like a better plan anyway."

Aster tipped his head. "What about the giant waves then?"

"Increasing Aqua's influence over the water element monsters will help calm the ocean," Tenebrae said.

"Which we can do from the Dynasty Ruins," Emil added and smiled. "Let's go to Flanoir then."

"Did you find out if anyone else remembers things that didn't happen?" Richter asked.

Flushing, Emil shook his head. "Embarrassed myself asking what day it was. I couldn't figure out how to bring up the topic without sounding insane."

Aster laughed softly. "He asked one lady if anyone had attacked Altamira and ran away before she could answer. We decided to try the newsstands. The only thing of interest there is that there's a new group called the Vanguard trying to organize the Sylvaranti people, but its not gaining much steam and just making the Tethe'allans irritated more with them."

"So pretty much just as it was before," Richter said. "So we have the choice of dealing with Solum or going to Flanoir first. I think Solum's core is more dangerous to leave unattended."

"Given what you used it for last time," Tenebrae said with a gesture of the hand on the end of his tail. "I will consent to shifting into a wyvern shape and carrying you." He sighed. "But only this one time."

"Oh this sounds fun," Aster said, folding the newspaper and shoving it into his bag. "We should probably leave town before you do that, though. Wouldn't want anyone panicking. Though can we pick up something to take with us for lunch? I think I saw a shop that sold meat buns earlier."

Richter met Emil's glance and shrugged slightly.

Disheartened that the other two seem to have let him take over their journey, Emil nodded. Aster surprised him by suddenly linking arms with him.

"Sorry about the detour."

"It's not your fault," Emil said, looking down at the slightly shorter and grey-eyed version of himself.

"I'm expressing sympathy. I get that you really want to check on her. Have you had ice cream before? What about chocolate? Ever ridden a roller coaster?"

Emil stared at Aster in confusion, then looked at Richter for help, only to find the half-elf trying to hide laughter by turning his face away and pushing his glasses up with one finger.

"I'm guessing you haven't," Aster patted Emil's arm. "Don't worry, we'll introduce you to all of that stuff."

"I - uhm. I have had ice cream and chocolate before. I didn't like them. Marta kept trying to find sweets I did like. She finally learned how to make peanut butter cookies for me, just so she could feed me them." He smiled in memory of that.

Aster's eyes lit. "Really? You like peanut butter cookies? Those are my favorite too!" He guided Emil down the street, Richter walking at Aster's other side.

Embarrassed by Aster's continued devoted attention, Emil merely nodded in silence. Marta had tried so hard for days before finally presenting him with her first successful batch and cried when he had told her they were good, accusing him of lying just to make her feel better. He proceeded to eat all of them to reassure her.

Unaffected, Aster continued, "So you can't read very well. Would you like me to teach you?"

"I don't really find reading fun..." Emil trailed off when he saw Aster's stricken expression.

"But there's so much information that books have!" Aster shook his head and pulled Emil up the steps into a cafe. "I'll find something that you like about this world and the people in it," he promised as he let go of Emil's arm and went to order food.

Dumbfounded and confused, Emil stared after him. "But..." he looked at Richter. "Is this how he always is?"

"Yes," Richter said with a slight smile.

"Why is he so interested in impressing me?"

"He doesn't want Ratatosk to change his mind again."

Brows lifting, Emil drew in a breath to speak, but Aster had already returned by that point with a fairly hefty bag. "I wouldn't let him change his mind," Emil said, looking down at Aster. "I like the world. I think that even if there are problems and people can be mean and hurtful, there are also good people in the world, willing to help those in need. They're not always successful at it either, but they try."

Aster shot a look at Richter then turned back to Emil. "Even if Marta doesn't remember you?" he asked bluntly.

Emil sighed softly. "That's been on my mind. But I love her enough to try to get her back anyway. I'm her knight."

"And Ratatosk won't override your wishes?" Aster asked.

"I've beaten him and locked him away before, I can do it again. He and I are part of the same being, and even if we don't always have the same opinion about things, he knows that I'm not weak and I won't just disappear if I become inconvenient." He watched as Aster sagged in visible relief. He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and smiled. "I like you too. So I'll do my best to keep you alive."

Aster grinned up at him. "Is there anything I can do for you in return?"

"Be my friend?" Emil asked. "I know it's a little awkward that I was made to look like you, but..."

"Psht!" Aster flipped his hand. "I was over that in the first ten minutes! You honestly look more like an older brother or something. Say, can I call you that?"

Emil flushed in surprise. "I - I would be honored..."

"Then I hereby dub you Emil Laker!" Aster said enthusiastically and clapped Emil's arm in return. "Let's go grab Solum's core, big brother!" He jogged ahead, leaving the cafe and Emil standing in silent surprise.

_"There,"_ Ratatosk muttered. _"You have new family to replace that rotten aunt and uncle."_

_"They weren't rotten, they just didn't understand..."_ He inwardly sighed and followed Richter out to the street. Emil didn't feel like having that argument with Ratatosk again, so he let it drop this time. Though he did feel like giving a parting shot and added, _"So you like Aster?" _He smiled when he felt the Summon Spirit's begrudging agreement and mild embarrassment. Richter had caught up with Aster and managed to slow him down before he ran off in his excitement. Emil strode quickly to join them, then poked Aster's forehead. "Tag," he said and jogged away.

"Uwahh!" Aster yelped in surprise and shoved the bag of meat buns at Richter before taking chase.

...

Stepping into the school room, Marta glanced around briefly before she found a familiar face, though she couldn't remember the woman's name. She stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment before clearing her throat. "Excuse me..."

The woman lifted her head, having been writing in a book as she read from another. "Yes Marta?"

"I'm going to be taking a trip for a week and need to take all of next week's tests before I go."

"I haven't taught the materials yet," the teacher said. "I doubt you would be able to pass the tests given how you did on the last one."

Marta shook her head. "Can I retake the last test then too? I really want to go on this trip and Daddy won't let me if I have class work that needs doing."

Putting down her pen, the woman frowned at her. "So only when you're sufficiently motivated will you actually try to study?"

Sighing, Marta shifted from foot to foot. "Please, let me at least attempt the test I failed first. If I do well on that one will you let me take the others?"

"Fine." The woman pulled out a stack of papers from a drawer and a pen and placed them on the first desk in front of hers.

Marta took a breath and let it out slowly. _'If I wasn't tutored by Genis and taught by Raine, then it will show here.'_ Sitting down, she looked at the teacher.

"You may begin."

Turning her papers over, Marta read the first question and smiled. She knew that. Quickly writing the answer, she moved on to the next question. She wasn't so sure on what year it had been when that had happened, but made her best guess and moved on. Finishing the test quickly, she set her pen down and turned the paper over.

"Well, that didn't take long," the teacher said derisively and took the paper. Her brows knit as she read over the answers, then moved her gaze to meet Marta's. "If I hadn't watched you, I'd think you cheated somehow."

"So I did well?" Marta asked.

"This was the final exam," the teacher said. "You got everything right."

Marta stared at the woman for a moment before smiling. "So am I free to go?"

"I suppose that this is proof that you can achieve anything when you're sufficiently motivated." The woman shook her head. "I'll expect you to keep up this level of excellence now that I know you're capable of it."

Shrugging, Marta said, "If I have to." She stood. "Thank you." She left the classroom and headed for Marble's Items for a shopping spree of everything she would need for a solo trip to the Tower of Mana. Counting out what little gald she had, Marta opted to go heavy on items and light on any equipment she could possibly afford.

Arriving home, she set her bag on her bedroom floor and proceeded to look through her closet and drawers for what else she would need, finding things that had been destroyed by the Blood Purge and setting them aside for later.

"Marta?" Brute called.

She started in surprise and headed out to see why he was home so early. Standing beside him in the main room was a blond man she didn't recognize, but gripped firmly by the shoulder was none other than Emil Castagnier, the original. Putting on a smile, Marta looked at her father. "Something wrong, Daddy?"

"Not at all," Brute said. "Marta, this is Reysol Castagnier and his son Emil. Emil will be going with you to Luin."

Her stomach sank. "That's a long trip to walk, Daddy."

"Who said anything about walking? I've hired a carriage for you."

She pressed a hand to her stomach in memory of the last time she had ridden in a carriage. "That... wasn't necessary... I like walking..." she said in a small voice.

"Marta, there are monsters on the road. I just want to make sure you get there in one piece. Emil is going to visit his aunt and uncle in Luin. You and Hawk will be staying at the inn. I'd hoped the two of you might become friends along the way."

Gaze shifting to the green-eyed boy, Marta felt very little hope on that score as he gave her a disgusted look. Pinning a smile on her mouth, she looked her father in the eyes and said, "I'll give it my best shot." Though she wondered what she could possibly have in common with a fourteen year old boy. She had no intentions of falling in love with him, that was certain. Not unless she could prove without a doubt that her Emil didn't exist except in her head.

"Are you packed yet?"

"Almost," Marta said.

"Good, the carriage leaves first thing in the morning," Brute said with a smile before turning towards Reysol. "Hawk will make sure they're both safe the whole time and escort them home in a few days. Nothing to worry about."

"I appreciate you letting me send him along."

Marta turned and headed back into her room to finish packing her extra clothes and spinner before returning to the main room to find that Reysol and Brute were talking about relief efforts to help the people of Luin whose livelihoods were being threatened by the drying of Lake Sinoa. The boy was sitting in one of the lounge chairs, brooding at the floor, cheek pressed to one fist and elbow propping them both on the arm of the chair. Heading over to the kitchen, Marta put together some basic foods that could be turned into a meal without the use of heat, since the carriage would be on the road past supper time. She deliberately picked bland things, though, hoping she would have the stomach for it later.

"Marta," Brute called. "Do you have your spinner? Just in case?"

"Yes Daddy." She glanced at the boy. "Does he know how to fight?"

Reysol shook his head. "Emil never showed any interest in that kind of thing."

"Maybe Hawk could teach him some sword work?" Marta suggested and saw the boy perk up slightly, then try to look like he hadn't. She smiled, knowing she had her perfect distraction for them both to let her escape to the Tower of Mana for at least a few hours. It was small consolation when compared to the carriage ride ahead.


	5. Flattery Gets You Nowhere

**AN: I did mention geography wasn't my strongest subject, right? Also, its been a while since I've written exciting and unrealistic battle scenes. I'll get back into the swing of things eventually.**

**Chapter 5**

Getting to the Earth Temple had been easy. Getting in was a whole other story. Just as Emil remembered, there were Tethe'alla soldiers blocking the door.

"I'm afraid we can't let anyone in," one of the men said as he looked at Richter and Aster. "That permit from Sybak won't work right now. If you had been here two weeks ago, we could have let you in, but the whole structure has become unstable."

"But that's why we're here! To see if we can fix it!" Aster objected.

The soldier looked at the paper he had been handed, adjusting his helmet nervously as he carefully read over the permit again. "Not sure what a couple of researchers can do..." He looked up again. "Though, this says two researchers..."

"The monsters in the temples have become stronger lately," Richter said, pushing his glasses up. "We're employing Aster's elder brother as extra muscle."

Aster looked back at Emil with a grin that warmed his heart.

Regretfully the soldiers all shared a nod amongst each other. "Makes sense," the guard captain said. "We're still not supposed to let anyone in. You'll need to petition the king to get access."

"And in the meantime, the earthquakes are allowed to get worse," Aster pointed out. "We have information that might stop them altogether."

"You'll still need to go speak with the king about getting in," the soldier captain said and handed Richter the paper. "Orders are orders."

Richter sighed and tucked the paper away again. Putting a hand on Aster's shoulder, he turned the young man away and guided him away. Emil fell in behind them and kept his peace until they got out of immediate hearing of the guards.

"Well now what?" Aster sighed.

"There's another way in from the Toize Valley Mines," Emil put in.

"But I'd heard that the mines were caved in by the Lezareno Company," Aster said. "To stop mining of Exspheres."

"They were," Emil said and nodded. "There are other entrances though."

Richter rested his weight on one hip. "I'm assuming you know where one of those is?"

Emil nodded, then glanced back towards the entrance to the temple just as the earth began to shake beneath them. Aster yelped and grabbed hold of Richter for balance. Emil bent his knees to absorb the motion and straightened when it was over.

"Wow. You're so cool," Aster breathed as he gazed at Emil with wide eyes. "You just rode that out like it was nothing! Like oh earthquakes, psht! Doesn't even phase me!" He waved a hand dismissively.

"Uhm..." Emil stared at him. "Thanks...?" He caught Richter rolling his eyes. "I don't like the idea of going all the way to the king or to Toize to get into the temple."

_"Just kill them and walk past their corpses."_

Pressing his hand to his forehead, Emil turned away from Aster and Richter with a sigh. "Have you learned nothing?" he muttered.

_"They impede your progress and you don't have the time to fool with this."_

"I assume Ratatosk said something distasteful?" Richter asked.

"Does anyone else have a better idea of how to get past the guards here?" Emil asked.

Aster bit his lower lip. "Well... There was this comic I read once..."

Richter turned to stare at him. "No."

Intrigued due to Richter's automatic rejection, Emil tipped his head. "What were you thinking?"

"Well... These three thieves wear masks and use distractions and smoke bombs to escape getting caught," Aster said.

The half-elf had his face covered with a hand. "We are _not_ imitating the Dark Wings."

Emil shifted his weight. "Well... if we could come up with some weapon that would just knock them out we could walk past them... I don't want to hurt those people. They're just doing their jobs, after all."

"And we're doing ours. Perhaps in this case Ratatosk is right?" Richter said.

"I want to avoid killing anyone," Emil insisted.

Slapping his fist into his palm, Aster exclaimed, "Richter, you remember that powdered mushroom that I tried cooking with once?"

Richter shook his head.

"The one that made our eyes water and itch so bad we couldn't see for almost a half hour?"

"Oh," Richter cringed, then straightened. "That might actually work if we can avoid contaminating ourselves with it too."

"If one of Emil's monsters ran in there with it all in its fur and shook..." Aster considered. "He could get in there and get out before the knights attacked him."

"Do you have any more of that stuff with you?" Emil asked.

"No, but I saw some growing just down the path to here."

Richter pushed his glasses up. "Sounds like we have a plan then. Aster, you're in charge of handling the stuff. Emil and I might need to be available to fight."

Grumbling, Aster reluctantly nodded. "All right. Let's go." The young blond led the way back down the path and towards the thick trees just off the side of the road. "When I pick them, you're going to want to stay back," he warned and proceeded to dig through his pack until he found his pillow, took the case off it, and ripped parts off to hand to each of them.

"You sure about this?" Emil asked.

"Yeah, I'll get a new one next time we're in town." Aster tied one strip around his own nose and mouth, then went thrashing straight into the bushes.

Emil reached out to catch him. "Aster wait!" but it was too late.

Aster yelped and came charging from the underbrush, hiking his knees high as he tried not to step on the black and white creature chasing behind him.

Eyes watering from the horrible smell, Emil covered his nose and mouth with the cloth Aster had given him and backed away. "That's a skunk, Aster, not a mushroom!"

"Martel's Blessed-" Aster cussed, holding his hands out from his sides in disgust. "I know what a skunk looks like, I just didn't _see_ it! Today's just rotten."

"If you think you're going to ride me smelling like that, you're dreadfully mistaken," Tenebrae said as he faded in. Cringing, he covered his nose as well. "In fact, I'm just going to... go."

"No, wait, Tenebrae," Emil said. "Uhg. Go to Marta then. Go keep her out of trouble."

"As best I can, Lord Emil."

"What? But he was our transportation?" Aster complained.

"Once we awaken Solum, we can take a boat," Richter said.

"Too bad we can't get any rheairds," Emil lamented as Aster went back into the bushes. A puff of black powder exploded into the air and Aster came stumbling out holding the remains of his pillow case at arm's length, eyes leaking a continuous stream of tears as he staggered towards them.

Calling a wolf to himself, Emil carefully took the bag from Aster, then backed away, eyes watering from the skunk stench. "Take this, throw it at the guards in there," he told the wolf.

The wolf whimpered slightly then reached out to take the bag in its mouth and sedately padded up the trail back towards the Earth Temple, tail swaying behind it.

Aster shook his head, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. "This is awful!" he sobbed. "I hope you appreciate the sacrifices I've made for this team."

Richter was some distance away, bent over with his hands on his knees, trying his hardest not to laugh out loud.

Emil sidled closer to Aster and patted the top of the young man's head with the tips of his fingers. "It'll wash off... I think."

"Quit laughing at me Richter!" Aster shouted and stomped. "How am I supposed to get up the path like this?"

"I'll lead you," Emil said. "Here, take my hand. Just, uhm, try to be quiet when we go past the guards." He looked up the path to see the wolf high-tailing it back towards them. "Looks like our present was delivered. Come on, Aster, let's get moving." Gently tugging the boy's hand, Emil began leading Aster up the path. The wolf looked incredibly unhappy and pawed desperately at its face, rolling around in the dirt. Emil dismissed it so it could recover.

Richter took the lead, wiping his own eyes and trying to hide his grin, even though Aster couldn't see it. In the entrance of the temple, the three guards who had been blocking the way were wiping their blurry eyes and stumbling into each other.

"What happened? I can't see anything!" they cried. "What's that stench? Did a skunk show up too?"

Moving silently past them, Richter entered the temple. Emil held his breath and pulled Aster closer to more accurately guide him through the moving obstacles. Aster wore as brave a face as he could and soldiered through it to the other side.

Emil wheezed and left the boy next to a wall so he could move far enough away to breathe. "We're going to have to take turns at that, Richter," he said.

"Okay, okay," the half-elf sniggered and took a breath, moving closer to Aster to take the young man and guide him further down the path.

...

"Are you all right Lady Marta?" Hawk asked again. She had lost count in the seemingly endless hours of bouncing and swaying, even though it had only been four. She couldn't even open the window for fresh air because of the dust from the road. It was with great relief she opened the door and staggered out when the carriage came to a stop. Leaning heavily on the back of the carriage, Marta pressed a hand to her stomach as she focused on breathing. Hawk leaned closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you were that sick, you could have asked to stop..."

"And drag out this wretched ride longer?" Marta pushed herself upright and clenched a fist before turning to look at Hawk. While Brute had said the carriage would leave first thing in the morning, delays kept happening. It wasn't until late afternoon that they had finally gotten packed up and out of Palmacosta. Marta understood that the delays were due to circumstances beyond anyone's real control - from a broken wheel, a horse that was apparently sick and had to be replaced, and then Hawk and Marta getting called to attend a Vanguard meeting with Mrs. Door and Reysol that had been a complete waste of time since they had been discussing relief efforts but lacked the resources available to send anyone. Marta had accepted all this, but her traveling companion, Castagnier, had been irritable and fussy, constantly picking at her and distracting her during the meeting, and then generally being a pest while she had been sick in the carriage. She shook her head. "No. It's already late and I have things I need to do in the morning."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking you could work with Emil on some sword training while I went shopping." She put on her brightest smile, despite her queasy stomach.

Hawk stared down at her. "Why do I think you're up to something?"

Flushing, she lifted both hands to Hawk's chest. "No! I'm not planning anything!" thinking quickly, she looked away. "Okay, so maybe I am, a little, but it's a surprise!"

The older man looked down at her with a soft sigh. "Usually your surprises don't end well," he pointed out.

"Uh!" Marta stomped a foot. "I can't believe you! I'm planning something for Daddy's birthday!"

Hawk looked relieved. "And you don't want me ruining the surprise."

She nodded firmly.

"Just don't fill up the carriage entirely," Hawk said, though he still sounded like he was having doubts about letting her go off by herself. "When can I expect you back at the inn?"

"Late," Marta said. "I'll be all right. I promise! Consider this a short vacation from dealing with Vanguard stuff. You don't need to babysit me at all." Unfortunately that looked like the wrong thing to say. Hawk narrowed his eyes at her. "Can we just get to the inn for now?" she asked.

"Of course, Lady Marta." He turned to grab their bags from the carriage.

Stepping around the side, Marta came nose to nose with Castagnier's son.

"I'm not going to help you if you don't take me with you," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Marta said firmly. "I'm here to go shopping."

The boy gave her a smirk and turned away. "I'll see you outside the inn in the morning, Mister Hawk. I'm looking forward to getting some sword lessons. Dad never let me touch those kinds of things." He waved and headed off, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket as he did so. Marta watched him go for a moment before going to help Hawk with the packs.

"I'll be going out first thing in the morning, so don't wait around for me, okay?" Marta said as they entered the inn. "I want to make sure to get there bright and early!"

"And why?" Hawk asked.

"For the best deals, of course!" Marta said brightly. "There's a market in the morning that I heard about. I'm hoping I'll find the perfect gift for Daddy there. Unless you want to trail around behind me all day, carrying my bags." She trailed off with a wicked smile. "Just means I can buy more things."

Hawk's face went white. "N-no thanks!" He hurried to the counter and returned a moment later with a key, which he offered to her. "Room two," he said. "I've got room three. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Okay. Thank you Hawk." She took her key and smiled brightly at him as she went for her room. Locking her door behind her she set the bag down on the bed and sighed. Putting her hand on her stomach again, she burped sickly and cringed at the taste in her mouth. "I hate carriages," she muttered. _'So now that Hawk is dealt with, I'll get a few hours of sleep and then head out before dawn. I'll take my pack and stuff just in case I end up having to spend the night. Always good to prepare for the unexpected.'_ Her thoughts went back to Castagnier's son and his wicked smirk just before he left. _'I hope I'm not going to have to give him the slip too. But he doesn't know where I'm going.'_ Shaking her head, she went to get washed up before going to bed, setting the alarm clock for just a few hours before laying down.

Instead of falling asleep immediately, she stared at the dark ceiling, fingers clutching the blankets as she thought back to those nights on the road when she would put her sleeping mat beside Emil's and hold his hand as they fell asleep.

Rolling onto her side, she curled into a miserable ball. "I hope I can get him back," she whispered into the pillow.

...

Silently closing her window from the outside, Marta picked up her pack and made her way towards the street just as the sun was painting the sky pink. Marta had pondered for nearly half an hour about whether she should make her escape on the second day to lull Hawk into a false sense of security or make her break on the first morning. After she had eaten a sandwich for breakfast, she decided she couldn't wait and had climbed out the window. She jogged quickly for the bridge that would lead to the main road and turned north onto the much-less worn track that would lead to the Tower of Mana. Originally she had hoped to get into Lumen's altar via the cave, but after seeing the height of the lake, she realized the cave would have been under water entirely. It had been disappointing.

"I just have to figure out how to hatch Lumen's core without Tenebrae. Maybe if I try to channel light mana into it and call for Ratatosk's help he'll hear me?" It was an idea at any rate, better than nothing, but she really just wanted to see a Centurion core, just to make sure she wasn't insane. "I already know things that I shouldn't. Like acing that final exam... Man, Raine was tough but I'm kind of glad she took an interest in me. I never would have remembered all that stuff otherwise."

Striding confidently along the path, she kept her eyes active, looking for monsters that might attack. When the bushes shuffled, she immediately dropped her pack and stepped into a fighting stance as a filifolia shuffled out of the bushes. "Oh, easy!" she said cheerfully and launched into her attack, slashing with her spinner, then bounding back when the monster swung its leafy tendrils in a wide arc.

Marta blocked the attack even though she was out of reach, then leapt back in to slash. She didn't feel like the mana was responding to her calls in order to cast, so she was stuck with physical.

The filifolia reeled back from the attack, then wilted as she slashed it again. It collapsed and returned to mana, fading away.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed and pumped her fist. "Though I need to ask Ratatosk for my magic back."

She snagged her bag from the ground and jogged onwards, though soon had to slow down as her breath started coming in ragged pants. "Oh this is so annoying! I need to work on my stamina. It sucks having a fourteen year old body again." What sucked more was traveling by herself. She didn't even have Tenebrae to talk to, which made her feel incredibly lonely all over again.

"Even Tenebrae's awful puns and teasing were better than this," she said to the ground as she slogged onwards. It was going to be a very quiet couple hours to the Tower of Mana. Then there was the trip through the ruins themselves, which would undoubtedly be even more dangerous than just walking through the woods by herself.

It reminded her of a story about a little girl going to her grandmothers and a shady fellow who was following the girl. Deciding it was best to make her trek as quick as she could by avoiding monsters. She wanted to get back to town before dark so she could at least meet with Hawk and make up some story about being unable to get through all the shops and that was why she hadn't bought anything. Though it did occur to her that she needed to find something for her father's birthday as it was coming up and she couldn't remember what she had gotten him, or if she had gotten anything yet or had procrastinated again.

Looking up at the sky, she wiped a sleeve across her brow. "At this pace, it'll be two hours before I get there," she thought aloud and upped her walking speed. She wanted to try for an hour and a half.


	6. Temples and Towers

**AN: next chapter will be a while. I have to write a fight scene that isn't crap.**

**Chapter 6**

Richter carefully guided Aster along the narrow ledge, keeping him from stepping off the sheer cliff to either side while Emil ranged ahead, quickly dispatching several monsters in succession nearly without help from his own minions. He managed to make a pact with one of the earth creatures in the temple, which was good as well. At the bottom of the path, they entered a large open space, at the back of which was the place where the Summon Spirit Gnome used to dwell.

"Your turn again," Richter said when he got onto the warp glyph beside Emil.

On the other side, Emil took Aster's arm as Richter moved away.

"I'm sorry," Aster said.

"I'm actually getting used to it," Emil admitted, then stopped as he saw what had caused Richter to pause a few steps ahead.

Turning its head around on a strangely elongated neck, the demon fixed its eyes upon them. "You," a strangely familiar voice said, "You!" It pointed as the creature's entire body swiveled on a tail made of black oozing smoke. "You shouldn't be here!"

While the voice hadn't been immediately recognizable, the scent that snuck past Aster's skunk-stink caused Emil's eyes to widen in shock. "Decus..." he whispered as he, and thus Rattatosk, realized what they were looking at. _"Decus has merged with a demon!"_

_"It's possible that he was able to break time and go back seven years, though I'm not sure how,"_ Ratatosk added.

Decus glided forward, grotesquely large claws clicking together. "Richter I was expecting, but Emil? And who is that? Never mind, I'll kill them. For Alice!"

Richter swept his axe and sword out and blocked Decus's lunge towards Emil. Shoving Aster backwards, Emil sent the younger man sprawling on the ground just shy of the warp glyph. Unable to pay any more attention to him, Emil called two of his battle monsters and darted in to catch Decus from the side while he was busy with Richter.

Shoving the half-elf aside, Decus turned his attention on Emil again, swiping with large claws.

Emil leapt backwards to avoid taking the strike while Richter slammed his axe through Decus's exposed back. "Demon Fang!" he called, sending out a slash of energy to intercept Decus's continued advance.

Leaving a trail of oozing smoke, Decus ducked sideways to narrowly avoid Emil's Arte. He turned abruptly, swinging a large blade at Emil's head.

Unable to avoid the blow, Emil grunted as he was knocked backwards. His sword flew from his hand. The blade slammed into the rock floor as Emil rolled away.

Richter shouted, "Blessed Drops!" and a large bubble of water slammed into the demon, distracting him from his continued chase after Emil.

Scrambling to his feet, Emil dashed for his sword. He was ready just as the demon recovered and launched into a series of swings that knocked Decus into the air several feet. Leaping up, he slashed several more times before finishing with an Arte that slammed Decus into the ground.

Black smoke oozed and twisted, lifting Decus's demonic form back upright. "You'll never defeat me with such weak tactics!" He lifted his hands into the air, a third supporting the giant sword Emil recalled him fighting with the last time they had interacted. "Now die!"

Energy began building in the room. Emil's gaze met Richter's. They both ran, scooping Aster up by his armpits and dragging him bodily to the warp just as the floor began to crumble. Their warp out was interrupted as the whole room collapsed around them.

Aster desperately clung to them both as they fell and slid down a steep path. Emil winced as he hit several sharp rocks with his back and gulped as the floor suddenly dropped out from under him again. A few seconds later, water closed in over his head. Aster's grip on his arm tightened as Emil desperately held his own breath in panic.

Suddenly the water parted and he felt earth beneath his feet. Emil collapsed to his knees, coughing and gripping the rocks.

Light suddenly brightened the area and Emil wiped water from his face and looked around to find a cavern with a swiftly flowing river rushing just to his left. Aqua hovered nearby, hands clenched in front of her. "Lord Richter, Lord Emil, Lord Aster, are you all right?"

Sitting back on his feet, Emil looked up at the dark opening they had apparently fallen through. "Decus undoubtedly has Solum's core," he said with a sigh.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Aster asked, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"We'll figure something out," Richter said.

Emil nodded. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt that the creature they had just fought was a demon, but also the man Emil himself had killed in the final events to prevent Richter from opening the Ginnungagap.

_"I have a feeling that Decus and Alice are responsible for what has happened,"_ Emil told Ratatosk.

_"Undoubtedly. Focus on awakening the other cores for now. Perhaps try to find Maxwell, he might know something useful."_

"You're nodding," Richter said. "Ratatosk have anything interesting to say?"

"He's suggesting we find Maxwell, Lord of Summon Spirits. He and I think the demon we saw was Decus, from the timeline in which I killed him and Alice. They might have been possessed while there were demons wandering and survived to find a way to get a second chance... Except they seem to just be up to the same plots as before."

Perking, the younger blond wiped at his eyes again. "Oh, I think I came across where Maxwell's domain might be while I was researching Ratatosk," Aster supplied.

Richter pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked away. "Let's awaken the other cores first so Ratatosk can fully secure the Ginnungagap. We'll keep an eye out for anyone causing havoc outside of their nature in the meantime. Though I'm a little insulted that they think they can just use my plan like that."

"Imitation is the most sincere form of flattery," Aster quoted. "The bigger question, though, is where are we and how do we get out?"

"Aqua, can you follow that river and see where it leads?" Emil asked.

She nodded and dived into the water.

...

Sweaty and tired from alternately walking fast and jogging, followed by two more fights with minor monsters, Marta came to a stop near the entrance of the Tower of Mana ruins and set down her bag to pull out a bottle of water and greedily drink from it before sitting down. She hadn't made her time, but she had achieved her destination and that was what mattered in the long run.

"I'm just going to take a lunch rest here," she decided, "then head in." Getting something to eat out of her bag, she made a sandwich and sat cross legged on a warm boulder to eat.

She was down to the last two bites when the bushes nearby shuffled. Drawing her spinner, Marta got to her feet only to sigh in irritation when Castagnier pushed through, panting and sweaty. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he accused.

"What?" she demanded.

The underbrush parted again, this time Hawk pushed into the small clearing next to the Tower and turned a glare on her.

"What are you doing here?" Marta demanded.

"I was going to ask the same thing, Lady Marta," Hawk said, scowling at her.

"I told you she was up to something," Castagnier said.

"Lady Marta! Just shopping? Do you have any idea what Lord Brute would do to me if you got hurt?" Hawk waved both his hands as he nearly gave in to pulling out his hair.

Marta straightened. "I... I... planned to go shopping eventually. Look, Hawk! I'll be fine!"

"Fine! Fine she says! Look here, little Missy, going into monster infested ruins does _not_ count as being fine! We're going back to Luin _right now!_" Hawk stomped over and grasped her wrist, pulling her down from the rock.

She twisted her arm free of his grip with a sharp tug and backed away. "No! I have to check something, Hawk. Please! Please!" She caught his hands. "Escort me!" she begged. "Then you'll know I'm all right and I can do what I wanted to do here."

"What do you think you're even doing? Lady Marta, this place is dangerous!" Hawk tried to pull her arms again.

Easily twisting out of his slack grip, Marta backed away again. "I know, but it's important!" Marta stomped her foot. "Hawk, please believe me! And if you can't believe me, then you'll just have to follow me anyway because I'm not going until I find out the truth!"

"The truth of what?" Hawk waved his hands again. "No, Lady Marta, you're going back to Luin right now!" He reached out to grab her only to miss as she turned and ran deeper into the ruins, snagging her bag as she dashed past it.

It was with great relief she found the entrance to the cavern exactly where she knew it should have been. Hawk and Castagnier caught up to her as she had to slow down in order to traverse the slightly slick stairs just inside. Further in, the tunnel turned pitch dark and she had to wait even longer for her eyes to adjust to the soft glow of the crystals sticking out of the walls.

"Lady Marta," Hawk growled.

"Oh come on," Castagnier said, moving a head to roam past Marta a few steps. "What's it going to hurt anyway?" He linked his hands behind his head as he gazed up at a stalactite.

"Us," Hawk said firmly. "All three of us if we get into trouble."

"Hawk," Marta said firmly. "I'm not ashamed to run away from any monsters I can't defeat. Though I doubt anything we face here will be of any consequence. We will avoid monsters whenever possible. I'm not here to fight them and I'm not here for the fun of it."

"Then why _are _you here?"

Marta clenched her fist and teeth and turned away to begin walking, heading down a path she knew would lead to the lower chambers of the ruins. Or hoped at any rate. "If what I'm looking for isn't here, we'll turn around and pretend this never happened. Okay Hawk? Does that sound fair?"

"Not really," Hawk muttered but had fallen in to walk behind her.

Castagnier slowed to fall in beside Marta, though she kept catching him glancing at her, then looking away quickly.

She wasn't sure if it was the weak light, or if he was blushing. Either way, it irritated her. _'You think you're strong enough to be my Knight? You've got a long ways to go, kid.' _Marta was just glad that she had managed to bully Hawk into going along with her plans. She had been afraid he would actually throw her over his shoulder and carry her back. Though he had to already know the futility of such a move. He couldn't restrain her the whole way back to Luin. "It should take us about an hour," she said and bit her lower lip nervously.


	7. Detours

**Chapter 7**

Aster tried scrubbing his pant leg and edge of his coat in the water a little more, but the skunk smell didn't seem to want to come out. Now he just smelled like wet socks and skunk, with that awful after burn the demon's natural scent still clinging to the back of his throat. His eyes had nearly cleared by the time they had gotten to the warp, and so he had been able to blearily see the battle. Not that it had made much sense to him except that the demon knew Emil and Richter and intended to kill them both.

Splashing water on his face again, Aster blinked them clear just as Aqua surfaced just in front of him.

"Lord Aster," she said and smiled. "You can see again?"

"Yeah. Wish I could do something about the smell though."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there." She lifted out of the water fully and glided past him. "Lord Emil, Lord Richter. This river turns into an underground lake with an outlet into the ocean."

Aster turned around to watch the interaction.

Richter tossed his wet hair back over his shoulder, having been wringing it out and put his glasses back on. "Can we use it to get out of here?"

"No," Aqua shook her head, "But there's a spot on the lake with a ledge you can climb onto a path and continue further in the cave system. I saw some mining tools and a cart. So there has to be a way out from there. I'll create a bubble to protect you all and take you there?"

Emil nodded. "Sounds like our only way through."

Standing, Aster wiped his hands on his coat. "Well, looks like we're going to be wet again. So much for trying to dry off."

Richter snorted. "I'm just not looking forward to being trapped in a small space with you."

Aster stuck his tongue out and Richter laughed.

"What about Solum's core?" Aqua asked.

"Decus undoubtedly has it by now," Richter said.

"We just have to figure out what we're going to do about it," Emil said. "But we can't do anything from here." Striding towards the river, Emil looked down at the water and Aster watched the look of slight distaste cross hi.

"Aqua wouldn't let you drown," Aster said.

"I know." Emil smiled. "Doesn't make it any less frightening."

"A little surprising though." Aster shook his head. "The avatar of Ratatosk being scared of things."

Richter nudged Emil's shoulder from the other side. "Him? Scared of practically everything."

"Hm," Aqua glided closer. "It is surprising," she mused as she put a finger to her lower lip. "Lord Ratatosk is always very decisive."

"When Emil makes up his mind, he's very difficult to dissuade," Richter agreed. "He's like Ratatosk in that regard. But with the bonus of all the best parts thrown in too."

Emil flushed and looked down at his feet. Coughing behind his fist, he said, "We should get moving."

"Right. Before he dies of embarrassment," Aster said and laughed along with Aqua.

Raising her hands, Aqua formed a platform out of water just in front of Emil's toes.

Stepping forward, Emil took a place and took Aster's arm to steady himself as Richter's weight shifted the platform. The sides arched upwards, forming a bubble as they sank into the water. Aster felt Emil's hand tighten. The bubble closed over their heads and dark shapes rushed past as they moved through the water. The air became stifling as the three of them continued to breathe in the confined space.

Suddenly the bubble popped and fresh air rushed in. Emil was quick to step onto solid land again and fanned himself with a hand.

"Although," Aqua said as she floated around to face him with a cute smile, "He might be scared of everything, but he's still very brave." She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek before swimming off again.

Emil flushed and hung his head. "Why's everyone teasing me?"

"Let's get moving," Richter said, taking pity on him. "The longer we're trapped in here, the more time Decus has to do what he wants with Solum's core."

"At least we'll know when he's around," Emil said and started walking, "His smell was powerful enough to get past Aster's skunking."

"So, that's not what demons just... smell like?" Aster asked as he fell behind, allowing the other two to take the lead.

"No... Decus thinks it makes women like him," Richter said. "Although there's only one woman he wants the attention of."

"But she's too insane to see it. Or maybe it's just her way," Emil added. "She's sadistic after all."

Richter silently nodded in agreement.

They walked in silence, following a set of old rail cart tracks, though they didn't look rusted out on Aster's inspection, so he suspected they might have been in use up until a short while ago. When they passed a vein of sparkling red stones, he had to pause to look at them before moving on. He had never gotten the chance to see Exspheres up close, at least, not in their raw state like this. "Hey Emil," he said.

"Hm?" Emil looked back over his shoulder.

"Do you know what Exspheres are?"

"They're dead spirits," Emil said simply. "That's what is left of the mana they once used to live with. Eventually that will dissipate and they will quit shining."

"Then how are they used as...?" Aster asked, moving away from the vein of shining crystals.

Emil was silent a moment. "Ratatosk says that the process they use to attach one to a person feeds the Exsphere mana again, allowing it to revive slightly. But the complete consumption of the life of the person it is attached to and the key crest are what turns it into a usable tool by humans to help develop their fighting ability while using one. Though he's not sure where key crests came from."

"Dwarves can make them," Richter said.

"Yes. But Elves came from Darris-Kharlan, where did Dwarves come from?" Aster asked.

"Ratatosk doesn't know."

Something in Emil's voice told Aster that Ratatosk probably didn't care either and thought the inane questions were annoying. He caught a glimpse of Emil's profile and determined that the avatar was probably letting Ratatosk know what he thought of the Summon Spirit's disinterest. The thought that Emil could and would nag a Summon Spirit as irritable as the lord of the Ginnungagap made Aster grin with amusement.

The four of them continued onward in silence for some time before meeting any monsters. Emil and Richter quickly defeated it, then Emil made a pact with the creature. It disappeared into mana and they continued.

Aster sighed again after nearly an hour of walking behind his friends. It wasn't like he had asked to get sprayed by that skunk, although it was heartening that Emil glanced back frequently to check on him, often with a smile. It was reassuring to know that it was only because he stank that Emil wasn't walking with him. Yet it was also lonely.

Emil glanced back again, a worried look on his face. "You're sighing a lot... Do you need to rest? I keep forgetting you're not a fighter..."

Aster waved a hand only to flush when his stomach rumbled. "Ah - hah..."

"We should stop and eat," Richter said. "It has been a while. Do we have any of those rolls left?"

"A couple," Aster said. "And before you say anything Richter, it was my coat and pant leg that got sprayed, not my bag. The food is fine." He opened his bag and hunted briefly to pull out their food supply. Emil bravely came over first, though Aster could tell he was holding his breath. When Richter did not approach, Aster sighed and threw one of the meat buns at him, which he barely caught.

"You should at least learn how to throw, if nothing else," Richter said.

Aster shouldered his bag after selecting a meat bun of his own and considered sitting down, then reconsidered as he realized that would bring the smell on his pant leg closer to his face. Instead, he leaned a shoulder against the rock wall. "I just have no interest in being athletic, Richter. Although, Emil is starting to make me a little jealous."

Emil paused mid-bite and turned wide green eyes on Aster. "Eh?"

"Careful, he might start over apologizing again," Richter warned. "It was a lot of hard work to beat it out of him the first time."

Laughing, Aster shook his head.

Emil took a breath, looked like he wanted to say something and instead shoved a bite of his meat bun into his mouth and glowered at the opposite wall as he chewed. This only made Aster laugh more, tipping his head back against the cavern wall.

Even though he hadn't known Emil for long, Aster was glad to have met him, and even more happy to call him a brother. He had been an only child when his parents had died, but his test scores had allowed him to petition to join Sybak instead of going to an orphanage. At the time, he hadn't known about the gruesome tests going on in the basement. He had merely been a research assistant, only allowed to plow through the books and copy collected data for other scientists. He didn't regret those years, since it had led him to the vague mentions of the Mana Flow and Ratatosk, then to the Centurions and finally to meeting Ratatosk himself. Even if he had died the first time through, he considered this some kind of second chance and was absolutely proud that it had been he that Emil had been modeled after. Aster was fairly sure that if Ratatosk had chosen to hide himself in any other form, he might have not developed the personality he had now.

"Think you can continue a little longer?" Richter asked.

Aster looked up, pushing away his thoughts. "Yeah," he said. He did feel better now that he had eaten something, though he would have preferred a bath and change of clothes. Pushing off the side of wall, Aster dusted his hands only to fall back against the wall again as the ground began to rumble.

Dust and small rocks clattered down from the ceiling, one striking his head. Even as he winced, Aster found his arm grabbed by Emil and all three were stumbling down the sloping path and through an arch. Bright light pierced his eyes and he squinted even as they ran towards it, Richter helping him catch his feet when Aster tripped on something he couldn't see clearly.

Suddenly, they were in fresh air and sunlight, but Emil continued to urge them to run from the side of the mountain.

"I'll get him!" Aqua said and suddenly Aster felt his feet leave the ground. Squinting, he blinked down to find Emil and Richter running hard and Aqua hoisting him up by his armpits several feet above the ground, chasing after. He twisted his head to look back just as rocks broke loose from the mountainside and came tumbling down towards them.

"Aqua! Faster!" he yelped and wished he could run and help Aqua carry him faster. They came to a drop off and Emil slid to a stop, looked over, then dropped down, followed by Richter.

Dropping down beneath the ridge, Aqua tucked Aster up against the wall on a narrow ledge as the rumbling rocks poured over the side of the cliff above them, momentum carrying the rocks past their hiding spot. Dust clouded the air. Aster choked and coughed, covering his mouth with the sleeve of his coat. The rumbling subsided into a few small pebbles that clattered over the edge.

"That was a narrow escape," Aster choked out and looked down carefully to see a slope of collected rock debris leading down to the grasslands below.

Aqua carefully put her arms around him again and he clung to her shoulders as she lowered him to the first rock that sank and shifted under his weight. Aster quickly began to move, bounding down the shifting slope. Richter passed him, running along a different path, occasionally sliding and skidding as the pebbles gave out beneath him. At the bottom, the half-elf stopped and turned to look up at the other two that were much slower getting down the hazardous incline.

"Could we take a moment and explain a few things?" Aster asked as he carefully climbed down the last boulder to safe and stable ground. Emil hopped the last few unstable rocks to join him and Richter and wiped a hand across his brow with relief.

"More questions?" Richter asked.

"Smelly cat. Demon dude," Aster said.

"Decus?" Emil supplied and tried to ignore Aqua's giggles.

"Yeah. Him. How do you know him exactly? How does he know you? Obviously if he knows Emil or at least knows _of_ Emil then he must come from the future you existed in." Aster lifted a finger as he turned to look at them.

Clearing his throat, Emil looked down. "Marta and I killed Decus and Alice in the Ginnungagap shortly before we went to fight you. They... forced us to kill them."

"Then it's reasonable to assume that they may have merged with demons that were rampant in the gap at the time," Richter said. "Which would explain Decus's current form. If that's the case, then Marta would be in danger. We're going to have to use the back up plan of Aqua calming the waters enough for us to cross the bay to Palmacosta." Richter moved a way several steps, squinting towards the shining band of blue water some couple miles to their south. "Looks like we managed to get out of the Toize mines at least. Crossing here should be slightly easier."

...

She wiped sweat off her brow as she descended a final step. Getting through the ruins had been more difficult than she remembered, but she had a feeling she was a lot stronger for it. Her body was catching up with the fighting techniques her mind already knew, or she thought she knew. Except for her magic, everything was coming back fairly quickly. Ahead was a short hallway leading to a door. A sharp line of light bisected the hall vertical, gently pulsing like a heartbeat.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Castagnier whined as he shielded his eyes from the light. He and Hawk had been more of a drag than a help. Castagnier had gone running after every monster they saw and Hawk had gone after to keep the boy out of trouble. Marta had been forced to participate in the fights just to make sure the other two came out relatively unharmed. While she had brought plenty of gels for herself, Castagnier had ended up needing quite a few.

Marta sighed in resignation as she moved ahead of Castagnier again and approached the door. Sliding her fingers into the opening, she pulled it open a little further before sticking her head in. The room beyond was filled with light, pulsing from a floating object on an altar at the center of the room. Shoving the door open wide enough to get through, she jogged in, tears stinging her eyes. "Its here," she whispered. "Lumen's core is here. Then Ratatosk exists!" Her steps slowed as she approached, her heart hammering in her chest, blocking her throat.

"What is that?" Castagnier asked as he and Hawk made it into the room. He stepped up beside Marta and reached out.

She slapped his hand. "Don't touch it."

"Then what're we here for?" Castagnier demanded, rubbing his hand as he glared at her. "If we're not looting this place, why bother coming?"

Marta slowly took a breath and reached out, her hands cupped several inches away from the core. "Lumen," she said gently. "Please hear me. I am Marta, ally of Ratatosk. Hear me and awaken! Ratatosk needs you."

"I should have known you'd come here when you left Palmacosta so suddenly."

Gasping as she recognized the voice, Marta looked over her shoulder to find a short blonde girl in pink and white striding confidently towards them. Black ooze billowed away from her feet as if she were walking through a dark mist that lingered despite Lumen's glaring light. Turning around fully, Marta activated her spinner and fell into a stance. "You're not Alice," she said, her eyes darting from the girl's familiar hair and eyes to her sadistic expression. Everything about her seemed off, as if something evil were merely using Alice's face for the sake of throwing Marta off.

Tipping her head to the side, the girl put a finger to her chin. "Oh. I think I am, Mart-Mart," she cooed, her yellow eyes narrowing to gleaming slits.

Shaking her head, Marta readied herself. Hawk was looking from one to the other in distress. Castagnier had fallen into a vague stance, fists clenched and up. He had hardly learned anything despite the fights he had picked with the various monsters in the caverns.

"So you already see me as an enemy. That makes me think you remember what happened. I'll have to fix that," Alice said. "I don't want any loose ends getting in the way of what I want. Not this time!" Alice lifted her arms, black ooze bubbling from beneath her skin to twist in ropes and reform into clawed hands nearly the size of her torso. Leaping twelve feet as if it were nothing, Alice slammed into Marta, throwing her backwards over the altar. Lumen's core clattered to the floor, ringing like a ceramic bottle.

Alice lifted a giant black claw high over her head. "Now die!"

Desperately, Marta slashed at Alice's face with her spinner, forcing the girl to draw back slightly before her attack connected.

A foot slammed into the side of Alice's head, knocking her off balance. Castagnier followed with another kick that knocked her off Marta entirely.

Rolling quickly to her feet, Marta grabbed Lumen's core and shoved it into her item bag for safety even as she took a stance beside Castagnier.

"What's with this girl? She some kind of demon?" Castagnier asked. "Why are you after Marta?"

"Some kind of demon?" Alice burst out laughing, throwing her hands out as her body melted and began to transform, rising in height, legs becoming an elongated tail of billowing ooze. "I am Rage. I am Vengeance! Mart-Mart knows what she did." Alice's grin turned sharp, her teeth protruding out of her elongating mouth in wicked scythes.

Hawk finally got his wits together and dashed over to join Marta, drawing his claws, eyes wide and wild with terror. "What have you gotten me into?" he asked in a quavering voice.

"Sorry, but I tried to do this by myself in the first place," Marta pointed out and dodged back just before Alice stabbed the ground she had been standing on with her claws.

Sharp pain sliced the backs of her legs as black spikes shot out of the ground under her, then retracted as Alice pulled her claws from the ground. Marta staggered away a few feet as Alice's snake-like body slithered towards her, leaving a trail of fuming ooze behind her now that Lumen's light had been muted.

"Leave her alone!" Castagnier shouted and rushed in to slam his fist into Alice's side. Yelping, he hopped back, shaking ooze off his hand. Hawk darted in to block a swipe as Alice tried to retaliate against the boy. Castagnier scurried away and dug in his bag a moment before pulling out a pair of leather work gloves that were several sizes too big. He had picked them up from the ruins some time ago, but chosen not to wear them for some reason.

"Hawkie, you should know better than to get in my way!" Alice shouted and slapped his blocking claw aside with a back handed swing. Changing directions just as swiftly, she knocked Hawk flying several feet. Advancing towards Marta, the demon lifted both hands and stabbed their sharp points at her face.

Diving aside, Marta barely missed getting struck by the first blow and cried out as Alice's claws sliced into her side, barely missing piercing through her middle. She rolled to her feet, left arm pressed against her torn flank.

Castagnier was back, delivering a swift left-right combo followed by a roundhouse kick that seemed to actually phase Alice briefly. Hawk moved in, slashing upwards then left with his claws and sprang backwards with a shouted arte she missed hearing as she sensed the shadows stirring.

"Leave you alone for only a couple of days," Tenebrae intoned as he materialized next to her, his hand-tail moving around beside her to offer a steadying support. "And you, of course, find trouble to get into."

Marta sobbed in joy as she met his yellow eyes. "You're here!"

"I'm glad you remember me, Lady Marta," the Centurion said. "Lord Emil has been worried sick about you. I shall summon some help for you." He faded from view again, leaving Marta standing by herself.

Marta turned her gaze back towards Alice just in time to be struck by a backhanded swing that sent her flying. Alice lunged to cage Marta in her claws, pinning her to the floor.

With a snarl, sharp wolf teeth latched around Alice's wrist. The demon released Marta to sling the wolf aside.

Castagnier landed a flying punch on Alice's head. "What the heck was that thing?" he demanded as he landed next to Marta. "Not that you'd actually answer. You haven't answered any of my other questions."

Recovering with a shake of her head, Alice lifted both hands to slash at Marta again.

Both Marta and Castagnier dodged, each going a different direction to avoid Alice's attack. Hawk's blades slashed along the demon's back, staggering her forward even as the wolf rushed in and latched its teeth into her arm. Twisting and shaking its whole body, the wolf sent black liquid spraying.

Screaming in fury, Alice grasped the wolf and threw it aside before turning to face Hawk again, blocking his next strike with her claws.

Shoving a gel into her mouth, Marta quickly chewed and swallowed as she saw Tenebrae's black form reappear near Lumen's altar. "Tenebrae, can you contact Ratatosk?"

"I already have. I'm afraid there's not much he can do at the moment," Tenebrae said from the shadows.

"What in the world is going on?" Castagnier demanded.

"Oh, I wish you weren't here!" Marta growled and sprang forward along with Tenebrae's summoned wolf to attack Alice while she was busy with Hawk. Spacing their attacks, Marta sliced Alice's damaged arm just as the wolf was backing away from a slashing bite at the demon's side.

Retreating, Alice wrapped her hands around her shoulders with a savage hiss. "You'll pay for this, Mart-Mart!" Her body began to melt and shift again, wounds closing and the ooze from the floor rising up to condense around her.

Shadows collected on the ceiling as Alice lifted her hands upwards. Lightning crackled through the boiling black clouds. Liquid began pouring from the ceiling, burning wherever it touched her skin. Castagnier yelped in pain and tried to rub away a drop that fell on his arm only to spread it further. "Martel Bless!" he cursed.

If the acid rain hadn't been bad enough, lightning struck the ground next to Marta. Another bolt hit the wolf, knocking it out. Hawk narrowly avoided getting struck.

Cackling, Alice lowered her hands with a slash, the rain pouring harder to soak them all with burning pain.

Marta knelt as she wheezed breath between her teeth.

"I thought I'd taught you not to touch Marta the first time. I suppose you're too stupid to learn your lessons," a cold voice intoned.

Castagnier turned wild eyes on a dark portal that ripped open just above Lumen's altar.

Stepping out of the portal, Ratatosk in Emil's form stood on the altar, piercing glare directed at Alice. Tears of joy mixed with the acid rain on her face as Marta coughed a sob.

"You can't kill me, you damn rat!" Alice shouted, stretching her claws out and bearing her wicked teeth. "I'm more powerful than you could ever hope to be! You won't get in my way this time! None of you will!"

Drawing his sword, Ratatosk snorted. "Shut up." Charging forward, the swordsman swung hard, utterly severing Alice's fingers from her hand.

Marta dug in her bag for another couple gels, shoving one into her mouth before tossing one to Castagnier and Hawk.

"Who is this guy?" Castagnier demanded with his mouth full.

"A friend." Marta stood rushed in to join the attack as Ratatosk sliced his way down Alice's arm, shortening it to a stump just below her elbow. When Ratatosk missed a swing, Marta lunged in from beneath the demon's reach to slice three times at her torso, opening gashes that bled profusely.

Hawk followed her attack with several stabbing punches with his claws that punctured more holes through Alice's torso.

The demon slashed with her remaining hand to knock Hawk away. He tumbled away and rolled to his feet again. Castagnier slammed his foot into the stump of Alice's arm, only to get captured by her left hand, lifted and thrown across the room entirely.

"You people are really making me mad!" Alice shrieked and slithered back to lift her hand and stump into the air again. The remains of her arm turned to smoke and began collecting in her wounds.

"No you don't," Ratatosk snarled and spun to slam his sword into Alice's exposed chest, then changed his angle, leaping up to sling her into the air, disrupting her attempt to heal. Twisting like a wounded snake, the demon writhed away from Ratatosk's attack and crashed to the floor.

Marta sprinted in for an ill-timed attack as Alice recovered sooner than she had expected. Whipping around, the demon slashed Marta with her claw and sent her flying with a slap from her tail.

Landing hard against the altar, she woozily climbed to her feet just as Ratatosk threw a gel, hitting Marta in the face with it.

"You're using too many!"

"Then quit getting hit!" Ratatosk retorted and rushed in to chain his attack as Hawk finished his attack. Together, they drove Alice backwards and bashed her into a wall. Ratatosk sprang back and brought his hands together near his right hip as light began gathering in his palms and arcing down his sword. "Ain Soph Aur!" he shouted, slinging his ball of light at Alice.

Marta shielded her eyes as the arte exploded and the wall crumbled outwards into an adjoining chamber. Straightening, she wiped a hand across her brow and sighed when there was no sign of Alice except a fading black mist. "I don't think that killed her."

"Probably not," Ratatosk said as he sheathed his sword and turned to face her.

She met his gaze boldly, aware that Hawk standing in exhausted confusion nearby. Castagnier slowly climbed to his feet from where he had been lying on the other side of the room, hand to his head as he swayed.

Ratatosk came to a stop in front of her. His hands lifting out to grasp either side of her head, patted down her arms, and roughly turned her around fully once before suddenly crushing her to his chest.

Marta breathed in relief and put her arms around him in return, ear pressed to his chest where she could hear his thundering heart beat and feel the trembling of his entire body. "I'm okay," she said gently and squeezed.

"Stupid girl," Ratatosk muttered. "Why couldn't you just stay put in Palmacosta?"

"I had to know if... everything was a dream. I couldn't just sit and wait!"

Ratatosk sighed. "Emil will be here shortly," he said. "I need to return to the Ginnungagap."

"I'll meet him at Luin," Marta said firmly. "As long as Tenebrae is with me, I can get out of here on my own."

"Luin is gone," Ratatosk stated. "Alice destroyed it."

"Oh no..." Marta drew back to look up at him.

He placed a hand against her forehead and drew his thumb across her left eyebrow gently. She felt warmth glow where he had touched and felt the familiar pulse of Ratatosk's power. Releasing her as suddenly as he had embraced her, Ratatosk held out his hand.

Obediently, Marta pulled Lumen's core out of her bag and handed it to him. The petals surrounding the core unfolded and the globe of light mana floated in Ratatosk's palm briefly before dissolving. He turned to look at Castagnier and Hawk. "If any harm comes to her because of your incompetence, I will skin you. Personally."

"Ratatosk!" Marta objected, "That's not very nice!"

"Hmf," he grunted. "Go to Luin." His form faded out with a shower of dark speckles.

"That jerk," Castagnier clenched a fist. "I'll punch him next time I see him!"

Marta shook her head and reached over to touch Tenebrae's back as he came to stand beside her. "I wouldn't suggest it," the black Centurion said. "He is far more powerful than you and depending on which version you punch, might not take such an attack lightly." Tenebrae looked up at her. "We should go. I did not investigate Luin much to see whether there were survivors."

"Right." She turned and started towards the door. "Too bad there isn't a quick way out of here..." Shaking her head, Marta looked to her companions and took a breath, feeling the mana in the air respond to her call. Casting a healing spell on Castagnier, since he was in worse condition, she quickly healed the three of them to full health, then turned her attention to the wolf that had assisted earlier in the fight. Satisfied that her allies were able to continue their journey, Marta led the way back out the door.

"How did you cast a spell? That was a spell right? Who was that guy anyway? How do you know him? What was that demon? Why did she want to kill you? What did you do?"

"Ugh! Castagnier!" Marta shouted and stomped her foot to turn and face him, having only gotten a few steps into the hall.

"Why are you calling me that?" he put his fists on his hips and glared at her in return.

"Because - because this whole situation is very complicated and I'm not going to call you Emil!"

"Well, good. I don't like that wuss name anyway," Castagnier said firmly. "So are you going to answer my other questions now?"

Pushing her bangs back from her forehead, Marta rolled her eyes to the ceiling with a sigh. "That man was the Summon Spirit Ratatosk, Lord of the Ginnungagap and the demon was - I guess that was Alice. And I don't know what's going on exactly, okay?"

"What's that thing?" Castagnier pointed at Tenebrae.

"I am the Centurion Tenebrae, guardian of dark mana." Tenebrae bowed his head briefly by way of introduction. "I am a servant of Lord Ratatosk."

"You know what," Marta said and smiled at the Centruion. "Why don't _you_ explain everything to Castagnier?"

Tenebrae's ears folded back. "Your fang is showing, Lady Marta."

...

**AN: I'm starting to get into the swing of things. get it? swing...? :3 **

**yeah. my puns are just as bad as Tenebrae's. Probably why I like him so much. btw. I like reviews?**


	8. Shortcut

**Chapter 8**

"I think we lost a day in the mines," Richter said as he squinted at the sun that was apparently rising when it had been much later in the afternoon when they had gone into the Temple of Earth. He had collapsed to sit in the scrubby grass at the top of a dune overlooking a rocky beach. The three of them had walked for an hour before getting to the shore and now Emil was staring hopelessly at this new barrier between him and Marta.

Looking back at Richter, Emil found that Aster was seated in the sand, leaning against the redhead's shoulder, eyes closed and likely asleep.

"That would explain why I'm so tired," Emil agreed and stared out at the ocean. He wished he could swim to Palmacosta, but that wasn't going to happen. "We're going to have to rest here."

"May not have a choice," Richter agreed.

_"Tenebrae is here,"_ Ratatosk told him. _"Luin has been destroyed. He found Marta in the Tower of Mana."_

Emil's knees gave out.

_"She remembers us."_

"Are you okay?" Richter asked and leaned forward slightly. Aster's head slipped off the redhead's shoulder and he jerked awake, rubbing his face with a hand.

Smiling, Emil turned to look back at them as he wiped his eyes. "Marta is okay. Tenebrae found her. But Luin has been destroyed and she went to the Tower of Mana."

"Why would she go there?" Aster asked.

"Probably to go find Lumen's core," Richter said. "Which means she remembers you."

Emil nodded.

_"It seems, though, that Alice is a demon as well and is out to kill her. She doesn't have sufficient backup."_

_"You're not thinking of going there, are you?"_ Emil asked.

_"What other choice do we have? You rest where you are. I'll see to Marta's safety."_

Shaking his head, Emil closed his eyes. _"Back to implying that I'm useless again?"_

_"You are just as strong as I am,"_ Ratatosk said. _"However, you are limited by the fact that you are in a human body and I am not."_

Deciding to take the statement for what it was, Emil pushed to his feet and dusted off. "Alice is a demon as well. Ratatosk has gone to help Marta."

"Leaving the Ginnungagap unattended," Richter said distastefully.

"You and I had trouble with just Decus," Emil said. "Marta is alone." Moving to the dune, he collapsed into the sand next to Aster and breathed deeply.

"So the good news is that you won't have to romance her again," Aster said and smiled tiredly. "Are we going to swim or try to find some land route to take?"

Emil couldn't help but smile again.

Richter leaned against Aster with an exhausted sigh. "It wouldn't do us any good to push onwards in the condition we're in. We'll nap for a bit and figure something out when we're rested."

Fading into view, Aqua swayed her fish tail in the air. "I'll keep watch," she said.

"Thank you," Emil said and fell backwards in the sand, squinting up at the bright blue sky for a moment.

Aster collapsed onto his side, head pillowed on an arm. Emil only heard Richter lay down and didn't care to see what position he had taken. Closing his eyes he threw the trailing tail of his scarf over his face and focused on his breathing, trying to relax. However, he was all too aware that Ratatosk was having to fight harder than anticipated; a fact that didn't sit well with him. _"If Alice is this strong..."_

_"She's retreated,"_ Ratatosk said. _"Marta is in one piece."_

Emil sighed in relief.

_"I've told her to go to Luin."_

_"I still have no idea how to even get to Palmacosta,"_ Emil pointed out.

"How successful would Tenebrae be at keeping her from running off again?" Richter asked, startling Emil.

"Probably not very."

A draft of cold air wafted across his shoulders as the scarf was lifted off his face. Opening his eyes, Emil looked up to find a mirror image frowning down at him. "Well," Ratatosk said in irritation. "I don't have all day."

Richter sat up and squinted. "What are you doing here?"

Aster was apparently so tired he didn't even stir until Richter shook his shoulder.

"I checked the seal. Its still in place," Ratatosk said. "I can transport you to Lumen's altar, now that Lumen has been awakened. That's as close as I can get you, however."

"Why didn't you offer to do that earlier?" Aster asked, yawning.

"The world has been torn apart and remade since the last time I was out in it. I don't have a clear idea of where things are until after I've been there. Or been led there by a Centurion. Now quit wasting time," Ratatosk turned away and thrust his hand out, a dark portal opening in the air. Cold air drifted from it.

Emil offered his hand down to Aster even as the young man stared in awe at Ratatosk. Keeping hold of Aster's hand, Emil pulled him through the portal, followed by Richter. It closed behind them, leaving the trio standing in a dimly lit room atop an altar.

"Where did Ratatosk go?"

"Back to the Ginnungagap," Emil said and hopped down off the altar. "If we hurry, we might be able to catch up with Marta."

"Where are we?"

"The Tower of Mana," Richter said and took the lead, heading out the door.

Aster yawned broadly again. "I don't even know how you two have so much energy..." he mumbled and trailed behind.

Looking back occasionally as he ranged ahead, Emil checked to see that Aster was keeping up. The young man was barely stumbling along, though it wasn't for lack of interest in keeping up. Emil was having trouble putting one foot in front of the other and only the thought of getting to see Marta again kept him going. _"Why didn't you tell Marta to stay in Lumen's altar room?"_

_"She wouldn't have stayed after I told her about Luin anyway."_

Knowing Ratatosk was right, Emil quit uselessly questioning his other self and focused on walking.

_"Don't kill yourself with exhaustion. Marta would be very angry at me."_

A smile curved his lips and Emil snorted. _"You'd get her all to yourself then."_

_"I prefer it this way,"_ Ratatosk said haughtily, his moment of concern for his human appendage fading as he turned his attention elsewhere.

_"If we're going to be honest with each other, if anything happens you can't handle, come join me,"_ Emil said. _"Just as a backup plan."_

Ratatosk remained silent, letting Emil know just what he thought of that idea. It made Emil smile again. The thought that Marta was maybe an hour away gave him a boost of energy he hadn't realized he had.

"Hey," Aster said.

Emil stopped and looked back to find Richter and Aster trailing some distance behind. "I'm sorry..." He stopped.

"No, I was about to say go on ahead. We're slow but we'll get there eventually. I saw a filifolia nearby; those don't normally stick around places with stronger monsters, so Richter and I will be okay as long as Aqua is with us for support." The pair had caught up with him by that time.

"Go on," Richter agreed and patted Emil's shoulder.

Looking from the half-elf to Aster, Emil finally nodded. "Thanks. Send Aqua if you get into any trouble you can't handle."

"Of course," Aster agreed with a tired nod and smile.

Relieved, Emil turned and started jogging, heading down the trail at a much faster pace than Richter or Aster could perform at the moment. _"Well, it gives them time to catch up without me there making it awkward."_

_"Keep your inane chatter to yourself, would you?"_

...

Almost as soon as they got out of the temple ruins, Marta could see a column of smoke rising from the direction of Luin. The closer she and her companions had gotten, the more convinced she was that no one had survived. She was glad to be proven wrong as they got to the stone bridge and found movement among what was left of the buildings. Jogging ahead, Marta left Hawk and Castagnier and went to the first person lying on the ground in view. After checking that they were, in fact, still alive, she cast a healing spell long enough to stabilize them, then moved on to find someone else to help.

"What're you doing?" Castagnier asked.

Looking up from the third person she had managed to find, Marta frowned at him. "Go find Hawk. Ask him how you can help," she said.

"What about you?"

She took a breath and wrinkled her nose at the various scents lingering in the air. She recognized the smell of recent death and burnt human and it brought back memories she would have rather forgotten entirely. "I'm doing what I can. Go tell Hawk that I want a hospital area set up for those who are only slightly wounded."

Castagnier wrinkled his nose at her and turned to dash off. Glad that he had gotten the hint that she didn't want him around, Marta turned her attention back to healing people. Even though she was exhausting herself, she knew that every person she found and healed now would survive the night. It was better than doing nothing. Finished healing the woman lying on the ground outside of what was left of the inn, Marta wiped her brow with a hand. It was exceptionally hot and the sun beat down on the back of her head relentlessly.

"My... baby..." the woman whimpered as she propped herself on one elbow.

Looking down, Marta took the woman's hand as she reached towards the fallen building. "I think I hear something. I'll go look," she said. "You stay here."

The woman could do little else but lay where she was as Marta released her hand and went towards the wreckage. Faintly, she could hear the whimpering of a child. A charred timber broke even as she took the first step on the shifting rubble.

"Lady Marta," Tenebrae said softly from where he was invisible still. "This isn't a good idea."

"There's a child in trouble," she said. "Either help me or go away."

The Centurion sighed and she felt cool air drift past. Wisps of black fog moved through the shadows of the wreckage. "She's over here," Tenebrae's voice said from beneath a piece of wall that had collapsed sideways, forming a pocket between the floor and stairs. The hole within was small, but apparently not big enough for the child to get out on her own.

Marta crept across the rubble carefully and crouched. "Hey," she said gently. "Can you reach out to me?"

"Momma?" a tiny voice asked.

"Your mommy is out here," Marta said as she leaned down into the hole, trying to see the child. "I'll take you to her. Give me your hand, okay? Come here. It's all right." Crawling closer, she laid on her belly and felt around, finally placing a hand on what felt like a knee, or maybe an elbow. "Come on, sweety," she said reassuringly. "I'll help you out of here. I know it's scary. Are you hurt?"

She felt the rubble beneath her settle suddenly and the wall above cracked, beginning to topple down across her back.

"Marta!"

Her heart caught in her throat as she recognized the voice and footsteps pounded across the debris. A familiar pair of feet straddled her and the weight lifted from her, high enough to see beneath the rubble and find a toddler, huddled in the back corner, bruised and dirty, but apparently unharmed otherwise.

Snatching the toddler despite the child's terror, Marta squirmed back and dashed for safety as the child screamed and tried to break free. She scooted backwards out of the hole, Emil's coat brushing against her head as she sat up. He dropped the piece of wall once she was clear and they both hurried back to the road as the remainder of the building collapsed behind them, releasing a cloud of ash that choked the air.

Emil staggered back and dropped to sit on the ground, wiping a sooty hand across his forehead. "Why don't you ever wait for help, Marta?"

"Emil!" she cried and belatedly remembered to return the child to her mother before dashing back to the blond man. Dropping to her knees, she wrapped her arms around him.

Holding her tightly, Emil buried his face against her neck. She could feel that he wanted to chastise her, but remained silent as she curled in the gap between his legs, fingers combing through his hair, wrecking the tail he'd had it tied back in.

"I'm all right," she said and kissed his temple. "I'm all right."

Emil drew back to look at her face and sighed. "You scared me," he admonished and pushed her bangs back from her face. He shook his head. "Let's get these two out of here. There's a med station set up near the fountain."

"Okay." Marta reluctantly stood and looked down at him with a frown. "You look exhausted."

"Yeah. Haven't had any chance to rest since... yesterday morning," Emil shook his head and let her help him up with a hand. Going to the woman where she was sitting up cradling her child, Emil crouched beside her and offered his hand. "Here, we'll help you get there."

The woman squinted at him. "Do I... know you?" she asked, then shook her head and allowed him to help her up and support her as Marta went to her other side and took the child again, though she had trouble holding the toddler who wanted her mother. Together, they made their way to the fountain where Hawk had set up a station. Richter was there, casting healing spells on people, able bodied people were collecting supplies or bringing in wounded.

Marta swallowed her surprise as a young man moved past, carrying a heavy box full of supplies over to Richter.

"Here," the blond said and wiped his forehead before turning around to face her. "Emil, are they all right?"

Emil nodded and helped the woman sit down. "Have Richter look at the child. We're going back out to look for more survivors," he said.

"Wait, is that-?" the young man who looked exactly like Emil had when Marta first met him pointed.

"Marta, this is Aster," Emil said.

Looking from one to the other, Marta sighed and shook her head. "Well, I guess whatever happened was messed up already." She smiled at Aster. "I'm glad you survived this time."

"Me too. Though seems a lot of other people aren't..." Aster looked around regretfully.

"I'm not so sure about that," Emil said as he looked around with a frown. "We'll talk more about it later," he said.

Marta nodded once in agreement and headed back out into Luin to find more wounded. Emil caught up with her, his hand slipping into hers as they walked.

...

Aster opened his eyes and squinted at the sun. Lifting his hand, he shaded his face and peered around. When he had sat down, he had been in the shade and the courtyard had been quite a bit more barren. Now there were piles of supplies and boats had been brought in and tied together as a sort of floating temporary town. People were moving things onto it as the boats bobbed in the low lake. Pushing off the wall, Aster rubbed his face and looked around again, spotting Richter nearby. Getting to his feet, he approached the half-elf and knelt.

"Why did you let me fall asleep like that?" he asked as he watched Richter sort through the box of items, tossing aside anything that was broken and useless and resorting what was left. Reaching into another box, Aster started helping, having quickly figured out Richter's organization.

"There wasn't much you could do at the time," Richter said.

"I could've been doing this."

"You were exhausted."

"And you aren't?" Aster asked and wrinkled his nose. "Go lay down. I've got this. You might be needed later."

Richter smiled thinly.

"Where are Emil and Marta?"

"Still out looking for people, helping pick up. Hawk left healing to me and has been organizing getting supplies pulled out of the wreckage and organized." Richter licked his lips. "Aster, be careful around these people. Hawk gave me an... odd look. Like he recognized me. He accepted leaving me in charge of things too easily. Called me Sir. They didn't much like Emil back then."

Aster nodded. "I'll be careful." He quickly pieced Richter's reasoning together and nodded again. "Go rest. I'll take over here."

Staggering to his feet, Richter made his way over to the fountain where Aster had been resting and leaned his back against the wall.

Rolling his shoulders and neck to loosen the kink he was beginning to feel, Aster rubbed his eyes again. He wished he hadn't had that unexpected nap, but it had helped. He could at least think clearly now and his hands weren't shaking as he scooped up the remains of the good items and put them in a box, which he moved over to where the people were loading them before finding another box of assorted goods.

"Emil," a man said as he came up behind Aster. When the man dropped a hand on his shoulder, Aster looked back with a startled expression. The man withdrew his hand and blinked. "I'm sorry, I thought..."

Aster smiled briefly. "No, its okay. My brother's name is Emil, we look a lot alike. I'm Aster. Something you needed?"

The man looked over at Richter and bit his lower lip before looking back at Aster. "Mayor Pietro," he introduced, "We've searched through every home. Gotten everything of use. Just wanted to tell Richter he could rest."

Nodding, Aster rubbed his hands on his coat. "Yeah," he agreed awkwardly and looked away. "How many?"

"Fewer than I'd expected," the man said, "Given the damage. We appreciate the Vanguard coming to help so quickly..." He shook his head and moved to sit on one of the crates, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "This kind of thing just keeps happening, it seems. Get Luin rebuilt and someone burns it down again."

Aster pushed his hair back from his face. "How many times?"

"This would be the third in my memory... or... second? I'm not sure."

Rubbing his chin, Aster leaned closer. "Fascinating."

"Are you bugging him, Aster?" Emil asked as he approached, carrying a box, Marta walking beside him. He put down his box in the stack of things that hadn't been sorted and straightened, his gaze going to the other man. Aster caught the look of recognition that crossed Emil's face before he averted his eyes.

"Would I do a thing like that?" Aster put on an innocent grin.

The brunet girl set down her box and gave him a long look. "Sorry we didn't get the chance to talk earlier."

"That's all right, everyone had other, slightly more important things to do at the time. Nice to finally meet you," Aster held his hand out and bowed over it, then wrinkled his nose at his own stink as he was reminded once again that he had been skunked. "Sorry I'm not in better shape to greet you."

She giggled and elbowed Emil's side. "Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him?"

Aster glanced over to find him flushing in embarrassment. "Go easy on him, Lady Marta. You know he's doing the best he can with what he's got."

Marta hugged Emil's arm. "I know." She smiled brightly though he could tell she was exhausted.

Leaning closer, Aster tipped his head and reached out a finger to lift the hair on her forehead. "Is that a core?"

"Of a sort," Marta said, touching her hand to her forehead.

Taking that as a hint that she didn't feel like explaining at the moment, Aster straightened and smiled again. "Go get some rest, I guess. I'll see what I can do to help, since I got a nap earlier."

Mayor Pietro looked from Emil to Aster and Marta, a look of slight frustration pulling his brows together. "I could swear I know you. Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"I don't know. Emil and I are orphans. We don't know where the rest of our family is from," Aster said quickly, drawing the man's attention.

"Richter mentioned you three were from Sybak," Pietro said.

Aster nodded. "Richter and I are researchers, Emil's our hired muscle."

Emil flushed and scratched the back of his neck with a dirty hand as he looked away.

"We were out investigating the source of the weird weather patterns and such. Hopefully our solution will take effect soon," Aster said.

"Solution?" Pietro asked, leaning forward.

"The Mana of the world is out of balance," Aster said confidently. "We were working on helping to correct it. Unfortunately, looks like that will be a little harder than anticipated." He glanced at what remained of Luin. "Sudden mass deaths happening in one location tends to upset things." Putting his hands on his hips, Aster turned back to Pietro. "You see, all living things are alive because of mana, especially people. When a person dies, they release their mana back to the flow, but with the Kharlan tree gone, there's a disruption in the channeling of that flow."

"I heard that Lloyd Irving and the Chosen of Regeneration planted a new one," Pietro said, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes, but it's not been connected to the flow properly," Aster said and glanced over when he suddenly realized that Emil and Marta had disappeared. He spotted them sitting on the ground near Richter, Marta leaning against Emil's side, his arm around her. Turning back to Pietro, Aster continued with his explanation, "However, other mechanisms for controlling the mana flow have been disrupted as well. We're out fixing those. The one in charge, Summon Spirit Ratatosk will take care of the rest."

Pietro blinked at him several times. "So you're working for a Summon Spirit?"

"Yes sir!"

"No wonder you came in so exhausted."

Aster snorted. "Just because Ratatosk doesn't need sleep, he thinks we don't either. That and misfortune preventing us from getting where we need to go and setting us back constantly."

"I'm glad you stopped by to help us, then," Pietro said. "Though I'd think fixing the mana flow would be slightly more important than this small town..."

Shaking his head, Aster closed his eyes. "And just keep walking by when there's something we can do to help? ...Even if I'm slightly less useful in this situation than Richter and Emil." He rolled his eyes. "If we could get a really big pot set up, I'll see if I can make some stew, since everyone else is busy?"

"That sounds great," Pietro said and stood, patting Aster on the shoulder. "You're a good kid. I'll go find the supplies for you."

Glad that he had deflected Pietro's concerns about vaguely knowing Emil, Aster nodded and got back to sorting things from the boxes until a pair of young men approached. Aster looked up just in time to see them cringe as they met his gaze, then turned and headed off quickly. _'That was odd... I wonder what kind of relationship Emil had with them previously?'_ Shaking his head, Aster turned back to his work.


	9. Deja Vu

**Chapter 9**

Marta's weight against his shoulder was one of the most comforting things Emil had felt in a long time. Even though they were both dirty and stank, he gladly rested his cheek against the top of her head and relaxed against the wall he sat next to. Thankfully the sky was clear and stars had begun to come out, it didn't look like it would rain anytime soon and the survivors of the disaster were all camping in the cleared areas they had managed to create over the course of the remaining hours of daylight.

They had built a bonfire in the courtyard with the fountain. Between Richter and Marta, they had saved and healed everyone that could be helped. As far as he could tell, most of the people still alive were ones who had survived the original attack by the Vanguard. Emil wasn't sure whether to frame that thought in past or future tense and was too tired to figure anything out past gently squeezing Marta's hand where her fingers were laced with his. He was sure he had fallen asleep for a couple hours, since the sun was nearly completely below the horizon now.

"I thought I'd dreamed you," Marta said softly. "I couldn't just sit and wait to see if you'd... show up."

"I'd come for you, no matter what."

"I know." Marta squeezed his hand and caressed her fingers across his knuckles.

"Hey." Someone kicked his leading foot.

Emil opened his eyes to find a blond boy scowling down at him.

"Castagnier," Marta sighed. "Don't pick a fight with him."

Sitting up slightly, Emil looked more closely at the boy. "So... that's him?" he asked.

"Yeah," Marta said gloomily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Castagnier demanded. "You saw me earlier in the ruins and now you're acting like you don't know you threatened me. I'm not going to put up with that kind of thing!" He balled a fist with a look of determination

Emil shook his head. "Not what I was expecting at all," he said to Marta, then looked up at the boy. "You probably spoke to Ratatosk. He doesn't have much patience."

"Ratatosk?" Castagnier scowled. "What's that? Your twin with magic powers?"

"Yeah," Emil said, deciding that was a better explanation than the truth.

"Maybe you shouldn't dress just like him. It'd be less confusing!" Castagnier folded his arms. "I'm still gonna punch him next I see him." He glared at Emil. "Who do you think you are, though? Just holding hands with a girl like that."

"Would you go away?" Marta gustily sighed. "He's my fiancé."

"You're only fourteen! You can't get married!" Castagnier reeled back in shock.

"I can if I want to!" Marta said firmly.

Dodging aside and barely managing to not spill the bowls he was carrying, Aster squinted as he moved around Castagnier. "Watch your elbows," he said and knelt to hand a bowl over to Emil and Marta. "So what's going on?"

Glaring at them, Castagnier put his fists on his hips again. "I'd like to know the same."

"Marta?" Emil said softly. "I'm too tired for it to make much sense..."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Have Tenebrae tell him," Aster suggested.

"He did already. Well. Parts of it," Marta said with a sigh. "Castagnier didn't get it."

Aster spooned some stew into his mouth. "What an awkward name," he said as he chewed on a piece of meat.

"It's better than my first name," Castagnier said.

Wagging his spoon at the boy, Aster said, "Oh wait, you're _Emil_ Castagnier, aren't you?"

The boy scowled.

"Well, how about we just call you Tiger Festival," Aster suggested.

They all turned to stare.

"Tiger," Castagnier said.

"Festival?" Emil finished.

"No?" Aster asked.

Clearing his throat, Castagnier scratched the back of his head. "Tiger sounds fine. I like it better than anything else. Call me Tiger then." He turned his green-eyed gaze on Emil again. "So who are you?"

"Emil Laker," he said.

"Your twin has a weird name." Castagnier dropped down to sit in front of them, his gaze moving from one to the next as Marta turned her attention to eating.

Emil hardly had the energy to lift the spoon to his mouth, but did so anyway. He cringed. "Please tell me Richter didn't make this..."

"No. I did," Aster said. "There wasn't anything else I could do that was useful. I may have cooked it too long."

"A little," Emil agreed, but the stew wasn't bad enough that it was completely inedible.

"What happened to Lumen's core?" Aster asked.

"Ratatosk awakened it," Marta said. "We should probably go to Asgard and see if we can get under the dais for Ventus."

"What about Luin?" Castagnier asked. "You're just going to leave?"

"You stay here and help Hawk," Marta said. "We've done everything we can to help them here."

"Like hell!" Castagnier punched the ground next to him. "You guys are out trying to save the world and you think you're going to just tell me to go away?" He shook his head firmly. "I heard what the mayor was saying about who you guys were and why you were here." He narrowed his gaze at Marta. "So how do _you_ know them? I've never seen them before."

Marta rolled her eyes.

Emil sighed. "Can we just... talk about this in the morning?" he finished the last bite of his stew. Aster reached over and took it from him along with Marta's and stumbled to his feet, heading off to put their dishes where they could be washed. He returned with his and Emil's packs.

"Mind if I sleep over here with you guys? Everyone's been giving me the stink eye," Aster said. "Some guy yelled at me earlier too. Called me demon spawn. Richter punched him. Said he was too tired to tell the guy what he thought. It was kind of funny how the man backed off, like he recognized Richter." Aster unrolled his pad and tossed himself down onto it. He was asleep practically before his eyes were shut.

"How cute," Marta said affectionately. She pulled Emil's pack over and tiredly unrolled the pad, pulled out the blanket and laid down. Emil couldn't find the energy to disagree with her choice of sleeping arrangement and curled up behind her, burying his face in her hair, arm over her waist.

"What?" Castagnier said. "You're just... feh!" he stood and walked off.

...

Cracking her eyes open, Marta squinted in the early morning light. Sounds of people moving around had awoken her, but the comforting weight and familiar scent that lay curled against her back made it all too tempting to just shut her eyes and go back to sleep.

"Morning," Emil mumbled against the back of her head.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, closing her eyes again.

He gave a negative grunt and tightened his arm around her. "The noise did."

"How'd you know I was awake then?" Marta smiled.

"Your breathing changed."

Finding his hand, Marta laced her fingers between his. "We should get up." Though she made no move to do so.

"Yeah." He sighed against her hair.

"If you two are awake," Richter said, "Then get up and get packed. We need to get moving."

Opening her eyes, she glared up at the redheaded man. "Party pooper."

"I'd like to remind you of your current age, Marta," Richter said.

Reluctantly sitting up and pushing her wild hair back from her face, Marta sighed in frustration. "Has anyone made breakfast?" she asked.

"One of the townspeople took care of that," Richter said and turned away.

She felt Emil sit up behind her and stretch. Turning to look at him, she smiled. "We'll get this whole age thing sorted out soon enough," she promised.

"Even if we don't, I'll wait," Emil promised with a smile. "As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

Her chest flooded with warmth and she reluctantly refrained from kissing him. Settling with a touch of her hand against his shoulder, Marta stood and moved to find her bag of gear, wherever that had ended up in the chaos of the day before. A bit of searching revealed that it was piled with Hawk's stuff. Unfortunately, Hawk was sitting next to his things, eating a plate of eggs and ham. At her approach, he stopped and turned a hard stare towards her.

Flushing, Marta lifted her chin. "If you're worried that he took advantage of me, you can just put that out of your head. Emil is a good man and would never hurt me."

"Emil." Hawk's lips drew downwards. "The more I think on it, the more I don't like him."

Marta shook her head and sighed before bending down to grab her pack. "I'm going with them to Asgard," she said. "You'll go back to Palmacosta and let my father know what happened here so they can send assistance."

"I was assigned to guard you," Hawk said firmly and set his plate down. "And if you think I'm leaving you with that... pervert, then you've got another thing coming."

"Pervert?" Marta gasped. "How dare you! Just because I'm fourteen right _now_ doesn't mean I always will be. Emil respects me and will wait for this to pass."

"Lady Marta, you're just a child!"

"Oh shut up!" Marta rolled her eyes. "I'm a twenty-one year old stuck in a fourteen-year-old body, Hawk. I've known Emil for five years! This situation is only temporary and you will treat Emil with respect!"

"He killed me."

Marta paled.

Hawk's gaze didn't waver.

"So you do remember," Marta said softly and let her hands relax. "If that's the case, use your head and realize that what happened before isn't what's happening again. Things have changed this time. You and Emil fought only because you refused to listen to reason that time. So listen to reason now."

Hawk put a hand to his head and gripped his hair. "I... I don't know what to think anymore. None of this makes sense."

Taking a slow deep breath, Marta knelt in front of him and reached out to gently take his hand. "Hawk, look at me." When his gaze reluctantly met hers, she continued. "We've got a second chance. That's how I see it. Something happened to reset the past, and some things that happened were good. Others... not so good. And if you can't believe me when I tell you that what happened between you and Emil before was a misunderstanding, then talk to him. I know that you were only doing what you thought was right, just as we were. But none of us had all the information."

"I still don't," Hawk said. "I only remember pieces and none of them make sense, but the clearest part is that man stabbing me with a sword."

"Only because you got in the way," Marta said. "He felt awful about that, you know. He hardly spoke for days. He's a good person and never wanted to fight you. Just talk to him, okay?" She gently squeezed Hawk's hand. "But the main thing is, that someone needs to go check on Palmacosta. I have a bad feeling that Alice and Decus will target all the places that were destroyed the first time."

"Then why are you insisting on going to Asgard first?" Hawk asked.

"To awaken Ventus's core and stop the monsters and wind there. Left unattended, the situation will get worse," Marta explained. "Besides, it strengthens Ratatosk."

"Who wants to destroy the world," Hawk said.

Marta shook her head. "No. That was the past. We convinced him that the world needs protecting."

Still Hawk didn't look convinced but there wasn't much else Marta could say that would fix the situation. Hawk was just going to have to come to his conclusions on his own, though she knew that once he had, she would never be able to change his mind again. She just hoped he picked her side.

"I'm going to Asgard with Richter, Emil and Aster," she said. "Where you go... is up to you." She stood and took her bag again, heading back to where Emil, Richter, and Aster were eating. Emil handed her a plate of breakfast as soon as she sat down. "Hawk remembers some of what happened," she reported.

Richter silently nodded.

"Others have too," Aster said. "What exactly did you do to make people so frightened of you, Emil?"

"N-nothing," Emil flushed and looked down. "They thought I was responsible for the monsters that kept showing up in the area..."

"Well, you were, but not on purpose," Marta said and smiled.

Emil sighed and returned to eating.

Aster started quietly laughing. "If that's the case, their logic is seriously flawed. If they thought you controlled monsters, why did they risk making you mad?"

"Can we talk about something else?" Emil requested, gaze on his plate.

"We should focus on our next goals," Richter said, "Since all four of us are here."

Marta nodded. "I told Hawk to go back to Palmacosta and check on things there, and get them to send some help to Luin. I told him we would be going to Asgard. The monsters there shouldn't be so difficult to defeat right now, since its only been six months since the reunification of the world."

"Let's not bank on it being easy," Richter cautioned. "We thought getting Solum's core wouldn't be difficult and ended up getting attacked by Decus and lost in the Toize mines for a day."

Setting his empty plate aside, Aster folded his arms in thought. "We should try to go on the offensive. Would Alice and Decus expect that?"

"Probably not. They were ambitious, but not very bright," Richter said.

"What's bothering me," Emil said, "is why no one remembered things before, but now they're starting to." He set his plate atop Aster's and rested his hands on his knees. "Most of the people who died here in Luin died during the Vanguard's faked Church of Martel attack."

Aster rested his chin in his palm. "Maybe the closer things get to the original timeline the more people remember of it? Which would imply that the reset wasn't exactly complete." He straightened and looked at Richter. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because if that hypothesis is correct, your death was the most important," Richter said.

Emil nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Hey, reverting Ratatosk to core state enabled all of your plans," Aster defended, flushing with embarrassment. "But I get your point. I'll be extra careful."

Marta shook her head. "Wait. You're saying that if Aster dies again, things might completely revert back to what they were?" She looked from Aster and Richter to Emil. All three nodded. "That would mean Ratatosk is in just as much danger."

"And Tiger," Aster put in.

"Who?" Richter squinted at his friend.

"Castagnier," Marta sighed. "You're really going to call him that?"

"He said he liked it," Aster lifted both hands with a helpless grin.

"If you're suggesting bringing him along... please no?" Marta sighed. "He's nearly useless in a fight and has this awkward crush on me."

"If we're going to go on the offensive," Aster said, "It would make more sense to fortify Palmacosta against attack. Just protecting the key people from harm seems a little... cruel."

All four fell silent. Marta sighed. "What about Ventus's core then?"

Emil cleared his throat and shifted. "We could split up," he suggested and looked at each of them.

"I'll go," Richter said. "I should be able to get in and get Ventus's core quickly, especially with Aqua's help. You three continue to Palmacosta."

"What?" Aster slapped his hands on the ground and leaned towards Richter. "What about me?"

Richter shook his head. "Go with Emil and Marta. I'd feel better if they were protecting you. Besides, if Alice and Decus are looking to kill you specifically, they'd go hunting for me."

Unable to refute that logic, Marta nodded. "That's if they know Aster is important." Finishing her breakfast, she leaned over to stack her plate with the others and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"I wouldn't put it past them. Emil took his form before so they would recognize Aster due to that alone," Richter said. "They would want to kill him just for that."

"So wouldn't it make more sense for me to go with you then?" Aster asked. "They'd expect Emil and Marta to be together."

When Hawk cleared his throat, all four turned to look up at the man in shock. Awkwardly standing there for a moment, Hawk knelt to join their circle and sighed. "If that's the case, then Emil and Marta should go to Asgard. Richter and I would have more luck persuading the people of Palmacosta to take precautions."

Marta's hands relaxed and she smiled brightly at Hawk, relieved at his decision.

"Don't think this means I like you," Hawk pointed at Emil.

"N...no sir," Emil said in a small voice and dropped his gaze.

...

Aster rubbed the back of his neck as the carriage went over another bump. Hours ago, they had said goodbye to Marta and Emil, since she refused to even take the carriage partway. He supposed she had her reasons and didn't pry. However, he suspected her reluctance was due to Tiger who grumpily sat in one corner, arms crossed as he indignantly pouted at the window. Hawk had twisted the boy's ear and forced him to board the carriage despite his demands to stay in Luin.

_"You're not going to stay in Luin. You'll be running after Marta before I'm even a mile away. I'm at least going to see that you get home safely,"_ Hawk had said.

Wondering if that had been the best idea, given the situation they might have been returning to, Aster bit his lips together and exchanged a look with Richter. The half-elf had nothing to say on the matter and just boarded the carriage. All attempts to engage Tiger had ended with failure and grumpy single-word answers.

"We're almost there," Richter said, drawing Aster's attention.

Relieved, he shifted in his seat again. "I wish I could at least write or read," Aster complained. "Four hours of wasted time just sitting staring at the wall."

"You'll have time to write when we get there," Richter said.

Aster cast a look at him with a slight smile. _'You hope, anyway...'_ He pushed away such pessimistic thoughts and pushed his hand through his hair, fingering that one lock that always stuck straight upwards from his bangs. "Hope we'll at least have time for lunch when we get there."

"I'll drop you by the inn first," Richter said.

Rolling his eyes, Aster looked at his friend. "Really? Am I that useless?"

Flushing, Richter met his gaze. "No... I just don't want any complications..."

Aster grinned. "I understand. I'll keep Tiger out of trouble. Or something." The younger boy gave Aster a look of complete loathing. Refraining from laughing, Aster shook his head. "Guess I'm on my own then. You're sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

"At this point in time, not really," Richter said. "I'll let you know if there is."

"All right, then I'm going to go the Academy and see what kinds of books their library has," Aster said cheerfully.

Confused briefly, Richter stared at him, then took a breath and blinked. "That's right. You did want to visit that." He nodded with a slight smile. "I'll look for you there then."

"Books?" Tiger asked, brow wrinkling. "Why would you want to waste your time with stupid books?"

"Waste time?" Aster straightened. "Stupid books? Books were what led me to figuring out the key to restoring the flow of mana now that the world has been rejoined."

"You?" Tiger snorted in disbelief and rolled his eyes, settling back in his seat again.

"Yes," Richter said. "Him." Thankfully the carriage came to a stop at that point. "Aster, I'll show you where the inn and Academy are, Hawk, I'll meet you at Dorr's place if you'll go get Brute?"

The other man nodded and immediately climbed out of the carriage, striding away.

"Hope Brute is in a good mood," Richter muttered. "Especially when he finds out that Hawk left Marta..." He turned and started walking, leading Aster down the street. "Here's the inn."

"Let's get a room first and toss our things. On third thought... I think I'd like a bath and change of clothes before going to the library."

"Emil?" a woman asked.

Not recognizing the voice, Aster turned around to look finding a woman in orange striding towards him, her brows knit in confusion as her gaze went from Aster to Richter and back. Another silver-haired boy trailed behind the woman, looking utterly confused.

"I'm sorry," she said as she stopped in front of them, "I could have sworn I recognized you..."

Richter pushed his glasses up with a finger and sighed. "Aster, you handle this one."

"I'd love to, but who is she?"

"Raine Sage," Richter said, "She assisted Emil previously." With that, he turned and walked away.

"Man, that guy's rude," the silver-haired boy muttered, folding his arms.

"That's just how Richter is," Aster lifted both hands in a shrug. "As for recognizing us, well, that's happening a lot recently." Scratching the back of his head, Aster glanced towards the building Richter had gone into. "I need to get cleaned up, can I meet you at the Academy library? I'll explain everything there."

The woman stared down at him for a long moment, her piercing eyes searching his face for a long moment before finally nodding. "We'll meet you there." Turning, she walked off, her stride purposeful.

Shaking his head, Aster jogged into the inn and met Richter at the desk just as the man was getting keys. "Where's Raine?"

"Going to meet her at the library after I get washed up. I'm tired of smelling like skunk."

Richter snorted. "I guess I got used to it too." He handed Aster a key and went with him up the stairs. The room he had gotten had double beds, which was fine with Aster. Richter dropped his bag at the foot of a bed and left. Hurrying to get his change of clothes out, Aster splashed through a quick wash and got dressed again, feeling immensely better for even that hurried scrub before going to the front desk again.

"Sir," he said to the man behind the counter. "How do I get to the Academy from here?"

"Here," the man pushed a map towards him, apparently used to that kind of question.

"Thank you." Heading outside, the blond looked at his map and considered it briefly before taking a left and heading down the street. His destination turned out to be one of the larger buildings in the city, which made it a lot easier to find. Heading inside, he smiled when he found a sign that pointed towards the notable sections of the building. Heading straight back, he entered the library and folded his map, shoving it into his pocket. Seated at the first table, both reading books were the boy and Raine Sage. Approaching, he pulled out a chair and sat. "Hello again. Sorry to make you wait."

The boy shook his head. "I'm kind of glad. What kind of trouble did you get into to smell that bad?"

"Well, breaking and entering multiple locations, trying to save the world, nearly getting killed, time travel, and skunks," Aster lifted both hands with a grin. "I'm Aster Laker, by the way."

"Raine, and my brother Genis," the woman said. "So you're not Emil. I can't pin down why I think that's your name, though."

Taking a breath, Aster smiled again. "Because he looks like me, even though you haven't technically met him yet. You see, I'm supposed to be dead..." With that, he began his explanation, answering Raine's questions when he could.


	10. Takes Some Convincing

**AN: nearly called the "garuda" a "rocagong" kind of a big difference there. *plays Eye of the Tiger in the background for no reason...* **

**Chapter 10**

"The funny thing is," Marta said, drawing Emil's attention. "I think I still remember how to do that dance. I thought for sure I would forget it."

Emil flushed. "That was the first time we held hands too."

"Ugh. I forgot how sickening the two of you were," Tenebrae sighed.

Looking down at the Centurion briefly, Emil met Marta's gaze next and they both burst out laughing.

They had spent the majority of their walk to Asgard in silence. It was nice getting to travel with Marta again, even though she walked a lot slower than he was used to. As they approached the mountain, the wind picked up from occasional breezes to a constant low moan that pushed dust and leaves in random directions back and forth across the road.

"How are we going to get past the garuda?" Marta asked, looking up at the cloudy sky, one hand holding her hair out of her face as the wind began to blow harder.

Emil stepped close behind her and put his arm around her shoulders to help brace her. "We don't even know if they've started getting aggressive yet or not."

"We don't have the time to go to Hime and try to find a winged dragon," Marta leaned against him.

"Perhaps I might be of assistance then."

The pair turned to look at a slender half-elf with dark hair. Emil's brows rose as he recognized Yuan, but hesitated to speak when he saw the man's dark expression.

"Although, out here is not the best place to talk. Come. I have a room at the inn." Yuan walked ahead several paces before turning to look at them. "Are you waiting to blow away?"

"N...no," Emil said.

Marta shook her head and hurried forward. "Uhm. Sir. You seem to... know us?"

"Of course I know you," Yuan said. "Your presence here confirms suspicions Martel and I have had for several days." He shot a dark look at Emil again.

"Wh-what did I do?" Emil balked, falling further behind.

"We will talk in the inn." Yuan led the way at a fairly fast walk, partially aided by the wind. A sudden gust of wind slammed into them just as they reached the door, ripping it free of Marta's hand. She tumbled to the floor as Emil quickly grabbed her, shoving Marta into the building. Once she was safe, Emil grabbed the door but struggled to pull it shut. Yuan gripped him around the waist and hauled. The wind change directions just as suddenly as it had started. The door slammed, throwing Emil and Yuan backwards into the floor.

Marta offered her hands down to them both. "That was close," she said. "You almost landed on me."

"Sorry," Emil said automatically and accepted her help up.

Yuan dusted off as he stood. "This way," he said, already heading towards the stairs.

Marta's gaze met Emil's. She shrugged and headed after Yuan, her hand trailing on the banister. Emil watched her for a second, struck again by how odd it was to see her as a fourteen year old again. Shaking his head, he followed up the stairs, feeling ill at ease when the inn keeper gave him a side-eyed look with a slight frown.

_"You should tell him not to judge us. You could crush his skull with your boot."_

Emil tripped on the last step up and sighed.

Yuan's room was the second door and as they entered, the half-elf closed and locked it behind him. Turning to face the pair, he folded his arms with a deep frown. "I don't know how to say this politely," he started. "But if Ratatosk thinks he can simply do what he likes with the world, regardless of anyone else's feelings on the matter, he needs to be taught another lesson."

Marta backed away a step. "Wh-what do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"This," Yuan gestured vaguely in the air, "Turning back time. You don't think Martel wouldn't have noticed what you did? Or me for that matter? It's a little hard to hide that kind of thing. Especially when it's seven _years_."

"Hey!" Marta objected. "Why are you blaming this on Ratatosk?" She thumped her fists on her hips.

"Because the mana from the old Kharlan tree was used to do it," Yuan interrupted before Marta could continue. "The only one with access to that is Ratatosk." His gaze switched to Emil.

Lifting both hands and backing away, he shook his head as he stammered, "I - I don't know anything about that!"

Yuan advanced on him. "Then ask the one who does. I know you are in contact with him. Or could take me to see him personally. The Otherworld Gate is locked. Don't think I didn't already try to get to the bottom of this on my own."

"Don't yell at Emil!" Marta grabbed Yuan's arm, hanging off it to hold him back. "He didn't do anything!"

"Marta," Yuan said firmly and sighed, straightening from his angry lean. "You don't understand the seriousness of what has been done to the world. It isn't just that time was turned back, but that it was incomplete and the tension between what the world is currently and the way things should be could very well rip the world apart." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I get that there's a problem, but you don't have to yell at Emil," Marta said firmly. "He didn't do it."

"He is Ratatosk. Ratatosk is Emil. Regardless of which side of him initiated the action, they're equally responsible for fixing it."

"If... if I even knew what happened," Emil said in a small voice. "Ratatosk isn't answering though, and I know its because he's ignoring me."

"Then you will need to take me through the Otherworld Gate," Yuan said firmly.

Emil shook his head. "We might not have time for that. Alice and Decus are demon possessed and out to destroy the world. They already stole Solum's core and destroyed Luin."

"They might be doing us all a favor then. By releasing the mana of the people who were suddenly brought back to life, it eases the tension."

Marta released Yuan's arm and backed away in shock. "So you... You're saying..."

"We should just let the people of Palmacosta die?" Emil asked. "But..."

"But this is Alice and Decus - who know what happened and are now demons!" Marta raised her voice. "She can't be doing it for any good reason! I think she wants to destroy the world so she can be on top," Marta said. "That was what she wanted last time we saw her."

Yuan shook his head and side stepped to sit on the foot of the bed with a heavy sigh. "They will die again no matter what you do now to save them," he said. "As the world returns to what should be, they will too."

Marta collapsed back against Emil and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I won't accept that," Emil said firmly. "Why do only a few people remember what happened?" Emil asked. "Why do you remember?"

Lowering his hands to his lap, Yuan looked them both in the eyes. "I am the new World Tree's guardian. I was shielded by Martel, as was Lloyd. He wanted to come look for you himself but I sent him on a different mission. As the mana that was used to create this time warp runs out, more people will remember what happened and more people will revert to what or who they currently are. Such as you being twenty-one instead of fourteen."

"Is there absolutely no way we can save anyone?" Marta demanded.

Yuan shook his head.

"But we can't just let Alice and Decus run around and do what they want," Emil objected.

_"I honestly cannot remember if I used the remaining mana of the Kharlan Tree or not, nor do I know why or what would have prompted me to do so. However it seems to have been used. I didn't think to check the Kharlan roots when I was checking the gate."_

_"Oh now you're talking to me?"_ Emil demanded as he turned his face towards the wall. He swallowed the sick feeling in his gut, his fingers tightening on Marta's shoulders.

Yuan shook his head. "No. You don't understand. This is not a true time warp. Nothing else in the universe was set back seven years. Even then there wasn't enough mana to complete the change. Darris-Kharlan is still seven years distant from us. The new World Tree is still seven years old."

Marta shook her head. "No... No." Bowing her head, she clenched her fists. "Its not fair!"

"Your definition of fair has nothing to do with reality," Yuan said.

_"Is what he's saying right?"_ Emil asked Ratatosk.

_"Probably."_

"You can't save everyone," Yuan pointed out. "I understand that you want to, but physically it isn't possible."

"Richter and Aster are working on getting the people of Palmacosta to take shelter while we awaken Ventus," Marta said.

"We're hoping to be able to take out Alice and Decus before they become any stronger," Emil added. "That should give us more time to figure out how to save people on a more long-term scale."

Marta shifted uneasily. "Why do you look like that?" she asked.

"There was another reason why I went looking for an audience with Ratatosk. Martel said there's a foreign body in the world. She can't identify it, since the new World Tree doesn't have enough power to stretch its influence across the world. But she said it came through about the same time when the world was reset."

"The guy with the sword?" Emil said, brows knitting. "Marta and I were visiting Ratatosk and Richter when something happened, but I can't remember it clearly. We might have been attacked and I'm not sure if the guy with the sword was Decus or someone else."

Yuan closed his eyes a moment and sighed. "I sent Lloyd to go find the foreign body. It isn't demon... It isn't from this world at all. But they have a weapon that uses magitech, leaving places completely devoid of mana. If only Kratos were here, he would be much better suited to finding this person."

Marta covered her face with her hands and groaned. "So many things that need doing and so few people who can do them..."

Gently squeezing her shoulders, Emil looked at Yuan and opened his mouth just as Ratatosk interrupted him. _"Alice and Decus must be stopped. That is a priority. If they continue to sew destruction, chaos, and death, they quicken the reversion of the world, but also weaken my gate. Also, the mana they are releasing by killing these people isn't returning to the cycle. As much as I can tell with only a few of my Centurions awake."_

"What?" Yuan asked.

"Ratatosk said that the mana from the people of Luin wasn't returned to the cycle. He might be wrong about that since he doesn't have all the Centurions awake, but..." Emil said. "Is it possible that Alice has some way to absorb the mana she's releasing?"

"Probably," Yuan said at the same time. "There's magitech that could be used to store mana until its needed."

"Alice and Decus are killing people to collect their mana for some terrible reason that only they know," Emil said. "Yuan, help us stop them. Even if... Even if we can't ultimately save these people when things go back to how they're supposed to we can't let demons run unchecked."

Pinching the bridge of his nose again, Yuan sighed.

...

"So that's it," Aster said, sitting back as he spread his hands. He had given them the short version of the story that Tenebrae had told him, Aqua had shown up halfway through and merely moved to sit on the side of the table next to Aster, gaze unfocused and directed towards the ceiling.

Raine shook her head again, which she had been doing practically throughout Aster's explanation. "I almost can't believe it, but... I remember some of those things. Even though they don't seem to have happened."

"I don't remember any of it." Genis shrugged. "Although, you do look weirdly familiar now that I think of it."

_SLAM!_

Aster fell backwards out of his seat with a shout then blinked up at Tiger where the younger boy stood with both fists on the table, glaring down at him.

"You're saying that I die too and that - that pervert stole my name and ruined my reputation? And - and on top of that I die and so do my parents?"

Genis tipped his head to the side and sighed. "If you were eavesdropping, the least you could do is actually listen."

Tiger slammed his fist on the table again and turned a heated stare on the half-elf boy. Genis slid his chair backwards. "I won't!" Tiger shouted. "I will not die. I'm gonna show that name-stealing pervert! I'm gonna make Marta like me and I'm gonna punch that lying creep in the face!"

"Lying?" Genis wheezed.

"He said Ratatosk was his twin!" Tiger straightened and flexed his fists with an indignant stare at Aster. "You're going to help me defeat him!"

"I - what?"

"You're his little brother, right? Don't you hate him?" Tiger demanded.

"Ah... no?" Aster could feel sweat collecting on his brow. Slowly climbing to his feet, he set the chair upright and scratched the back of his neck. "Look, Tiger. You..." He sighed. "Yes you were supposed to die, so was I and if you were listening to that part then you know Emil isn't really my brother or twin or any relation to me at all."

Tiger nodded firmly. "He stole your face. Aren't you mad?"

"No." Aster shook his head again. "Because Emil, and by extension, Ratatosk loves this world and wants to do anything he can to protect it. However Emil came to be doesn't really matter. Not to me anyway. Especially not now. I'm alive, however that happened. I'm going to do what I can to stay alive now and help as many people as I can do the same. What you do with your life now is your choice." He prodded the younger boy in the chest with a finger.

Eyes widening, Tiger straightened, hands falling to his sides. "You're right," he said and grinned. "I should avenge my parents!"

"Uhm. Are they dead?" Genis asked.

Raine had her hand over her eyes.

"Not yet. But you said that uhm. Decus and Alice destroyed Luin, right? And they're evil demons now, right? And they're gonna attack Palmacosta next, right? So help me train!"

Shocked, Aster shook his head. "I don't know how to fight!"

"What? You hang out with that dirty rat and Richter and run around the world getting into trouble!" Tiger lifted both hands in shock then clenched his fists. "Then both of us should train!"

"I... think not," Aster said in a weak voice.

"I'll help you," Genis said. "I think Aster and Raine have some researching to do."

"You don't want to be involved?" Raine asked.

"No." Genis shook his head as he stood. "I'd hold you back. There's a lot you'd both have to catch me up on. Tiger, was it? Let's go find somewhere we can practice."

"All right!" Tiger pumped his fist into the air. "I know just the place!" Turning, he dashed off with Genis hot on his trail.

Aster sighed, rubbing his temples with both hands.

"So first we should work on writing everything down," Raine said.

"Yeah, then see what other resources we have available to expand our knowledge," Aster agreed. "We need paper."

"I'll get the paper, you start finding some books." Raine cheerfully said and walked away at a fast clip.

Aster watched her go for a moment before shaking his head and going towards the card catalog near the front entrance of the library. Aqua trailed after him, giggling softly. "Richter said you would find some way to write your book about Ratatosk as soon as you got the chance. Is Raine's name going to be on it too?"

"Maybe in a footnote, she didn't help with any of the actual research," Aster said as he opened drawers and began flipping through the index. He had already selected the titles of several books by the time Raine approached him, carrying a stack of papers.

"Here," she said, "Trade. I'll get the books, you start writing."

Aster handed her his card and took the stack from her, heading back to their table to start working.

Floating beside him, Aqua perched on the edge of the table again, head tilted to the side. "I wish I could help," she said.

Looking up at her, he smiled. "You already have."

Raine returned with several books, then sat down to begin reading them as Aster worked on adding his latest information to the research notes he already had which had prompted him to start this journey in the first place. After reacquainting himself with where he had left off before, he pushed the notebook over to Raine so she could read that as well and get a better understanding of what kind of information he was looking for.

Lifting his head, Aster twisted side to side, popping his back with a sigh.

"At last he comes up for air," Richter said.

Aster started and turned to look at the redhead, and beyond him to a bald man and Hawk. "How long were you standing there?"

Richter smiled. "We just got here. But considering the mess you two have made, I'm guessing you've been at it for five hours straight."

Looking around in shock, he finally spotted a clock on the wall. "Ah... ha... ha... I guess so?" He grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "Here," he picked up his stack of papers and held them out to Richter. "We'll still need to do a final draft on it, but a majority of the information is there, I think..." His gaze slid to the bald man who was frowning at him. "Oh, where are my manners." Standing, he held his hand out. "I'm Aster Laker, researcher from Sybak."

"Brute Lualdi," the man said and hesitated briefly before taking Aster's hand.

"You're looking at me like you remember something?" Aster asked.

"No, I'm still not convinced of this time warp, but you and Richter do look familiar for some strange reason," Brute said and shook his head. "As it is, I don't think I could convince the people of Palmacosta to abandon their houses on a mere hunch and vague feeling of doom."

"Even though Luin has already suffered at the hands of this demon?" Aster asked. "Sir, we aren't sure when she will show up, but the demon likely will and we need to take precautions to save as many lives as we can."

"Where would we even take them?" Brute asked. "The bay isn't safe, the surrounding countryside isn't safe."

"The Dynasty Ruins," Raine said, looking up from her notes.

"Also full of monsters," Brute said.

"But, you have the Lord of Monsters and his Centurions on your side," Raine said and looked from Richter to Aster.

Aster nodded. "Emil would certainly help secure a space big enough for everyone."

Brute shook his head again. "There's another problem. You don't know when this demon is coming. She could show up in the next ten minutes or in the next ten days. I can't have everyone trek over to the Dynasty Ruins on the off chance that we'll even get there in time for her to not notice."

"What about an evacuation plan?" Raine asked. "So that there is less confusion when the attack comes and just have the destination be the Dynasty Ruins?"

Quickly nodding to Raine, Aster turned back to find Brute apparently considering this.

"We would still need to make sure the route there is cleared of hazards," Brute said. "But an evacuation plan sounds reasonable." He nodded to them all before turning and leaving, Hawk falling in behind him.

Richter sighed softly and pulled out a chair to sit at the table, finally looking at Aster's stack of papers.

"Raine, are you still here?" Genis asked as he dodged Brute and Hawk. "You are not going to believe this." He leaned on the table. "That Tiger kid. He's... crazy."


	11. Home comming

**Chapter 11**

"Even I caught on that he's not the brightest," Raine said, "But I wouldn't go so far as to call him crazy."

Genis shook his head and grinned. "No, crazy cool. Like he can block elemental attacks."

Both Raine and Richter turned to look at him. "He has elemental resistance then? How is that anything different?" Richter asked.

"No, he... You'll have to see it for yourselves. We were going to work on it more tomorrow," Genis said and shook his head again. "He had to go home since it was dark out. But he punches my attacks and breaks them before they hit. Admittedly I was going easy on him, but still, I've never heard of anyone who could do that."

Aster and Richter exchanged looks. "Maybe it's because he's supposed to be dead?" Aster suggested. "Unlocked some potential in him that wasn't there before?"

"You might have something like that too," Genis said.

Sighing, Aster rolled his head to stretch his neck and shoulders. "I'm so far behind everyone else in the athletics department that its not even funny. Even if I did have some special power, I don't think it's worth the effort learning to fight just to develop it. Maybe if we manage to save the world I'll think about it again."

"You're not going to win that one," Richter said, "Someone's going to force you to learn how to defend yourself one of these days."

"And you're going to laugh," Aster gave him a side-eyed look.

Richter pushed his glasses up with a single finger, covering his mouth as he did so. Aster saw the smirk, though, and rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately, we can't eat in the library," Richter said. "And I'm starving. You probably haven't even stopped for lunch, have you?"

"Ahh..." Aster's eyes slid towards Raine. She gave him one of those 'Adult Looks' as well.

"In that case, we shall pick up with this in the morning," Raine stood and began cleaning up her papers. "I'll speak with the librarian about reserving these books." She handed Richter her stack of papers. "If you would be so kind as to keep these as well, Aster."

"Yeah." He began picking up his mess on the table, putting together his scattered notes from various books he had been looking through and stacked them. "So what are we going to eat, Richter?"

"Whatever is available at the inn's restaurant," the half-elf replied, looking up from the papers he had been handed. "Although, I never realized Sylverant had any information on the flow of mana."

Aster nodded. "It would have brought us to Ratatosk months sooner."

"Not that it would have changed much in the long run," Richter added and carefully placed the papers into a folder pocket and handed it to Aster. He nodded politely to Raine before leaving.

Looking from Richter to Raine, Aster quirked a brow briefly, then hurried to catch up with his friend. Once outside, Aster cleared his throat. "So... Raine's kind of cute, isn't she?" He wasn't sure if it was the street lamp or not, but he thought he saw Richter color slightly. The redhead's expression didn't change though, which was disappointing. "She's really smart too. Has a thing about ruins. She got really excited when I was telling her about the various places we crawled through looking for Centurion cores."

Aqua faded in on Richter's other side, puffing her cheeks in a pout. "She's not worth your time, Lord Richter."

Grinning at her, Aster was about to speak when his stomach growled loudly. "Good thing I've got you around, Richter, I'd probably die of starvation."

"Hey," Genis called and Aster stopped to look back at the young half-elf.

Jogging up, the young man held out his hand. "Raine said to give you this."

Offering out his palm, Aster blinked as Genis dropped a gold bracelet with a red gemstone mounted on it into his hand. "Is this...?"

"An Exsphere and key crest." Genis smiled. "In case you change your mind about learning to fight. Just don't tell Lloyd." He turned and dashed back into the library.

Closing his fingers around the bracelet, Aster looked up at Richter, then sighed as his friend quietly laughed behind his hand.

...

The lights of Palmacosta glittered against the bay like fireflies in the growing dark. Actual fireflies sailed across the grass to either side of the path, sometimes crossing in front of her. She reached out and caught one as it flew close, then let it crawl to the tip of her finger and fly away. She still couldn't believe that Yuan had joined them for their trek into the temple of wind. It had been even more lucky that they'd hardly had to fight much of anything within. Emil had made some pacts with monsters, they had found Ventus's core, awakened him, and made their way back out all in under an hour. The winds had immediately calmed upon their waking Ventus, which meant that the area was considerably safer now. They had packed up and left shortly afterwards, and again, Yuan had followed.

Marta was still waiting for an explanation of why. She doubted she was going to get one, though.

Emil walked beside her, his hand brushing against hers occasionally. It was a familiar way to walk and her body was getting used to the pace he set, meaning that they were making better time now, even though it was going to be well past dark by the time they got to town.

"Are you all right?" Emil asked, breaking a silence that had lasted for hours. "I can carry you if you'd like."

She smiled up at him, knowing he would, and could do so without getting her sick. Marta shook her head. "We'll get there when we get there." She laced her fingers with his. His hand tightened on hers.

They entered Palmacosta like that; hand in hand with Yuan trailing behind. Marta sighed. "I'm not sure if I should introduce you to Daddy or not." She looked up at Emil.

"Probably not..." Emil admitted.

"It's because you look so much older than me," Marta said. "Although, we're mentally the same age. And Ratatosk created your body. Couldn't he... Do something?" She gestured vaguely.

_"I could, but it wouldn't be as easy as she thinks. I would have to combine with you again."_

"He doesn't understand what the problem is," Emil reported.

_"Why are you telling her things I never said?"_

_"Because that's what you meant."_

"I don't want to be stuck like this," Marta said, grasping both of Emil's hands. "But no one would accept me suddenly being seven years older. Right now, only Richter and Aster know Emil, they wouldn't care what his apparent age is. And since it doesn't really matter to you one way or the other, Ratatosk..." She leaned in on her toes. "Please?"

_"Ugh. Why does she make everything so difficult?"_

_"She's actually trying to make it easier,"_ Emil pointed out.

_"I'll think about it. Quit bugging me."_

Emil smiled. "He'll do it. But not right now. He's got to pretend it was his idea first."

Marta sighed, then laughed, throwing her arms around his shoulders to pull down for a kiss on the cheek. "All right. I'm going to go home, you and Yuan head to the inn, I'll see you in the morning." She withdrew slowly, hands sliding down his arms to lace fingers with him again.

"Good night, Marta," Emil said.

"Ugh. I begin to regret encouraging you two to form a romantic bond," Tenebrae said from the shadows.

"You say that all the time," Emil said and squeezed her hands before releasing her. "But I think you're secretly proud of yourself."

Giggling, Marta dug the toe of one shoe into the cobblestones. "Good night, Emil." She forced herself to turn and head back to her father's house. While she had wanted to walk them to the inn, Marta knew that she might not have been able to talk herself out of just staying there for the night and that was just unacceptable behavior. She sighed at herself. "Why do I always have to be so responsible?" she bemoaned.

At her door, she paused and took a breath before entering. Brute looked up from his papers spread out on the table, Hawk looked over as well.

Marta cleared her throat. "Hello... I'm home?"

"How did it go in Asgard?" Hawk asked. "You're back sooner than I was expecting."

"We found someone to help and didn't run into any trouble," Marta said, relieved that they weren't going to make a big deal about her coming in so late. Setting her pack down beside the door, she went to the sink, washed her hands and got a cup to have some tea with the two men. "The monsters hadn't had enough time to get extremely aggressive, which meant that getting up to the stone dais was easy. Ventus's core was there, we woke him and headed back out."

Brute folded his arms on the table as she came to take a seat. "Who did you find to help?"

"Yuan Ka-Fai, he's one of the guardians of the new World Tree," Marta said. "He had some information regarding the ah... time warp." She looked down at her cup sadly.

"Well?" Brute asked.

She could tell he was mad and hated it, but there was nothing she had done that she was going to apologize for. Lifting her head, she looked at him. "He said the time warp wasn't complete and was going to fade eventually. Meaning that anyone the warp had brought back to life will die again as the proper events of time reassert themselves." Marta glanced at Hawk briefly.

"Meaning me," Hawk said and looked down at the table.

"And everyone who died the first time here in Palmacosta," Brute added and sat back in his chair. "Then what's the point of an evacuation plan?"

Marta pulled a couple of the papers over to look. "Emil and I think it would still be a good idea to save everyone we can for now. The people who died in Luin didn't return to the mana cycle and Yuan said there was magitech that could take and store mana. Alice and Decus are undoubtedly up to no good and we need to keep them from getting anything more." She sighed. "We might not be able to save everyone, but that doesn't mean we can't try to save as many as possible. Even if it means forcing the timeline to change... somehow." She looked up and met Brute's eyes, then looked to Hawk, who was still staring at the table. "I'm going to get washed and go to bed. It's been a long day and tomorrow might be longer." Finishing the last of her drink, she took the cup to the sink to rinse, then headed for her bedroom to find some clothes to change into.

...

"We only have a double room left," the innkeeper said. "Is that all right?"

Emil looked towards Yuan. The other man shrugged. "Yeah, it's all right. Thank you." They were each handed a key and together, trudged up the stairs to their room just as the front door opened.

Yuan headed into the room as Emil paused long enough to see Aster and Richter coming up the stairs.

"Hey Emil!" Aster said cheerfully.

"I hadn't expected you back until tomorrow," Richter said.

"There wasn't any trouble in Asgard," Emil explained and glanced at Yuan as the man put his pack down and sat on the foot of his bed to remove his boots. Deciding that was Yuan's way of saying he didn't want to be involved in catching Emil's friends up on business, he dropped his bag just inside the door and closed it. "Well, not trouble in the way of monsters at any rate," he said.

Aster bit his lower lip, "Uh oh. Sounds like you have bad news."

"Yeah."

"Should it wait until morning?" Richter asked.

"I'd rather go ahead and tell you," Emil said and shook his head.

Richter gestured for Emil to follow and all three headed to another room on the hall. Opening the door, the half-elf gestured for Aster and Emil to enter. Heading in, Emil found a chair to sit in and leaned his elbows on his knees as he suddenly realized how exhausted he was. Richter closed the door and leaned against the wall beside it.

"Yuan met me and Marta in Asgard. He's the new World Tree's guardian. He said that the mana from the Kharlan tree's roots was used to cause the time warp and the only one with access to that is Ratatosk. I don't remember him doing that. He doesn't remember it either and neither of us know why he would for that matter."

"Unless there was something he absolutely wanted to prevent," Aster said.

"But why go back seven years?" Richter asked and shook his head. "That's not all the bad news, is it?"

"No," Emil stared at the floor in front of his boots. "The time warp wasn't complete. It only affected our world. Derris-Kharlan is still seven years distant, the new World Tree is still seven years old... and as the mana used to cause the warp drains away, the proper timeline will reassert itself. Meaning that anyone who was dead before will..." He heard Aster gulp. "On top of that, the people who died in Luin didn't return to the mana cycle. Marta, Ratatosk and I believe Alice has some way to collect the mana of those she's killed. We don't know why she would be, but it can't be for anything good." Forcing himself to lift his head, Emil looked at Richter. "Also, something came through the Gate of Nifelheim just as the warp happened. Or maybe right before it."

"Maybe that's what Ratatosk was trying to prevent?" Aster asked.

"Except whatever it is... is still here," Emil said. "And it has some way of sucking mana out of places so thoroughly that it leaves dead patches. Yuan has seen a couple, I haven't, but he said they were completely devoid of life."

"Couldn't that be Decus or Alice?" Aster asked.

Emil shook his head. "Yuan sent Lloyd after it and said Martel can't sense this... thing. Its not from our world."

Aster collapsed backwards across the foot of the bed. "But it's stealing our mana when we really don't have any to spare." He sat up, propped on his hands. "We have to get rid of Alice and Decus first. We can do something about that for certain. We'll save who we can from Palmacosta, just to keep those two demons from stealing their mana. We can figure out how to save them more permanently later. There's got to be a way." He grinned. "We just need courage."

"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality," Emil and Richter said in unison.

Exchanging a look with Aster, both the blonds turned to find Richter with his hand over his face, glasses dangling from between his fingers. He started chuckling. Emil lowered his head and began to laugh as well. Aster sighed. "I guess I trained you two well. My job is done."

A shiver ran down Emil's back.

"What's wrong?" Aster asked.

He realized he was standing, hand on the hilt of his sword and glanced around.

"What's wrong?" Richter demanded and stumbled when Emil shoved him aside, heading out into the hall.

Something was wrong. Something dreadful and he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Aster and Richter followed him down the stairs and out into the street. Pelting through the fog at full speed and still trying to get dressed, Marta nearly collided with the trio, panting for air.

"What happened to Ratatosk?" Marta asked breathlessly. The core on her forehead glowing.

_"Emil! Come to me!"_

Throwing his hand out, Emil opened himself fully to Ratatosk's power, opening a portal to the Ginnungagap. Without hesitating, Marta sprang through. He nearly collided with Aster as the blond followed.

"Wait!" Richter called, but the portal closed as soon as Emil entered.

Rolling as he was flung to the ground of Ratatosk's chamber by the portal, Emil drew his sword and sped towards the man with a large sword that stood facing Ratatosk. The Summon Spirit dodged the man's strike, but his blade cut into the monolith that centered the seal on the Gate.

Slashing the man's back, Emil sent him staggering and followed with another upwards cut to send him into the air.

The stranger twisted, flipping his feet over his head to turn and face Emil in time to block the next attack and sent them both flying to other sides of the chamber.

"Photon!" Marta called, sending a blast of light across the room to strike the stranger.

"Ain Sof Aur!" Ratatosk cast, sending a blast of light right on the heels of Marta's spell.

Sword raised, the stranger held the flat out just in time for the attacks to strike. Blue lightning arched around the blade and man. In a flash of blinding light, both attacks disappeared and the man lowered his sword with a smirk. "Like I thought. You'll do perfectly," he pointed his sword at Ratatosk. Emanating from the crosspiece, blue lightning crackled down the length of the man's blade and exploded.

Emil grasped his chest in agony as Ratatosk was struck. The Summon Spirit's form exploded into fragments of light, core hitting the floor with a single bounce and roll.

Marta was moving before he could catch his breath, scooping up the core. "Emil!" she called and slung the core his direction.

Forcing himself to move, Emil straightened and caught Ratatosk's core, immediately absorbing it.

"You." The man growled. "Give me that," he pointed his sword at Emil this time.

"Go back to hell!" Emil shouted and flung his hand out.

The monolith suddenly cracked; showering them with sharp rocks and shaking the entire Gate structure as the damaged spell abruptly failed. Black fog flooded the room. Dark shapes crept across the walls and through the mists. Claws gripped Emil's leg.

"Emil!" Marta cried and slashed at a black appendage that tried to wrap around her throat.

_"Destroy it all,"_ Ratatosk found the strength to whisper. _"That's the only way to protect the world..."_

Closing his eyes tightly, Emil gripped the hilt of his sword in both hands, blade pointed down. With a shout, he took all of Ratatosk's remaining energy and focused it to a point as he slammed his sword downwards. The platform beneath him shattered, cracks spreading.

"Ah!" Aster yelped as the ground collapsed out from under him.

"Emil!" Marta called again. He saw her reach for him as he began to fall into the darkness below.

He reached for her hand, knowing the distance was too great. Tears stung his eyes. "I'm sorry!"

She disappeared into the black mists.


	12. Quick Fix

**AN: remember kids! When you go for a quick fix****,**** the solution might turn out to be just as bad as the original problem.**

**Chapter 12**

The soggy ground squelched beneath his feet and once again Jude was glad for the new boots he had purchased just the other day. He had worn out his old shoes so bad the boggy swamp water would have seeped through the soles and given him a fungal infection. Having just treated one of those earlier that day, Doctor Jude Mathis was glad to not personally suffer through one; not only were they tenacious, but could get complicated when it came to treatment with medication.

Grumbling softly, the officer escorting him caught his balance as he nearly slid into a puddle. "You come out here once a week and I still don't know why," the man said.

"Since the Schism was dispelled, we're fueling Elympios's Spyrixs. I'm making sure it hasn't been having any adverse effects on Rieze Maxia's flora and fauna," Jude explained, though he was sure he had said it at least once before to the man. He saw the officer's head shaking and smiled.

"What good would it do us knowing that?"

"It lets us know about how much time we have left," Jude said.

The man sighed. "I still don't understand why we have to carry those free-loaders. Kind of wish the Schism had stayed."

Jude pressed his lips together and sighed softly. He wasn't sure what to say to that, but supposed from the common person's point of view, the people of Rieze Maxia were supporting a world of people who had so screwed up their own world that they had to leach off someone else. Although given the political climate of Elympios, Jude was having trouble reminding himself why he thought saving both worlds was a good idea in the first place. Every time he turned around there was someone else calling for a revival of the Otherworld Reactor Plan; just because the production of Spyrites was so slow and they hadn't figured out how to use them to replace anything other than medical devices.

Coming to his next stop along the trail, Jude pulled out his notebook and began taking detailed notes on the specific items he had chosen to observe as marks of how fast their mana was being depleted. So far it looked like things were all right, if on a steady decline. He tapped the pen against his chin in thought.

"Doctor," the officer said. Looking away from his notes, he turned to find the older man pointing.

Three Bog Polwigles were grouped around something white on the ground. Jude tipped his head slightly. "That's strange..."

"Looks like they killed someone," the officer said and looked at Jude.

"We should probably take care of the body," Jude said, even though it wasn't anywhere close to being part of his reason for exploring the Arkand wetlands north of Fennmont. He supposed he really hadn't changed that much in the last year after all. Jude closed his notebook and tucked it away in his pack before heading towards the group of polwigles. Whoever this person was, they likely had family who would miss them, it was better to at least try to identify them.

The three monsters turned to look at the pair of humans as they approached, one giving a threatening burble. From this angle, he could tell that it was indeed a body, lying partially face-down in the muck. Their white coat was dry, though, which was odd since it had been pouring rain not more than ten minutes ago. Burbling and bouncing, the polwigles bumped into each other as they crowded between the body and the approaching humans.

Jude came to a stop and held his hand out, stalling the officer. "I've never seen monsters act like this before," he said. "It almost looks like they're protecting..."

The body coughed. One of the polwigles turned to look and nuzzled the person, though there was no further reaction.

"Doctor, I think he's still alive!" the officer gasped.

Jude nodded and held his hand out. "You stay back," he told the officer as he crouched slightly to make himself smaller. "Hey," he said gently to the polwigles, though it felt completely strange trying to court a monster's affection, as if they were cats. "Hey there. What've you got?" he asked. "Are you protecting him?"

The polwigles shifted nervously and the one nudged the fallen human again with a concerned sounding burble.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, or him," Jude said as he crept closer. Part of him was ready to beat the monsters to death if they looked like they would attack, but the longer he observed, the more the situation struck him as odd. One of the polwigles hopped forward once, tail wiggling threateningly at Jude briefly before backing away. Suddenly, all three scattered, hopping off a short distance to regroup near a puddle.

Jude moved closer to kneel next to the body, hands gently searching for a pulse. Letting his breath out in relief, Jude gently turned the young man over, revealing a blond with a young face. He judged him to be about sixteen. He was bruised and blood seeped from a cut on his forehead, it looked like had been attacked by something with sharp claws, though why the creature had left him alive was a mystery.

"Is he dead?" the officer asked, moving closer to look. "I don't recognize him."

"He's alive," Jude said, "But he's badly injured. I'll do what I can here, but we need to get him to the hospital for further examination." Looking towards the polwigles again, Jude pressed his lips together in thought even as he called on his healing artes to begin stabilizing the young man.

"Did those monsters do this?" the officer asked, moving closer to stand between Jude and the polwigles.

"No, his wounds aren't consistent with any monsters around here," Jude said. "We'll have to ask him when he wakes up." Though what he really wanted to know was why polwigles would try to protect a human.

The young man's brows drew together in pain as he tried to reach for consciousness and failed.

Looking up at the officer, Jude said, "If you carry him, I can take care of anything that attacks us."

"Right..." the officer said, hardly sounding pleased with that solution, but sheathed his sword and moved to carefully pick the young man up, holding him gently against his armored chest.

Jude's attention strayed to the polwigles again. They seemed to be conferring with each other before they hopped off in different directions, disbanding, as if their mission were complete. Filing that away for later, he turned and started south, heading back towards Fennmont.

...

Mouth dry, Emil coughed, digging his fingers in the dry, crumbling dirt beneath him. Hot sun beat down on his face and his head hurt terribly. Slowly peeling his eyes open, he rolled onto his side and propped on his elbow. A breeze kicked up, sending a small cloud of red dust twirling away over the edge of a cliff.

"Asgard?" he muttered as he stared at the barren landscape. But even Asgard had its own animals that found refuge in between the rocks. This place had an emptiness that made him feel achingly alone.

Rolling to his knees, Emil sat up to get a better view, but even that didn't help. His head throbbed. In the distance he saw movement and when he squinted, shading his eyes, he determined that it was nothing more than heat radiating off the dirt.

_"Ratatosk?"_

When there was no answer, Emil closed his eyes and went searching within himself for the Summon Spirit. Wounded and running dangerously low on mana, the Summon Spirit was completely unconscious. Horrified, Emil's eyes snapped open again as he realized what was missing; mana. There was no mana in the air at all. Nothing living was moving within his range of senses.

Finding his sword a few feet away, Emil crawled to it and used that to help himself stand. "I have to find..." He wasn't sure what he needed exactly, but Ratatosk needed mana, that was for certain. _"Stay with me. You've gotta fight. I'll get us to safety," _he told his other self.

He straightened and brushed the dust off his blade before sheathing it. Turning a full circle, Emil squinted at something that looked like a tower, though he wasn't sure if it was man-made or just another rock. With little else to go on, he began walking, rubbing his dry tongue against the roof of his mouth in hopes of finding enough saliva to spit out the dust that had collected there.

The landscape continued to be barren as he made his way up a hill and past an outcropping of cliff into a narrow gorge. There seemed to be remains of a road that led through it. A single tree with a smattering of brown leaves had grown here. Even as Emil watched, he saw one of the branches break and tumble to the ground.

"This place is awful..." he whispered.

Pushing himself forward, Emil started walking again, following the road towards what he was sure was a building of some kind. He just hoped it wasn't abandoned. The sun beating down on his head and bare shoulders made the trek incredibly uncomfortable. Even the Triet desert wasn't been this awful.

He had even stopped sweating. Emil wiped dust and dried blood off his brow and scrubbed his fingers together as he shuffled past the dead tree and something that looked like it was trying desperately to be a patch of grass, half buried in the shifting dust. A boulder shifted as Emil walked by it and he realized with a sigh of resignation that it wasn't a boulder at all, but a monster. The creature picked itself up and turned to face him, resembling a tortoise covered in spikes. It snapped its jaws at him as it lumbered forward. Emil drew his sword, knowing he was in no shape to successfully run away from the creature. He hoped he had the energy to defeat it and perhaps make a pact. It would have easily been able to carry him.

"Look," Emil said softly, "I don't have the energy to fight you. Please don't make this difficult."

For a moment the monster paused, shuffling its feet as if confused why anyone would think to bother trying to talk to it. That moment of hesitation was gone and the tortoise continued to shuffle towards him.

Closing his eyes tightly, Emil forced himself to straighten. "I am Lord Ratatosk, Summon Spirit who controls the Mana Flow." He looked down at the tortoise. "Do not provoke me."

The tortoise thumped its snout into Emil's stomach.

Nearly knocked off balance, he caught himself on one of the monster's spikes and looked down at the creature in amazement. It shuffled, bumping into him with its side and lowered to the ground entirely.

Shocked, Emil stared at the monster a moment more before finally processing that the tortoise wanted to give him a ride. Sheathing his sword, he slowly climbed onto the back of the spiky shell and found a comfortable place to prop himself. The tortoise stood in a swaying lumber and began moving, heading the direction Emil had originally been going. He closed his eyes and shuffled his scarf to pull over his head, feeling like his brains were baking in the sun. Even if the tortoise was slower than him, it was much easier to ride than try to walk, even though he had no idea or control of where they were going.

A breeze showered him with dust, but also pushed something that tasted like life itself past his nose. Opening his eyes, Emil squinted to look around. They had traveled some distance and he realized he must have blacked out again, since he didn't think that much had time had passed, though the sun was beginning to dip behind the cliffs. Ahead there was still nothing but canyon, although movement caught his attention and Emil turned his head to find a man in white picking through the remains of a monster. The wind blew again, bringing that sweet scent of mana along with it. Emil leaned forward, his headache easing slightly and he knew this stranger was the source of the mana he desperately needed to keep Ratatosk, and possibly himself, alive.

The man turned and shuffled back a step in shock before drawing a sword and falling into a stance. "Hey! You!" he shouted.

Beneath him, the tortoise balked and snapped its sharp beak. Emil gently patted it. "I won't let him hurt you," he said gently.

Turning its head to look up at him, Emil could almost feel the monster's disbelief at that statement.

"All right, all right. You stay here," he said and slowly moved to dismount the tortoise. He nearly fell head first off the monster's back and barely managed to catch himself before he hit the ground.

The man with white hair stepped forward several paces, hand out. "Hey - are you all right?"

Managing to get his feet under him, Emil patted the tortoise again and turned to walk towards the man. "Not... really," Emil admitted, deciding to go with the truth. The closer he drew to the man, the better he felt, though, and his head began to clear of the throbbing pain. Unfortunately it was a gradual process and he had a feeling that just standing next to this man wasn't going to be enough to help him recover fully.

Edging closer, the man in white kept his sword drawn, but reached out to catch Emil's shoulder as he stumbled again. "How were you commanding a gun tortoise?"

"Uh," Emil looked back. "She insisted I ride..." He squinted at the man's face. "I need help."

The man's expression fell. "I'm not giving you any gald if that's what you're after."

"Mana," Emil said. "You taste like it. I'm going to die if I don't-" his knees collapsed out from under him. "Make a pact with me?"

"What?" the man staggered back. "You want what?"

"I'm a Summon Spirit," Emil explained. "And you're producing mana, somehow. I'm going to die if I go without mana for much longer and this place is dead. Please... Make a pact with me."

Shaking his head in confusion, the man swayed back on his heels. "What's that involve?"

"You make a promise, and as long as you keep that promise, I lend you my power," Emil said, he felt dirty just for saying all this, but the longer he sat next to this man, the more sure he was becoming that his survival was tied to Ratatosk's.

The man folded his arms, sword dangling from one hand. "You're a Summon Spirit... Which one?"

"Ratatosk, Lord of Monsters," Emil said.

"Well, I've never heard of that one," the man said distastefully. "You can't be that impressive. Not as great as Lord Maxwell."

"Maxwell?" Emil asked. "He would recognize me if you can summon him."

The man's cheeks turned red and he stamped a foot. "I'm Lord Maxwell's handmaid! I can't just _summon_ her!" Eyes narrowing, he rubbed his chin as a wicked smile curved his lips. "Wait, so if I make a pact with you... you have to do what I say, right?"

"Not... exactly," Emil started to object, beginning to worry that this hadn't been a good idea after all.

"I, Ivar, hereby promise to exact revenge upon Jude Mathis for stealing Lord Maxwell from me!" He raised his sword into the air, then swept it down to point at Emil.

"Can you think of any other promise that doesn't require revenge?" Emil asked with a sigh.

"Take it or leave it Mister Ratatosk!"

Hanging his head, Emil sighed. _'Maybe I can talk him out of it later...'_ he hoped. "I accept," he said softly and immediately felt the bond form between them. A flow of mana, cool and healing, began to fill him and he felt Ratatosk stir slightly.

"So... that's it?" Ivar asked and put his fists on his hips as he leaned forward. "No special magical sparkles or anything? How disappointing."

Emil slowly climbed to his feet and dusted off. "Is there shelter anywhere?" he asked.

"There's a lab up ahead, but I'm not supposed to go there," Ivar said with a vague gesture. "King Gaius doesn't want me causing trouble with them while they're doing their research." He rolled his eyes. "They're still playing around with Spyrites and nothing useful is getting done." He sheathed his sword finally with an irritated thrust.

"None of that made any sense," Emil said.

"You're really stupid if you don't know what's been going on." Ivar sighed. "Come on, we'll go to the city then." He started walking.

Emil stared after the man, then looked down when he felt the tortoise's nose touch his palm. Nodding, he carefully climbed back onto the monster's back.

Ivar stopped some distance away and turned to look, blinking in surprise when he found Emil on the tortoise again. "You're not planning on riding that _into_ town, are you?"

"No, I doubt they'd take kindly to her," Emil said, "But I won't make it there on my own given the shape I'm in."

"Really? You must've taken a beating then." Ivar dug in a pouch hanging from his belt and tossed something Emil's way.

Catching it, Emil looked to find a gel. "Thank you," he said and stuffed it into his mouth.

"So what were you doing out here?" Ivar asked.

"I... don't know," Emil said and shook his head. He felt the tingling sensation of healing taking effect all over his body. "I wasn't here last I remember." He frowned slightly. _'If I survived... maybe Marta and Aster did too?'_ Although he knew that if Ratatosk ever woke up, he would be able to trace Marta via the core he had placed on her. Aster... was a whole other story.

As the tortoise drew closer to Ivar, the man grabbed a spike and leapt up onto the monster's back behind Emil. "Well, if you get to ride, so do I."

Emil twisted to look back. "You're not afraid of her?"

"I can talk to monsters," he said. "Its a special gift I have!" He put his fists on his hips and straightened. "I have a wyvern that answers only to me, too!"

"Would certainly be faster to ride that then my tortoise friend," Emil admitted.

Ivar glared. "I can't just summon my wyvern whenever, you know. It doesn't work like that."

"Really?" Emil smiled, "It does for me."

"Huh?"

"I told you. I'm the Lord of Monsters." Emil turned to face forward again, feeling steadily better now that his physical injuries were taken care of and Ivar was supplying a constant stream of mana.

"And I'll be able to do that now too?" Ivar asked, leaning in. "Since you and I have that pact and all."

"I'm not sure," Emil looked down with a sigh. "I've never made a pact with anyone before."

Ivar sat back again. "Maybe helping you out wasn't such a great plan after all."

Emil turned to look at him. "If I die a lot of things will be messed up," he said. "I'll repay you, somehow."

"You'd better, Mister Ratatosk."

"Please call me Emil," he said. "Ratatosk is my other form."

"Emil?" Ivar sighed. "You couldn't pick a more..." he waved his hands vaguely. "Ratatosk at least sounds like the name of a Summon Spirit."

"Uhm... This is my under cover form," Emil said. "Someone was trying to kill me."

Ivar looked him over again. "Nearly did."

"Yes," Emil said and sighed.

"We're going to have to find out what you can do for me," Ivar said.

"Can it wait a day?" Emil asked. "I haven't regained enough mana yet."

Ivar sighed. "Fine." He pointed his finger at Emil's nose. "But you'd better deliver! I want to see something awesome!"

Emil focused his gaze on Ivar's finger briefly before looking at his face. "I... I'll try..."


	13. Bloody Night

**Chapter 13**

Richter's hand closed on air as Emil's scarf fluttered just past his fingers and the portal shut with a sucking noise. "Aster...? Marta? Emil?" They had left him... He wanted to think that they hadn't meant to, but the longer he stood there waiting, the more sure he was that they weren't going to come back for him.

Fire soared overhead and exploded against the inn.

People came pouring out shortly afterwards, thumping into him on either side. Lowering his hand Richter turned to look the direction the fire had come from. A man with dark hair jogged up and it took him a moment to recognize Yuan.

"Richter, is this the work of those demons?" Yuan asked.

"Probably..." Richter said.

Yuan's brows drew together. "Are you well?"

"Emil, Marta, and Aster went to help Ratatosk. He was under attack."

"I'm glad they left you in Palmacosta then," Yuan said. "We should see to the people."

"Yeah..." Richter said discontentedly. "Put out that fire if you can and help evacuate people. I'm going for Brute." A hundred yards down the street he nearly ran into Brute. "We're under attack," he said without preamble, although it occurred to him that Brute had probably already guessed that given that the inn was on fire and possibly a couple more buildings, given the amount of smoke currently filling the night sky.

"Where's Marta?" Brute asked.

"She went to help Ratatosk," Richter said. "She can take care of herself." He forced himself to believe that statement as well, even though his heart was trying to climb out his throat. Aster would be useless, and even if Marta and Emil were strong fighters, they'd been strong fighters the first time they encountered whoever this was attacking Ratatosk. That hadn't ended well, even if he couldn't remember the specifics, he knew that much was fact.

Brute cast a disgruntled look at him, but thankfully didn't argue. "I've sent Hawk to start evacuating everyone to the ruins. Are you up for distracting these demons?"

"For as long as I can," Richter agreed, feeling chilled by Brute's tone. "You go help the Vanguard. I'll take care of the demons." They both looked towards an explosion that came from the direction of the town square.

"We should hurry then," Brute said and took off running in a different direction.

Richter made for the closest road that would get him to the square.

The building beside him exploded as he rounded a corner. Ducking, Richter lifted an arm to shield his face from burning embers. The smoke cleared. He straightened, now able to see into the square past the rubble that had once been a shop. Alice's laughter rang clear through the heavy smoke and fog. Her dark form writhed sideways like a cobra claws lifted and fangs bared.

Richter clenched his teeth and drew his axe and sword, forging boldly across the burning remains clogging the street.

"ALICE!" he shouted.

Twisting around to face him, her upper body swayed on a tail of dark shadows, looming twice as tall as he. "You again." She sighed. "Decus told me that he met you." She leaned down, claws digging into the cobblestones. "So where's your little friend Emil?" she crooned. "I want to play with him too."

"I'll be more than enough." Richter sprinted to the right, flanking Alice just as her claws stabbed out of the ground beneath where he had been standing. While she was still bound, he cut into her side with his sword.

Yanking her hand free of the ground, Alice elbowed Richter in the face, sending him flying back.

"Stalagmite!"

Pillars of earth burst up from beneath her, piercing Alice's form several times before crumbling.

Alice turned towards Genis with a savage hiss.

"Hyah!" Tiger's fist landed on her face as he launched from the roof of a nearby building, the metal gauntlets he wore gleaming in the firelight. The impact of his punch rocked her head backwards and he landed in a quick roll and made a dash to get out from beneath the demon as she curled her tail around to try to trap him against her oozing body.

"Nurse!"

Richter felt his bruises heal even before he had realized he had landed poorly in a pile of rocks.

Raine jogged to a stop beside him and offered a hand down. Smiling, she pulled him up. "What? Did you really think you'd be fighting alone?" she asked.

"I..." He shook his head. "Where's Decus though?"

"I don't know. Let's focus on killing Alice first," Raine said. "Photon!" She lifted her hands up, raising her staff high and sent a blast of light energy towards the snake-like demon.

Richter sprang forward, blocking Alice's tail as she whipped it back their direction.

Flexing her claws, she stabbed them down at him alternately as he dodged backwards to escape. The tips of her claws burst back up beneath him, anticipating where he would move next, striking his back several times. Richter staggered, caught his balance and changed directions, running towards Alice instead, coming up beneath her arms while she had them buried in the ground again. Spinning, he sliced first with his sword, then buried his axe into her chest beneath her collarbone.

Twisting free of his attack, Alice whipped her tail around, smashing him to the ground and backhanded Tiger from the air as he made another leaping punch at her from the side. "Where's your sword, Emil?" she sneered at the blond.

"_Don't call me that!_" Tiger shouted even as he rolled to his feet again. "I hate that name!"

"Oh, for once, you and I agree on something."

"I don't even know you." Tiger pointed at her. "So shut your ugly face!"

Alice reeled back in shock, apparently having gotten a good look at the boy's face and realized her mistake.

"Splash!" Genis shouted, his spell drowning out whatever the demon had been about to say.

Tiger sprinted up the side of a burning building then kicked off it to back flip away just as Alice slammed her tail into the bricks. Drawing his fist back, he slammed it down on her face with a shout, "Demon Fist!" that sent an arc of light racing ahead of his attack, then contacted with his physical blow to knock Alice to the ground entirely.

Richter felt Raine's energy building up beneath him and looked down to see a healing Arte circle glowing at his feet.

"Stalagmite!" Genis cast again, piercing Alice's body with stone spears.

Feeling refreshed, Richter launched forward to make his attack, slamming his axe into Alice's neck.

Her yellow eyes focused on him, mouth twisting into a toothy grin. Spikes of darkness shot up from the ground beneath him, stabbing through his torso before retracting. He heard Tiger and Genis object in pain and knew they had been hit as well. Alice picked herself up while he was stunned and lifted her hands, the smoke and fog swirling in the sky above her.

"Don't let her do that!" Tiger shouted and was already in motion, running away from the healing circle Raine had cast beneath him. Genis was smart enough to move into it.

Richter chose to take Tiger's warning and attacked. "Blessed Drops!" he shouted, dropping a bubble of water on Alice's head.

She cringed but wasn't given the time to recover before Tiger was on her with a quick succession of left-right punches. He suddenly sprang back, then upwards with a final axe kick to her face. "Eagle Dive!" he shouted.

Richter rushed in to tag his physical attacks on Alice before she regained her wits. Sword slicing upwards, he lopped off one of her arms, followed by a chop with his axe into her stomach.

"Stalagmite!" Genis cast again just as Richter sprang clear, leaping over Alice's tail when she whipped it around herself.

Alice screamed, her rage shaking the buildings and earth beneath Richter.

"My love! I'm coming!" Decus cried in the distance.

Richter looked on in dismay as the second demon surged through town, slinging buildings out of his way with two hands, third arm holding aloft his sword of darkness.

Aqua appeared beside Richter. "I'm sorry!" she cried, "I couldn't keep him occupied!"

"You tried," he said gently to the Centurion.

She gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "I have to go, Lord Richter. I'll come back as soon as I can." Aqua faded away.

Richter was already moving. Decus's sword smashed into the ground where he had been standing and the demon slid it across the cobblestones after the half-elf as he ran to escape the hit.

"Divine Saber!" Raine shouted. Lightning lanced down from the dark sky, catching Alice and Decus several times before the final blast struck the center of the square.

"Meteor Storm!" Genis shouted. Again the sky boiled with bright red and Richter instinctively dove back, grabbing Tiger along the way and hauled him to stand near Genis.

Raine arrived shortly after. "Healing Circle," she cast, a glowing arte lit up beneath them as Genis's summoned burning rocks smashed into the square.

Alice tumbled to the ground, writhing like a dying worm as Decus tried to shield her with his body.

Once the spell was over, Decus lifted his elongated snout and growled. "How dare you hurt her!" With a speed Richter hadn't been expecting, the demon launched himself across the square, sword swinging in an arc that hit all four of them, sending them flying. Raine shouted in pain as she landed in a burning building. Tiger sailed straight over the side of the bridge and into the water. Richter ended up getting tangled with Genis and they both hit the wall of a building.

Vision cloudy, Richter staggered to his feet, "Heal," he cast on himself. His eyes cleared just in time for Decus's sword to pin him to the wall.

"Lord Richter!" Aqua cried in dismay.

A black wolf formed out of the darkness and savagely attacked Decus's arm, chewing and biting until the demon was forced to retract his sword and swat at the monster.

Richter collapsed to his knees, panting in an effort to remain conscious. He pulled a gel from his pocket and chewed that even as he gathered the effort to cast Heal on Genis who woozily sat on the ground beside him.

A herd of polwigles came hopping out of the darkness in a rolling wave towards the demon, joining the fight with the wolf and multitude of bats that winged from the roiling smoke.

"Heal," Richter cast.

Genis groaned and slowly got to his feet, hand to his head. "Oh man. That hurt... Where's Raine?"

"I'll find her," Richter said and turned to run raggedly for the building he had seen her crash into. Fighting through the smoke and flames, he finally found her lying beneath a burning beam. "Raine," he called, coughing. Sheathing his weapons, he crawled under the smoke to her and grasped the wrist he could reach. Pulling with all his might, he slid her across the floor just as the beam crumbled and collapsed. She left a trail of blood. Digging in his bag, glad that he hadn't had the chance to empty his pockets anytime earlier that day, he found a life bottle and carefully propped her head to pour the liquid into her mouth. "Come on, Raine," he urged. "Get up."

Swallowing reflexively, the half-elf woman coughed and pried her eyes open.

"Can you move?" Richter asked.

"I think so."

"Tenebrae and Aqua are distracting them. We need to end this quickly." Crouching, he helped Raine up and led the way back out of the burning wreckage.

Catching his sleeve once they were out of the fire, Raine stopped him from running off. "Healing Circle," she cast again, lighting the ground beneath their feet. He felt his wounds knit once more and energy return.

Nodding his appreciation, Richter sprinted away to rejoin the fight. The Polwigles had not fared well against the demon and many of them lay scattered around the square, dead and dying. The bats at least seemed to be providing enough of a distraction, swooping en-mass around Decus's head while the single wolf worried away at whatever it could reach. Decus twisted and turned, flailing with his sword and both hands, snatching bats from the sky and throwing them away.

"Blessed Drop!" Richter called, throwing his arte at Decus too late to notice Alice rising up, her hands lifting into the air as dark smoke lifted from the cobblestones and collected in her wounds. Boiling black clouds formed above her head, then stretched out to cover the square. Black lightning rained down.

Richter staggered as he was struck three times in succession before the entire area was pelted with acid rain. The burning liquid caught in his hair and stung his face as it ran down in rivulets. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to move.

"Prism Sword!" Genis called, though his voice wavered. He had not avoided being struck by this attack. Beams of light shot down from the sky, catching Alice and disrupting her attack.

"Heal," Richter cast on himself again and moved to attack, slashing at Alice while she was distracted and wounded. "Tidal Wave!" he called as he finished his physical attacks. He was not fast enough to avoid Decus catching him with a diagonal slash of his sword, disrupting his spell before it went off.

"Leave my beloved alone!" the demon snarled, hoisting Richter up and slinging him away into another building.

Slamming head first into the building, Richter crashed to the ground in a barely conscious heap.

"Lord Richter," he vaguely understood Aqua as her face wavered in and out of his vision.

"Richter," Tenebrae's yellow eyes hovered in the darkness just behind the water Centurion.

"Here," Aqua said and shoved something into his mouth.

Tasting the fruit flavor of a gel, Richter mechanically chewed even as bright lights exploded in the square beyond while Raine and Genis continued to fight.

"Why are you two here?" Richter asked and swallowed.

Aqua's eyes widened and she turned to look at Tenebrae.

"Where are Aster, Emil, and Marta?" Richter demanded, looking at the Centurion of Darkness.

Tenebrae's ears folded down. "I apologize that we cannot lend further monster assistance to this battle. The majority of our minions are at the Otherworld Gate..."

Snapping his hand out, Richter gripped the Centurion's throat. "Where. Are. They?" he demanded.

Aqua gently cupped his wrist. "Lord Richter, please!"

Tenebrae squirmed free and coughed. "The Gate of Nifelheim collapsed. We can no longer sense Lord Ratatosk... I can no longer sense Emil or Lady Marta." He hung his head. "It would be safe to assume... they're dead."

"Lord Richter?" Aqua clutched his hand as she leaned in, worry painted on her features. "Lord Richter!"

Pushing her aside, he found his sword and axe amidst the debris of the building he had crashed into.

"Richter?" Tenebrae cowered down and moved out of the half-elf's way as he strode forward. Whether the Centurions said anything else, Richter couldn't hear past the roaring of his own heart. Fury and anguish welled up from the depths of his soul.

Decus turned to look at him, distracted from the bats and Polwigles that were still hounding him. Lifting his right hand to block, Decus impaled Richter with his claws.

His axe chopped through the demon's wrist, severing his hand. Richter pulled it free and threw it aside even as he continued charging. Blocking with his left hand, Decus tried to stop Richter's advance again. The hand went sailing over Richter's head as he swung his sword through the demon's limb just below the elbow.

Reeling back, Decus's third hand brought his sword in to sweep Richter away.

Dodging around it with a twirl, Richter's sword flashed upwards, piercing Decus's chest and opening a cut clean to his chin. Leaping into the air, he spun, lopping Decus's head off with his axe.

Corpse collapsing to the cobblestones just after Richter landed, he turned his gaze upon Alice, finding her staring with wide yellow eyes. Her mouth moved. He heard nothing.

Alice lifted her hands into the air.

His throat burned and he realized he needed to take a breath as he launched in a run towards her. An earth spell erupted under her, distracting her long enough for Richter to arrive with a double downwards chop of his sword and axe at her face, cleaving both his weapons into her body when she ducked back at the last second.

She scraped him off with both hands, piercing him with her claws as she gripped him tightly. Lifting him high, she slammed him into the ground once, then again before he got his sword free to cut both her hands off.

He rolled to his feet again, collected his axe from where he had dropped it and launched himself at her again.

Twisting herself around, Alice's tail swatted him in mid air.

Stabbing his sword into the appendage, Richter hung on and flipped himself over to run along her body.

She swatted at him with the stumps of her arms as he reached her back and hacked with both his sword and axe.

Alice's head twisted around, gaping mouth descending towards him.


	14. Aftermath

**Chapter 14**

Hunger finally woke him, though Aster could have easily slept for another couple hours, even if the bed wasn't the most comfortable. Opening his eyes, he blinked up at the wood paneled ceiling and slowly lifted a hand to rub his eyes as his vision refused to focus for long. _'Must have hit my head pretty hard then...'_ he realized, but he wasn't in pain, so he supposed Richter had healed him and the effects of the concussion would wear off soon.

He heard the sound of papers and the scratching of a pen. Turning his head, Aster blinked as the room came into focus again and it dawned on him that he had no idea where he was and the figure seated at the desk on the other side of the room was not familiar. Dark hair shining in the light of a lamp, the person sat with the toes of his boots hooked around the front legs of his chair. Shuffling through several papers, the man stuck his pen in his mouth as he used both hands to look for what he wanted.

Even though Aster knew he shouldn't, he carefully sat up to get a better look at the room. His vision blurred again and he had to wait a moment. By the time he could see again, he found the other man had turned in his chair to look at him. "You shouldn't try to get up just yet," the man said softly.

Aster blinked several times and leaned on his hands until the dizziness faded. "Yeah," he agreed. "Got a concussion."

The other man stood and approached, giving Aster a better look at his face. "How are you feeling otherwise?"

"Pretty good, considering..." Aster mused as he looked at the young man's face.

"Considering what?" the young man asked.

Opening his mouth and closing it again, Aster considered his options. "Hard to explain..." Aster carefully looked around. He cleared his throat. "Uhm. Do you know if my friends are all right?"

"Who would your friends be?" the young man asked, tipping his head slightly.

"Marta, Emil...?" Aster asked, watching the young man's face. The man merely looked perplexed. "Girl with long brown hair and blue eyes? Guy that looks like me?"

The other man shook his head. "We only found you." He folded one arm across his chest, the other touching a finger to his temple.

"Oh..." Aster's voice faltered. "I should get back to Palmacosta then..." his voice faded as he saw absolutely no recognition on the other man's face. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Fennmont," the man said. "Do you have any idea why monsters might have been ...standing watch over you?"

"Depends on what kind," Aster said, mind reeling as he tried to think of where Fennmont might have been. He was drawing a complete blank.

"Bog Polwigles. Three of them. You don't seem surprised that monsters would do that, however?"

Aster started to shake his head and regretted that action immediately. "I probably smell like the Centurion Aqua," he said. "Or Ratatosk. I can't think of where Fennmont is. What's the nearest big city?"

"Fennmont _is_ the big city," the man said and dropped his hands to his sides. "The longer I talk to you, the more this doesn't make sense. What is a Centurion? What would that have to do with monsters protecting you?"

Lifting a hand to his spinning head, Aster closed his eyes for a moment. "Yeah. Okay... let's start at the beginning? I'm Aster Laker, researcher from Sybak."

"Doctor Jude Mathis of Talim Medical School," the other man said. "Can you tell me what you were doing in the Arkand wetlands?"

"I don't know anything about that," Aster admitted and carefully moved to fold his legs in front of him, tucking the sheet around his waist even though he was wearing a hospital gown. "I was traveling with Richter Abend to find the Summon Spirit Ratatosk who controls the flow of mana in the world via the monsters and his servants the Centurions. We'd only recently discovered information about the links between the monsters and mana... We did manage to find and speak with Ratatosk at least..." Lowering his hand, he looked at the other man to see an expression of quiet listening. "Then..." Unsure of how exactly to explain without sounding insane, Aster chose to edit out the alternate timeline. "We decided to help awaken Ratatosk's Centurions and found out some demons had gotten loose and were going to start wrecking things. Someone attacked Ratatosk, though, so I and my friends Emil and Marta went to protect him. Then the whole place crumbled in on itself. There was a guy with a strange sword that could absorb magical attacks and Artes. I'm guessing Emil destroyed the Gate to keep that guy from taking control of it."

Jude tapped his temple again in thought. "Are you, by chance, from Elympios?"

"Huh?" Aster stopped himself from shaking his head again.

"Or do you not remember?" Jude asked.

"I remember lots of things, but Elympios isn't ringing a bell," Aster said. "What is that?"

"The other world? This is Fennmont, you're on Rieze Maxia."

"Neither of those names made any sense either," Aster said and looked down at his stomach as it grumbled.

Softly laughing, Jude shook his head. "Lay back down, I'll go get something for you to eat. Take it easy for a bit. We'll figure this out."

Aster watched Jude leave, feeling unsettled, but he did lay down again, propped up by pillows. He closed his eyes and woke again when he felt someone touch his arm. Looking over, he found Jude placing a tray in his lap. "Thanks," he said and took a breath, smelling the soup he had been brought. Picking up the spoon, Aster started eating as Jude brought his desk chair over.

"Have you remembered anything about where you came from?" Jude asked.

"Didn't forget it," Aster said between swallows of slightly too-warm soup. He was too hungry to stop.

"You're sure nothing's been scrambled?" Jude asked.

Aster put down his spoon and turned to look at the doctor with a frown.

"Just checking." Jude lifted his hands and smiled slightly. "My knowledge of Elympios's geography and cities isn't that great yet. I'm trying to eliminate all other explanations before moving on to the more far-fetched explanations."

"Elympios still doesn't sound familiar," Aster said and returned to eating, lifting the bowl to drink the last bit. "You said this place was called Rieze Maxia?"

"That's the name of our world," Jude agreed.

Turning to look at Jude as he lowered the bowl to the tray again, Aster frowned. "I've got an uncomfortable thought that maybe I've gotten to another world somehow," he said.

"That was the conclusion I was beginning to come to as well," Jude agreed. "But the question is, where are you from then? How did you get here?"

Aster pinched the bridge of his nose. "My world is called Asalia," he said. "Recently returned to whole after four thousand years of being split into two. That's a long story, though and even I don't have all the pieces to explain it." He shook his head. "But if I am in another world... That would make some sense if Emil destroyed the Gate of Nifelheim to keep that stranger from getting its power. Maybe this is the world that guy came from? At least that means I have a chance of finding out what he was after."

Jude had folded his arms and tipped his head to the side with a half-lidded look.

"You look like you know something," Aster said.

"No... Its nothing..."

Aster rolled his eyes and finished the soup. "Uh, where did my clothes go?"

"They were torn up," Jude said. "I've found something for you to wear."

"Oh no..." Aster shook his head. "My research notes. Are those all right at least?"

"Your bag is okay," Jude said and stood to grab something from the floor beside his desk.

Trading for the tray, Aster threw his bag open and pulled out the folder with his and Raine's notes, quickly flipping through to find them marginally undamaged. Some swampy water had gotten in and wet a few pages but the ink was still readable. He sighed in relief.

"You mentioned mana flow and summon spirits," Jude said.

Aster nodded. "How familiar are you with the subject?"

"I've known a few summon spirits," Jude said with a fond smile.

"Well..." Aster picked out his original notes on the mana flow and how it correlated to Ratatosk and the monsters. "That should explain everything. But the simple answer is that monsters absorb and redirect mana from places with an over abundant type. Such as darkness monsters being in caves. They channel this mana back through the roots of the World Tree which then redistributes it. They attack humans out of a sense of self preservation and because we're made up of all the types of mana. They're trying to keep our population in check, as a sort of natural order of things."

Jude was nodding with an intense look of interest on his face. "That makes sense - and considering most humans cannot produce mana, they're simply using it without returning it to the cycle. I think I'd like to meet this Summon Spirit."

"If I can find him," Aster said. "I hope he's all right. That Gate was tied to him as much as he's tied to the mana flow."

"Do you mind if I take some time to read through this?" Jude asked, gesturing with the papers Aster had given him.

"Go ahead. Though mind that's a rough draft still and I'm not certain everything that should be explained has been. I've only just recently gotten the chance to write it all down."

"I'll remember that," Jude said. "Get some more rest. I'll find some new clothes for you in the meantime." He returned his chair to the desk and headed out, reading even as he opened the door and stepped out.

Aster watched, then settled back with a sigh. "Well, at least that part can be replicated if he runs off with it."

...

"Hey." Ivar prodded Emil sharply in the center of his back with a finger. "Your monster stopped."

Emil rubbed his eyes and looked around to find more of the same desolate landscape as before. This time it was night, though he couldn't tell how late. Ahead, a high wall stood backlit by bright towers of light. He squinted at what he supposed was the city and carefully dismounted the gun tortoise and patted her head.

Ivar dropped down as well and strode forward two paces past him, fists on his hips. "This is Trigleph, capital city of Elympios." He stuck out his tongue in distaste. "The city of free-loading spirit killing spyrix users." Ivar turned to face Emil with a wild swing of his hand.

"Spirit... killing?" Emil swallowed.

Nodding firmly, Ivar waved his hand at the city again. "Yeah. That's why this world is so dead. They used all the mana and killed all the spirits and now they're preying on Rieze Maxia like it's their right." Clenching his fist, Ivar stomped forward with one foot. "If only that damn Jude hadn't convinced Gaius to quit destroying spyrix! Ugh!" He slung his fist and straightened. "But now that I've got a summon spirit of my own, I'll be able to defeat him! Hahaha!"

Emil sighed and shook his head, looking down at the gun tortoise for a shared moment of regret. "Do you want to make a pact with me?" he asked the tortoise.

The gun tortoise lifted her nose and he got the impression that was a yes.

Stepping away to face her, he set his feet shoulder width apart and held his hand out. An ethereal wind brushed the sand, then blasted it away in a magic circle beneath the gun tortoise. Emil was vaguely aware of Ivar's startled yelp and back-step, but concentrated on forming his bond with the tortoise. Feeling the connection link, then strengthen, he released the power he had summoned and nodded. "I will call you if I need you," he said and touched the tortoise's nose once again. She faded into mana and collected into his hand.

"Woah!" Ivar stepped closer, leaning around to look at Emil's face. "How did you do that? Where did the monster go? Did you kill it?"

"No, I returned her to mana, she'll reform when I need her," Emil said, "Can we get in town and get something to eat, though?"

Ivar's expression dropped. "I thought you said you were a Summon Spirit. Lord Maxwell never had to eat."

"This body is human," Emil said, trying to find patience. He started walking towards the city, hoping that whatever it was they did to kill spirits there would leave him alone. He wasn't really in the best of shape to defend himself still, even though he was feeling much better already. Ratatosk was still unconscious, but at least not dying.

Ivar had to run to catch up with him and glared when he did. "Don't go just running off like that. You're supposed to do what I say! We have a pact."

"A pact, yes, but that's not what it means. I'll lend you power when you need it. I'll help you in fights, but I'm not a slave and I hope you figure that out quickly before Ratatosk wakes up. Pact or no, I'm pretty sure he'd try to kill you."

"I thought you said you were Ratatosk..." Ivar blinked.

"I am. But this," he gestured at himself. "Is Emil Laker."

Ivar leaned back, his hand going to his chin to stroke in contemplation. "Ohh. I think I get it. You're like Lady Mila." He nodded. "So that's why you need to eat. Even though Mila didn't until that rotten Jude got involved." His fists clenched in fury. "So maybe we should go after the guy who tried to kill you too."

Emil looked down briefly. "If... you don't mind? I had to destroy something very important to keep him from getting control of it."

"As long as you help me get revenge on Jude, I'll help you get the guy who tried to kill you!" Ivar pumped his fist out with a thumb up.

They had gotten to the gates of town by then, were glanced at by a pair of guards standing on either side of the portcullis, and left to enter the city without question. Emil squinted and shaded his eyes at the bright lamps lining the street. The towers of light he had seen before were actually buildings lit in random squares down their sides. People walked the streets here, chatting and talking, but Emil could only sense the faintest hint of mana coming from them. Collectively, they were about as alive as a rock, but even that was better than what lay outside the gates of their city. He looked towards Ivar and could practically see his mana being drained off by people simply walking by and the lights themselves pulling away a little from every angle.

"This... place is awful," Emil said, feeling ill at ease.

"Yeah," Ivar snorted. "You're telling me. King Gaius sent me here on a mission, though and that's the only reason why I'd come here. So you got lucky." He prodded his finger at Emil's nose. "But, good thing I'm done with that mission. All I have to do is return to King Gaius and give him my report, then I can go confront Jude!" Ivar excitedly punched the air in front of him several times, a maniacal grin on his face. "We'll take the first ship out in the morning," he said.

Emil shivered at the idea of staying an entire night in this horrible city. At least a majority of Ivar's mana was being directed towards him. _'I'll last one night,'_ he told himself. "Let's get something to eat and find somewhere to stay the night then?"

Nodding firmly, Ivar took the lead, striding confidently down the street. He was getting distasteful looks from the people he passed, though Emil couldn't quite figure out why until he realized the distinct difference between Ivar's clothes and those the people in the city were wearing. He nervously looked down at himself, realizing that he stood out even more so. Ivar's outfit looked at least like he had come from a backwater town of some kind. Emil flushed, feeling simply tacky.

_'I wonder if I can call Tenebrae to me?'_ Though he doubted it, but it would have been nice to have someone he knew around.

...

"Why did you tell him?" the woman with the fish tail coming off her head said to the floating black dog.

"What do you want? I should have lied?" the dog demanded.

"You knew something bad would happen!" The woman jabbed the dog in the nose with her finger.

Ears folding back, the dog lifted his head. "I knew it was a possibility. I honestly thought he was better. At least he didn't burn the world this time."

"That's all you can say?" The woman threw her hands into the air. "Lord Richter nearly died because of your careless words!"

Tiger sighed gustily. "You know, you could either explain what's going on or take your fight outside. Some people are trying to sleep here."

Both the strange floating talking creatures turned to look at him. The black dog actually looked guilty, the woman just looked disgruntled. "I'm surprised you didn't drown," the dog said.

"That's because I saved him, you nitwit," the woman said then floated closer. "Miss Raine healed your wounds, but you might still get sick. You nearly drowned."

While he didn't remember much of the fight against the demons, Tiger figured she was probably right, considering his breath rattled in his chest and he felt like someone had been sitting on him. "How'd I end up in the water?" he asked. His gaze flicked around the room finding that he was in what appeared to be a makeshift hospital set up in the church. His cot was tucked into a corner with Richter's beside him. He could hear small sounds of other people in the room, but view of them was blocked off by a sheet hung up between the wall and a pillar.

"I'm not sure," the floating woman said. "Probably Alice or Decus threw you there."

Tiger sighed again and let his head drop back. "Man. Useless again..."

"Not really," Genis interrupted as he stepped around the sheet, carrying a tray. He knelt next to Tiger's cot and set the tray in his lap. "You helped quite a bit..."

"Yeah, but I got knocked out again." Tiger managed to prop himself up on his elbows before he started coughing. Genis moved the tray before he spilled it and helped him sit up further, then handed him a handkerchief when he finally got the phlegm loose. "Ugh..." he sighed in exhaustion. "My mom is going to have a field day with this."

"How come?" Genis asked.

Tiger looked down, not wanting to meet his new friend's gaze, partially in embarrassment and partially shame. "I get sick pretty easy. She's always coddling me. She's probably going to say you guys shouldn't have let me help at all. But I'm tired of getting told to sit down and-" He started coughing again, closing his eyes tightly as his whole body shook from the effort.

Wiping his eyes, he tried to take slow breaths in order to not trigger another bout and looked over to find Genis staring at him in concern. "Please don't look at me like that." Tiger sighed.

Genis shook his head. "Think you can eat?"

"Probably." He accepted the tray again and glanced around, finding the black dog and girl with the fish tail still hovering nearby. The woman looked slightly distraught. She looked away when their gazes would have met. "So, how did the fight end?" Tiger asked and picked up the bowl of soup Genis had brought.

Sitting back on the floor cross legged, the half-elf leaned on his hands. "Well... Richter got really mad and killed Decus outright and started attacking Alice but then she tried to eat him and he tore up her face. She decided she'd had enough and grabbed her boyfriend's body and disappeared with it. I don't know whether that means they'll both be back, or she'll be back twice as angry."

Tiger turned to look over at Richter where the half elf was lying still and pale on his cot, glasses removed and eyes closed. "He going to be all right?"

"He should've died," Genis said, looking down. "I guess he was too mad to even notice..."

"What do you mean?" Tiger lowered the empty bowl to the tray and cautiously moved to set the tray on the floor. "Your sister healed me, can't she heal him?"

Genis nodded. "She did. But... Its more he doesn't want to live anymore."

"You're not making much sense."

Shaking his head, Genis sighed and tipped his head back to look at the ceiling. "Half-elves have this thing where... we get attached to people sometimes. It could be family, it could be a friend we consider family, but it's more than just a friendship or like a fondness. It borders on obsession. We're all right as long as the relationship is going okay, but if that person dies, especially unexpectedly..." Genis cleared his throat and looked at Tiger again. "We'll go to great lengths to get that person back, even beyond rational thought process."

"So..." Tiger picked the blanket covering his legs. "I'm guessing Aster was his? You know, I didn't see Aster around."

"He went with Emil and Marta to protect Ratatosk," the black dog said. "They failed."

Tiger whipped his head around to look, moving too fast and causing himself to double over in another coughing fit. "What-" he gagged out amidst his coughing. "Is Marta okay?" he wheezed at last.

"I'm afraid not," the dog said. "She, along with Aster, Emil, and Ratatosk are dead. The Gate of Nifelheim has collapsed and the Otherworldly Gate threatens to break at any time with only Lumina, Aqua, and I holding it."

Gripping the side of his cot, Tiger pinned the dog with a hard stare. "So you're saying that jerk who threatened me screwed up and not only got Marta killed but he's put the whole world in danger?" His fingers tightened. The wooden frame cracked audibly.

The dog's ears folded down. "I suppose you could put it that way."

"Then there's nothing else to do," Tiger said firmly and turned to look at Genis. "We're going to go wake up the rest of those jewels and find some way to get Marta back. And that Ratatosk guy so I can kick his ass and kill him again."


	15. New Friends

**Chapter 15**

"Hey, buddy. Come on, don't be like this."

Marta winced as she felt dirt grind into her wounds when something dark and leathery shifted on her.

"Don't make me - ugh!" a man said in frustration.

Opening her eyes she lifted her head slightly and could vaguely see a pair of boots beyond what looked like the edge of a large wing. She lowered her head to the gritty sand again.

"Man. This is what I get for giving you a break, isn't it? I shoulda known better," the man complained. "What will it take to get you to get up? A rabbit? A cookie? A punch in the nose?"

The creature shading her with its wing snorted in distaste and shuffled closer against her back.

"Come on! You can't be tired still! We've been here for an hour. I'm going to miss my drop off if you don't get your scaly butt up and let me put the saddle back on you! I can't believe you even wandered off like that! You know how long it took me to find you?"

Trying to focus her gaze again, Marta made out more of the scenery beyond the man's boots; dry rocks and scrubby brush baking in bright sunlight. She licked her dry, cracked lips and feebly pushed at the monster's wing. The wing lifted and a head with a beak-like snout appeared, looking at her upside down. Marta would have laughed if she'd had the ability, but instead coughed. The man knelt down, his brown hair shining in the sunlight as he peered under the monster's wing.

"What in Maxwell's name do you have? Where did you get this?" he demanded of his mount. "Now I'm going to have to put it back, aren't I?"

The creature tucked its wing down over her again with a grumpy wuff as the man stood again.

"What? You think you can keep this? That's a human. Not a nestling."

She felt the monster shift its weight.

"Ouch! No - no! Stop! That's silk! Stop!" She heard a further scuffle. "Fine! You can keep it! Oh gross!"

The monster made an unexpected purring noise and lifted its wing again, peeking at Marta.

Kneeling again, the man sighed, his hair slicked up on one side of his head. "Let me have a look, would you?" he told his mount as he squinted at her. "Hi." The older man gave a handsome smile. "My wyvern didn't hurt you did he?"

"No..." Marta whispered. "I think... he was protecting me."

The man's brown eyed gaze shifted to look at the wyvern when it bobbed its head. "Right." Clearing his throat, the man offered his hand. "Well, I'm Alvin. My wyvern won't let me leave without doing something about you, so let's get this over with."

Pushing to her hands and knees, Marta crawled forward, pain in her leg making her gasp and collapse again. "I... I think my leg is broken," she said, whole body trembling.

Alvin gently pushed the wyvern's wing aside and moved closer, hesitating before he touched her trailing left leg. "I couldn't say," he admitted. "I'm no doctor though. I don't know that I could fix it with a gel and that's all I've got at the moment."

She saw a brief look of distaste cross his handsome face before he smiled at her again. "If you give me a gel I can probably heal myself, I just hurt too much to concentrate right now."

"Well, all right." He reached back into the pouch on his belt and pulled something out, offering it to her.

Marta carefully shifted to take the gel and stuck it in her mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly. "Thank you," she choked when the gel refused to go down easily due to her dry mouth. She felt the tingling of healing begin to take effect and began to breathe easier. Whispering her incantation softly, she pressed her palm to the dusty ground and cast a Healing arte on herself before slowly sitting up, leaning her back against the wyvern's side.

The man was smirking slightly, his gaze lingering somewhere below her neck.

Tipping her head, Marta looked down and flushed, using her arms to cover her chest where her dress had been shredded and her body had apparently developed overnight.

"Might I ask what you're even doing out here?" Alvin asked, making no move to offer her anything to cover with, not his coat, not even the ridiculous orange and red scarf tied around his neck.

"I was fighting with a strange man who was out to kill the Summon Spirit Ratatosk," Marta said. "I need to find Emil and Aster. Have you seen them?"

"Can't say that I've seen anyone other than you in the last six hours," Alvin said with a shrug.

Using the wyvern's side as a balance to get to her feet, she leaned against the beast. _'I'm glad I've got my boobs back but this was the most inconvenient moment.'_ She blushed again and turned her shoulder to keep Alvin from staring at her quite so luridly. "Would you quit that and give me something to cover with? It's not like I'm deliberately dressed like this!"

Alvin stood and scratched the back of his head with a soft laugh. "Honey, I don't know what you were thinking when you put that dress on in the first place, but if you didn't want men to stare, I'd suggest-"

"I'll suggest my _foot_ in your _butt_!" Marta snarled.

He burst out laughing, lifting both hands. "All right, all right," he turned away and shuffled in a bag that sat on the ground next to a saddle she assumed went on the wyvern. He came back with a white button down shirt and offered it to her. Pulling it on, she found that it was apparently one of his and it engulfed her torso fully, sleeves hanging well past her hands. Pushing them up, she glared at him, cheeks still red. She wanted to punch him for being so rude, but just putting on his shirt had made her dizzy again.

"Well. I need to get moving so..." Alvin said as he picked up the saddle and moved past her to drop it on the wyvern's back. Buckling it in place, he slapped the beast's side to make it exhale and tightened the straps again. He attached his saddle bags and climbed aboard.

Marta turned to look up at him. "So you're leaving me here? In the middle of nowhere?" she asked.

The wyvern swiveled its head around to stare at the man.

Alvin sighed, letting his head fall to the side. "I guess not." He offered his hand down to her.

Irritated even more, Marta reluctantly took his hand and allowed him to pull her into the saddle in front of him. Only after she was seated cradled in his arms did she realize how intimate this might have looked to an outsider. Then the wyvern stood and launched into the sky with a gut wrenching jerk. They fell a moment and the wyvern pumped its wings again.

The gel she had eaten threatened to come back and she clamped a hand over her mouth and gripped Alvin's scarf with the other.

"Oh please - don't hurl on my scarf! You'll ruin it!"

...

Emil tried his best to keep close to Ivar as the man strode through the crowd towards the port he called a seahaven. The white-haired man simply pushed and shoved his way through in a straight line, leaving irritated people in his wake. Emil attempted to slide and side step these people. He didn't want to touch them as some were carrying things that sucked at Ivar's mana in little drifts he apparently didn't even notice. Mildly terrified of these people, he stammered apologies partly under his breath in a constant unconscious stream as Ivar managed to get further and further ahead of him.

"S-ssorry!" He bumped into a man and hurried to back away as he felt a burning sting against his arm where he had brushed something the man was wearing.

Ivar's hand suddenly landed on his shoulder and pulled. "Would you quit playing around?" he demanded and dragged Emil by the scarf through the crowd. Suddenly the press of bodies eased and they were on a dock.

Releasing his scarf, Ivar continued striding forward as if he owned the place. He lifted an open leather book up for the man guarding the gangplank to the ship. "He's my new assistant," Ivar said.

The man inspected the leather book then looked at Ivar and Emil before nodding and stepping out of the way. Emil got the impression that the man didn't like having to acquiesce to Ivar's demands but had little choice in the matter.

"Sorry," Emil mumbled as he hurried past. Even he was starting to get irritated at his fall-back on old habits, but it was all he could do to keep his chin up and not watch his own feet when he was walking.

Ivar stopped once he was on the ship's deck and spun to face Emil, fists going to his hips. "How do you like that?" he asked, grinning. "I'm pretty important, huh?"

"Rude you mean," Emil said shakily and looked down at his arm where he had brushed the man in the crowd but found no outward sign of wounding.

"What? But- I'm King Gaius's official!" He folded his arms on his chest and turned his face away. "Hmph. I'm not really looking for adoration from you anyway. You'll help me when I need it and that's all that matters." Ivar turned and stalked away.

"W...wait..." Emil reached out but Ivar had already rounded a corner. Fingers curling in the air, he swallowed and tried to find his courage. He could still feel the stream of Ivar's mana, so there was that, and they were on a boat, so it wasn't like Ivar was just going to leave him behind. Sighing softly, he moved towards the railing and looked over the side to see a few other people boarding the boat before they began making preparations to depart. Or, he assumed that was what was going on. He didn't know much about ships or boats.

"So, what part of Rieze Maxia are you from?" a man asked.

Emil nearly leapt out of his skin as he spun around to find a man with light brown hair, glasses, and a young face. Backing against the railing, Emil tried to slide away slightly without looking rude. Something pink and luminescent nuzzled his right shoulder and Emil looked down to find a creature that looked something like a glowing cat standing on the railing next to him, fiery tail swaying in a breeze only it felt.

"Sorry to sneak up on you like that. Kita here doesn't normally wander off on her own, I just had to see what she was so interested in. I'm Balan." He held out his hand.

Looking from the creature to the man and back again, he squinted slightly as he discerned the link between the two and looked back at the cat in shock. "This isn't a spirit," he said.

"No, Kita is a Spyrite," Balan said and smiled. "So how would you know what a spirit looks like?"

Kita rubbed on his arm again, just like a real cat, but it felt like clouds brushing his shoulder.

"Uhm. That's a little hard to explain," Emil said. "I'm just really familiar with them." He looked down at the Spyrite again. It almost looked like one of the Centurions. Lifting his hand, he touched the creature's head.

_Lord of the Mana Flow, this world is dying, please help us._

Withdrawing his fingers, he stared at the Spyrite as it mewled adorably, bushy fire-tail swaying like a burning question mark.

"In fact," Balan said, "She's never shown an interest in another person before. Let alone allowed them to touch her. So, what part of Rieze Maxia are you from?"

"Uhm... I'm Emil Laker... I'm Ivar's assistant," he said finally and looked at Balan.

"I see." Balan eased back slightly, resting his chin in his palm with a slight smile. "I thought I'd seen him a moment ago. How are you liking that job?"

"Uhm. It could be worse," Emil admitted, deciding to go with the truth.

"So how did you end up unfortunate enough to get assigned to him? Surely King Gaius had other uses for someone like you?"

Emil sighed with a wince. "I kind of owe him my life."

"Oh," Balan groaned. "You have my utmost sympathy then. I hope you can work off that debt quickly."

Embarrassed, Emil nodded. "Thank you." He gently picked Kita up and offered her out. "Uhm. Your... cat."

Balan laughed softly and reached out to take the cloudy feline and let it bound up his arm to his shoulder where it perched. "I suppose I'll let you be then. Was good meeting you." He waved as he turned to walk away. Kita swiveled her head to continue staring at him even as her person opened a door and stepped out of view.

Sighing, Emil moved towards the front of the ship, hoping some fresh air would make his head quit hurting. He rubbed his arm where he had bumped that man earlier and finally rolled his sleeve down to look, finding a purpling bruise. "I didn't even hit him that hard..." Emil shook his head.

The ship pulled away from the dock. Emil leaned against the banister and watched the water splash against the hull. Folding his arms, he rested his head on them and sighed. The food that night and morning had tasted odd and Ivar had said that was because it was manufactured rather than grown. He hadn't slept well due to strange noises and he swore he could hear screaming at the edge of his senses.

_'This world is awful,'_ Emil found himself thinking and closed his eyes. _'No... I shouldn't think like that. I'm sure it was a lovely place at one time. I'd love to help them but I need to help my own world first.'_

Straightening, he turned to look around again, finding a pile of boxes nearby. Heading over to them, he looked the crates over and determined they were tied securely. Climbing atop one, he tucked his back in a corner between two and settled in as comfortably as he could. He didn't know how long this trip would take, Ivar hadn't mentioned.

Soft cloudy fur brushed against his fingers. Emil opened his eyes and found Kita crawling into his lap. She stomped in a circle, then curled up, fiery tail drifting down to cover her nose.

He shook his head and left her there, letting his eyes fall closed again.

"Kita keeps wandering off," Emil heard Balan say.

"That's not my problem," Ivar retorted. "You should keep better watch on your abominations."

Balan sighed. "Spyrites are going to solve the problems we're having if you'd just give them a chance."

"Even though you're still using Rieze Maxians to make them. Exploiting us one way or another, that's all you Elympions do!"

Emil cracked an eye open. Ivar and Balan were near where he had been standing at the banister, their backs towards him. He suspected they hadn't noticed him.

"Everyone that is helping is a volunteer and they're being paid," Balan said. "What more do you want?"

Ivar swung his arm in a chop. "For you people to leave us alone! You're the reason both worlds are dying now."

Balan turned to face Ivar and Emil got full view of the hurt on the man's face. "You think I don't know that? I'm doing my best, Ivar. Spyrites are the best option we have available. Unless something can be done to repair the mana flow in general, there's nothing we can do."

"Stop using Spyrix." Ivar folded his arms and refused to look at Balan. "Maybe I should use my new secret weapon to take you out first."

"Secret weapon?" Balan sighed.

Ivar thumped his thumb against his chest proudly. "I captured a Summon Spirit!"

Emil's fingers tightened on his knees. Balan's gaze slipped past Ivar and met his. "His name wouldn't happen to be..."

"Ratatosk," Ivar said with a firm nod. "Something about Lord of Monsters."

Sighing, Emil rested his head against the box beside him in despair. _'He's going to get me killed...'_

_"Then kill him first,"_ Ratatosk drowsily muttered.

_"He's keeping you alive."_

_"I don't even know what's going on and I don't like him,"_ Ratatosk muttered. _"I don't feel any mana on the wind. This place is dead."_

_"Can you sense Marta? Or Tenebrae?"_ Emil asked hopefully.

_"I can barely feel you right now, Emil."_

He sighed again. _"Go back to sleep then. I'll do what I must to keep us alive."_

_"I suppose that's all I can ask for."_ Ratatosk's consciousness faded again, he was at the end of his strength.

Emil gently drew his fingers along the cloudy substance of the Spyrite cat in his lap and could distinctly feel its pleasure at his attention.

"Seems Kita likes you more than I thought," Balan said. Apparently Ivar had made his exit while Emil was distracted.

Looking down at the pink feline, Emil shrugged. "Cats kind of do what they want?"

Balan laughed. "I'd believe that if she were actually a cat... But she's a reborn spirit." He leaned against the box near Emil. "So... Lord of Monsters, was it?"

Emil sighed and looked away. "He's going to get himself killed."

"Ivar? Unfortunately, others have tried and it didn't stick. He's tenacious as a cockroach." Balan laughed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'm assuming you're something like Milla Maxwell then?"

"That's the second time I've heard that name," Emil said and shook his head.

"She was the avatar of Maxwell, Lord of Spirits, sent to this world as a lure and as a means of understanding the world and people within it," Balan said.

Tipping his head to the side, Emil considered for a moment before asking, "Was?"

"Lord Maxwell was defeated in order to disperse the Schism that separated Rieze Maxia from Elympios." Balan gestured the way they were going then back the direction they had come. "Milla Maxwell took his place as Lord of Spirits. The two worlds are now one again, but the peoples... not so much. Mostly because how most Elympians choose to live."

"This... Spyrix thing, right?" Emil asked.

Balan nodded. "Indeed. We're trying to phase them out and offer alternatives that don't kill spirits, but Spyrites aren't easy to make and if you don't have the right materials or enough willpower to make the bond it can be dangerous."

Kita stretched her front feet out and yawned, fluffy fire-tail swaying up to brush against Emil's chin.

He sneezed and wiped her tail down out of his face. "Still a cat," he said. "Even if you can put your hand through her."

"Is there any way I can assist you?" Balan asked. "If... that is... you are..."

Emil sighed and started to shake his head. "No... I..." closing his mouth, he stared down at Kita. "I'd like to help this world. But I have to get back to my own... I don't even know how I got here, though." His eyes widened. "Wait... Spyrix, they drain mana and kill spirits, right?" He looked at Balan. "That must be what that man had attached to his sword that made him able to absorb artes!"

The other man looked curious for a moment, then paled. "There's been a lot of political fuss about reworking the Otherword Reactor plan, but no mention of where they would get the mana to run it... So there must be more than one world. Well, it would be easy to assume that since Lord Maxwell created Rieze Maxia, why wouldn't there be more than one world?"

"And I destroyed the Gate of Nifelheim in order to keep that man from taking it," Emil said, "and woke up here. So there must be a connection." His shoulders slumped. "Which means that I probably put both worlds in a lot of danger."

"If there were a way to stabilize the mana flow across all the worlds..." Balan said.

"The mana flow is the least of your worries." Emil shook his head. "That Gate held back demons. Although Asalia's mana flow was disrupted and depleted too... Due to over use of magitech and the destruction of the Giant Kharlan Tree."

Balan shifted his weight and adjusted his shoulder slightly against the box.

"Though I suppose if anyone could help you fix your world it would be Ratatosk. Unfortunately... he's been wounded and is asleep. It's just me keeping us alive right now. Ivar was the first source of mana I found... now I'm stuck with him."

Wincing, Balan nodded. "I can see how that would be irritating."

Emil looked up from petting Kita. "Ratatosk doesn't have much patience," he said. "He's going to get himself killed."


	16. Two layers of cheezy

**AN: a reader thought I'd said Emil **_**couldn't**_** read, but it's more he's not very fast at it. Have you ever tried to read something and had someone who reads much faster than you reading over your shoulder and trying to scroll to the next page before you're even past the first paragraph? That's what Aster was doing. As for different alphabets in each tales of world... uhm. I'm going to acknowledge that as true and move on with the story because I honestly don't care to go back and fix it and including that would take away from the plot.**

**Chapter 16**

Balan had been just as curious about the mana flow as Aster had been and Emil inwardly sighed to repeat everything. Ivar was still elsewhere, but that was fine. At least Balan wasn't so mentally draining to be around.

Emil took a breath and let it out, closing his eyes and feeling the wind in his hair. The air tasted better; less metallic and more green with living things.

"We crossed into Rieze Maxia's territory some time back," Balan said. "It's interesting how you obviously could tell the difference."

"There's ambient mana here," Emil said. "Why didn't I end up in this world on this side?"

Balan shrugged. "Unlucky I suppose. We'll be docking at Lakutam Seahaven in an hour. I'd better go make sure my cargo and paperwork is in order."

He nodded and watched Balan go. Kita stretched and hopped off Emil's lap, following after her person. Emil couldn't think of her as a pet, she was sentient and while she hadn't exactly chosen Balan to bond with, she was content with the situation. Sliding off the crate he had been sitting on, Emil headed to the banister at the front of the ship again. When he squinted, he could see a line of hazy land in the distance.

To his understanding they had passed two ports already, but the one they were going to was the one closest to where King Gaius ruled from. Balan was traveling to Xion Du for business with his cousin who owned a shipping company. Emil had been a little unclear on that, but it had something to do with fostering peace between the populations of newly joined worlds. The story sounded so familiar he had practically blocked out a majority of it save for a few details.

It wasn't that he had thought what Balan was saying was boring. Balan just had a way of speaking when he got on a topic and wasn't interrupted that lulled him into a slightly glazed state that he had apparently passed several hours in, since it was nearly midday now.

_"The air here feels better,"_ Ratatosk noted.

_"It's not been drained of mana."_

_"Yet. I was listening while you weren't. I'm inclined to leave these people to their deaths. They got into the situation they're currently in."_

Emil sighed. _"Good to know you're feeling better."_

_"A bit. I'm not strong enough to do anything useful, however. Perhaps a few more days in this air will do it. However... you made a pact with someone while I was asleep."_

"There you are!" Ivar interrupted and slapped a hand on Emil's back. "We'll be in port soon. Then I have to go through Xian Du to get my Wyvern and we can go on to Kanbalar and I can make my report to King Gaius." Ivar grinned. "Then we'll go to Fennmont and kick Jude's ass."

_"I don't like him,"_ Ratatosk pronounced.

_"You're going to have to tell him that yourself - and not with my mouth. I might not like him much either but we owe him our lives."_

"What're you frowning about?" Ivar asked. "I told you I'd help get that guy who tried to kill you too."

Ratatosk gave him a dissatisfied look. "I will endeavor not to need your assistance further than it takes to fulfill your pact promise, then, should you bother me further, I will dismember you and leave you for the birds to peck at."

Ivar withdrew his hand and stepped back. "What made you suddenly not like me?"

Emil sighed and shook his head. "That was Ratatosk. He and I share a body... I'll try to mediate but he's already decided to not like you."

"Oh kay..." Ivar backed away another step. He reluctantly turned his back and headed off.

_"I asked you not to use my mouth to say that."_

_"I don't have the energy to manifest my own form right now."_

Glaring at the water, Emil sighed and forced his hands to relax, irritated at Ratatosk's smug excuses.

_"You worry too much about what people think of you."_

Deciding to head after Ivar and try to smooth things over, Emil found him speaking with someone who ran the ship and politely waited until the man left. Ivar yelped when he turned around, hand lifted to defend himself. "I just wanted to apologize for what Ratatosk said, Ivar. I appreciate your help. He's just very prideful and doesn't like that he was so close to being defeated."

Ivar straightened slowly, lowering his hands. "Well, I suppose I wouldn't much like having to rely on a stranger either." He shook his head and grinned, fists on his hips as he leaned forward. "I'll forgive you this time. But next time you threaten me I'll make mince out of you!" He tapped Emil in the chest with a finger.

Ratatosk stared at the man. "You-"

Emil spun on his heel and walked away several paces. "Ivar, please at least try to be polite?"

"Huh?" Ivar sounded honestly confused. "Anyway. We're going to travel with Balan to Xian Du. He's got a cart waiting for his junk and it's better than walking."

Looking back at him, Emil nodded, biting his lips together to keep Ratatosk from saying anything insulting.

"Oh, here. Have some lunch," Ivar held out a cup of something white and frothy.

Unsure of it, Emil took the cup and sniffed. It smelled bland. Taking a sip, he gagged and shook his head. "What is this?"

"Soy milk shake," Ivar said, putting his fists on his hips with a deadpan expression. "It's the best they had in the cafeteria. We'll get something better in the Seahaven. The people of Elympios still don't understand the concept of eating things that grew naturally." Ivar's gaze drifted away and he smiled, licking his lips. "I'm looking forward to a grilled chicken breast. We'll have time to sit down and eat while Balan deals with getting his junk unloaded from the ship."

"I'm glad..." Emil said and looked at the cup he held still. "I can't... drink this..." he admitted.

"I spent good gald on it," Ivar shook a finger at him.

"Split it then?" Emil asked and watched Ivar cringe.

Folding his arms, Ivar turned away. "Fine, throw it out. So picky."

Emil tried to take another sip of the drink before leaning against the banister and pouring it over the side of the ship into the churning water below. He hoped it wasn't poison to the fish below. Ahead, the land went from a hazy smudge to discernible landscape of mountains and red canyons. Their destination was a long pier built in the semi-circular bay. Stone buildings ringed the edges, mostly appearing to be warehouses.

Ivar tapped his arm. "Ship's docked. We can get off now." He headed off, leaving Emil to trail behind. As they got onto land, Emil began to see more and more people who put out soothing clouds of mana like the floral perfume of a garden. Feeling far more at ease here than he had back in the last city, or on the boat for that matter, Emil followed Ivar up a set of stairs and to the left slightly and into one of the stone buildings. "Table," Ivar ordered at a podium attended by a girl in what looked like the inn's uniform.

"This way," she said, taking two menus and leading the way to a booth near the back. She gestured for them to sit. "What would you like to drink sirs?"

"Water," Ivar said.

"Same..."

"Someone will be back to take your orders shortly," she said and bowed.

Ivar lounged back in his chair. "What do you think of that?"

Emil peeled his gaze off the inn's decor to look at Ivar. "What do you mean?"

"Of getting waited on like that!" Ivar gestured.

"Oh. You think I've never been in a restaurant before," Emil realized and looked down as he laughed softly. Picking up his menu, he began looking through it to find something to eat and finally settled on something that looked like the local specialty since he'd never heard of it.

"Are you ready to order?" a waiter asked.

"Grilled chicken plate," Ivar said.

"Mabo curry," Emil closed his menu and handed it to the waiter. "Thank you."

The waiter nodded, leaving them alone again. Emil became aware of Ivar glaring at him and looked down at the table to avoid the man's gaze. Someone brought their drinks and shortly afterwards they received their lunches.

_"What is this?"_ Ratatosk stared at the plate that had been set in front of them. _"It doesn't look appetizing..."_ he sniffed.

_"I'm guessing it's curry and mambo together. Can't you trust me at least a little? I'm not going to poison us."_

Ratatosk subsided and allowed Emil to take up the spoon and begin eating.

"What do you think?" Ivar asked.

"It's... different," Emil said.

Ivar snorted. "Some nut job came up with that dish and I have no idea why anyone likes it. You should either have curry or mambo but not both."

"I like it," Ratatosk admitted and continued to eat despite Emil's hesitancy to continue eating.

Shaking his head, Ivar went back to eating. About the time they were done, Balan approached their table. "Did you save any for me?"

"No," Ivar snorted. "You can get yours to go if you want."

"Already did," Balan said cheerfully. "We should get moving, cart's loaded and I'm late meeting Alvin by a day. He's probably going to chew me out for that."

Ivar left money on the table to pay for their food and the three of them left the inn and made for a cart tied nearby. Balan untied the cart beast and climbed onto the bench, guiding the animal towards the gates that led to the road into the mountains.

"You men be careful out there," a gate guard said. "There've been bandits and an increase in monster attacks lately. They're coming nearer the road and seem to be deliberately going after guards."

"Thank you," Balan said. Clicking his tongue, he started the cart animal moving. Emil wasn't quite sure what to call it, but it wasn't a horse. They soon left the Seahaven behind. Where the lands Emil had first appeared in were dry and barren, this place reminded him of Hamil and Asgard. There were signs of life everywhere from moss growing in the permanent shade of a hole to scrubby brush and trees that were naturally brown rather than dried husks. Lizards sunned on rocks, birds wheeled in the sky, and even as he watched a hawk dived and tried to catch a snake. There was a brief scuffle on the ground and the bird flew away, prize in its talons.

He lifted his nose, catching a scent on the breeze that smelled like something freshly dead.

"You're awfully quiet, Emil. Something wrong?" Balan asked.

"I don't think it's near the road..." he answered. But that didn't necessarily mean that it would stay where it was. Hopefully whatever monster was hunting out there would be fine with the meal it currently had and not come bothering them.

_"Maybe I want some exercise?"_

_"Don't call things to us, please? It would just be a delay."_

The thought of spending more time with Ivar was enough to dissuade Ratatosk from actively calling something to them at least. _"I forgot how annoying you were. Living in the same body with you again is reminding me of all the obnoxious habits you have. Like slouching and not paying attention."_

Emil grit his teeth and refrained from beating his head against a rock.

"Hey, Emil, you promised to show me what kind of power you have," Ivar said. "I saw you eat that gun tortoise last night, but that can't be all you do."

Ratatosk turned to look at him. "I could rip your spleen out through your ear if that would satisfy your curiosity."

Balan and Ivar leaned away, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry!" Emil covered his face with both hands.

"Would you quit apologizing, it's disgusting." Ratatosk sighed.

"If you'd quit embarrassing me!" Emil cried.

Balan shook his head slowly. "Wow... Lord Ratatosk, I get that you're not pleased to be stuck in the limited form of a human, but try not to be so hard on Emil? He's doing his best."

Ratatosk stared at the scientist for a moment then looked away. "That one at least has some manners," he muttered and subsided into silence.

Sighing, Emil smiled at Balan. "Thanks." He looked ahead and sighed at the dusty road ahead, riding in silence for another fifteen minutes. Ivar relaxed and leaned back, one foot propped on the front of the wagon, hands laced behind his head.

"Sure is nice being back in Rieze Maxia," Ivar said.

"Except for the bandits," Balan put in.

Emil sat up and looked first at the scientist, then down the road at what appeared to be a rock slide. His gaze went to either side above them, spotting seven burly men with weapons waiting nearly out of sight along the road. Without asking Emil's permission, Ratatosk called out to the nearby monsters and immediately felt a response from three.

"Stop right there," a large man said, striding out to the center of the road.

"How boring," Ratatosk interrupted, hands on his knees as he looked down at the bandit. "Let me guess. You had some big speech planned out about there being a toll and if we want our lives we leave the cart, right? I'm afraid you're out of luck." He stood and reached back to grip his sword. Springing over the cart animal in a single bound, Ratatosk called the gun tortoise into being with one hand and drew his sword with the other. Landing in a crouch and lunging forward, the bandit leader barely had time to block and save his neck.

Stumbling back, the bandit leader blocked again as Ratatosk bashed the man's sword aside and went in for another strike.

The gun tortoise rushed another man when he tried to come to his boss's aid. Turning to take a hit on her shell, she bit into his leg and began hauling him across the rocks as he flailed and screamed.

"H-hey!" Ivar objected. "Leave some for me!"

"You protect Balan," Ratatosk ordered and sprang back when a bandit came at him from the side.

The three skunkys he had called made their appearance, rushing towards another bandit and quickly overwhelmed him with a concentrated attack. Slinging her prey into a rock, the gun tortoise disabled her first victim and turned to find another.

Catching his balance, the bandit leader came at Ratatosk again. "You think you can kill me with uncultured moves like that?" the man bellowed as he swung his sword, narrowly grazing just over Ratatosk's head as he ducked.

He took advantage of the man's extended arm and lunged under his reach, slicing upwards along the man's belly and knocked him backwards. "Demon fang!" he called, throwing his arte into the man to knock him further back. Ratatosk was prevented from attacking further when two bandits flanked him.

Ratatosk sprang backwards several times, putting the two in front of him. Lunging back in, he hit them both with a diagonal slash and sent one crashing to the ground, bleeding out.

The skunkys had lost one of their number but had taken out three men by themselves. The remaining two came to Ratatosk's aid and buried the wounded bandit as Ratatosk sprinted after the bandit leader.

"Run! Run!" the man howled as he spotted Ratatosk coming after him again.

Striking the man four times in the back successively, Ratatosk sent the man to the ground. Kicking him over, he put his blade to the man's throat. "You are given this one chance. I highly suggest you rethink your life's choices. If I ever find you at the other end of my blade again, I will not spare you." He kicked the man in the side and turned to walk back to the cart, finding Ivar standing on the bench, sword drawn and mouth gaping. Balan looked just as shocked.

The gun tortoise lumbered up beside him, dragging a sobbing bandit by his sword arm.

"Put that down. You don't know where that's been," Ratatosk told her.

She spat the man's leg out and rumbled as the man rolled to his knees, clutching his arm and scrambled away in the dust.

"Yes, you helped." Ratatosk admitted and placed his hand on her head as the two remaining skunkys approached. "You wish to join me? Very well." Stretching his hand out, he reached for a pact with the monsters and connected with them almost immediately. When the ethereal wind died, they surged forward, rubbing around his legs in excitement, then tussled with each other when he pushed them off and turned to look around. The bandits had cleared off entirely, leaving anything not already in their hands behind. Ratatosk headed for the rock slide, looking at it critically.

_"There's a gap over there. We should be able to get the cart through,"_ Emil pointed out.

Ratatosk nodded and released control of their body back to Emil.

Shoulders relaxing, he sighed and headed back to their cart. "They didn't completely cut off the pass," he said. "We should probably get moving, there will be monsters coming to investigate and I'd rather not fight them."

"Why not just make them your slaves," Ivar asked.

Emil backed a step away. "Th- they're not my slaves... They're allies." He looked down at the gun tortoise and two skunys. "And right now there's a limit to how many I can make pacts with. I don't have the energy for an entire..." he gestured vaguely. "Can we please just go?"

"We should get moving," Balan agreed and clicked his tongue to make the cart beast move.

Turning to face his monsters, Emil held out his hand, calling their mana to him. Jogging, he caught up with the cart and jumped onto the side and turned to look at Ivar who sat stiffly, mouth open still and eyes wide.

"Are you all right?" Emil asked, poking Ivar's shoulder.

Turning to look at him, Ivar swallowed. "I'd just... never seen anyone but Lady Milla move that fast. You could have killed them all if you'd wanted to."

"Probably," Emil looked away.

...

"Tall guy, brown hair, wearing a scarf he's way too proud of?" Marta asked.

"Oh that guy!" The stall owner scratched his scrubby beard and thought for a moment. "He lives around here somewhere, I think. I've seen him often enough but he never stops by my cart. Now Yivona, she'll probably know. He talks to her all the time."

Marta sighed. This was the most promising lead she had gotten all morning. Everyone else had simply stared at her or dismissed her quickly with a statement that they didn't know any Alvin. She felt like she had traveled all over the city of Xian Du searching for a man who probably didn't want her to find him.

"Where can I find her?" Marta asked the old man.

"Up there near the bridge. Prettiest lady over there no doubt. She does it on purpose, you know."

Nodding, Marta smiled. "Thank you," she said and headed the direction the man had pointed. Alvin had been kind enough to get her a room at the inn and something that fit her better than the shredded sundress she had been wearing, but he had gruffly said it was only because his wyvern was being obstinate and not for any altruistic reasons. Marta believed that as far as she figured she could throw him, although when throwing someone it wasn't the distance that mattered, but the speed at which they impacted the ground. Alvin, she figured, was her best chance of finding any help. He had spoken like there was a chance she could possibly buy his assistance somehow, though she didn't have a gald to her name, having only grabbed her spinner on the way out of the house.

Fingering the core on her forehead, she was relieved to feel it pulsing with life, and over the course of the morning and night, she had felt that pulse getting increasingly stronger. She supposed that meant Ratatosk was alive and getting better. Though when she had first woken up, she could barely feel anything from the core at all. Her healing spell had hardly made much of a dent on her wounds and it wasn't until later in the night that she had been able to cast another.

Marta reached the bridge and paused, looking around for any pretty women and finally spotted one and the very man she had been looking for. Hurrying through the crowd, Marta latched onto his arm.

"Woah," Alvin objected and looked down at her, his flirtatious smile fading. "What do you want?"

"Your help," Marta said brightly. "I've been looking for you all morning."

"Yivona," Alvin said to the woman. "I'll speak with you more later..." Taking Marta's shoulder, he turned her and headed away from the pretty lady and her stall.

Marta looked back to find the woman laughing behind her hand, then looked up at Alvin.

"Listen. I've already done way more for you than I should've. If it gets around that I'm helping people for free my reputation would be ruined!"

Flushing, Marta looked away. "Not entirely for free," she folded her arms across her breasts.

"Honey, they're not much to be proud of," Alvin said. "I was only looking because- oof!" He doubled down and rubbed his stomach. "Now is that any way to treat someone you're begging for help from?"

Marta stepped in front of him and stopped. "You didn't stick around to hear what's going on. I'm from another world and I need to get back home."

"Look, if you're from Elympios, you can march yourself down to Lakutum Seahaven and take a ship. I don't have to help you with that."

Shaking her head, Marta stomped a foot in frustration. "Would you pull the wax out of your ears and listen to me? The Gate that keeps the demons out of the world is broken. There could be demons pouring into your world right now, killing people for the joy of killing them!"

Alvin leaned forward, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I know a good doctor that might be able to help you."

"You insufferable twat!" Marta nearly strangled herself trying to keep from shrieking in rage. "You said you were a mercenary! I'm trying to hire you!"

"_Was_ being the operative word here. I've retired and am now an honest businessman." Alvin straightened his scarf and looked down at her. "And I've already got a job to do today, even though he's late. I don't owe you anything."

"You don't," Marta agreed, catching his wrist, "But I've got nothing right now. I'm lost and-"

"That isn't my problem!" Alvin circled around her and pulled his hand free of her grip before walking onward.

Marta hurried after him in a quick run. "No, but it might end up being a problem _for_ you."

"Why? Because you'll harass me until I do something about it?" Alvin demanded they were nearly across the bridge that spanned the wide river that went through the center of the odd town built in the sheer cliffs of a gorge. "You're cute but not cute enough."

Flushing bright red, she glared at him and doubled her pace to keep up with his much longer legs. "You are perverted," she hissed.

He flicked his gaze down towards her with a one-sided smirk. "Well, yes. But that's no reason for me to get involved in your little... whatever it was you were upset about."

"Hey, Alvin!" a man in a white coat called from the other side of the bridge. He lifted his hand and waved.

"Balan," Alvin waved. "You're late. You should've been here yesterday."

"A couple last minute things came up at the lab." The man walking towards them had a pink luminescent cat perched on his shoulder. He looked down at Marta and smiled kindly. "Is this your new girlfriend?"

"Hardly." Alvin sighed. "She's just decided to follow me everywhere and make things difficult."

Balan shook his head. "Is everything all right? He's not treating you poorly is he?"

"I'm in need of help and this jerk won't lift a finger unless someone makes him," Marta gestured at Alvin with a wild swing of her hand.

Unexpectedly, the man in glasses reached out, sweeping her hair off her forehead to reveal Ratatosk's core, "Is that-"

Marta drew back. "You recognize it?" she asked, then grabbed Balan's wrists. "You've seen Ratatosk's core before?"

"Core? No... I thought maybe it was a booster. But I did meet a man who-"

"Where is he?" Marta lunged to her tiptoes, leaning into his face. "Where's Emil?"

"With Ivar - they were heading for the aviary-"

Pushing the man's hands aside, she spun around and started running.

"Wait - hey! The aviary is that way!" Alvin shouted after her.

Marta pulled to a stop and looked to find him pointing. "Finally you're being helpful!" she punched his arm as she ran past again.

"Ow," Alvin rubbed his arm, then blinked as he found Balan jogging after the girl. "Hey? Balan where are you going?"

"After her! This should be interesting!"

Reluctantly taking chase after them, Alvin easily caught up as Marta got to the lift that would lead up to the top layer of the city. Marta danced in anxiety, hands clasped together against her breasts. The elevator doors opened and she paused, having an odd feeling that what she sought wasn't above, but below. She spun on her toes and ran to the landing railing, leaning over to look down. Heart leaping into her throat when she spotted a head of familiar yellow hair. "Emil!" she cried in joy.

He stopped, face turning towards her. "Marta!"

Slinging herself over the railing, she flung her arms open and wrapped them around him as he caught her and spun. "Emil I was so worried!" Marta buried her face in his shoulder to dry her tears on his scarf. His arms held her tight, leaving her feet dangling in the air. "Are you all right?" she drew back to look at his face.

"I'm all right," Emil said and smiled at her, lowering her to the ground, then leaned in to kiss her firmly.

Flushing, Marta stood on her toes to lean into the kiss and when he backed away, she caught her breath. "Hello to you too, Ratatosk," she said and laughed softly.

Ratatosk gave her a haughty look. "They would have to try harder than that to kill us, Marta. You should know that by now."

"Hey - so you know him?" a man with long silver hair asked as he leaned around to look at her.

Marta turned partially to look at the man. "I'm his fiancée," she said simply. "Who are you?"

"Ivar, the amazing monster taming handmaid of Lord Milla Maxwell!" He thumped his thumb into his chest with a prideful grin. "And if you're going to thank someone for that guy's life, it'd be me!"

She looked up at Ratatosk to find Emil looking slightly guilty. "I had to make a pact with him, there wasn't any mana in the air to draw from."

Closing her eyes, Marta shook her head and smiled. "Then thank you, Ivar." She tightened her hold on Emil's shoulders and turned to look at him again. "Where were you going?"

"Ivar has to report to a king and then we're going to fulfill his pact promise. If you survived then maybe Aster did too?" Emil asked.

"I haven't seen him," Marta shook her head again.

"Richter will be really mad at us if Aster died..."

"Again," Marta added in a small voice. "We should try to find him."

"H-hey! Don't go making plans without asking me first," Ivar objected.

Marta turned a hard look on the man, causing him to draw back slightly. "This is for after Ratatosk has helped you fulfill your promise."

"I wouldn't cross that one, Ivar," Alvin said as he approached, walking with Balan. "She's a spitfire that'll knock your teeth out for looking at her wrong."

Her eyes narrowed. "Because you _did_ look at me wrong!" Marta shook her fist at Alvin.

"What did he do to you?" Emil's hands tightened on her and she looked up, putting on a smile.

"He also helped me a little, so please don't kill him."

Alvin folded his arms. "Like a pipsqueak like that could-"

She hadn't expected to be shoved aside by Ratatosk and was too slow to catch his scarf as he drew his sword and put it to Alvin's neck. "I've had it with the people of this world."

"Now, Ratatosk," Balan said as he stepped forward. "Some of us _are_ interested in helping you. Please forgive my cousin for his insolence. He's used to being overly familiar with Summon Spirits, that's all."

"Next time he steps out of line I'm taking his head," Ratatosk pushed Alvin back, "Especially if he's rude to Marta." Twirling the blade, he slammed it back into the sheath.

Alvin rubbed the line of blood on his neck and coughed once before adjusting his scarf. "Balan... what exactly... is going on?"

The man in glasses smiled. "Alvin, this is Emil Laker and Ratatosk, Summon Spirit, the Lord of Monsters. Much like Milla."

"Oh man," Alvin scrubbed the back of his head and sighed. "How do I keep getting mixed up in this kind of thing? Count me out! I saved the world once and that's enough for me!"

Balan looped his arm with Alvin's before he could escape. "Really? You're not the least bit curious about what's going on?"

"That lady," Alvin gestured at Marta, "Tried to talk me into flying all over creation looking for her boyfriend, saying things about demons going to swallow up the world and I'm supposed to believe her? Or you two for that matter," he squinted at Emil, then Ivar.

Marta moved closer to Emil again and wrapped her arms around his waist to keep Ratatosk from losing his temper again.

Emil sighed and looked down at her with a one-shouldered shrug. "It does sound a little far-fetched... Being from another world and all."

"But we have to get back home," Marta said. "And get rid of Alice and Decus and that guy that attacked you."

"I know, but dragging the whole population of this world into our problems seems a little extreme," Emil said.

"They're all in danger equally if we fail," Marta pointed out then shook her head. "All right. Let's get this pact promise out of the way and then we'll go looking for Aster on our own and figure out what to do from there. The faster the better."

"What?" Ivar looked from Emil to Marta. "We're taking her along with us now?"

Ratatosk's eyes narrowed. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Ivar backed away a step, lifting his hands. "N-no... It just means hiring another wyvern."

"We can find one in the wild and I will claim it," Ratatosk said dismissively. "If you're so concerned about spending money."

Alvin shook his head. "That's quite the claim," he said. "Just waltz out into the wilderness and grab a wyvern out of a tree... What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Because he can," Balan said.

Heaving a sigh, Alvin's shoulders slowly sank. "You're all bound and determined to get me mixed up in this, aren't you?" He looked at Balan, "What about the shipment?"

"Yergen can handle it just as well as you can. He's in town, right?"

"Well, yes... ugh." He hung his head. "Fine. Fine!" Alvin threw his hands into the air. "Let me go get my stuff. I'll meet you at the aviary." Turning, he stalked off.

"Is there a reason you insist on that man accompanying us?" Ratatosk asked Balan.

"He's a solid fighter and has connections with the people you'll probably need to talk to," Balan said. "He might be rude and mildly uncultured, but he's useful."

Marta tightened her arms around Emil's waist and put her face against his throat, feeling his warm hand grip her shoulder and cheek press against the top of her head.

"Then I shall allow him to accompany us," Ratatosk said.

"Where's my say-so in this?" Ivar demanded.

"My business is done with you as soon as you defeat Jude Mathis," Ratatosk said. "Beyond that, you may do as you please."

Ivar sighed.

"Marta, you have no provisions. Let's get you some things." Ratatosk gently urged her to start walking.


	17. Pushing Forward

**Chapter 17**

"How are you feeling today?" Jude asked as he took a seat at the table opposite Aster.

Looking up from copying some notes from Raine's work into a more coherent and informative format, Aster smiled. "Better, thank you." The doctor had come back only a couple hours after he had left and led Aster to another room, after bringing him clothes. He had been given a map of the hospital facility and told that he could go anywhere that wasn't marked in red. As a result, after a bit more sleep, Aster had taken himself down to the cafeteria, gotten something to drink and claimed a table to spread out on. He wasn't the only one who had chosen to use the cafeteria as a place to study.

Jude placed the papers he had borrowed the day before on the table. "I'll admit that much of this I couldn't read and a lot I didn't understand, but given what you told me before and the diagrams, I think I understand the general principles involved..."

Aster set his pen down and laced his fingers, eagerly waiting to hear what Jude had to say.

"What I don't understand is what this tree has to do with it?" Jude said, flipping to a page.

"That would be the World Tree. Do you not have one here?" Aster asked.

"Not that I know of. Humans produce mana on our world. We're in a symbiotic relationship with the spirits here. We produce mana that they need to survive, in return, we can make pacts with them and cast artes."

"Much like elves and half-elves." Aster rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Jude shook his head. "I only know of humans. I've never heard of half-elves or..." He folded his arms on the table. "Our worlds seem to both rely on mana to survive. But Elympios and Rieze Maxia are running out of mana due to Spyrix technology, which essentially tricks spirits into performing artes with no mana being given to them in return, which incidentally kills them."

"Sounds like magitech," Aster agreed. "Evil by most definitions."

"Elympios is dependent on Spyrix, however, so just eradicating it isn't the solution."

Aster sat back slightly. "I get the impression you think I might be able to help?"

Jude glanced away for a moment before apparently coming to a decision. "I was hoping you could... why are you laughing?"

"If someone had dropped out of the sky and said they were from another world... I wouldn't have immediately believed them," Aster shrugged. "I guess I'm lucky you do."

"Some of what you said has matched up with reports I've been getting; increased monster activities, and creatures that are distinctly different from monsters. I'd safely call them demons, I think." Jude shifted in his chair. "As it stands, however, we've hit a wall when it comes to Spyrites and their creation. We can't produce enough for all the things we need to replace. Mostly the research has been dedicated to medical uses, but the biggest drains on mana are the simple things that everyone uses. Like lights. Maybe someone with a different background might have some other ideas? It's worth a try anyway."

Leaning his elbows on the table, Aster braced his chin against his knuckles. "Asalia is having a problem with mana flow as well. I'd discovered that the Summon Spirit Ratatosk, Lord of Monsters was capable of regulating that flow via pacts with monsters. I would guess there would be a Summon Spirit that has some similar function here?"

"Milla," Jude said. "Lady Maxwell. She oversees the birth of new spirits to replace the ones that are killed by Spyrix."

"But even birthing new spirits is time consuming, I'm guessing," Aster said.

"I don't have any direct evidence, but I doubt it's an easy task." He tapped his fingers on the table, looking down at Aster's papers. "We disbanded the Schism, which was a barrier that prevented mana from Rieze Maxia from reaching Elympios. This bought us a little time, but it's been a year and hardly any progress has been made." Jude shook his head. "The best answers we have are boosters on Rieze Maxian citizens to create Spyrites as quickly as we can. But bonding those Spyrites to their users... is not so easy a task."

"Nor does it fix the problem of lights. You would have to tie a single person to running the lights in a facility for the rest of their lives just because of the Spyrite they bonded with. I doubt people would be very happy about that."

Jude shook his head again.

Scratching his wrist where the unfamiliar weight of Raine's Exsphere and key crest bracelet rested, Aster considered Jude's dilemma as he stared at the wall past the man's shoulder.

"What is that, by the way?" Jude asked. "It looks like a aspyrixis, but doesn't appear to be a medical device at all."

"Ah?" Aster looked at his wrist. "This? Its and Exsphere. It helps develop a person's fighting abilities," he tapped the red crystal. "This," he tapped the key crest, "is so the Exsphere doesn't eat me. They're powerful but dangerous."

"Hm. Might I see?" Jude asked.

Unlatching the bracelet, Aster held it out. The young doctor looked over the device. "This looks like a calculatrix inscription, but it's... almost backwards?"

"Dwarves know how to make them, but otherwise key crest creation is a lost art," Aster said.

Jude offered it back. "How does it work exactly?"

"I... have never used one before," Aster admitted. "So I only know the theory behind it. They've been generally regulated and are currently being taken and thrown back into the mines they came from. As I said, they're generally dangerous without a key crest." He had some difficulty latching the bracelet back on but finally got it.

"It almost sounds like a lillium orb," Jude said and pulled a jewel from his pocket. "I wonder if they're similar? Although the Exsphere itself looks more similar to a spirit fossil than a lilium orb."

Aster lifted the lillium orb up to the light, squinting at the webbing within. "No, the crystal structure is completely different," he said. "Might I see a spirit fossil then?"

"Of course," Jude said and stood, retrieving his lillium orb as Aster handed it back, then helped pick up Aster's notes. He led the way out of the school cafeteria and in a different direction.

"I swear the sun has yet to dawn..." Aster said.

"That would be Fennmont's spirit clime. There's an abundance of dark-type mana that collects here and occludes the sun, though I assure you it does rise and set elsewhere," Jude explained.

"Fascinating!" Aster said. "I wonder what sort of effect Ratatosk would have in this world then if your mana flow has stagnated to this degree."

They walked through town towards another large building and Jude had to produce a badge before the guards stepped aside from the doors and let them in. "This is the military research center," Jude said. "We're working on how to possibly ramp up mana-production via boosters, but so far the testing has been stalled due to ethical reasons."

Aster cast a look at him.

"Don't worry," Jude said and laughed softly. "I'm one of the ones stalling testing until we can figure out a way to prevent users from critically overloading and... dissolving."

"Ah. Definitely good to know," Aster agreed, nodding several times. They took a turn and headed into a lab where various machines and benches he couldn't fathom the use of lined the walls.

Jude stopped at a bench and plucked a white crystal out of a device and held it out. "This is what spirits on our world turn into when they die."

Taking the crystal, Aster turned towards the light to get a look at the inner structure, then lifted the Exsphere up for comparison. "Just a rough guess but they're similar enough to say they might be the same thing," Aster admitted. He looked at his exsphere. "That's unsettling," he mused. "I wonder if perhaps I could see one of those boosters you mentioned?"

Jude hesitated briefly before nodding and moving to another bench further down and gesturing at a red crystal set in a mechanical device. "This is a third generation booster. First generation boosters were implanted directly into the brains of their users. This at least can be external to the subject but still causes fatigue of the mana lobes and eventually..."

Aster set the spirit fossil down and leaned in, looking closer at the device. "I swear I've seen something like this before," he said. "Where..." he muttered as he tapped his fingers on the bench. "I can't remember where. It'll probably come to me in the middle of the night." He continued to wrack his brain trying to think but came up blank. "All right, so... so far exspheres and spirit fossils seem to be cousins, or at least the same thing but come to different results when treated differently." He straightened and folded his arms as he thought. "And boosters increase mana output on humans. I wonder what would happen if we put a booster on the World Tree?" He turned to look at Jude. "Can I see your results on the earlier tests of boosters?"

"The records will need to stay in this lab," Jude said. "They're classified."

"Oh... should I even be in here?" Aster glanced around.

"I've asked you to consult," Jude said and smiled. "I'm the head of the research on this so... whoever I choose to bring into it has clearance."

"Head? You don't look any older than me."

"I'm sixteen?"

"Yeah. You must be one smart guy." Aster grinned.

"More like I was in the middle of things when it all blew up... Literally." Jude flushed, looking aside. "And ended up being the only survivor with enough knowledge of what all was going on to put it back together and move forward."

Aster cringed. "Wrong place, wrong time?"

"Oh, it was my decision to get involved, so I have no one to blame but myself. I don't regret it." The dark haired man smiled fondly at some memory as he glanced down. "The booster records are over here," he led the way to the back of the lab. "If you want to leave your research notes here they won't be touched. I'm the only one using this lab. Well, and you now. I'll get your clearance sorted out by the end of the day so you can come here freely."

Shaking his head in wonder, Aster followed the doctor over to another strange device and watched as Jude tapped on a board covered in letters and buttons. "What is that?" he asked, leaning in. "It's almost like Desian technology."

"I'm not sure what that means," Jude said, "But this is my filing system. Here, have a seat. I'll teach you how to use it."

Immediately dropping into the chair, Aster wiggled in excitement.

...

Tiger took a deep breath past the rattling in his throat and lungs and sighed. While his breathing had never been the greatest, he had learned how to simply deal with it in order to do at least some of the stuff he wanted to. He had learned how to run without losing his breath, but he had never been able to convince his mother to let him learn how to fight like the other boys had. His gaze wandered around the back corner of the church he had been stuffed into. Throwing off the blanket covering his legs, he stood.

"Where are you going?" Aqua asked.

Everyone else, except Aqua, had gone to help clean up or do something useful and all Tiger had was the company of a depressed Centurion and a half-elf who had obviously given up on life.

"I'm going to see what I can do to help," Tiger said.

"You're not well though..."

"Not going to get any better just sitting here either," Tiger said. "Believe me, it doesn't make a difference one way or the other." He pushed aside the sheet and stepped out to find that the whole church had been curtained off in much the same way as his corner had, though there was a wide space down the center in which people were gathered, talking quietly. He spotted Genis sitting with his back against a column, feet stretched out in front of him, eyes closed.

Crouching next to the half-elf, Tiger poked his shoulder.

Genis gasped, opening his eyes and wheezed. "Oh man! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," Tiger said and settled down to sit cross legged on the floor.

Shaking his head the other boy snorted, "You're not sorry."

"Okay, I'm not. That was funny." Tiger forced himself to not laugh, knowing it would set off a coughing fit. He did grin broadly though.

"How're you feeling?" Genis asked.

"Bored." He glanced around. "I haven't seen my parents..."

Genis chewed his lower lip, picking at the hem of his shirt. "Everyone who survived has been pulled out of the rubble. Anyone hurt would be here."

"And the dead?" Tiger asked.

"Lloyd brought some people from the church to help and Brute's got the Vanguard working with them to find what's left... The dead are being taken to the docks for burial at sea. There're too many to fit in the cemetery."

Tiger nodded, gripping his ankles and swallowed. "So the timeline repeated that much at least," he said. "My parents are dead."

"I wouldn't jump to that conclusion yet," Genis said. "There are plenty of people that got out with only minor injuries and have been working to put some of the town back together." He stood. "Let's go talk to the people in charge of identifying the dead. They'll probably have a list of the survivors." Genis offered his hand down and Tiger took it, letting the shorter boy pull him up.

The half-elf led the way out into the street. There were piles of boxes and carts all around the courtyard in front of the church and it looked a lot like Luin after Alice had burned it. "You know... I don't think it's a good thing that we've gotten this 'recovery after disaster' thing so..."

"Mechanical?" Genis finished and nodded. "It seems to happen so often now that it's gotten easier and you're right, it's terrible. But we're all so used to something happening by now; whether it's a Desian attack, or demons, or whatever..." He led Tiger down an odd route towards the docks, but after passing one street that would have been a direct route, Tiger saw that this round-about way was probably the only way available. Houses had burnt to the ground, or been knocked over, entirely blocking streets.

Wondering how anyone could have survived this at all, Tiger was mildly surprised when they came upon people actively working to clear rubble. He squinted, picking out Brute's bald head among the people working, next to a brunet in a red jacket. The air tasted like ash and burnt human flesh mixed with rotting meat and salty sea air that got worse the closer to the docks he got. Tiger suspected he would never forget that smell, it had lodged in his sinuses and would likely return in his nightmares. They came upon the street his house was on and Genis led the way down it. Amazingly, this road had gotten through the disaster generally unscathed. His house was still standing, though the front door was open and a constant stream of people were moving in and out, some leaving the street entirely, others being led to the docks where a flock of birds circled and tried to peck at the cloth-shrouded mounds.

Tiger covered his mouth and nose with his hand, but that didn't block the smell. He looked away, focusing on Genis's back instead as he led the way into the house Tiger had grown up in.

"Emil!" a woman gasped.

Suddenly, he was engulfed in an embrace and he belatedly recognized his mother. Wrapping his arms around her, he put his face against her shoulder, all his bravado melting away into utter relief that he wasn't completely alone.

"I thought you were dead," his mother sobbed against his hair.

"Where's dad?"

"He... didn't make it. Where were you?"

"I was in the church." Tiger drew back to look at her. "I uhm... I got hurt while fighting Decus and Alice." Her face went pale and he felt her nails dig into his shoulders. "I'm all right," he hurried to say.

"What did you think you were doing?" his mother's green eyes filled with tears. "You know you're not-"

"He helped a lot," Genis said, interrupting. "He's actually a really good fighter. He knocked Alice in the face and kept her from killing us all."

Tiger nodded to Genis, thankful for his help.

"Emil!" his mother closed her eyes tightly. "You know you can't do things like that, you'll make yourself sick again! Come help me with-"

He drew back. "No. I'm going with Genis and Raine. I have to help them put a stop to what's going on."

"You're not strong enough for that," his mother insisted, grasping his arms.

"I am too!" He pulled free again. "Mom. I love you, but if I don't help them do this than I may as well have died because I won't have done anything different with my life. This is a second chance for a lot of people and I'm not going to waste mine. I'll come back when its finished. So stay safe for me."

She bit her lips together, tears rolling down her face as she stared at him.

Tiger set his shoulders and turned, heading out to the street again.

Genis hurried to catch up, scratching the back of his neck. "Wow... That was intense."

"Let's go talk to Raine," Tiger said. "And see if we can get moving on waking up the rest of those uhm. Whatever they are."

"Centurion cores," Genis offered.

"Yeah. Those."

They walked in silence back to the church, though Tiger wasn't absolutely sure Raine would be there, but it was a place to start looking at any rate. As they entered, the coughing fit he had been suppressing finally hit him and Tiger had to lean against the door frame for balance as he wheezed.

"You all right?" Genis asked.

Panting for air, Tiger nodded and forced himself to stand up again. "I'll make myself be all right," he said firmly.

"You know if you're sick-"

"Don't even," Tiger warned, lifting a finger to point in Genis's face. "Sitting around 'resting' doesn't make it go away any faster." He started walking, cautiously peeking into every curtained off alcove along the way. They reached the one he and Richter shared and at last found Raine kneeling next to Richter's head.

She looked up and frowned as they entered. "There you are."

"Don't give me that look," Tiger said firmly.

Raine shook her head and stood. "Sit," she pointed at the cot. "That was you coughing a minute ago, wasn't it?"

Before he could object, Genis shoved him forward and Tiger reluctantly took a seat. "Yeah. So?"

"Drink this." She handed him a bottle.

Opening it, he sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "What is it?"

"Panacea," Raine explained. "I'm hoping it might cure you, though I'm not sure if it works on things like this. If it does, however, I think I might have something that would protect you from getting sick so easily."

Tiger knocked the syrupy liquid back as fast as he could swallow and gagged. "Ugh it tastes like cod oil and green."

"See?" Genis said. "I'm not the only one who thinks that!" He prodded Tiger's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

Taking a deep breath, he let it out, took another. "Huh." He grinned. "My chest still hurts but it's just from coughing, I think." He looked down at the bottle and sighed. "If it had been this easy to fix me..."

"I doubt your family could afford Panacea bottles very often," Raine said and pulled out an amulet. "Put this on. It's an elemental ward amulet to increase your resistance to cold and water."

He pulled it on and tapped his foot against the floor. "In that case, I really can go with you guys to find the other Centurion cores."

Raine nodded, then looked towards Richter with a sigh.

"You don't want to leave him like this, do you?" Tiger asked, then shook his head. "What a coward. You know... I didn't know Aster that well, but I could tell you I saw enough of him to know that this," he gestured at Richter, "would disappoint him."

Genis exchanged a look with Raine.

"Yes, it would," Raine agreed. "Tenebrae reported in earlier and said that Alice wasn't dead. She's taken over the demons that have gotten through his and Aqua's barrier at the Otherworldly Gate and has been trying to break it from this side. Lloyd lost track of the person draining mana so he came here."

"Our obvious solution is to split up," Genis said. "Some people go to get the remaining Centurion cores activated and someone else to go defeat Alice." He looked at Tiger. "I'll take Tiger and go to Flanoir on a reihard."

"Then I should go with you," Tenebrae said as he unexpectedly faded in from the shadows. "Having been in all the temples once already I can assist you in avoiding the traps."

Tiger grinned and nodded, excited that he was actually going to be included in their plans to save the world.

"Then I suppose it's up to Yuan and me to fight Alice," Raine said.

"And me."

They all turned to look at Richter as he stared at the ceiling.

"Thought you'd decided to clock out." Tiger rolled his eyes.

Sitting up, Richter turned a hollow look on him. "I wanted to. But.. You're right. Aster would be disappointed in me."

Aqua drifted close to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, expression sad. "I'll stay by your side, Lord Richter," she said.

The redhead simply nodded.

"I'll make preparations for us to go," Raine said to Richter. "Whenever you're up to moving."

"Come on, Tiger. We'll go get supplies for our trip too," Genis said and hopped to his feet. Quick to join him, Tiger and Tenebrae headed back out of the church to sift through the piles of supplies in the courtyard.

...

"Good to see you gave up on Alvin." Yivona said as she finished packing the things they had bought into a bag for Marta.

Marta shook her head. "He's a creep," she agreed.

Yivona leaned in and whispered, "Blonds are more fun anyway." She winked and handed the bag over. "Have a good day!"

Blushing, Marta took her bag and hurried to rejoin Emil where he was looking over the side of the bridge, locking her hand with his.

"Something wrong?" Emil asked, looking down at her, then looked again as she ducked her head.

"Nothing. Can we go please?" She tugged his hand to get him to move. "I've got everything I need, I think. Where did Ivar go?"

"He said he had an errand," Emil said, his hand squeezing Marta's. "We were going up there, right?" he pointed towards the aviary as a wyvern circled to land.

She nodded. "I think so." Leaning against his arm, she sighed. "I'm so glad we managed to find each other."

"You still had Ratatosk's core," Emil said, "We would have found you with that once he recovered enough." He smiled at her. "I'll come for you no matter where you are."

"You are my knight," she agreed as they walked towards the stairs that led to the elevator that would take them up. As they crested the stairs, she spotted Ivar standing near the doors, arms folded, tapping his foot.

"Are you two done with your date?" he asked irritably. "King Gaius isn't going to like me being late, you know."

"Like I care," Ratatosk retorted.

"Damn. I'd hoped you three had left without me," Alvin said as he approached. He sighed gustily. "Can't believe I let Balan talk me into this..."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Ivar said. Marta settled for glaring at the tall man.

Alvin fanned himself. "Wow, I can just feel the love from here... Let's get going." He mashed the button to call the lift and stepped in once it arrived. Tucking herself against Emil, she leaned against his chest and closed her eyes, even though that didn't make the upward motion of the elevator any easier to bear.

"Alvin," Emil said. "How much did Marta's clothes cost?"

"About five gald, why?"

"Here." She felt Emil's hand move away from her.

"What?"

"I'm repaying you?" Emil said, sounding confused.

"First you threaten to take my head and now you're offering me money." Alvin sighed gustily. The elevator opened, and Marta quickly got out, heading for the edge of the landing and panting for air as the wind tugged at her hair and skirt.

"Is she all right?" Ivar asked.

"Motion sick," Emil said. "I'm sorry about Ratatosk threatening you, Alvin, but... well, I wouldn't stop him if someone was rude to Marta. She's important to us."

"Us?"

"What kind of idiot are you?" Ratatosk asked.

Marta turned and leaned against the railing. "Ratatosk, please calm down."

He looked at her briefly then subsided, allowing Emil's usual expression of mild bewilderment to return. "Um," Emil turned towards Alvin again. "Ratatosk and I are... Ratatosk made me, but I'm my own person even though we occupy the same body. So, sometimes he takes over."

"Right... so that's when you get all..." Alvin lifted a hand and clawed the air.

Emil flushed. "Yeah." Suddenly he turned away and walked off several paces, leaving Alvin staring in confusion.

Marta could tell he was having an internal argument with Ratatosk and softly laughed. Deciding to intervene, she said, "Alvin. Your best bet is to be polite. Ratatosk doesn't have much patience and even Emil has a limit to what he'll put up with. Just don't provoke him and you won't have to talk to him often."

The man rolled his eyes. "Sheesh," he muttered and stalked over to the owner of the wyvern pens.

Marta watched as Ratatosk followed the man, but stopped at the wyvern cage, staring in at the beasts. As one, the monsters within the pen went silent and turned to look at him.

"I guess you are a Summon Spirit. Last time I saw wyverns act like that was towards Milla," Alvin said and sighed. "I need my beast saddled. And that guy's," he jerked a thumb at Ivar.

"That one," Ratatosk pointed. "I want it."

Alvin turned to look at him. "You can't just... These all belong to someone."

"Uh... The one at the back there?" the cage owner said. "Actually uhm. Her owner died and she refuses to let anyone else ride her. We were going to put her down."

Ratatosk approached the cage and held out his hand to the bars. "Come here," he said. The wyvern pushed through the throng of her cage mates and put her head against the bars, allowing Ratatosk to touch her. The other wyverns looked mildly put out.

"Uh..." the cage owner slowly blinked.

Turning to look at the man, Ratatosk said, "You have three choices. Either you will give her to me and from then on, she will be my responsibility, or you can keep her and continue to feed a wyvern that doesn't want to be here, or put her to death, which would waste a perfectly good mount."

"I'd have to ask the family first," the man said. "It's not my decision to make. They might be willing to sell her to you."

Ratatosk pulled a bag of gald out of his pocket and threw it at the man. "Then take that to them and inform them the wyvern is no longer their concern." He touched the wyvern's head again, her form breaking down into mana partials and gathering in his palm.

"What did you just do?" the cage owner yelped.

Marta covered her face with her palm and sighed as Ratatosk summoned the wyvern to the landing beside him.

"Ah!" the cage master cowered back.

Alvin and Ivar backed away.

The wyvern bent her head and laid it on the ground in front of Ratatosk, dipping a shoulder to allow him to mount.

"You can't just ride a wyvern without a saddle," Alvin said.

Holding his hand out to Marta, Emil helped her onto the wyvern's back in front of him. "She's my ally, she wouldn't drop us if that's what you're worried about," Emil said and smiled as the wyvern straightened. "Weren't we in a hurry?" The wyvern turned her head to look back at him and he scratched gently under her chin, rubbing at a dry patch he saw. "You need a bath," he said as she leaned into his hand.

Alvin cleared his throat. "Listen," he sidled closer to the cage master, "Here," he slid the man another bag. "Just get our wyverns and we'll go. Just tell Yergen that Alvin okayed this. And bring another saddle for her."

"Right..." the man whispered and hurried away.

Sighing and leaning against the railing, Alvin tipped his head. "Does everything involving Summon Spirits have to get so complicated so quickly?"

"Do we need a saddle?" Emil asked.

"I'd prefer one," Marta said.

"All right." He helped her slide down off the wyvern and dismounted. "I wonder..." he looked around and spotted what he wanted a short distance away. He returned to his wyvern with the scrub brush he found and started working on the dry patch along her neck again.

"I've never seen a wyvern take to someone so quickly," Alvin sighed and looked over at Ivar. The silver haired man had his arms folded, nodding with a smirk.

"Of course he can tame a wyvern with a look. He's the Lord of Monsters," Ivar said, as if he had created Ratatosk himself.

Marta rolled her eyes and stepped over to help Emil as he picked at a tight band of scales on the monster's neck. "What happened here?" she asked.

"She's still growing," Emil said. "But she hasn't let anyone bathe her so her scales have gotten dry." He peeled some scale flakes off. "There. That better?"

The wyvern rumbled and wallowed on the ground next to him.

Covering her mouth, Marta giggled. "She looks like a big puppy." Looking at Emil, she leaned in. "Can I name her?"

"If you want to?" Emil looked at her curiously.

Tipping her head one way, then the other. "Judith," Marta said and reached out to pet the wyvern's crest of hair along her spine.

"Well, what do you think of that?" Emil asked the wyvern. The monster sighed. "She likes it," he told Marta.

"She'll put up with it, you mean," Marta cut her eyes at him with a smirk.

The cage owner came back, leading a wyvern by the reigns, another man was leading a second wyvern and a third had a saddle, which he cautiously approached Emil with once he realized that Judith was completely unfettered. Marta stepped back to watch how the wyvern was saddled, then tied her bag to it once they had it in place. Emil mounted again and helped her up in front of him, his arms protectively around her.

"Are we ready?" Ivar asked. "Let's go!" he pumped his fist into the air and his wyvern took off, launching into the sky with a gut wrenching snap of wings that made Marta's stomach churn.

"How about a little more gently than that," Emil suggested to Judith. The wyvern sighed and moved to the edge of the landing, perched on the railing briefly and dived off.

Marta clutched the saddle, puncturing the leather with her nails as she gasped for air, though it wasn't so bad once the wyvern caught an updraft and simply circled higher and moved into a V formation with Alvin and Ivar's mounts, lazily trailing behind them.

"Here," Emil pressed something against her hand. "In case..."

She cautiously looked down and found a bag. "Oh thank you," she whispered and clutched it tightly, determined to hold down her breakfast for as long as possible.

**AN: I honestly couldn't figure out if wyverns had scales or fur (beside that neck fringe) so scales it is.**


	18. Certainly Influencing People

**Chapter 18**

Opening the door to his lab, Jude swallowed a startled leap of his heart when he found the lights already on. Quickly looking for signs of intrusion, he sighed in relief when he found Aster with his head pillowed on his arms, asleep on a bench with a multitude of tools and scrap pieces of equipment scattered around.

While the young man's excitement at getting a new project to work on had been refreshing, Jude did have to question his own sanity in allowing someone he didn't know into his lab. But he couldn't shake the feeling of Milla being close by, watching. Even now, he thought he smelled the ghost of her natural perfume; exotic and fresh, like the air of Nia Khera. Moving closer to take a look at what Aster had been working on, he frowned when he discovered that his booster, spirit fossil, and some other device that looked like one of Alvin's guns had been combined into an awkward contraption.

Carefully picking the device up, Jude cautiously turned it, discovering that Aster had worked an aspyrixis into the design as well, marked with one of the backwards calculatrix designs on Aster's exsphere bracelet.

"Hu!" Aster abruptly sat up, eyes wide. "Richter I told you not to..." he turned towards Jude, "sneak... uh..." He rubbed his eyes. "Uhm."

"Good morning," Jude said and smiled as Aster scrubbed the crumbs from his eyes. "You were here all night, weren't you?"

"I couldn't tell what time it was... sorry?" The blond smiled nervously.

"Once you get on a rhythm of eating at the same times every day, you'll get used to the constant night," Jude said. "What is this?"

"Uhm..." Aster scratched the back of his head, mussing his hair. "Well. I was thinking about your problem with the lights and was wondering if there was some way to combine this stuff and make a device that does what you need it to, regardless of who is using it. So all they have to do is be trained in how to use it. That's my stun gun, I built it back in Asalia and... I got carried away. I'm used to just doing things on my own. Sorry..."

Jude shook his head. "I'm kind of curious how it might work myself." He held the device out to Aster. "Let's get some breakfast and tell me about it in more detail?"

Taking the device, Aster carefully set it down on the bench and stood, dusting wrinkles out of his shirt and blinking a couple more times. "Oh, right. That sounds good."

Trying not to laugh, Jude turned to lead the way back out of the lab. _'This guy needs a keeper...'_

"The aspyrixis looks like its made out of the same material as my key crest, so I used that to get the booster to draw from the spirit fossil instead of the person holding it. I'm fairly sure of the theory behind the design, but actual practice doesn't often coincide... I suspect that if testing goes wrong, the spirit fossil will break."

"So you haven't tested it yet? Good." Jude nodded. They exited the research facility and Jude decided he didn't want to go to the cafeteria, instead led the way to a restaurant in the shopping center.

Aster, still rubbing his eyes and mechanically stumbling along hardly looked awake enough to give precise commentary on what he had been up all night working on, yet he continued talking as if his brain and body worked on completely separate circuits. "Uhm. I think there's a couple more things I needed to do before it was ready for that. Just to make sure I factor out any errors that could cause catastrophic failure. The other thing that could break is the booster itself. You have more of those, right?"

"I have a few other samples," Jude admitted.

"I don't feel so bad about tinkering with that one now." Aster briefly grinned as they paused in the lobby of the shopping center, waiting for the lift. "The big question is whether the key crest design will work, given that I don't know Dwarven crafting." The lift arrived. Aster followed Jude into it and looked around briefly as if confused why they had entered an empty closet. Without missing a beat, though, he continued speaking, "I just copied what I had available. But since this is a weapon, I'm thinking perhaps it will work as intended. We'd have to get back to Asalia and find Altessa and see if he can help further. He might be willing to, though I'm not sure. He's more than a little grumpy."

The lift went into motion when Jude pressed a button for another floor.

"Wha!" Aster gripped the wall, then stared at Jude as the doors opened again on another floor. "I'm awake now," he said. "What was I talking about?"

"The gun you made last night," Jude supplied. "Have you never been on an elevator before?"

"Only a couple times. I didn't recognize this as one." Aster looked at Jude with a pout. "I might be talking like I know what I'm saying, but I'm not really awake until I've eaten."

"I'm guessing 'Richter' keeps you out of trouble then?" Jude asked and was surprised when Aster looked like he'd been punched in the gut.

The blond looked away, brows drawing together as if he too were puzzled by his reaction. "Yeah. I hope he hasn't done anything stupid. Anyway, breakfast?"

Jude nodded and led the way over to one of the restaurants on that level and glanced at Aster in time to see him yawning hard as he stretched his arms over his head with a pop of joints. They were led to a table and given menus. Jude simply ordered his usual and waited while Aster tried to get his eyes to focus on the writing. "Do you like coffee?"

"Yeah, didn't know you had that here," Aster said.

"He'll have a coffee, come back with that and get the rest of his order," Jude said to the waiter.

The man walked away and Aster continued to stare at the menu.

"I'd like to see your gun in action today if you think it can be finished in time for a test?" Jude asked.

Looking up, Aster blinked at him. "Oh, yeah. It's mostly just a matter of double checking everything. The theory on how it should work is sound." He nodded. "I'll take full responsibility if it blows up, of course, so..."

"I'll be there with my healing artes if anything goes wrong," Jude reassured.

...

"Going out again today Doctor?" a man in uniform said to Jude, then did a double take at Aster. "Glad to see you survived."

"Yeah. We're not going far," Jude said, "Don't need escort today."

Aster smiled a little uncertainly and waved, following Jude as the man simply walked out of town through a side gate. "You're pretty famous or something."

"I just go out to record the ambient mana levels every week. That officer and I found you the other day while I was doing my rounds," Jude explained as he led the way further into the marshy landscape.

Gazing up at the dark sky, Aster turned to briefly look back towards Fennmont, then where they were headed only to stop as he nearly ran into Jude.

"Do you have a problem targeting a monster?" Jude asked looking back at him.

"Well, if they attack us..." Aster said, "But otherwise it's just cruel. They're only doing what's in their nature to do."

Jude nodded. "All right. Here should work then." He moved away some distance and Aster frowned slightly as he begun to feel that maybe the doctor didn't have as much confidence in Aster's design as he had originally indicated. Where they had stopped was a wide area between sheer cliffs and a lone boulder sunk into the perpetually soggy ground. In the distance, Aster could see some polwigels, but they seemed more interested in playing with each other than disturbing the two humans. Turning away from Jude, he drew his modified gun and lifted it. The balance was odd now with the additions and he held it at arm's length, pointing at the boulder. Closing his eyes, he silently prayed to Martel that nothing would explode and blow his face off. _'Richter would never forgive me then! He's probably already pretty mad because I ditched him at Palmacosta... He might even think I'm dead. I hope not. I hope he has more confidence in me than that.'_

Taking a slow breath, Aster let it out and steadied his shaking grip just before pulling the trigger. An instant tingle jolted up his arm from the exsphere and he felt a slight drain on his own energy as a spark snapped from the key crest bracelet into the spirit fossil. A spell glyph lit up at the muzzle of his gun as the booster began to glow. Aster nearly dropped the gun just before a bolt of lightning shot across the distance and scorched the boulder.

Backing away in shock, Aster blinked to clear his vision and panted for air. A spell glyph lit up under his feet. "Healing Circle!" he heard Jude call then the doctor was beside him. "Are you all right?"

"I... yeah. I wasn't expecting it to do that." He looked at the bracelet Raine had given him and bit his lower lip. "It activated my exsphere," he said. "I wonder if my own abilities might change the output of the shot?" he mused, looking at his gun.

"I'd consider that a success," Jude said. "The booster wasn't drawing from you and the spirit fossil is intact still." He considered the situation for a moment, arm folded on his chest and other hand tapping his temple. "I'd prefer to keep it secret that you made a new weapon, if that's all right? But seeing whether your skills affect the gun would be useful too."

"The universe has ganged up on me." Aster sighed, letting his shoulders drop. "Richter is going to laugh if he ever finds out about this."

"What?"

Aster grinned at Jude. "He's been on my case to learn how to fight for a year. At least I can point and say my 'silly toy' has actually proven useful." He shifted nervously. "The real test would be if someone other than me can use it, though. Want to give it a try?"

Jude looked uncertain for a moment before nodding. "Make sure to back up. Here." He handed over a bag and after a quick glance in it, Aster determined it was full of medical supplies.

Backing away to the distance Jude had originally been, he waited as the doctor lifted the gun and aimed it in the general direction of the rock Aster had targeted. "I've never shot one of these before... I mean, a gun. A friend of mine had one he used, but I only ever got glances at it."

"Just pull the trigger," Aster said.

He adjusted his stance, putting his feet shoulder width apart and bending his knees slightly as if expecting to be kicked in the face. Jude pulled the trigger. A spark of light flashed from his pocket seconds before a spell glyph flowered out of the muzzle and an arc of lightning, much more powerful than Aster's first shot cracked the rock into pieces, sending hot shards pelting over both the researchers.

Lowering his arm from his face, Aster stared. "Wow... I think I saw your lillium orb react."

"I felt it," Jude said. "I'm going to try something." He adjusted his stance again and pulled the trigger, "Demon Fist!" he called.

A bolt of crimson light smashed into the ground where the rock had been, blasting a hole.

Jude lowered the gun. "You can channel artes through this."

"You... are a very surprising person, Doctor Jude," Aster scratched the back of his head. "I barely made a scratch on the rock and you blew it up. Are you any good at fighting?"

"Well..." Jude smiled self-deprecatingly. "I did sort of get involved in saving the world a year ago. But I'm a little out of practice since then. I normally fight with my fists."

"I'd wondered why you had so many scars on your knuckles," Aster mused. "So. Let's see if channeling an arte through it damaged anything." He approached and accepted the gun when Jude handed it back. Popping the spirit fossil out, Aster carefully looked it over for any blemishes or cracks and found none. Checking the booster, he found that intact as well. He even went so far as to check his exsphere and key crest to see that it was fine. "I'd call that a success," Aster announced. "All that's left is to find a way to tie this breakthrough to something non-lethal. I wonder if I could get a look at some spyrix? Something inconsequential..." His voice trailed off as the thought occurred to him that he really didn't need to be getting so deep in this world's problems when Asalia might be falling apart. "Jude... I really need to figure out how to get home though."

"I know," Jude said. "You've helped a lot though. I'll see if there's anything I can do. I've already got people out investigating the sites where demons have been appearing. They only left last night, though, so we probably won't hear anything back for a while."

Aster smiled. "Okay. I'll write down everything about this design so you can replicated it. I may make some modifications, though. It's a little front heavy and would be useful if the important bits were protected a little more."

...

"You guys go on ahead," Alvin said. "I'm just going to wait at the inn."

Ivar pointed at him as he leaned forward. "You just want an excuse to run away, don't you?" he accused and turned towards Emil. "You make sure he doesn't run off."

"What? Why would he?" Emil blinked and pressed a hand to his chest, "Why me?"

"Listen, Ivar, I've quit the Chimeriad, I've quit Exodus. I have absolutely no business with King Gaius!" Alvin said firmly. "I'm not going to go with you to see him."

"But you never said you wouldn't run off!" Ivar slung his hand out, pointing at Alvin's face. He leaned in, squinting. "I normally wouldn't let you come along on this trip, but it would be perfect if one of that Phony's friends got to watch me mop the pavement with his face!"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Just get your report over with?"

"You'd better be here when I get back!" Ivar shouted and turned away, stalking off.

Emil sighed. "If he hadn't been _the_ only source of mana around..."

"Regretting your life's choices?" Alvin asked and smirked, shaking his head. "Let's get to the inn. I'm not used to this cold anymore."

They had landed their wyverns outside of the city gates where a pen had been set up to take care of the visiting animals. Emil had merely absorbed Judith's mana, leaving everyone staring in awe as she disappeared, saddle and all. Even though he had told Ratatosk it would probably be better to leave her with the other wyverns, the Summon Spirit wanted to keep her close, in case they needed a quick exit. Unable to object to that, Emil gave in.

Alvin led the way into the city, following Ivar's footprints, though the other man was out of sight entirely by the time they got through the gates.

Marta shivered, having lost the fight to keep her lunch down and Emil pulled her against his side, arm around her shoulders. He would have given her his scarf, but his own shoulders were exceptionally chilly. Snow began to fall just as they got to Alvin's destination. Emil immediately guided Marta to the fireplace and urged her to take a seat on the hearth.

"I'll find some water and bread for you," he said and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

She silently nodded, looking miserable.

Approaching Alvin, Emil sighed. "I'm sorry to ask this, but can I borrow some money? Ratatosk threw everything I had at that guy..."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Must be pretty difficult living with a jerk like that." He handed some gald over and Emil suspected it was the same five he'd given the man earlier.

"We're not normally in the same body. This is just a temporary solution while he recovers."

"What're you going to buy anyway?" Alvin asked.

"Something to settle Marta's stomach."

"That's pretty inconvenient," Alvin mused as he followed Emil over to the restaurant's desk.

"May I have a cup of tea and some bread please?" Emil asked and laid the money on the counter.

The woman on the other side of the desk nodded, swept the money up and turned away briefly to get his order put in.

Turning to Alvin, Emil smiled and shrugged. "She and I normally walk when we need to go somewhere."

"Here you go sir," the woman said and slid a tray across the desk.

Emil looked, finding a small loaf of bread, a pot of tea and three cups. "Thank you," he said and smiled, taking the tray.

"So... Marta's completely okay with you being...?" Alvin gestured vaguely.

"She loves us both equally. Ratatosk just has other things he has to do and can't be with her, so he sent me." Emil smiled fondly and knelt in front of Marta, putting the tray down. "Here," he handed her a hunk of bread and poured some tea into all three cups, handing one to her, then offered one to Alvin.

Sighing gustily, the tall man collapsed into one of the chairs near the fire and took the tea. "I hope Ivar keeps his mouth shut about you," Alvin said, gazing broodingly at the flames. "King Gaius wouldn't hesitate to try to take you."

"Take me?" Emil lowered his teacup to look at the man.

"Gaius is very determined. He will do whatever it takes to get the results he wants, and if he thinks you would be useful in achieving his goals, he wouldn't hesitate to snatch you up. He sees people as falling into one of two categories: weak or strong. Frankly, he'd think you were weak."

Ratatosk snorted in amusement. "When it comes to Emil, looks can be deceiving."

Marta managed a smile and shook her head. "Ratatosk used to think the same way."

"Anyone who wasn't strong enough to stand on their own was a waste of mana," Ratatosk agreed and sipped his tea. "However, kindness is not a weakness."

Leaning back, Alvin crossed his legs and chuckled. "I have a feeling Emil and Jude would get along rather well. Shame Ivar's out to kill the guy."

"His promise was to..." Emil paused as he thought back and smiled, "Exact revenge upon Jude Mathis for stealing Lady Milla Maxwell from him. Not necessarily kill him."

"Well, sounds like you have a loophole." Alvin gestured with his cup of tea. "Although, in Ivar's mind, he equates revenge with defeating Jude physically. I'd wish him luck, but I kind of like that little Honors Student, so when it comes to it, I'm rooting for Jude."

Marta leaned forward and refilled her cup and tore off another piece of bread.

A scream from outside startled all three of them and Emil twisted to look at the windows.

"A rift has opened," Ratatosk said, setting his cup down as he rolled to his feet.

Setting her cup down, Marta stood, adjusting the strap on her spinner. "Do you need help?"

Emil smiled. "Of course. Can't protect a whole city by myself."

Alvin groaned. "Guess if you two are going, I have to."

"Maybe you should stay inside. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, old man," Marta sneered.

Cringing, he sighed at her. "Great. Got another one calling me that. I can take care of myself, you two watch your own backs." Alvin followed them out into the street as people ran by in terror. Seeing the inn door open, a group of people rushed to get in. Emil caught Marta's arm and pulled her out of the way of the rushing people. Pressed against the wall on the other side of the door. Alvin pointed, "Looks like they're coming from that direction."

"Right!" Marta said and slipped past the people and hopped into the road in front of a demon as it swarmed down the snow covered street, leaving a trail of black mist behind it. "Come here, you stinky demon! I've beat up worse than you before!"

Emil dashed out to take a stance beside her, throwing out his hand to call Judith even as he drew his sword.

The demon made the first move by slashing at Marta with scythe-like appendages. Marta blocked. Emil sprang in with a quick slash, disrupting the demon's rhythm and knocked it to the side.

Three loud bangs went off from behind; three corresponding holes opened in a line down the demon's head, chest, and abdomen.

Emil turned to find Alvin standing behind them in a ready stance, holding what he assumed was a weapon in his hand.

Judith swooped in from above and tore at the demon while it was trying to close the holes in its body. It dissipated in black mist. Three more demons swarmed down the street from the direction of the gates. Marta intercepted one with a spinning slash and followed with a kick to her target's face. Alvin fired three more shots into another demon as Judith moved to back Marta up, slashing with her claws.

Turning to add momentum to his swing, Emil slashed upwards on the third demon, throwing it into the air, then followed with several slices until he drove it into the ground with a final solid smash that caused it to disappear into dark mist. By the time he landed Marta and Judith had killed their target and Judith had helped Avlin out with a slap of her tail at the remaining demon.

"There're more down the street," Alvin said as he reloaded his weapon.

"We have to get to the rift and close it," Emil said. "That's the only way to stop this." He looked at Alvin. "It's kind of my fault... I destroyed Ratatosk's Gate, trying to keep that guy from taking Ratatosk." Shaking his head, Emil turned and pointed his sword at the demons ahead. "We'll take those guys out first."

"They're in our way," Ratatosk said, grip tightening on the hilt before he launched into a run with a roar. The first demon he encountered dodged his swing and retaliated before he could recover.

Alvin's weapon sounded off and knocked the demon off rhythm and Ratatosk was able to catch his balance and slammed his blade into the demon in a quick succession of slices that obliterated it. The tall brunet man joined him, reloading even as he did so. "You're pretty strong, but it doesn't mean anything if you just rush right in."

"Shut up," Ratatosk snarled.

"Sheesh. It's pretty obvious when you and Emil switch places."

Deciding not to give Alvin the dignity of a response, Ratatosk rushed onward to finish off a demon Judith was attacking.

Men in black uniforms rushed into the area, stabbing at the remaining four demons in the street. Another troop hurried past, leading the way towards the next clump of citizens being attacked by demons.

"Emil," Marta said as she caught up to him. "We should let the local militia take care of what's in town and close the rift."

"My thoughts exactly," Alvin agreed. "The Kambalar police are a tough bunch, they can handle this."

"All right," Ratatosk agreed. "The rift is this way." He started jogging, dodging past the guards that had taken up the fight. Someone yelled at them to get out of the way or go to safety every now and then, but he ignored them in favor of following his gut to a wide area that looked like some kind of square with four streets leading into it, one coming down from the mountains above in a steep slope. The rift itself was a black gaping tear that flapped like ripped cloth in the wind. Mist bubbled out and when it hit the ground, turned into a steady stream of demons that wandered the area briefly before targeting the nearest living thing. The square was overrun with both corpses and soldiers fighting.

"Outta my way!" Ratatosk shouted and waded in, killing a demon just as it was winding back to strike down a soldier. Continuing past, he slashed another demon with a backhanded swing that decapitated it and rescued another man who was about to be eviscerated.

"Photon!" Marta shouted, picking off a demon that was about to attack him from the side.

Skidding to a stop in front of the rift, Ratatosk thrust his hand out, dark power forming in his palm. The demons ceased attacking the guards and turned as one towards him. Shocked by the sudden turn of events, the guards hesitated briefly before they began attacking the demons while they were distracted.

"What do you think you're doing, Ratatosk?" Ivar shouted from above.

Ratatosk flicked his eyes that direction and found not just Ivar but a man in black and red.

"Closing that portal, you moron!" Alvin shouted back. "Guard him!" His weapon sounded off multiple times. He heard Marta shout a spell and briefly saw Judith dart past, carrying a demon and dropping it on something.

Turning his attention back to the tear, Ratatosk began knitting the edges, tying them closed with his energy.

Black tentacles burst through his strings of power, ripping them apart and forcing itself into the world.

_"Great. We're too late, something bigger got interested,"_ Ratatosk muttered.

_"Do what you need to."_

He felt Emil's will fully sync with his own.

Grasping the power he had been using to stitch the tear closed, Ratatosk pulled it over his head and squeezed, his threads slinging out in all directions to catch the demons already in the square, slinging them back at the more powerful demon attempting to emerge. It was forced to defend itself against the attack while blocking further demons from getting into this world. Pulling on his link to Ivar, Ratatosk began draining mana more actively. He refilled his reserves in seconds, dropping Ivar to his knees, then flat on his face.

"That should do it," Ratatosk said and grinned. Fully recharged at last, he lifted his sword, joining it with the power in his other hand.

He sprang into the air and sliced downwards, cutting off one of the large tentacles waving through the air at him. He followed with several more chops that sent pieces of demon flying away and exploding into black smoke. Landing again, he drew his blade back, light arcing along it as he gathered power for his arte.

"Now DIE!" Ratatosk flung his sword around and released his arte.

The demon gave an unholy shriek and withdrew back into the abyss. Pulling on the mana ambient in the air, Ratatosk thrust his hand out again, his energy threads sewing the rift closed again, this time with a finality that healed the entire area around the city, sealing the demons out.

Spinning his sword, Ratatosk slammed it into the sheath at his back.

"Summon Spirit Ratatosk, I presume?"

Turning, he looked distastefully up at the man in black. "Gaius," he took a wild guess.

The man did not smile but seemed pleased that Ratatosk already knew his name. "A pleasure meeting you. My servant Ivar said you possessed great power."

"Your petty human ambitions are of no concern to me, Gaius," he interrupted, making the man blink once. "I might be currently bound to your servant, but that is a minor inconvenience that will be dealt with shortly. Beyond that, I have no intentions of interacting with him further."

_"You're being more than a little rude,"_ Emil pointed out.

Gaius's expression didn't change, though he did nod slightly. "That may be so," he said, "Though I find it very short sighted to dismiss what resources I might have to offer."

"And what strings are attached to those resources?" Ratatosk asked, eyes hooded as he shifted his weight to one hip. "I am not a dog. I am a Great Spirit with a duty to protect my world from these demons that, as I recall, wouldn't have gotten here if it hadn't been for one of you parasites with your mana stealing Spyrix blasting holes into my domain!" He stabbed Gaius in the chest with a finger. "Unless you're willing to offer me everything you have in compensation for the damage you've caused then I want nothing to do with you."

"Ratatosk," Marta said and took his hand. She smiled at Gaius briefly before turning on him. "Be nice!" she admonished.

"Why should I? He's lucky I didn't simply kill him for daring to think he could ever gain _control_ of me."

_"This guy is way more powerful than Aster. I don't think you should make an enemy out of him,"_ Emil suggested.

"He never said anything about that," Marta said gently. She waited a moment, watching his expression, then turned to Gaius with a smile. "He doesn't have much patience, sir." She bowed slightly.

"Who might you be?"

"Lady Marta, whom you will treat with respect," Ratatosk said firmly.

"Another Summon Spirit?" Gaius asked.

"Ah - no. Human..." Marta laughed nervously. "Maybe we should get out of the cold?" she offered and looked at Ratatosk again. "And maybe try this whole introductions thing again." She leaned in to hiss at him, "This is not how you make friends."


	19. Ice Ice Baby

**AN: sorry this took so long. The second scene was eluding me, so I just skipped it to write more interesting things and eventually got back to this chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

Ratatosk stared down at Marta with a slight frown, then released his hold on their shared body, allowing Emil to take possession once more.

Emil closed his eyes and sighed. _"Of course you turn it over to me after you've made a mess."_

_"You're one to talk. You used to leave all the fighting to me."_

Gaius hardly looked amused. "Perhaps Lady Marta is right," he said, "Allow me to entertain you, Lord Ratatosk."

After considering correcting him, Emil decided to leave that discussion for when they got out of the cold and instead nodded. "That would be appreciated."

The king turned away and started up the slope, pausing briefly as he looked down at Ivar, who was still face-down in the snow.

Emil approached and knelt beside the man. He knew Ivar was still alive but drained of mana and likely wouldn't recover for at least a few hours. "Marta, could you heal him?" he asked. Reaching out, he touched Judith's nose and absorbed her mana, though he was sure he needed to let all his current group of monsters free somewhere so they could have some time to stretch.

"Right," she said, casting her arte to revive the fallen swordsman.

Ivar groaned. Reaching beneath him, Emil gently helped him up and pulled an arm over his shoulder, steadying Ivar as they followed Gaius through the streets.

"Why am I not surprised to find you involved in this, Alvin?" Gaius asked without turning his head.

The brunet sighed gustily. "Believe me, I tried not to be."

"What is your part in this?" Gaius asked.

"No idea." Alvin lifted both hands with a shrug. "It involves Summon Spirits, Spyrix and other things of that nature. I'm just trying to stay alive."

"As always."

Emil glanced from Alvin to Gaius and caught the brunet looking at him. Alvin cringed and looked away quickly.

Thankfully they didn't have to walk up the entire slope to get to their destination, though Emil was a little sorry that Marta was forced to ride in a tight box suspended from a rope, swaying in the stiff mountain breeze. At least the ride wasn't long and she was the first out. Ivar had revived enough to walk on his own once they got out and stumbled along behind in a daze as they entered the palace. People were lined up at the palace gates with guards ensuring order, but as soon as Gaius appeared, they all turned and bowed as he passed.

Feeling overwhelmed, Emil tried to maintain a calm expression, wondering if maybe just letting Ratatosk do all the talking might not be such a bad idea after all. He could already feel Ratatosk's disapproval at that notion. Marta's fingers laced with his.

Gaius led them to a throne room, mounted the stairs and took a seat, back stiff and gaze cold. "Welcome to my palace, Lord Ratatosk."

Emil could feel Ratatosk's ire rising once more at being treated like someone's subject rather than respectfully as he thought he deserved. He forced himself to keep his chin up, grip on Marta's hand tightening. "You mentioned resources," he said, deciding to skip past the parts he knew would make Ratatosk irritated again.

"As king of Rieze Maxia, I can command anything I require," Gaius said.

"Except..." Emil said, "Not me."

"You are strong, and thus I don't require to command you. The weak, however, need leaders who know their path and can lead others. What is your path, Lord Ratatosk?"

Emil shook his head. "Not to... start an argument with you, but I don't agree with that." He could tell Gaius was beginning to get puzzled as he caught on that perhaps he wasn't talking to the same person as before. Clearing his throat, Emil said, "I am Emil. Ratatosk and I are the same, but different parts of his personality with different opinions. He decided to let me speak with you since... he's not very tactful." He shifted uneasily. "Um. My path... We aren't in Rieze Maxia by choice. Someone from Elympios broke through the barriers of the worlds and entered our domain with a Spyrix weapon. He has traveled Aselia, I would assume for the purpose of finding the source of our mana in order to revive something called the Otherworld Reactor Plan. This resulted in him attacking Ratatosk, nearly killing him and... I had to destroy something very important and powerful to keep that man from taking it. Unfortunately, that seems to have destabilized the barrier between the Demon realm and your world. Let alone what it probably did to Aselia."

The man on the throne shifted to lean forward slightly. "Thus your mission is to end this Otherworld Reactor Plan."

"Um. Not really. That's not much our concern," Emil said. "Ratatosk is Lord of Monsters, overseer of the Mana Flow and the dimensional borders. What the people and governments of each world do is their business. We merely need to seal the tears in reality and return to Aselia in order to repair the Gate of Nifelheim and end a couple problems there..."

Gaius stared down at him.

"In short," Alvin said, "You don't plan on staying long enough to get involved in our petty squabbles."

Emil flushed as he looked at Alvin. "That would be a very blunt way to put it..."

Alvin flicked a hand.

"What does my servant Ivar have to do with your plans, then?" Gaius asked.

"As I said, Ratatosk was nearly killed by the man with the spyrix sword. I made a pact with Ivar, since he was the only source of mana available at the time in order to keep us alive. We'll release him as soon as he fulfills his promise or breaks it somehow," Emil said. "I have no command over him or what he does and have no intention of taking him with me when I leave this world."

"What of your Lady Marta?" Gaius asked.

"She's going with me?" Emil said, mildly confused. "She's from Aselia as well."

Gaius tipped his chin upwards slightly.

Biting his lips together, Emil fell silent.

"Your Highness," Alvin said. "What Emil is too polite to say is that it would do nothing for you made things difficult for him, since he just wants to close those demon tears, or whatever they are," Alvin glanced at Emil and Marta and continued when they both nodded. "Helping them would be even more beneficial since it decreases the casualties caused by these demons and might actually help our problems with mana in the long run." He looked at Emil again with a lifted brow.

"I can't make any promises on that last one, but if I saw an opportunity to help, I would do so," Emil said.

"What might you require to make mending these tears easier?" Gaius asked.

Emil flushed slightly. "Where they are, freedom to travel."

"Money," Alvin added.

"What would a Summon Spirit need money for?" Gaius gave Alvin a deadpan look.

"The usual things you use money for; food, rooms at inns, equipment," Alvin said and lifted his hands and shrugged again. "A Summon Spirit might not need much, but Lady Marta is human."

When Gaius looked at Marta, Emil suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed.

_"We have not been keeping her very well,"_ Ratatosk said. _"This man is correct."_

_"I don't think that means we need to go overboard on giving her gifts,"_ Emil cautioned. _"But we should get her something."_

"Then I shall grant you these things in return for ending this infestation of demons," Gaius said. "Take Ivar and go to Fennmont to settle his revenge against Jude Mathis. However, I request that you do not kill him. I find Jude Mathis particularly useful."

Emil glanced back to find Ivar still spaced out and sitting on the floor where he had been left. "Uhm. Well. I really don't approve of the pact promise he made in the first place, but I had no choice but to accept at the time. I'd hoped to maybe... talk him out of it..."

Alvin burst out laughing. "Not going to happen, kid." He shook his head. "Though Ivar defeating Jude isn't likely either."

Groaning in protest, Ivar managed to focus his eyes on them, but that was the extent of the energy he had available.

"As it is, we're going to have to give Ivar a little time to recover. Ratatosk was a bit heavy handed earlier." Emil scratched the back of his neck.

Gaius stood. "Alvin, take them to guest rooms for now." The king turned away and strode off, exiting through a side door.

Sighing, the brunet turned to look at them. "This way," he said and pulled Ivar up to guide him back down the hall towards the large circular room they had passed through before. Leading the way down another overly large hallway, Alvin stopped at a room, opened the door and gestured for Marta and Emil to enter. Stepping in, Emil glanced around the lushly decorated room; stark contrast to the hard cold lines of the rest of the palace as it was covered in pillows. The color pallet was skewed more towards brighter colors as well, a welcome break from the black and crimson that made the rest of the throne room feel like a cave.

Alvin unceremoniously dropped Ivar face down in a pile of pillows and turned towards them. "I'll see about getting some lunch for you," he said.

"So," Marta said, hands on her hips. "How is it that you know the king?"

"I used to work for him," Alvin admitted with a shrug. "I don't anymore, but there's no point in telling him that. What was once his will always be his. He's kind of possessive like that." Shrugging, he turned and pointed. "There's a bath that way if you want one. Bedroom that way if you want a nap or something. I doubt Ivar's going to be up for flying anytime soon."

Emil winced. "Probably not," he agreed. "Thank you, Alvin. Sorry Ratatosk was so mean to you earlier."

"No problem," Alvin shook his head and turned, leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Marta squeezed Emil's hand and he belatedly realized he was still holding it. Looking down at her, he smiled slightly.

...

He knew his fingers were probably pinching Genis's sides, but Tiger could not get his grip to loosen. The half-elf had only squirmed once when they took off on the rheaird, but otherwise, hadn't said a word. _'He's the best friend I've ever had,'_ Tiger realized, staring at the back of Genis's head to keep from looking down at the ground moving by far below.

His gaze strayed.

Ocean.

"Oh, come now, Tiger," Tenebrae said as he floated beside them, not even bothering to pretend he had wings or something, just, floating at the same speed as their magitech craft. "Genis would never let you fall off. Besides, I would catch you."

"I'm not scared!" Tiger shouted. He hadn't meant to shout but that's how it ended up coming out.

"We're almost to Flanoir," Genis said and turned to look at Tenebrae. "You know, for someone as old as you are, you sure are insensitive."

Tenebrae bowed his head slightly. "Ah, my apologies. I was attempting to be reassuring. The pair of you remind me quite a bit of young Mithos. Shame he came to such a bad end."

"The world twisted him," Genis said. "I don't agree with his actions, but I still consider him a friend."

"Mithos?" Tiger asked. "Like... the hero Mithos?"

"The same," Tenebrae said.

"Wait... So you both met him? How is that possible?" He pulled his gaze back to Genis's hair and swallowed, fighting the natural tendency to look at the person he was talking to.

Tenebrae laughed softly. "He was a half-elf for one. Second, he turned himself into something more than human or half-elf."

"All that's in the past," Genis said. "He's gone now, finally at rest." He shifted. "Tiger, can you maybe grab my belt next time?"

"Sorry," the blond shifted his hands down slightly and gripped Genis's belt tightly.

"Thanks." He looked back over his shoulder. "I'm not mad or anything."

Not that he had been worried about the half-elf being mad.

Turning to look where they were going again, Genis slowed the rheaird. Tiger dared to glance down, finding that they were drawing close to a city and lowering in altitude. Coming to a full stop, they hovered over a wide balcony and sank down into the fluffy snow. People were staring as Tiger released Genis's belt and tumbled off the vehicle. Genis stepped off and held out his hand to use the shrinking technology he had used to store their ride in the first place. Tiger had no idea how that worked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, for that matter. Shaking his head, he shivered in the cold.

"I forgot how cold it was here," Genis said. "Should have gotten some pants before we came."

"All the stores were destroyed in Palmacosta," Tiger said, flexing his fingers to ease the ache. "We're better off finding some jackets here or something."

Genis nodded and turned, heading for a building. "This way. I can probably get a discount with these people. The good news is, this place looks like it hasn't even been hit by Decus and Alice."

"Where did Tenebrae go?"

"I'm still here," the Centurion's disembodied voice said from behind Tiger's shoulder.

Opening the shop door, Genis slipped in and Tiger pushed it closed, shivering and rubbing his arms.

"What're you two boys outside wearing shorts for?" the old man near the fireplace said as he looked at the door. He sat forward. "Come in before you freeze to death."

Glad to do as told for once, Tiger hurried to the fire and shivered near the hearth.

"Hey old man," Genis greeted. "We just came from Palmacosta and forgot to pack pants. Do you have anything we can buy?"

"Of course!" The old man hoisted to his feet with a wheezing grunt and shuffled to the other side of the room. "Let me see... My grandson just outgrew these." He shuffled back with a couple pairs of pants and two thick jackets.

Tiger tried on a jacket first. It was a little small but for their purposes, it would work. "It's good enough," he said. "We're not going to be here long anyway."

Genis nodded and pulled the too-loose pants up on over his shorts and belted them. Tiger had to take his shoes off before he could get the pants on, but they were just a little too tight as well. It was better than nothing, though. The half-elf shelled out some gald for their purchases and a couple other things from the shop after he had put his shoes back on and tucked the pants into them. "One of these days I swear I'm gonna get taller," Genis said as he led the way back out to the street, their supplies bag pulled over his shoulder.

Once they got out of town, Tenebrae reappeared, actually walking beside Tiger. "There are monsters about," the Centurion said. "I highly suggest being careful."

"Aren't you a monster-boss king thing?" Tiger asked. "Can't you make them leave us alone?"

Tenebrae shook his head. "Lord Ratatosk can. The best I can do is help you create pacts with the monsters you defeat and call them back to assist you in battles later."

"How useless," Tiger linked his cold fingers behind his head and kicked a clod of snow.

"Don't be like that," Genis said. "It's more practice for you."

"What about you?" He tipped his head to look at the shorter boy.

Genis grinned. "I think it's actually kind of fun."

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket, he shuffled it closer around him and kicked another snow drift. "Why didn't we just take the rheaird all the way to the temple?"

"I wanted to check on Flanoir. And it's a bit hard to miss from the air sometimes."

Squinting at the overcast sky, Tiger shook his head. "Looks like a storm is blowing in. You sure we won't miss it from the ground too?"

"I can always bring the rheaird out and go back to Flanoir if we get lost. Trust me, Tiger. I know where we're going! Actually," he pointed a little to the right. "There it is."

Tiger bit his lower lip and shrugged. "I guess you're right. Is it out of the wind in there at least?"

The other boy nodded. "Though Tenebrae will need to help us across part of it since we don't have the ability to freeze the water solid."

"Water? Can't we just swim?"

"Heck no! You realize how cold that water is?" Genis turned to look at him in shock. "You'd die before you even got halfway!" He picked up the pace and started jogging through the snow down a short slope and towards evenly spaced icy stumps, as if columns had once lined an avenue leading to a frozen facade built into the side of the mountain.

Tiger kept his eyes peeled for any monsters in the area as he ran after Genis and panted for air as they got to the entrance, his lungs burning. Leaning against the wall, he started coughing, his throat feeling dry.

"Oh no! Tiger I'm sorry, I completely forgot!"

Waving his hand, Tiger shook his head. "Air's cold, that's all," he said and looked at his friend. "I'm not sick again." He grinned to set Genis at ease and pushed off the wall. "Let's get finished here quickly though."

"We'll go to Triet next, how's that sound? It'll be lots warmer there." Genis hesitated before turning away and heading down the slick icy path, often simply skidding all the way down a slope.

Tiger, completely new to the concept of skating slid and fell on his butt five times before they got to an ice bridge that overlooked a circle of standing stones. "Martel blast it," Tiger cussed as he stood up again. "I swear that wasn't even ice! How're you just running along like it's not even slippery?"

"You just gotta learn to go with your forward momentum," Genis said. "Like this." He hit the ice bridge and slid across, hands behind his back and one foot raised behind.

"Now you're just showing off," Tiger said and cautiously made his way forward.

Genis skated back across and slid to a stop in the middle of the bridge. "Well, if Tenebrae will help us down there," the boy said, "We can skip skating across that lake." He pointed to his left.

The black dog appeared, fading in from the shadows with a sigh. "Everyone is using me as a ride it seems."

Putting his fists on his hips, Genis said, "It's because we're just expecting you to... _pull your weight_."

Tenebrae paused, then started laughing. "All right. That was a good one." His size shifted and he set down on the icy bridge next to Genis, allowing him to climb onto his back. Padding over, he stood next to Tiger and let him climb on as well. Trotting across the icy bridge again, the Centurion leaped down into the center of the standing stones. Tiger slid off and was joined by Genis. Tenebrae shook himself and returned to his former size. "I can sense Glacies ahead. That is at least an improvement from the last time." He started forward, tail-hand swaying behind him as he walked. Tiger jogged ahead into a wide dome-like cavern, a strange platform in the center of it.

"What's that?" Tiger asked.

"That's where Celsius was imprisoned," Genis said. "During the time the world was split." He walked around the side of the platform, heading towards a dark tunnel opening beyond. They came into another large cavern, this time with multiple tunnels leading off it, though some weren't reachable by the path he and Genis were currently on.

Tenebrae gasped. "The door is already open. We need to hurry."

Charging in with his fists ready, Tiger yelped and dived for the floor as a whip swept over his head. Genis wasn't quick enough and got caught in the stomach and thrown straight back out the door.

"Genis!" a woman with large breasts called. In her distraction, the redheaded man with her had to step in and block a strike for her.

They both were swept from their feet and sent rolling into the wall near the door. The white, ice-frosted demon flailed with multiple vine-like tentacles, lashing the walls and ceiling. A stalactite broke loose.

Tiger's hands and feet slid out from under him as he tried to scramble away from where he had fallen. Stubbornly finding purchase on the slick floor, he launched and rolled forward just as the large rock crashed to the floor, blocking view of the door and two fighters who had been battling the frozen demon.

Another stalactite crashed onto the demon's head, stunning it momentarily.

"Tiger!" he heard Genis shout, "Tiger are you all right?"

"Yeah." Getting to his feet, he clenched his fists. "Check those other guys. I'll hold the demon off."

"You're an idiot!" Genis shouted.

Tenebrae faded in beside him. "I'll summon a monster to help you, but I'm afraid I can't do much beyond that."

"I'll be fine!"

He was out of time. The demon shook its head and looked around the room, focusing on Tiger with gleaming crimson eyes. It looked almost like an icy octopus with a wolf muzzle.

Pointing one finger at it, Tiger grinned. "You're goin down. Let's rumble!"

Lifting one of its tentacles, the frosty demon slapped at him, then followed with another tentacle as Tiger dodge rolled one attack then another, steadily drawing nearer the ghastly horror. Once he was in range, Tiger wound up and shouted, "Demon fist!" and sent an arc of energy at the demon.

The demon winced away from his attack, lifting onto four of its back tentacles.

He dived in, attacking the demon's underside with a sharp left-right kick combination into its soft underside. "Demon Fist!" he shouted again, ending his attack and dodging out from beneath the demon as it slammed itself down on the icy floor to squish him.

Curling its tentacles in to protect its underside, the demon whipped its head around towards him, mouth opening. A blast of cold, frost laden air washed across him. The amulet tucked under his shirt warmed, turning the frost to cool steam around him. Powering through it, Tiger leapt onto one of the demon's tentacles and charged up its side to punch it in the nose.

"Quit breathing on me!" Tiger shouted, knocking the demon's mouth shut.

He landed and slid on the icy floor when he tried to dodge again. The demon caught him in the gut with a tentacle, sending him flying into a wall.

Green light welled up around him almost instantly and Tiger blinked stars from his eyes to find a strange monster that looked like a jellyfish bounding on the floor near him. It waved fronds and cast a healing spell again, confirming that it was indeed the creature Tenebrae had summoned to help him. "Thanks bud," Tiger got to his feet and sprinted across the floor. He hit an icy patch and slid with both feet until he hit solid ground again.

Throwing himself into a roll, he dodged a tentacle that swept past at head height and came up beneath the demon again. Slamming his fists into its underside, he shouted his arte again and got out just as the demon was about to crush him. Tiger sprinted up the demon again in several leaping bounds. Coming on level with its face, he threw himself into a turn and triple kicked the demon in the face.

He landed on the floor and automatically went into a roll this time. A blade of ice shot up from the floor, catching him in the gut and face and knocked him backwards. The monster cast a healing spell again, though his head was still ringing as he saw the glyph of another ice spell forming.

Automatically dropping into his stance, Tiger slung his fist out with a shout, intercepting the ice spell with his fist just as it thrust from the floor. The ice spell shattered and he charged through its remains, springing atop the demon's tentacle as it tried to swat at him.

"You're really starting to annoy me!" he shouted and landed his fist in the demon's nose again, knocking its gelatinous head back into the wall behind it.

While it was stunned, Tiger slid underneath again to left-right-kick then surged upward with a punch that started near the ground. The demon was knocked off balance again and he rolled out from beneath it. A small rock hit his head, shaken loose from the ceiling and he looked up at the hanging stalactites.

Inspiration hit him as he looked up and changing directions, he ran to leap and spring up the cracking wall, then launched across the gap between the wall and his target.

"TIGER SMASH!" he shouted, slinging his foot out with a streak of crimson light. His heel contacted the stalactite.

Dust blew out of the crack in a wave as the rock formation broke free of the ceiling.

Flipping backwards, Tiger followed the stalactite down and had the pleasure of getting to see the look in the demon's eyes as it's doom speared it right through the forehead. He landed on the rubble and sprang downwards as more stalactites broke free of the ceiling, disturbed by his attack on the first. A wave of frosty dust choked the air as he hit the floor rolling.

Getting his feet under him, Tiger straightened.

The woman and redhead from before as well as Genis appeared out of the fog as the dust settled.

Smirking as he shifted his weight to one hip, the redhead folded his arms. "Looks like he didn't need our help after all."


	20. First Challenges

**AN: I'd like to clarify that in the previous chapter Emil and Marta were only supposed to be making out, not doing teh sex thing in front of Ivar - that's OOC and kinda gross. So, that chapter has been edited to remove that unintended implication and I apologize. Also, delay was again because I was procrastinating writing some scenes...**

**Chapter 20**

"That was pretty quick thinking," the redhead man said, sheathing his sword as he strode over to look at the fading ice demon. The broken rocks shifted and tumbled down as the flesh supporting it disappeared faded away.

Tiger shrugged and looked at Genis. "You all right?"

"Yeah. Just bruised ribs is all," the half-elf rubbed his middle and grinned. "This is Sheena and Zelos," he gestured to the woman and man. "They're friends of mine."

"What're they doing here?" Tiger asked.

Sheena shifted her weight to one foot and tapped the toes of the other on the floor. "I woke up confused a few days ago, realized I wasn't where I last remembered being and nothing made sense. Half of what I remember doesn't seem to have happened and the other half is missing." She shook her head, lifting both hands in a helpless gesture. "So... I went to find everyone else, but Zelos was the only one I could find."

"I only remember parts of what she does, and other parts that she doesn't and after talking about it, we decided to come see if the Centurion Cores were real or if we had somehow just imagined them," Zelos finished and flicked his hair back off his shoulder.

"Yeah. They're real," Genis said.

"So... where's Emil?" Zelos asked.

Tiger shook his head. "I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that."

Both Sheena and Zelos looked at him. "And who's that?" Zelos asked.

Clearing his throat, Genis waved a hand towards Tiger. "Tiger. Or... the original Emil Castagnier if you remember any part of that."

"I do," Sheena said, bouncing on her toes. "Wow. You two only have blond hair and green eyes in common."

"Please call me Tiger," he said quickly. "Jerkface can have my name."

Tenebrae faded in from the shadows and headed over to the pedestal upon which the icy core floated. "Awaken Glacies. The world needs you." It took a moment, but the petals covering the core slowly unfolded, leaving the floating crystal bare and blinding them with light.

Tiger rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the spots.

"Tenebrae," an airy feminine voice whispered, "Where is Lord Ratatosk? I cannot sense him."

Lowering his hand from his eyes, Tiger squinted at the shifting form of snow that sat upon the altar. He thought it vaguely looked like a woman.

"Emil went with Marta to defend Ratatosk and the Ginnungagap, but they died," Genis said as he stepped forward. "We're trying to help the Centurions Aqua and Tenebrae reinforce the barrier they made around the Otherworldly Gate by awakening the others."

Glacies looked at the Centurion of darkness, shoulders slumping when she bowed her head regretfully. "Then there is little we can do except delay the inevitable."

"Delay might be just what we need, though. If we can hold off the demons until someone thinks of a solution. Perhaps even Martel could create a new gate?" Sheena asked. "Or maybe the summon spirits I made pacts with might be able to band together and make a new seal?"

"I'm not sure," Tenebrae said. "But we simply need time to explore options."

The icy Centurion shook her head, snow drifting off her as she did so. "I will help you support the barrier." She didn't sound very hopeful though. A wind only she felt whipped her snow into a flurry and she was gone.

"So where to now?" Sheena asked.

"What?" Tiger turned to look at her.

"We're helping too, of course," Zelos lifted a hand with a smile. "Two little boys trying to do all this on their own is-"

Stomping his foot, Tiger pointed his finger firmly at the redhead. "I killed that demon by myself! So don't you say I can't do something!"

"Tiger, they're good fighters. They can help us," Genis said then turned to look at Tenebrae. "Care to help us get back out of here?"

Tenebrae sighed. "I suppose if I have to."

Stopping to actually look around, Tiger discovered that the stalactite the had been blocking the door was broken partially in one spot. It was just enough that Sheena could climb up and through a gap to the other side without having to scale the entire thing. Zelos lifted Genis up to help the short half-elf get a hand hold.

Determined to not need help, Tiger waited until Genis was clear, took a running start and scrambled up and through, sliding on loose rock as he went and landing on a patch of ice on the other side. Feet sliding out from under him, he landed on his back and sighed. "I hate ice," he said distastefully.

"We'll go to Triet next," Genis said. "It'll be warm there."

"Have you gone to the lightning temple yet?" Sheena thought to ask as she helped Tiger up with a hand.

"Nope," Genis said.

She sighed gustily. "Why does that place always haunt me?"

Tenebrae shifted form and allowed all four of them to climb onto his back before he leapt onto the bridge and walked over to solid ground.

Tiger slid off and patted the Centurion's side. "Thanks," he said.

"Finally someone who appreciates the sacrifices I make," Tenebrae bemoaned as the other three climbed off.

Carefully making his way along the path back towards the entrance to the cavern. He couldn't help but smirk when Sheena slipped on some ice and nearly face planted in a pile of snow. Once outside, he sighed, looking up at the lowering sky as another flurry of snow began to fall.

"Come on Tiger," Genis said.

Looking towards the half-elf, he clenched his fists in dismay to find that the boy had already summoned his rheaird. Heading over, he reluctantly climbed on behind Genis and gripped his belt tightly.

"Are you going to be all right?"

"Just get this over with quickly." Tiger squeezed his eyes shut and clutched Genis's belt tighter when they lifted off. Cold snow slapped him in the face as they flew higher.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Zelos asked.

"Afraid of heights?" Sheena asked.

"I'm not!" Tiger shouted. "I just don't like the idea of the sudden stop at the bottom."

Zelos burst out laughing. "I guess that's an important difference."

...

Aqua faded into view beside him as he stood staring out across the ocean. "I've made pacts with the sea monsters in the area," she said. "That should calm the seas a little." She bowed her head, poking her fingers together in front of her mouth. "Are you really okay, Lord Richter?"

Unable to give her the answer she wanted, he remained silent.

She looked down at the water below. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "You just got him back and now he's gone again..."

Flexing his fingers, Richter shook his head. "It wasn't just him this time... That wound had begun to heal." He swallowed and flicked his gaze sideways, looking at her through his hair as the sea breeze pushed his bangs back from his face. "I'll work to make this right," he said. "All else fails, I can use my original plan and burn my mana to hold the gate."

She turned to look at him, her fish-hair tail flipping with the suddenness of her movement. "Lord Richter!" she gasped.

"Something has to be done," he said. "Even if all the Centurions are awakened, you can't hold the barrier forever with just monsters."

"There you are," Raine called as she approached, striding down the dock towards them. "Do you have everything you need?"

"I've been ready to go," Richter said blandly. "I told you where I would be."

Raine shook her head. "I just needed to make sure everything was handled in the church... and with Lloyd and Brute. Can't believe those two are actually working together so peacefully."

"As far as most people are concerned, the Blood Purge didn't happen," Richter said simply and turned away from the ocean, though he did face Aqua briefly to do so, his eyes meeting hers. She silently nodded to him with a sad smile, understanding his feelings without him having to explain.

She faded away, leaving him alone with Raine.

"Shall we go?" the half-elf woman asked.

He nodded. Raine turned away to summon her rheaird, dropping it on the end of the dock in front of them.

"Heey! Wait! Raine!"

They both turned to find Lloyd jogging down the dock towards them, hands waving in the air. Reaching them, the human wheezed, leaning on his knees with his hands.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" she asked.

Lifting a finger to ask for a moment, he pushed upright and looked briefly from Raine to Richter. "I just wanted to tell you that Brute and me were talking and we're going to try to get the Vanguard and Church working together this time. So I might not be in Palmacosta when you get back."

"Brute and I," Raine corrected under her breath as if she knew there was really no point in trying on some things. "All right. Richter and I were going to Altamira first," she said and looked at him with a slightly raised silver brow, as if he had any choice in the matter. "I'm going to try to convince Regal to evacuate his people. If we can't, we'll need military assistance that direction."

Lloyd nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can find Zelos and get him to convince the Tethe'alla king to help too. This isn't just a Sylvarant problem after all."

"Perhaps stop by Sybak," Richter said. "If you have time. They might have some weapons that could help."

The brunet nodded, scratching the back of his head. "Sure. I'll check that out too." He looked away briefly. "It's good having you on our side, Richter."

He nodded once and mounted the rheaird.

"We need to get moving while there's daylight." Raine said and climbed on behind Richter, her hands gripping his hips. "I'll see you later Lloyd."

Waving, he grinned. "Bye!"

Richter rolled his eyes and took off. "Acts like we're leaving on some holiday," he said distastefully.

"It's one of Lloyd's better points. Endless optimism," Raine said. They flew higher across the bay back towards Altamira.

"I'm surprised at you."

He felt her capture his hair and hold it down out of her face.

"I would have thought you would be angry at Tiger for calling you a coward. I know you heard him."

"The opinion of a little boy doesn't concern me. Nor should my feelings concern you. There are other more pressing matters at hand."

She leaned against his back. "But it is my concern. Your mental stability is important when I am relying on you to be my front-line fighter."

Grip tightening on the handle controls of the rheaird, Richter clenched his teeth.

"I need to know that you're not simply going to try to get yourself killed first thing." Raine leaned around to look at his profile. "Ah, so I've made you angry."

"I have a goal. I will kill Alice and the mana thief and then..." He shot her a look, wishing he didn't have such a nosy companion. Emil had pestered him, but at least Emil hadn't meant to provoke him the way Raine was.

"Right. I get that. But, will you protect me in the process?"

"Protect yourself."

Raine sighed and sat back, though her hand was still on his shoulder, holding his hair aside. He frowned at himself for liking the warmth of her behind him. Thankfully their destination wasn't nearly so far away by air. Richter landed the rheaird near the resort town's front gate. "Richter," Raine said, running her fingers through his hair. "I understand that you're hurt. But you can't let this consume you. You already know what you're capable of-"

Irritated, he leaned away from her. "I have no intentions of burning the world like that again. This time I only have myself to blame for losing those dear to me."

"No." Raine touched his back, but he cut off whatever she wanted to say by climbing off the rheaird, even though it upset her balance behind him. "Richter." She sighed and dismounted the magitech device and shrank it back to pocket size. He was already in the gates by the time she caught up to him, though already he could tell something was different. There were very few people walking the streets and those that were, looked more like natives than tourists.

A local police man approached, holding up a hand. "Hold, Altamira is closed to tourists right now."

"We're not tourists," Richter said.

"I'm Raine Sage. We're here to speak with President Regal about the recent events at the Otherworldly Gate."

The man's eyes widened. "Sorry ma'am." He backed up quickly. "The President should be in his office."

She nodded and strode past, heading for the ferry station. Richter silently followed her, not quite knowing where to go, since he had never had actual dealings with Regal in any official manner.

...

"It's time to go," Jude said, touching his shoulder lightly.

Looking up from the screen, Aster quickly rearranged his expression to a smile.

Jude laughed. "The records will be here in the morning. Staying up all night reading isn't going to do you much good."

Sticking his tongue out, Aster sighed and logged out of what he had been looking at. "This device is just too fascinating," he said, "So much information in one place. I love libraries but books can be damaged, stolen, or misplaced. I wonder if I can create something like this back in Aselia..." He stood and pushed his chair in, then looked around the lab he shared with Jude, finding that a few things had been tidied, mostly the tools he had used and Jude had replaced his sample spirit fossil, booster, and aspyrixis, though he was apparently working on studying the key crest and had several papers spread out with notes. It reminded him again of Richter picking up after him and he was surprised by the sour tightening in his chest.

_'I think I miss him. I really miss him.'_

"Something wrong?" Jude asked.

"No, it's nothing..."

Jude gave him a look that let him know he knew that answer was bullshit but nodded anyway. "Let's get some dinner. I got you a room at the inn. It's far more comfortable than the hospital."

"I'm using all your money." Aster sighed as he followed Jude out to the hall. He checked his pocket belatedly for the badge Jude had given him earlier and relaxed when he found it where he had left it.

"I'm using the project budget, don't worry," Jude said and smiled back at him. "I should be paying you, considering everything you've already done for us. It's further than I've gotten in the last few months."

"Now you just have to play politics and get people on board with it," Aster said.

"I think that will be a lot easier than getting them to accept the Spyrites."

As usual, the sky was dark and scattered with stars and Aster sighed. He liked the dark well enough and stars were nice, but he was beginning to miss the sun.

"Hey, Phony!"

Jude stopped and Aster nearly ran into him, then looked around the doctor's shoulder to find a man in white with silver hair pointing dramatically at Jude.

"Aster!" Marta gasped and shoved past the man with a fluffy collar.

Overjoyed, Aster jogged to meet her and they caught each other in a tight hug. "You're alive!" Opening his eyes, he looked behind her to find Emil approaching and sighed in absolute relief. "And Emil! I'm so glad!"

"You're telling me!" Marta said. "Richter would have our heads if something happened to you!"

He felt his cheeks burning and laughed. "Hope he hasn't done anything drastic this time."

"We won't know until we get back," Emil said.

"Hey!" the man in white slung his arm in several exaggerated gestures. "Ratatosk! You're ruining it!"

Emil sighed and looked over his shoulder, posture shifting. "There is your rival, have at. You don't need my attention for this."

The man's shoulders sank. "B- but you're supposed to help! And you owe me after Kambalar!"

"I said I'd lend you my power," Emil intoned haughtily.

Confused, Aster stared and realized with a start that the voice was Ratatosk's, not Emil. "Ratatosk survived too?" he asked Marta, relief knocking his breath out. He wasn't sure what would have happened if Ratatosk had died permanently. She nodded with a smile. "What's this about then?" he gestured at the man in white.

"That's Ivar," she whispered and linked her arm with his, drawing him to the edge of the boardwalk.

"Yeah! Exactly, so help me kill him!" Ivar said firmly.

Ratatosk lifted a finger. "Actually... no. Your promise was to exact revenge on Jude Mathis. Not kill him. I can't condone killing him. Besides, don't you think it's a little cheap getting someone else to gang up on your rival just to defeat him?"

Ivar stomped and seethed. "But he's backed by Lady Maxwell!"

Ratatosk turned to squint at the doctor. Jude wore an expression of general distaste, as if he was actually rather used to his opinion getting completely ignored in matters such as this. "So he is," Ratatosk said. "However, your promise was for revenge, not death. I will not assist you if you intend to kill him."

"Fine!" Ivar drew his sword. "I'll settle for defeating him!"

Nodding, Ratatosk strode over to stand beside Ivar.

"Why are you doing this, Ivar?" Jude asked. "I thought this was settled a year ago."

"I'll never forgive you! I'll prove I'm worthy of Lady Milla and win her heart!" Ivar came charging in.

Thankfully there weren't that many people on the boardwalk street as there had been earlier and those who were out had done the smart thing and moved away to watch. Aster spotted a familiar officer standing off to the side, frowning in disappointment, as if he really weren't surprised by any of this.

Pulling Marta closer, Aster leaned in. "Okay, what's this about?"

"Ivar," she pointed at the man in white as he slashed with his sword at Jude, "is mad at that guy," she pointed at Jude as the doctor easily dodged back and suddenly appeared behind Ivar, punching him twice and sending him staggering forward. "And wants revenge for something that I never really caught." Catching his balance, Ivar spun around and ran at Jude again, only to have the doctor perform the same dodge and vanish technique. "Ivar has a pact with Emil because he was the only source of mana available to keep them alive when they first got to this world."

This time Ivar seemed to expect Jude's sudden appearance behind him and spun around, slinging a wave of power that Jude was unable to dodge. Emil remained standing where Ivar had left him, and when Aster looked that direction, he realized it was still Ratatosk in control of their body, watching the fight with more than mild disgust.

"I hope he doesn't kill Jude, I kind of like him," Aster said.

"Ivar's no match for Jude," another man said.

Turning to look up at the tall brunet with a silk scarf, Aster raised a brow. "You're sure about that? He's allied with Ratatosk."

"Doesn't matter," the man said and laced his hands behind his head with a slight smirk. "If what you're starting out with is trash it doesn't matter what you do or add to it, it's still trash."

Aster opened his mouth as he tried to think of something to say. Unable to come up with anything, he turned back to the fight. Jude ducked down, sweeping his foot out and hooked an ankle around Ivar's, pulling his foot out from under him. Ivar quick-stepped to keep his balance and rushed Jude with another wave of energy that looked a lot like Ratatosk's Ain Sof Aur arte. Jude crossed his arms in front of him and blocked most of the damage, then sprang back repeatedly as Ivar chased him.

Dodging, Jude appeared behind Ivar again and jump-kicked him in the back of the head.

Ratatosk shifted his weight, putting his fists on his hips.

"Jude isn't even using artes," Aster realized.

"Ohh," Marta groaned. "Come on Ivar!" she shouted. "Quit letting him beat up on you!"

"If he can't defeat Jude... doesn't that mean he's broken his promise?" Aster asked.

"Only if he gives up," Marta said.

"And he's not going to win," the brunet put in. "So looks like you're stuck with him for a while longer."

"Ughh," Marta sighed.

"Believe me, if we didn't have to deal with him, that'd be great, but even without that pact, you know Gaius would send him with you as his eyes. If there's one thing Ivar's good at, its remembering details. Normally he'd have me spying on you, but I refused."

"So why are you here?" Marta asked.

"Trading opportunities," the man said and ginned. "If you guys can get back to Aselia, maybe there'll be something in it for me."

Jude sprang into the air as Ivar lunged in with a stab of his sword. An axe kick to the head sent Ivar to the ground, sword clattering from his hands. He lay there in an immobile daze. Crouching beside him, Jude poked Ivar and shook his head. "Are you done with this yet?" he asked.

"Never," Ivar growled as he slowly crawled to his hands and knees, blood dripping from his nose and eyes unfocused. "I'll never forgive you."

"Okay." Jude stood and dusted off before offering his hand down. "Should probably get you to the hospital now."

Slapping his hand aside, Ivar crawled over and got his sword, having to try several times to locate it accurately before using it to pry himself to his feet.

"Healer," Marta cast, throwing it at Ivar, which seemed to help his balance. "Alvin, can you..." she looked at the talll man.

"Sure, sure," the man said and strode forward. "Hey kid," he said to Jude and took Ivar's arm, helping support him as he turned to haul him towards the hospital.

"How pathetic," Ratatosk said distastefully. His posture changed, shoulders lowering and expression shifting to one of mild disappointment.

Jude turned to look at Emil, then Marta and Aster. "Well, looks like your friends came to you," he said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Ah, yeah. This is Marta," Aster gestured, "That's Emil and Ratatosk."

The doctor turned to look at Emil, brows rising slightly before he bowed politely. "It's an honor to meet you Lord Ratatosk, Lord Emil."

Emil flushed and waved his hands. "Ah - you don't have to call me Lord Emil..." He dropped his hands and lifted his chin suddenly.

"Finally, someone with proper respect," Ratatosk said.

Jude straightened from his bow. "How may I be of assistance?"

For a moment Ratatosk looked distracted and finally his posture changed to Emil. He smiled slightly. "That's very kind of you... Maybe we should go elsewhere to talk though?" he glanced around at the crowd that was still gathered.

"Of course," Jude said. "Have you had dinner yet?" When Emil shook his head, he gestured and turned to lead the way to the shopping center.


	21. Only a few days

**Chapter 21**

Leaning her elbow on the table, Marta bit her lower lip. "So Aster solved your world's problem in a day," she said, trying to wrap her head around it.

"Only if we can get Altessa to work on a key crest design that isn't used for battle," Aster agreed. "But if not, all I did was make a new weapon." He sighed. "I really would rather not have my name go down in history for that."

"I'll do my best to keep that from happening," Jude reassured. "More weapons is not what this situation needs. However, I'm going to need to report this to King Gaius, especially now that he's sent someone to check on me."

Marta felt Emil's hand on her knee and slipped her own hand down beneath the table to cover his. "Will Gaius respect your wishes and not use the gun to wage war?"

"There you are," Alvin said as he approached. Grabbing a chair from another table as he passed, he dropped it down next to Jude and straddled it, folding his arms on the back.

"What're you doing here?" Jude asked, cutting a look at the tall brunet.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Ouch, cold." He gestured vaguely towards Emil and Marta. "I got dragged into this mess by those two and mostly Balan. Promise I'm not working for Gaius again." Jude met his eyes and after a second, nodded.

Marta got the impression there was a story behind that. She wasn't sure she wanted to know since it would probably make her distrust Alvin.

"As for Gaius respecting my wishes that we not put that gun into production..." Jude sighed. "He'll hear me out and do it anyway probably. But its the only working option we have right now and I'm going to have to show him it works in order to get him to take it seriously."

"Actually," Alvin said, lifting a finger. "I wouldn't suggest reporting to Gaius right away. Not that I know exactly what you're talking about but I get the feeling these guys have given you some idea of how to fix the Spyrites?"

Jude shook his head. "Not the spyrites exactly. Aster rigged a booster, spirit fossil, aspyrixis and something his people call a key crest together to create a gun that uses the spirit fossil's mana instead of the user's. Meaning it doesn't require a Rieze Maxian to wield it."

"You're sure about that?" Alvin asked, sitting up straight.

"We tested it earlier today. I could fire artes through it."

"Yeah, but you're half," Alvin pointed out.

"We can test it again tomorrow," Aster suggested. "That is, if you're Elympion?"

Alvin nodded. "Absolutely no mana producing capacity to speak of." He looked at Jude. "I see what you're worried about with Gaius then. If this works..." He tapped his heel on the floor twice. "I don't think you should report this to him just yet."

Closing his eyes, Jude nodded. "If we can get them back to Aselia, it might be possible to get someone there who knows more about key crests to create a design that is for general function."

Emil spoke up, having been silent for some time as he listened to the others talk. "The problem is getting back to Aselia."

Tapping the side of his head in thought, Jude's gaze flicked to Alvin, then Emil. "The Hallowmont."

Startled, Alvin turned towards the young doctor. "But that rift is closed," he said.

"Lord Ratatosk has power over space, I'm guessing much like Muzet does. He might be able to open a portal to the Spirit realm from there. If he can speak with Milla, perhaps they can work together to simultaneously fix the Gate of Nifelheim and repair the tears that lead to the demon realm."

"Did you really just come up with that right now?" Alvin asked.

Jude smiled. "Not exactly. I'd thought it was a possibility before, but it didn't matter if Lord Ratatosk was dead or we couldn't find him."

"Good thing he came to us," Aster agreed and grinned at Emil.

Marta snorted. "And return home without having at least tried to find you? Aster, we're not suicidal."

"The more I hear about this Richter..." Jude said softly, "The more I worry."

"Richter's a good person!" Aster objected.

Alvin laughed. "Sounds like someone has a crush."

Marta glanced at Aster in time to see his entire face turn red.

"I- it's not like that!" the blond looked away.

"Not that I know much about human emotions," Ratatosk said, "But even I can see it."

Aster buried his face in his arms on the table and quietly died of embarrassment.

Marta leaned over and rubbed his back with a hand. "Oh, don't be upset. It's all right," she said. "We'll get you home and you can sort it out with him."

"You don't understand," Aster said, voice muffled. "I like girls."

"But Richter inspires you," Jude said, "And is always there, like a rock, and when he's not you feel lost."

Lifting his head slightly, Aster peeked over his arm to look at Jude. "How would you know?"

"I have someone I feel that way about as well," Jude said and smiled.

"Maybe you'll get to see her," Alvin nudged Jude's shoulder and grinned.

"Maybe," Jude agreed, his gaze sliding towards Marta, then Emil.

Though she was confused what he had meant by that look, Marta decided to let it slide for the moment and instead played with the stupid lock of hair that stuck straight up from Aster's bangs when he put his face back down on his arms. He sighed gustily. "So how is Ivar?" she asked Alvin instead.

"He'll recover. He's pretty pissed he lost, though," Alvin said and shrugged.

Jude sighed. "I honestly thought that was done with..."

"Hey, blame Ratatosk there." Alvin pointed at Emil. "He's the enabler."

Shaking his head, Jude lifted a brow slightly. "You've yet to explain what was going on there?"

Emil hung his head. "Well... Ratatosk was hit by a spyrix weapon and hurt pretty bad. I combined with him and ended up in Elympios. Ivar was the only source of mana available at the time and if I didn't do something, Ratatosk was going to die. I made a pact with Ivar, lending him our power in return for his mana and the pact is only broken if he defeats you or gives up on it."

"So in other words, Emil's stuck with him," Alvin said with a chuckle.

"I noticed that you weren't even using artes," Aster said, deciding to rejoin the conversation.

"I didn't want to kill him," Jude admitted. "That's not to say he isn't a strong fighter or anything," he looked at Emil. "He just gets reckless when he's determined to prove something and after fighting him so many times, he's pretty much an open book."

Alvin spread his hands as he looked at Marta with a 'see? I told you' grin.

"Is it going to be a problem taking Ivar with us?" Emil asked. "Because I don't think I can just leave him behind... especially after he saved my life."

"I don't have a problem with him," Jude said honestly. "But I doubt he'll be satisfied if I throw a match wiith him and talking him out of his grudge isn't going to work either. Not even Milla could convince him."

Straightening, Marta gasped. "I know! We could train him!" She looked up at Emil until his eyes widened when he caught on. "Its perfect, isn't it? We'll train him, have you two fight again, if he's still unable to defeat you without help, you throw the match and he'll think it was because he was the better fighter."

Jude considered that.

"It might actually work," Alvin admitted. "Just means you're going to have to deal with him longer." He lifted a brow at Emil.

"I'm stuck with him no matter how I look at it," Ratatosk said distastefully. "At least this way I don't have to wait until he dies to be rid of him."

"All right," Jude said, "I agree. We'll wait until morning to head to the Hallowmont."

"Are we going to need another wyvern?" Emil asked.

Marta groaned.

"I can ride with Alvin," Jude said, then looked curiously at Marta. "Do you not like wyverns?"

"I like them, I just get motion sick," Marta explained.

Jude tipped his head. "I know a remedy for that," he said. "I'll get some this evening and get it to you before we go."

Brightening, Marta smiled. "Really? Thank you!"

...

Jude glanced at the clock in the inn lobby as he headed for the elevator to go downstairs, having seen Aster and the others to their rooms. Pushing the button to call the lift, Jude sighed.

"You look down, kid. Something on your mind?" Alvin dropped his arm around Jude's shoulders and leaned heavily on him. The doors opened and Jude stepped in. Alvin released him only to follow. Folding his arms, the taller man leaned against the wall.

Considering lying and saying it was nothing, Jude shook his head. "You've seen them interact more... Is Ratatosk involved in the relationship with Marta, or is it just Emil?"

"Ah," Alvin said. "You want to know how she managed to get a Summon Spirit to stay in a relationship with her even though he has duties."

"So he is in love with her?"

"Marta's about the only one who can control him sometimes," Alvin said and rubbed his neck where a small red cut was visible just under his scarf. "So, yeah. I'd bet he's fond of her. Maybe you should ask her how she did it? My best guess is that she stubborned her way to his heart."

Jude laughed softly. "I think I could see it happening like that..." On the first floor, the doors opened again. He had to step past a couple people looking to enter and looked back to find Alvin still following.

"Maybe you'll get to see Milla again soon." Alvin patted Jude's shoulder, "get another chance to convince her to give a relationship with you a shot. You may be sixteen but you're pretty mature for your age."

"Thanks," Jude said honestly.

Alvin shook him by his shoulder and smiled. "If you need a wingman, just ask. I've got your back." He opened the front door and let Jude exit first, following him out onto the landing overlooking the square.

Lifting his eyes, he shot the man a look. "That's what worries me." He smirked as Alvin hammed up his hurt reaction, putting a hand to his chest and looking to the sky.

"You hear that Milla? He's picking on me!"

A breeze wafted by, tugging at their clothes and hair. Alvin's scarf flipped up, thwacking Jude in the face.

"Ha! See? She thinks you should be nicer to me," the brunet said.

"I'll believe that when she says it herself." Jude pushed Alvin away. "Get some rest. I'd like to leave early tomorrow."

"Jude," Alvin paused. "All this seems a little surreal. Too convenient almost."

"I'm trying not to get my hopes up," Jude agreed. "There's still a lot that could go wrong and I'd hate for the end result to be that we just have another weapon to kill each other with."

Alvin nodded. "We'll do our best, Jude. I at least intend for something peaceful to come out of it. No matter how you look at it, we attacked another world and it's only luck that the ones who ended up here aren't mad as hell. You bet if the situations were reversed Elympios would be racing to find a way to retaliate."

"You think its the Otherworld Reactor Plan again?"

Putting his hands on his hips, Alvin sighed as he looked down at the ground. "I'm not sure. I've been staying away from Elympios since my last run-in with my family. But I've heard some things from Balan about the Svent family putting a lot of money into some top secret project. They keep trying to squeeze him, and me through him, for any extra gald we might have. He's avoided giving them anything by telling them the truth; he's barely getting paid for what he's doing. I've been trying to stay out of my family's politics, but Balan... doesn't have as much choice. The new patriarch of the Svent family is young and insecure. He's sent his crazy twin after me a couple times already, thinking I was out to steal power from him. I had to track the kid down personally and knock his head into the wall to let him know that if I wanted it, I'd come get it and his psychotic brother was no match for me."

"I bet that went over well," Jude folded his arms.

"Yeah. I was banned from the manor." Alvin laughed. "Haven't been back since. If there's anything I need to know about what's going on, Balan lets me know, but I've officially been disowned, which is fine with me."

"Means you're officially no longer considered a threat," Jude said.

"Sadly Elympios politics don't work like that. Outlying branches keep coming to me pledging their support. I've been doing my best to stay out of contact, which only makes them surer that I'm up to something." He pondered a moment and tapped his chin. "You know, maybe this whole trip couldn't have come at a better time?"

"Or maybe not," Jude said. "Maybe it's all connected?"

"How do you mean?"

Jude dropped his hands to his sides and looked up at the sky. "What better way to obtain power than to solve a world crisis?"

"With the least amount of change needed," Alvin agreed. "I don't know if Vance has that kind of power, though. He's certainly ambitious enough for it, but whether he could pull it off..."

"I seem to recall something about Elympions and their love of betting," Jude said and smiled slightly.

"Always a possibility," Alvin agreed and shook his head. "I'll send a note to Balan and get him looking into it. But I don't know that the Svent family is behind it. I hope they aren't anyway." He waved a hand at Jude. "Go pick up those anti-nausea meds for Marta."

"I wonder if it's an inner ear problem," Jude mused. "Good night, Alvin." He turned away and headed down the stairs to the street and turned, heading back towards the hospital.

...

"I'm doing all I can with the resources available," Regal said with a sad shake of his head. "The people left don't want to leave their homes. They're entirely justified in their feelings and I can't force them to evacuate."

"With the breached Otherworldly Gate right on your doorstep-" Raine started to argue.

"Even when storms come in and shut Altamira down, I can't get everyone to evacuate, Raine. This is the best I can do. Those with somewhere else to go have gone, but the fact remains that travel by ocean isn't an option right now and now you're saying that Palmacosta is destroyed." Regal's gaze slid towards Richter briefly, which he saw reflected by the tint of the windows in Regal's office.

Remaining near the window, the half-elf stood with his arms folded, staring out at the deceivingly placid waters. On the horizon to the north east was a glowing bubble that had completely engulfed the peninsula upon which the Otherworldly Gate used to be. It was obvious to anyone with any kind of brain that something disastrous had happened. Spots of darkness spewed from the bubble occasionally as demons punched through the barrier before they were closed off again. Monsters had gathered in the area, fighting the demons on command of the Centurions, which was the only reason why Altamira had not been overrun already.

According to Regal at any rate, though Richter found little reason to not believe him.

The elevator announced its arrival. All three turned to look as Lloyd strode in with Yuan, looking troubled.

"That was quick," Raine said.

"I talked to the King of Tethe'alla and the Church. They're offering military assistance," Lloyd reported and stood with his weight on one hip, wrists resting on the pommels of his swords.

"But?" Regal said, lifting a brow.

Lloyd sighed gustily. "Yuan and I tried to explain the situation and their first thought was to use the mana cannon at the Otherworldly Gate."

"I thought that was destroyed?" Raine asked.

"I thought so too," Lloyd shook his head. "On top of that, they've started issuing exspheres and key crests from some store I didn't know about and I'm so angry right now I can't even think."

Richter pushed his glasses up with a finger. "The Tethe'alla government has been stocking up and planning on a war for quite some time."

Lloyd gripped his hair and groaned. "I really was hoping that wasn't the case - that maybe it was some other reason. But why?"

"The same reason they sent Sheena to kill Colette," Regal said and tiredly leaned back against his desk, tipping his head to stare at the ceiling.

"So what do we do?" Raine asked, rubbing her temples, eyes closed as she began pacing.

"Take the help the Church and King are offering for now," Yuan said. "The demons are getting through that barrier in greater numbers. We need to get this situation under control before they have the mana cannon operational. Firing it would destroy the World Tree."

"What can Martel do to help?" Richter asked.

"Martel is directing mana towards the ruined gate in order to help the Centurions with their barrier. Demons cannot stand mana, it's poisonous to them," Yuan said.

Raine stopped pacing and turned to look at him. "That would mean that she's burning mana we don't really have to spare."

"Thus making it more unlikely they'll have the capacity to fire the mana cannon the longer this situation lasts," Richter added.

Lloyd scratched his head. "That would also... mean we would run out of mana faster too... Any way you look at it, this could be the end of the world."

"Unless a replacement Gate can be built," Richter said.

Raine turned to look at him, eyes wide. "You can't be thinking... One man alone wouldn't be able to rebuild something like that. Even with a Cruxis crystal. You simply don't have enough mana."

Richter looked away from her.

Speaking softly, Yuan said, "It might be possible. If he were to work with the Centurions and Martel, and be absolutely ruthless in harvesting the mana from the soldiers who will undoubtedly die trying to secure the gate."

"Might! Maybe!" Raine shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "I won't accept that as the only way."

"Woah! Hold on a second!" Lloyd shouted as he stepped between Yuan and Richter. "I do not like this plan at all!"

"Whether you like it or not," Yuan said, "It's a better plan than letting the King fire the mana cannon - which we don't even know if that will do anything other than make the situation worse."

"We already know it will make the situation worse," Richter said, "Just use of that much mana will be the death of this world. Whether it will do anything to stop the demons is debatable. It might just blow the hole bigger and would certainly make the world more tolerable for the demons in general."

Clenching his fists, Lloyd shook his head. "I just won't accept it!" he turned to Richter. "I get that you want to make up for what you did, but I don't think killing more people is going to be for the best."

"They're going to die one way or the other," Yuan said. "The mana from the time warp is running out. It's a matter of days before everyone who was brought back disappears. Not that the Centurion's barrier will last more than a few days either and it's unlikely it will take long for the King to get the mana cannon functional again. We need to come up with a plan that can be implemented quickly."

Lloyd's hands slowly lowered to his sides, head bowing. "You... are so in love with the 'hard choices'. What about the other Summon Spirits?"

Richter shook his head. "They don't have the right kind of powers to be of any help in rebuilding the gate. I'd thought of that, but Ratatosk's power was over dimensional space. The Ginnungagap wasn't a place exactly, it was merely tied to the Otherworldly Gate as a means to anchor it to this world."

"Then how does your plan fix anything?" Lloyd demanded.

"I would become the new gate," Richter said.

"That doesn't sound comfortable at all," Regal said.

"Undoubtedly not," Richter agreed. "I would need to be locked away somewhere and watched."

Raine put her palm to her face and turned away again.

Lloyd's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you would say that with... Don't you feel anything? Is it because Aster is gone? Why?"

Richter's teeth clenched briefly, but he kept eye contact with the young brunet. "You are trying to save everyone and it simply isn't possible. This solution offers the best outcome given the situation. You are choosing to let the entire world die in order to prevent the suffering of a few people. Idealism isn't going to solve anything, Lloyd and the sooner you grow up and realize that, the better."

"Enough!" Raine shouted as she turned to face him. "So what if he's idealistic? That doesn't make his opinion any less valid than yours."

"If everyone could calm down," Regal said, lifting a hand. "You said we have a few days, right?" He looked at Yuan.

"Approximately," the dark haired half-elf said.

"Much as I dislike it... Let's allow Richter and Yuan to begin preparations for their solution. Raine, Lloyd, we'll try to come up with something else in the meantime and absolutely stop the mana cannon from being fired. That with undoubtedly end the world faster than anything else we could think of to do."

They all turned to look at Regal, meeting his gaze as he looked from one to the next.

Raine nodded reluctantly. "I'll go with those two," she pointed at Richter and Yuan.

"I'll get the rest of my people to evacuate Altamira," Regal said. "I can't promise they will all leave, but I might be able to persuade a few more. Lloyd..."

"I'll go find out where they've got the mana cannon and destroy it once and for all," Lloyd said firmly. "I'm so tired of that thing popping up." He turned away and stalked into the elevator, stabbing a button with his finger, discontent glare fixed on Richter as the doors closed.

"What will you need to complete your plan?" Regal asked.

Richter could tell it pained the man to have to admit that perhaps letting people die was the only option to save the world. "A Cruxis crystal. I'm not sure where the one I was going to use originally went."

"I'll find one," Yuan said and turned away to call the elevator back.

Richter glanced from Raine to Regal then went to join Yuan. "I'll meet you downstairs whenever you're finished," he said to Raine.

She scowled at him as the doors closed.

"I'm mildly surprised you went along with my plan," he said to Yuan, staring at the door.

"As of the moment, it is the only viable option. I do understand Lloyd's feelings on the matter, but people are going to die one way or another. We shouldn't let their deaths be wasted or meaningless."

The doors opened on the first floor and Yuan strode out to get aboard the ferry. Richter headed for the waiting room to pick over the table of refreshments.


	22. Do a barrel roll!

**Chapter 22**

_"Sure is a lot of dark mana collected here,"_ Emil remarked as he gazed out across the landscape.

_"The mana flow has stagnated,"_ Ratatosk agreed.

Emil could feel the Summon Spirit's frustrated desire to put it right, though doing so would require a lot more work than just a wave of his hand. They had left Fennmont and traveled as a group out into the squelching wetlands to the north where Alvin and Ivar had left their wyverns. Marta was walking ahead with Jude, quietly talking about something after he had handed over a bottle of pills. Deciding that it was his job to keep Ivar under control, Emil stuck next to the silver haired man leaving Aster and Alvin to walk in the middle of the group. Aster was questioning Alvin incessantly about spyrix and Elympios technology. The poor man was trying to answer the best he could but it was obvious that he wasn't a scientist and didn't know how a lot of it worked. Aster was too excited about talking to an Elympian that he wasn't taking "I don't know" for an answer and thus drowning out whatever Jude and Marta were discussing.

"I don't get why he has to come along. I could take you to the Hallowmont just as easily," Ivar muttered.

Deciding now as as good a time as any to put their plan in action, Emil cleared his throat. "You didn't defeat him."

"He cheated. He's a cheating phony." Ivar clenched his fists and teeth and hunched his shoulders as he stomped.

"No," Ratatosk said. "You are too easily swayed by your emotions and thus could not anticipate his moves. That's why you lost."

Ivar straightened, initially offended. He looked down. "Everything I know I learned from watching Lady Milla. She never took any interest in actually training me."

Taking over again, Emil smiled slightly. "You have potential to be a very strong fighter, but it doesn't matter how much power I lend you if you're just going to walk into Jude's traps and let him do that zip-behind-you thing over and over. He wasn't 'cheating' but you were making it pretty easy for him to take advantage of you."

Getting mad again, Ivar raised a fist as he turned towards Emil. "Then," he suddenly stopped and clapped his hands together as he bowed. "Will you train me, Lord Ratatosk, Lord Emil? I want to defeat him."

Emil stopped, flushing with embarrassment.

Ratatosk took over and looked down at him disdainfully. "In the interest of being rid of you sooner, Emil and I will train you." He leaned in. "I have very little patience for idiocy. Keep that in mind."

"Yes master," Ivar said and bowed again.

The others had gotten ahead some distance and gathered at a spot. Aster had his gun out and was explaining it to Alvin as Jude and Marta moved back some distance. Aster handed his gun over and jogged towards Marta and Jude where they stood near the two wyverns. The wyverns looked generally displeased to be soggy, since it had rained recently. Ivar's wyvern shook himself, flinging water out of his feather-fur crest, splattering the two humans. She objected with a cry and tried to shield head with her arms.

Emil joined them just in time to hear Alvin say, "So quick to move out of blast radius. That fills me with so much confidence." The tall brunet rolled his eyes and turned away, taking a side stance, arm out at length aiming the gun at a rock. When he pulled the trigger, Emil felt a tingle go down his spine at the sudden surge in mana that was created and used in a blast of lightning that obliterated the rock.

"Try channeling an arte through it," Jude said. "Something non-lethal?"

"Right." He considered a moment, then aimed again.

The hair on the back of Emil's neck stood on end.

"Guardian Field!" Alvin called. The spell glyph that formed erupted from the gun, twisted back on itself and engulfed Alvin in a bright light that extended nearly to where the other five were standing.

"Alvin!" Jude called, worry in his voice.

The light faded and Alvin turned to face them with a stunned expression. "This thing packs a punch all right..." He looked down at the gun. "Kind of want one myself now. Any way I could buy this off you, Aster?"

"Not that one, but I might let you have mark two," Aster said and approached, taking the weapon from him. He popped the casing off and inspected the insides. "I'd like to see if I could make it more compact. Everything is still intact," he announced to Jude.

"Lord Ratatosk, did any spirits die during that?" Jude asked.

"Ah - no. It created its own mana and arte," Ratatosk said. "It didn't involve anything except the user and itself as far as I could tell."

"Success!" Aster claimed, snapping the casing back over the vital bits of his gun.

"How... exactly does that work?" Marta asked.

"I used the booster to ramp up the mana, the aspyrixis and spirit fossil are used to create the arte instead of a spirit doing it, and then the user directs the output with an exsphere or lillium orb," Aster said and holstered his gun. "We should get moving though."

Emil nodded and while Ivar and Alvin saddled their mounts and checked straps, he summoned Judith and belatedly realized Jude was staring at him.

"Absolutely fascinating," the doctor said.

"I hope these pills work," Marta said as she took a swig from her canteen. Once Emil had their packs tied to the saddle, he mounted and pulled Marta up in front of him. She had washed out the bag he had given her before and had it ready in her hand. Jude climbed up behind Alvin and Aster clutched Ivar around the waist.

Judith took off first, launching into the air with a great leap, her wings pounding the heavy humid air as she tore towards the sky. Marta clutched the front of the saddle with her nails as they climbed steeply. Emil kept his arms around her, tucking them both down against the wyvern's neck until she leveled out and began a slow turn. Ivar and Alvin's mounts joined them seconds later, Ivar taking the lead with a sour glare at Jude.

"Oh wow," Aster said, looking down. "I always wondered what it would be like to fly! This is amazing!"

"Just watch out for flying monsters," Alvin said.

"Don't start that," Jude said. "I don't think Aster scares as easily as Elise."

"Gotta admit it was funny." Alvin shrugged.

Shaking his head, Jude said, "Only to you."

Falling into formation with the other two wyverns, Judith lazily glided in their wake. The abundance of water mana in the air made for windy skies until they reached the edge of the Fennmont night clime. By then, they were out over open water.

"You know, Aster," Jude said, "My father developed the aspyrixis. He might know more about how to modify one to make it smaller. I only have access to outdated models."

"Ohh can we go there next?" Aster asked, leaning to look at Ivar, then twisted to look back at Emil. "Or at least stop by at some point? It would really be helpful."

"We'll have to see," Emil said. "Depends on how things go at the Hallowmont."

Aster nodded, adult enough to accept that answer without fuss even though Emil could tell he was disappointed.

"Emil," Marta said. "Can we do something crazy?"

"What?"

She turned to look back at him with a wide grin, twirling a finger in the air. "Loops?"

"Really?" he blinked. "You're up to that?"

"I feel great!" she threw both hands in the air, her hair slapping him in the face.

Laughing as he tamed her wild locks, he tightened the saddle strap that held him and Marta to the wyvern's back. "Okay Judith. Show her what you've got."

The wyvern screamed with glee and suddenly dived. Emil and Marta leaned over Judith's neck to cut wind resistance and were pressed against her as she changed the angle of her wings, pulling up into a steep climb. At the top of her climb, she stalled out and began falling. Emil briefly saw that they had sped ahead of the other two wyverns and they were desperately trying to catch up. Alvin was shouting and waving like he was trying to warn them but Ratatosk felt nothing dangerous in the area.

Spiraling downwards in a tight, out of control tumble, Judith waited until the last second to snap her wings out, catching a gust of air off the waves below and getting blown like a leaf back into the sky and flapped a few times to fall back into place in their formation.

Marta shrieked in joy. "That was amazing!" she thrust her hands into the air.

"You realize that's how her last rider died," Alvin said. "That one likes to do stunts when you don't expect it."

Jude was shaking his head. "I don't know much about how to ride these things but it almost looked like they were a single creature."

"Of course I knew what she was going to do next," Emil said, confused. "She belongs to Ratatosk."

Alvin sighed. "Just, don't get cocky."

Marta straightened from her hunched position in front of him and Emil had to capture her hair again, sitting back to braid it into a single tail to keep her from complaining later about tangles. She smiled at him in appreciation and leaned against his chest when he was done. "How much farther is it?" she asked.

Emil could feel the mana saturation of the air shifting from a neutral mix to something that felt far more wild and irritated.

"There's a tear into the demon realm ahead," Ratatosk said.

Ivar looked back with wide eyes. "We need to hurry then!" He bent down over his wyvern's neck, urging him faster.

Ratatosk was actually in agreement with the man and tucked Marta down with him as Judith took off, breaking into the lead, leaving the other two to struggle behind.

As they approached a small town built in the foothills of a tall mountain. Ratatosk stared at the craggy peak, knowing that to be their ultimate destination. He could feel the thin veil between the human realm and that of the spirits. Their first destination was just beyond though, in the foothills where a a tear, darker than the deepest pits of the earth, fluttered like ripped cloth near a small village. A large demon had already been attracted to the gap and was halfway out, it's squirming appendages reaching for people as they fled the hoards of minions.

"Judith, take care of Marta," Ratatosk ordered, unhooked the belt tying him to the saddle and shifted sideways, sliding off the wyvern's back into free fall.

Drawing his sword, Ratatosk pulled on the ambient mana in the area, infusing it into his sword as he drew back.

Turning his body midair, he slung his arte, fiercely shouting, "Ain Sof Aur!" The blinding light slammed into the demon's neck with an explosion that knocked it to the ground and flattened much of the surroundings. Changing his grip on his sword, Ratatosk braced it to plunge straight into the stunned demon's body, driving his blade and body halfway through it before the resistance stopped his fall.

The darkness of the demon surrounded him, closing its wound to entrap the Summon Spirit. Thrusting his sword out, Ratatosk began cutting his way out in a different direction.

Shrieking, the demon clawed at itself, writhing and beating its chest with its own appendages.

"Ain Sof Aur!" Ratatosk cast again, blasting a hole that ripped away the left side of the demon's body. He slid free and rolled to his feet in the grass just as Ivar came darting past, his sword slicing a hunk off one of the demon's appendages.

Taking a second to check the battlefield, Ratatosk spotted Marta, Aster, Judith and Jude fighting the smaller demons. Alvin's gun sounded off, opening three holes in the large demon's face. Summoning the gun tortoise and two skunkys, he sent them to join the fight in clearing the minion demons and cast out a call for more monsters. In response, Ivar and Alvin's wyverns screamed and began picking demons off the ground and shredding them with beak and claws. Monsters from the nearby forest answered his call as well and began approaching in a sizable hoard, already moving to take out demons that were attacking the humans who had fled that direction.

Emil sprang backwards as one of the large demon's many appendages slammed into the ground where he had been standing.

"Ivar, link," Alvin called.

"Right," Ivar said. A bond formed between the two men that Ratatosk could feel through his connection to Ivar. The man in white ducked in, slashing at the underbelly of the demon as it writhed, trying to gather its obliterated left side back together. Alvin fired several shots with his gun, then sprang in with a sword to block an appendage that was coming Ivar's way while he pressed his attack.

_"That's handy,"_ Ratatosk admitted. _"We should split as well."_

_"If you want to."_ Emil agreed and dodged another attack. He felt Ratatosk detach and he rolled forward to dive beneath a sweeping appendage, then rushed in with an upwards leap to attack the demon's face with several quick slashes.

Ratatosk's multi-tailed squirrel form zipped past, sprang onto the demon's back and began ripping it apart with claws and teeth. Too distracted by all four creatures attacking it, the demon flailed, failing to do more than sweep Ivar and Alvin away with one appendage while Emil dodged an attack and cut off another. Ratatosk scampered around the demon's body, ripping off appendages, then burrowing down into it again. A blast of his Ain Sof Aur shot skyward, blowing the demon's head off completely and sending it flying.

Writhing like a dying snake, the demon thrashed and wallowed across the ground.

Emil was flattened twice by an appendage before he could roll away and cut it off to keep from getting hit again. Ivar and Alvin made their return and each hacked at a tentacle, divesting the demon of ways to attack until it finally lay motionless in a smoking heap. Ratatosk climbed out of the corpse and shook smoking black ooze off. Lifting his clawed paws, he began gathering energy.

Approaching, Emil stood beside his other self and held his hand out, channeling his energy into sealing the rift as well. Threads of power wove out of their palms, stitching the hole closed. With a sucking noise, the rift disappeared and the corpse of the demon was cut off at the waist. It began dissolving into black smoke.

Ratatosk dropped to all fours and shook again, slinging black slime all around.

The sounds of battle had faded, monsters loitered in the area and Emil turned, looking at them all in wonder. The human survivors were huddled in a group near Jude and Marta as they cast healing artes on the wounded.

"Ivar! Thank Lord Maxwell you came when you did," an older man said as he approached from Jude's group.

"Elder," Ivar bowed politely. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

The man looked from Ivar to the monsters shuffling uncertainly amidst the ruins of the town. "Are these monsters under your control?"

"No. They are controlled by Summon Spirit Ratatosk, Lord of Monsters," Ivar explained and gestured to the giant squirrel beside Emil who was still grooming himself, picking bits of goo out of his fur with a disgusted expression.

Ratatosk muttered, "I can't decide which is more disgusting and messy; humans and half-elves or demons."

The elder, though Emil guessed him to be about fifty or sixty, bowed politely to Ratatosk. "We thank you, Lord Ratatosk. How may we repay you?"

Ears quirking towards the man, Ratatosk tilted his head, focusing an eye on him briefly before snorting. "Do what you want. Name your kids after me, I don't care."

Emil sighed gustily. "Manners," he said. "You have them, I know you do."

Ratatosk fixed a look on Emil. "Then you use them," he said and went back to grooming.

Giving another put upon sigh, Emil shook his head and stepped forward. "Elder, Ratatosk appreciates your respect but doesn't need any sort of offerings right now. We're glad we got here in time to save at least some people and hope to mend the fabric of the world entirely in a few hours." He shifted uncomfortably as the elder bowed to him.

"As Lord Ratatosk's Handmaid says, we shall offer our mana to him."

"Handmaid?" Emil asked, but the man was already bowing and backing away to return to his people. Marta was finding survivors in the rubble with Judith's help and healing them. "Ratatosk, either take these monsters or send them away," Emil reminded.

"You are being annoying," Ratatosk said. "Deal with them yourself."

Alvin caught Emil's eyes and gave him a half grin of sympathy, as if he knew something of what it was like to be yoked to a Summon Spirit that was bound and determined to be a pain in the butt.

Deciding that maybe some time away from Ratatosk was actually sounding pleasant, Emil gestured at Ivar. The silver haired man followed him to one of the tree monsters where it stood next to a building that was partially intact. It was holding a terrified child in one hand while the other was covered in demon goo. "Ivar, I'll show you how to make bonds with multiple monsters," he said and turned to the tree creature. "Please put her down," he requested.

The monster shuffled and slowly lowered the child to the ground. She rushed over to Ivar and clutched his pant leg, sobbing in terror.

Ivar gently caressed her hair and knelt. "It's all right now," he said gently, gathering her up.

Holding out his hand, Emil began the process of forming a bond with the tree, aware that Ivar was also, somehow present in the link. Once he finished, he lowered his hand. "You can gather its mana like this," Emil said, holding out his hand again and proceeding to pick apart the bonds that held the monster together, gathering them to himself.

The gun tortoise lumbered around the side of the building, splattered with demon goo as well, but she looked generally pleased with herself.

"I'm guessing you had fun?" Emil asked.

Rumbling her affirmative, the tortoise squinted at Ivar briefly before wandering on. The child in his arms stared in shock.

"You call a monster back like this," he held his hand out to summon the tree again. "You'll be able to build bonds better with monsters that have the same elemental affinity to yours and you can strengthen other monsters who have the same elemental affinity."

"What's my elemental affinity?" Ivar asked.

"Fire." Emil gathered the tree to him again. "Let's find another. This time you bond with it."

Ivar looked down at the child in his arms. She tightened her hold on his shoulders. He looked helplessly at Emil.

"She can come," Emil said.

"Okay." Ivar sighed in relief and followed Emil to another monster loitering in the area. He caught sight of Ratatosk and found Marta assisting in cleaning his fur.


	23. In Defense of the Barrier

**AN: *dusts hands and whistles as she saunters off***

**Chapter 23**

"You are just too vain," Marta admonished as she used her comb to get goo out of Ratatosk's fur.

He looked down at her with a flick of his ears. "I have to have pride in something."

Lips pressing together, Marta tried her hardest not to laugh and failed to keep it down, her giggle bubbling up against her will. "You're prideful enough for half the world, Ratatosk."

"That's just self respect," he retorted.

She grinned, recognizing amusement in the set of his ears. "Uh huh," she grunted and returned to combing him. "You're just so fluffy. You'd make a wonderful pillow."

"I would keep you up," Ratatosk said dismissively. "You already complain that Emil twitches in his sleep. I don't sleep."

"You'd lay still for me," Marta retorted and leaned against him, burying her face in his soft fur, digging her fingers in deep to reach his skin and scratch.

He twitched his tails and squirmed. "That's not..." Ratatosk's ears folded down.

"Oh ho! I discovered your weakness!" Marta crowed.

"Really?" Alvin asked as he approached. "Do share?"

"Don't," Ratatosk warned. "Please?"

"He's ticklish," Marta announced.

"I will have my revenge," the Summon Spirit promised, looking incredibly displeased as Alvin blinked in surprise, then laughed a little.

Shaking his head, the tall brunet flicked his hand through his bangs. "Well, I'll leave you to that then, Lady Marta. Wouldn't want him getting mad at me too." He strode off quickly to find something else to do.

Marta sighed, smiling up at Ratatosk.

Lowering to all fours, the Summon Spirit gently nuzzled her cheek, tickling her with his whiskers.

"I love you," she said and kissed his nose.

"I have something of a fondness for you," he said, trying to sound haughty even as he leaned in to her scratching behind his ears, putting his forehead against her chest. "I find I have been contaminated with human thinking."

"Oh?"

"I wish to breed with you." He sighed. "Although that is perhaps not entirely possible."

"After we're married..." Marta said, flushing.

"It is not quite the same..." Ratatosk said. "As that is Emil. I found that I missed you those five years..."

Deciding to not mention Richter's company, Marta gently stroked Ratatosk's neck and laid her cheek against the top of his head. "Do you like being in the same body with Emil?" she asked.

"If it meant that I would get to be with you, I would put up with it. But that too is not entirely possible."

She shook her head, rubbing her cheek against his fur. "You don't know what'll happen in the future. Maybe we'll figure all this out and make it so you don't have to sit and watch the Gate all the time?"

Ratatosk didn't respond, though his tails twitched and one ear swiveled briefly.

Bringing his attention back to her, she dug her fingers through his fur to scratch beneath his jaws and felt him relax against her with a sigh. "Jude is in love with Milla Maxwell," she said, deciding to change the subject slightly. "He was asking me how I captured the heart of a Summon Spirit."

"Brute force," Ratatosk said.

She giggled. "Persistence was what I told him."

"Is this place sufficiently cleaned yet?" his tails twitched again. "We are wasting time."

"Looks like Emil and Ivar have claimed nearly all the monsters that were here," she said. The towns people that had fled to the woods had come trickling in, carried by monsters in some cases. Jude had healed those he could and was walking towards them, though his steps slowed when he realized the position Marta and Ratatosk were in. "Hello Jude," she greeted.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." Jude said as he continued closer.

Ratatosk turned his head slightly to look. "You are not. Is your task here complete?"

"As much as I reasonably can do," Jude said.

"Then we should go." Ratatosk lifted his head away from her and looked towards Emil as his other form approached. Whiskers and ears twitching, his form dissolved and collected around Emil's.

Looking down, Marta cleaned her comb absently as Emil and Ivar called the wyverns. Once he was mounted, Emil pulled her up in front of him. The town elder bowed politely to them.

"We will send our mana to Lord Ratatosk. May your mission be fulfilled."

Emil nodded. "Thank you. That will help greatly..." He looked to Ivar.

Ivar nudged his wyvern and launched into the sky. Judith quickly overtook him and circled above until Alvin's mount joined them and they turned south to head back towards the mountain.

"How did it go with Ivar?" Marta asked softly.

"I taught him how to make pacts with monsters and absorb them like I do," Emil said. "He's got something of an army started now... I'm tempted to call him a Knight of Ratatosk."

Marta giggled. "Just to make it a legitimate thing so that Tenebrae will quit teasing you about it?"

"That too."

She turned to look at him. "You like him?" she realized.

"Apparently there's more to him than the obnoxious side," Emil admitted. "This is his village and the people here honestly look to him for protection and help. He's still a flake, but... you can't fake being genuinely concerned for a child."

Smiling at him, Marta kissed his cheek and then gripped his arm when the wind suddenly changed direction, buffeting Judith upwards. The wyvern compensated only to get pushed sideways by another gust.

"We're going to have to land there," Ivar called over the rising wind and pointed at a ledge some distance below the peak of the mountain.

Emil nodded and guided Judith towards it. She nearly got blown straight into the wall and tucked her wings, dropping like a stone to land awkwardly on the ledge. Sliding out of the saddle, Emil caught Marta and absorbed Judith to clear the way. Ivar gestured for Alvin to land next. His wyvern wasn't nearly as graceful and smashed into the side of the wall below the ledge. Even as he scrambled and beat his wings, another gust of wind pushed him from below and he tumbled onto the ledge. The humans unbelted and sprang free, narrowly avoiding getting rolled on by the wyvern. Righting himself, Alvin's wyvern tucked against the wall and sulked.

Ivar's wyvern dived towards them, then snapped his wings out at the last second, then dropped like a rock to land on the ledge. He dismounted quickly and held his hand out, absorbing his wyvern's mana as soon as Aster had climbed off.

"That's pretty amazing," Jude said.

Turning a haughty look on the medic, Ivar said, "It's only an extension of my natural abilities to communicate with monsters." Turning his nose up, he started up the path towards the top of the mountain.

Jude shook his head and waited a second for Aster and Alvin to follow before falling in line with Emil and Marta. "Can Lord Ratatosk open a portal to the spirit world from here?"

"Yes. Though the barrier will be easier to penetrate from up there," Emil pointed towards the summit. "Wish we could have flown closer."

"Last time I was up here, I had to climb from the base all the way to the top. Multiple times," Jude said and smiled fondly, though his gaze slid towards something and his smile faded.

Marta looked, finding only a broken ledge above and the remains of a rock slide. Once again she was glad to have her twenty-one year old body back, since she was fairly sure the hike she was currently on would have wiped her out otherwise. Emil frequently had to pull her up or boost her over a ledge she was simply too short to reach the top of. Jude helped as well, and even though it only took half an hour to reach the top, she was filthy.

Sighing as she wiped at a smear of mud on her sleeve, Marta looked around the flattened crest of the mountain summit.

"Be careful," Jude said. "Don't go near the edges."

"You might fall off," Alvin added, though his voice sounded hollow.

Biting her lower lip, she stuck close to Emil. Ratatosk walked with purpose towards the highest point and stopped, grabbing Marta's hand, he put it on his belt. Gripping it, she stood behind him as he lifted a hand out, an ethereal wind whipping up around them. She could feel the mana in the air growing thicker as he absorbed and redefined it. A bolt of dark power shot from his palm and struck the air like a rock hitting the surface of a still pond. The air rippled, then unfurled like a lotus. Bright light blinded her and she squinted, peeking past Ratatosk's shoulder at the green field beyond.

He took her hand again and started forward, stepping into the spirit world.

...

Monster blood and viscous fluids from demons had churned what used to be a field into poisoned mud. Still more of the same liquid rained from the sky as flying monsters fought off the invading force of demons that forced their way through the Centurion barrier. The battle had already been going on for a day now and the monsters were losing ground against the invading force that didn't care how many losses it suffered.

Raine swallowed where she stood beside Richter, her grip tightening on the staff she held.

"I'm guessing you couldn't come up with another solution?" Richter asked blandly. Not that he was particularly hoping for another solution.

She shot a glare at him. "I'm still looking," she said firmly.

Shrugging, Richter started forward. Delaying joining the battle was senseless. Yuan had returned late in the night with a Cruxis crystal and assisted Richter in attaching it and taught him how to harvest mana with it. Already just the massive amount of monster deaths in the area was charging the crystal and making it burn warm against the skin just over his collarbone. The rattling of armor behind him reminded Richter that he wasn't alone in this. Regal had been unable to convince the remainder of his people to leave and shortly after Yuan had returned, the Tethe'allan army had arrived. As dawn broke, Richter had spotted people he recognized from the military division of the Vanguard arriving to join ranks. They were ill-equipped compared to the standing army of the king.

"You should say something," Raine suggested.

"Why? I'm not their leader." He shook his head and broke into a sprint, sweeping his axe and sword from their sheathes. He cut the head off a demon as he passed one in mid-fight with a monster. He stabbed another as it was going for the kill on a Fillifolia. Every footstep squelched in the mud, splattering up his pant legs. Raine's Photon spell flew past him, obliterating a demon that was coming to flank him even as he dispatched two more with a single sweep of his blade.

The soldiers shouted and charged into battle. Shouts turned to screams of pain as men and women quickly realized this fight wouldn't be easy as they thought.

Richter had the opportunity to glance back as he turned to chop vertically into a demon as it attacked him from behind. A human went down a short distance from him, the mana released from his body causing the Cruxis crystal to burn hotter against Richter's chest.

Raine slapped a demon aside with her staff and cast a Healing Circle on a knot of Vanguard that had grouped into a quartet to help defend each other. The soldiers were attempting to remain disciplined and stay in ranks, but the demons came at them from all sides and chaos soon took over.

A tortoise knocked him to the ground as it was thrown by a larger demon.

Mud clinging to his clothes and hair, Richter rolled to his feet and sprinted for the serpentine abyssal creature, leaping over it's tail lash to plunge his sword into the demon's chest.

Long neck arching, fangs sank into Richter's shoulder four times before he succeeded in killing the demon. Landing hard in the mud, Richter staggered to his feet and sprang for his next target. Three fire-based monsters were fighting together a short distance away. He leapt over one of the monsters and slid under the demon as it lunged, shoving his sword upwards and bisecting it. Black ichor splattered his face, stinging his eyes.

"Oh good," the familiar voice of Alice said cheerfully. "I was worried you wouldn't come!"

Blinking his eyes clear, Richter turned and finally spotted Alice. She had reverted to her half-elf form and sat primly atop another demon, Decus's human head cradled in her lap. She gently stroked his bangs away from his face and smiled coldly.

"So I didn't manage to kill you," Richter said.

"Like you could," Alice sneered. "You caught Dexy by surprise. But I'll make you pay for that." She tapped her finger against her cheek, pressing it into her dimple as she smiled. "I just wanted to let you know about the man I met yesterday," she said. "He seemed incredibly interesting, so I thought I'd help him out, you know." She flicked her yellow eyes back towards Richter. "He promised to give me some assistance in return."

An island of calm had opened up between him and Alice - and the demon she was riding. Other demons had taken to forming a ring to protect their leader, preventing monsters from getting close enough to attack.

"Richter!" Raine called and staggered to a stop beside him, her staff ready.

"Oh goody. I get to tell someone else!" Alice giggled. "I do love giving bad news, after all."

"What are you even after?" Raine demanded.

"Me?" Alice placed a hand on her chest as she straightened. "Oh my, I think that's the first time anyone has bothered to ask!" She leaned forward, her hand caressing Decus's slack-jawed cheek. "Originally I was just out to collect some mana to make certain changes in this timeline permanent. Now... Now I've decided that there's nothing worth saving in this world. I'll bring my Dexy back and then laugh as my new friends consume everything!"

Richter shook his head. "You can't bring him back."

"Oh, yes I can." Alice burst out laughing and lifted her hand high. "I just have to collect a little more mana and I'll have more than enough to do it! I'll start with you." She dropped her hand to point at Richter.

The demon she was riding slithered down, jaws flowering open into three fanged petals as it breathed noxious fumes at the two half-elves standing before it.

Raine backed away several steps but still was hit by the attack. Richter chose to run straight through it, wincing as his skin, eyes, and lungs burned. He felt an immediate nausea that steadily drained his strength as he dodged a tail-whip by the demon.

"Hyrraa!"

Claws sliced into the demon's side as Hawk sprang down from atop a passing flying monster. Landing in the mud and rolling, Hawk barely dodged getting bitten by the large demon.

Twisting as if in agony, Alice's mount sprouted arms, terminating in three claws. It stabbed the ground between Richter's knees as he slipped in the mud and landed on his back. Rolling away before the other demon's hand could come around, the half-elf was back on his feet and moving.

"Photon!" Raine cast her spell past Hawk as the human sliced up and down the demon's chest. He pressed his advantage too long, remaining well within the demon's reach to open several gaping wounds in its flesh between where the skeletal arms had sprouted.

The demon's long neck swiveled and the three fang encrusted petals of its mouth closed over Hawk's torso. Blood soaked down Hawk's pants. It lifted, shook its head, and slung the human out across the battlefield, striking a monster from the air.

Richter didn't have the chance to even look to see if Hawk was all right. The demon was already attacking again. He jumped to dive-roll over the striking tail and turned to sink both blades into the appendage as it switched directions.

Alice lifted Decus's severed head and smiled at his dead expression. "Only a little more, Dexy! Then you'll be back to normal!" she crooned and cuddled it to her chest. "I won't let bad things happen to you again."

"You've got to stop this!" Raine objected.

"Alice!" Brute called.

Richter looked back to see the man beating demons aside with his staff and charged into the cleared area before Alice and her mount.

"Healing Circle," Raine cast, lighting up the ground under Richter. He found he could breathe a little easier but still, his breath rattled in his throat even as he rushed in to make a pincer attack with Brute.

The demon swept Brute aside with one claw and turned to face Richter, biting at him as he sprang backwards to dodge, barely keeping his footing in the slippery mud.

Brute executed a blinding series of attacks against the demon's exposed back. It winced, distracted from Richter long enough for him to catch his balance and sink both blades into the demon's lower jaw.

Raine cast another attack spell that completely missed as the demon twisted its entire body out of the way.

Three Tethe'allan soldiers forced their way into the ring, distracting Richter at just the wrong moment when the demon's tail whipped around and caught him in the chest, slamming him into the ground and knocking the air from his lungs. He only saw stars until he felt Raine's healing spell take effect. Rolling to his feet, he was caught in the face by a flying body. The soldier's corpse bore him to the ground again, headless and limp. He shoved the man off and collected his sword and axe from where they had fallen to the mud.

Tail-slamming another soldier into the mud with a sickening crunch of bone and armor, the demon twisted away from Brute's staff attack and skewered the bald man with a long sharp claw, piercing him from neck to groin. He hung on the demon's appendage, limply attempting to beat at the demon's wrist with his staff.

Shaking its hand, the demon flung Brute off, tossing him aside to land in the mud outside the cleared circle.

"Lord Richter!" Aqua called as she appeared nearby. "The barrier is weakening! Something is draining it!"

Claws darting out with lightning reflexes, the demon snatched Aqua from the air and lifted her up for Alice to look at. "Go away, stupid Centurion," the demon-girl hissed. Her mount squeezed.

Screaming, Aqua thrashed in the demon's grip.

Infuriated, Richter launched into an attack, leaping up to slice at the demon's elbow, severing it and releasing Aqua. "Get out of here," he shouted at her.

She immediately disappeared, a look of horror on her face.

The stump of the demon's arm shook and bubbled, suddenly bursting out into an elongated spike that shot past Richter as he dodged aside. Leaping up, he took aim for the demon's head, but his splitting slice missed as his foe dodged back. Raine rushed past as he landed.

Richter looked up to call to her to get back, only to find her hanging from the demon's new arm-spike, legs dangling limp as her hands clutched where it had pierced her stomach.

"This should do it," Alice lifted Decus's head from her lap and placed it against the demon's flesh. She flicked her yellow gaze towards Richter with a smile. "Maybe I'll let Dexy kill you himself. Seems only fair."

Writhing, the demon slung Raine around like a rag doll as Decus's head was absorbed into its body. Suddenly it lunged forward, clamping its jaws around Raine's torso, just missing catching her head. She screamed in horror and pain as it jerked sideways and shredded her arm from her body. Its second bite got a better hold and pulled her off its spike arm, throwing her into the mud and slithered over top of her to advance upon Richter.

"Dexy?" Alice crooned, petting the demon. "Can you hear me?"

"A-alicee? Mmy..."

"Yes, Dexy, it's me. How are you feeling?" Alice laid her cheek against the demon's flesh and stroked.

"Cold..."

"It's all right. You'll get over that soon. Look. There's Richter. Kill him for me?"

"Yes my love," Decus's voice came stronger, emitting from the unfurled, bloody maw of the demon's head. It shook itself, twisting forms again to exchange its spike-arm for something that looked more like a sword.

Richter fell into a stance just as the the barrier flickered, brightened, then died.

A blast of cold air leveled everything to the mud.


	24. Worlds Collide

**Chapter 24**

He felt the change as he crossed the barrier, the part that was Emil worried that it would be permanent, the part that was Ratatosk was relieved to have his tails and sharpened hearing back. They both felt Marta's hand tighten in surprise and he turned to look at her, finding her eyes wide.

"You... look... so _cute_ like that!" she wheezed and reached up to play with his ears. He twitched them out of her fingers and shook his head.

"Stop teasing me," he said.

"Women," Alvin said, "I swear there's some contract they sign at some point that they all have to act like that."

Jude sniggered behind his hand. "Although even I have to admit it is adorable..."

Rolling his eyes, he turned away from them.

"Don't be like that, Ratatosk." Marta caught his hand again and lopped her arm with his.

A shadow passed over them, and he looked up, ears twitching as he spotted a flying spirit clothed in blue streaking towards them from above.

"Is that Muzet?" Alvin asked and stepped back, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Looks like it," Jude agreed and fell into a ready stance.

"Who dares bring humans into our world!" Muzet screamed as she approached, then came to an abrupt halt several feet above them. Her gaze darted from Jude and Alvin to Ivar, then the other three. Eyes meeting Ratatosk's, she slowly sank down. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Ratatosk," he said, "Lord of Monsters, guardian of the Ginnungagap. I have come to speak with Maxwell."

"So you brought humans with you?" she demanded.

"Muzet," Jude said, lowering his fists. "You remember us."

She narrowed her eyes. "Of course I do. Which is why I'm so angry!"

Releasing Marta's hand, he lunged forward and caught Muzet by the throat, throwing her to the ground and stood over her. "Your pathetic grudge against these humans is impeding my mission. Kindly take it up with them _after_ I have spoken with Maxwell." He shoved her against the grass again before releasing her and stepping back.

Sitting up, Muzet stared at him. "Humans aren't welcome here," she said.

"They're coming with me regardless. I'll take responsibility if they make a mess."

Muzet rose from the grass and dusted off, turning away with a flip of her hair. "The least you can do is close that portal."

Looking back at it, he held his hand out and pulled the portal shut, closing off view of the grey rocks and pouring rain.

"Lord Maxwell is this way," she said and glided across the plain, leading the way towards a single tree that grew in the distance.

Aster moved to walk beside Marta as Ratatosk took the lead of their group, following Muzet. While the place looked placid on the surface, he could feel the ripples of disturbance where the demons had gotten into the physical world.

As they got nearer the tree, he made out a shapely figure with long blonde hair. She stood with her feet apart, hands on her hips. "Lord Ratatosk. You've changed," she said.

His gaze flicked over her. "As have you."

"You've not only abandoned your post, but destroyed it," Maxwell said. "I'm sure you had a good reason for doing so."

"A man with Spyrix attacked me. I destroyed the Gate in order to prevent him from obtaining its power. Since the worlds haven't utterly collapsed my Centurions are obviously holding things stable for the moment. That, however, is why I have come."

Maxwell's red gaze shifted from him to Jude and she smiled suddenly. "It's good to see you again, Jude."

"And you, Milla," the dark haired youth said.

His ears flicked as Ratatosk contained himself. Not knowing the full story behind Jude and Maxwell's relationship, but knowing enough to tell that they were fond of each other, perhaps even loved each other. Deciding that interrupting that would be rude, he stood silently until Maxwell's gaze returned to him.

"Destruction of the Gate should have killed you," she said. "I assume that is why you have this new form?"

"Not precisely. It's complicated." He shook his head. "I need to construct a new Gate. For that I require your assistance."

She shook her head. "There is not enough mana available in Rieze Maxia and Elympios for such an endeavor."

"Aster," Ratatosk said, "Show her your invention."

"Oh, right!" Aster strode forward, drawing his gun and popping the casing off.

Maxwell leaned in to look at it curiously. "Oh, I see," she said and nodded. "How ingenious." Her crimson gaze returned to Ratatosk. "To make this work, you would require a different calculatrix for the key crest."

"Yes," Ratatosk said. "And access to the mana from Aselia, Rieze Maxia, and Elympios. I do not believe there is a way to solve this problem without combining their systems."

Shifting her weight, she folded an arm across her middle, bracing the other elbow in it as she tapped her chin. "I think I understand. It would certainly help having someone regulating the flow of mana here. The worlds are very polarized right now."

"As is Aselia," Ratatosk said. "My tree was destroyed, but there is a new one planted. It is still young, but with Aster's invention, it might be possible to boost its output and allow it to connect all three worlds."

Maxwell nodded once, dropping her hands to her sides. "I agree." She smiled again and looked at Ivar. "You've stolen my Handmaid as well, I see."

"Necessity," Ratatosk said.

She laughed. "You are welcome to him if you can get him to mind you."

"L-Lady Milla..." Ivar whined.

"Ivar," she said firmly.

He bit his lips together and clenched his fists.

"Lord Ratatosk does not ask for assistance lightly. That he turned to you in his time of need is a great honor. Do not disappoint me," she said.

"Of course not, Lady Milla," Ivar said, bowing his head.

Turning to look at Ratatosk again, Maxwell held out her hand. "Shall we begin?"

He hesitated briefly then stepped closer, taking her hand and pulling her off balance to whisper in her ear. "You shouldn't cut yourself off from Jude. While his lifespan might be short, a relationship with him can still be rewarding beyond the measure of a few years."

Her hand tightened on his. "I will consider your words," she said, her voice warm. He felt the barriers between them break from her side.

Lowering his own barriers, Ratatosk sought contact and created the connection with not just Maxwell, but the entire Spirit World. Locating the tears where demons were leaking through, Ratatosk worked with Maxwell to sew the holes shut, securing Rieze Maxia and Elympios first.

Locating the hole that led to Aselia, both he and Maxwell lifted their hands out and turned to face the same direction, punching a corridor from the Spirit World, through the hole and into what remained of the Otherworldly Gate on the other side.

"Go quickly," Maxwell said.

Ratatosk stepped away from her and broke into a sprint, throwing himself into the portal. Cold wind tore at him and he felt something grab his tail. Looking back, he found Marta, her hand griping Aster who had Ivar's hand who had chained with Alvin. Looking forward as the end of the tunnel abruptly arrived, he landed in mud and rubble, rolling to take the impact and was on his feet again, looking across a landscape of utter destruction. Marta ran into him from behind, tripping over something and landing against his back.

"What... happened here?" she whispered.

Above, the sky was a massive portal of light-sucking black that was spreading wider even as they watched. Black specs were flying from it even as mud-covered forms on the ground and in the dirty ocean waves surrounding the peninsula began to move.

"Lord Ratatosk!" Tenebrae breathlessly said as he appeared. "You're alive! What happened to you? Never mind that - please! We tried to hold a mana barrier as long as we could but the mana stealer just absorbed it."

"You did your best," Ratatosk said and looked around. There wasn't much mana ambient in the air and absolutely none where he was currently standing. He could feel the ethereal winds trying to correct that imbalance, but so much mana had been drained all at once that recovering from this would be all but impossible unless he found a source of mana quickly. He looked at Ivar and Jude but already knew they were mere drops in the bucket compared to what was required.

_"Rieze Maxia,"_ Emil said, though he hardly sounded pleased to make that suggestion.

It was their only chance to stop the spreading demon gate at least temporarily.

Shoving Jude aside, Ratatosk reached into the portal they had just come from.

"Maxwell," he called. "Assist me."

He felt her hand grasp his.

Maxwell's power linked with his. He pulled even as she pushed, forcing the two mana-flows together, urging them to mix.

The area began to suffuse with mana, replacing what had been absorbed by the spyrix.

"Lord Ratatosk," Glacies whispered as she appeared, swirling beside him. He felt the presence of his other Centurions, one by one.

"Please!" Aqua cried as she arrived. "Richter - he's. Please!"

"Where is he?" Aster gasped.

"Lord Aster! He's dying!" Aqua's voice faded into the distance, as did Aster's squelching footsteps as he ran after her.

"Coming!" Jude immediately said, his feet pounding the mud as well.

"Ivar," Ratatosk said. "Go with them." Closing his eyes tightly, he focused his powers.

"Yes sir."

Harnessing the mana flow as it began to swirl around him, he punched it downwards into what remained of his original gate. Gathering what was left of the pieces, he pulled and twisted. The ground shifted and rumbled, twin pillars of rock blasting upwards on either side of his portal with Maxwell. They connected at the top, creating a circle above and below the ground.

Black power arched out of the gate, flinging strings into the sky and catching hold of the edges of the demon's portal above, halting its expansion.

"Ratatosk," Marta said. "You're bleeding..."

"This body... can't..." Ratatosk panted, feeling the blood dripping down across his lips from his nose.

"I'll heal you."

"Don't! I need that mana." There simply wasn't enough and he could feel Jude's pull on it as well.

"I know!" Tenebrae said and disappeared.

Moments later, he reappeared with a Cruxis crystal coated in blood. He held it out with his tail-hand.

Ratatosk took it, feeling it burning with mana. Tightening his fists on the crystal, he sucked it dry in seconds and twisted reality to his whim. With a sucking gulp, the portal above closed. Thousands of demons screamed in rage as they were cut off and Maxwell's spirit-realm began to spread through his gate with her into Aselia much more easily.

Maxwell released his hand. His knees gave out and he sank to the mud.

"Heal!" Marta cast, though her spell was weak.

...

Breathing became easier.

Someone wiped his face with a cloth gently. "Richter, please open your eyes."

It sounded like Aster.

"I've joined you finally?" he asked as he cracked his eyes open. Bright light made Aster's hair a halo of yellow.

Aster wiped his face again. "You weren't trying to get yourself killed, were you?" he asked and shook his head. "You dummy."

"Not... intentionally... I failed to..." He sighed as he realized that if he was dead, that meant that he would not get the opportunity to implement his plan and replace the barrier.

"He's stable," another voice said. "But it's going to be some time before he can do anything strenuous. He has to let those ribs heal."

"Thank you, Jude," Aster said and cast a smile at someone else. His face looked pale, eyes pinched with worry.

Confused, Richter blinked haze from his eyes and looked to his right, finding a brown-eyed young man with black hair.

"I mean it," the man said. "I don't know how, but..." He shook his head. "He's going to need a lot of rest." He said to Aster. "I hope you can get him to behave."

"I'll sit on him if I have to."

"Right."

Richter blinked again, more of the scenery coming into focus as the man on his right stood and jogged away. Another man with long silver hair stood nearby, sword drawn as he looked around nervously. He suddenly rushed forward and sliced a demon as it landed in the mud nearby. Above, the sky was blue, though it looked like thousands of birds were twirling and swarming above in a mad aerial fight. "What...?"

"Don't worry, Richter," Aster put a hand on his forehead. "I'll protect you. Just rest for now." He stood, drawing a much larger version of his tazer. He turned away and took aim at something. A bright arc of lightning shot out. He aimed and fired again before his target died. "We'll have this cleaned up in no time," Aster said.

Richter attempted to sit up. His elbow slid out from under him, head landing back in the sick mud. His gaze drifted to the side, spotting the man - Jude - casting a healing spell on someone else nearby.

Aster destroyed a demon that tried to attack the man as he was casting.

A creature that looked like a swamp tree lumbered into his view. Skeletal branch-hands tore a demon apart. It swatted at another demon that came to pull at its upper branches, catching and dismembering that one as well.

The world swam away as Aqua blocked his view. "Lord Richter," she said, her tears raining on his face.

...

Corpses littered the ground. Everywhere he looked. Bodies, pieces, parts, chunks both identifiable and not. A scrap of orange fabric fluttered in the wind, bright and clean against the black mud, silver hair fluttered next to it. Aster swallowed and tried not to breathe through his nose but that wasn't helping any either. He wondered if he might be able to ask Marta for one of her anti nausea pills.

"Aqua?" he asked.

"He's still breathing," she said. The Centurion was floating next to Richter, keeping close watch. Aster still couldn't believe Jude had successfully gotten him back. Nightmares undoubtedly would plague Aster for the rest of his life; he would never forget the feel slick squish of internal organ between his fingers as he helped Jude clean and piece the mess back together. He tried not to look at his hands, knowing the grime beneath his nails wasn't ordinary dirt.

Thankfully Alvin, Marta, and Ratatosk joined them. Marta immediately went to helping Jude heal people that were able to be saved. Ratatosk had summoned all his monsters to help destroy the remaining demons loitering in the area, as had Ivar. These monsters had joined with the ones already present on the battlefield and Aster took to aiming upwards and shooting flying demons from the sky. He felt like his aim was getting better and the shots more powerful, even if his knees trembled and he had to use both hands to steady his gun, arms beginning to get shaky.

Ratatosk seemed to be moving slower than usual and Ivar tagged close to back him up even as Alvin worked with gun and sword to keep the area around Aster and Richter clear.

Aster spared a second to glance around, finding Tethe'allan soldiers rejoining the fight after being healed, or picking themselves out of the mud on their own.

"Daddy!" Marta screamed. "No! Daddy!"

He turned his head to look, finding that she had collapsed to her knees in the mud, sobbing.

"Marta!" Ratatosk shouted. "Pull yourself together. Now isn't the time!"

Looking down at Aqua where she was still hovering next to Richter, Aster asked, "Can you get her and bring her over here?"

"Of course," the Centurion said and darted away.

Aster turned his attention back to firing shots into the sky, taking down demons with greater accuracy and in one shot now. Hearing noise behind him, he turned to find that Aqua had carried Brute's body over to lay in the mud next to Richter. Marta was blind with tears and after another quick peek at Brute, Aster realized there was no saving the man. He had been skewered like a kabob and bled out some time ago. Flies were already gathering in his wounds. At least Richter's heart had been beating still when they arrived. Aster looked away and tried to push that image from his mind.

"We're not going to clear all these demons in a day," Alvin said as he fired off several shots, targeting a new foe each time. "I vote we gather everyone still alive and retreat to a place that can be secured."

"I'm not sure if the new gate doesn't need to be guarded," Aster said. "It's kind of sitting out in the open."

"We Centurions can guard it," Tenebrae said, "For the time being now that a replacement has been constructed. I shall let Lord Ratatosk know." He turned and sprinted off, running through the air rather than touching the muddy ground.

"Lot of people are gong to come home sick after this," Alvin said, catching his balance as one of his feet slid out from under him. He looked down briefly and kicked an arm aside.

Aster didn't mention how sick he already felt since he was pretty sure that wasn't what Alvin had meant.

"The remaining monsters can handle these demons," Ratatosk said as he approached, followed by Ivar and Jude. "Any monsters with healing abilities are helping the wounded humans." He knelt and put his arm around Marta, forcing her to stand. She turned and put her face against his muddy chest, clutching his scarf. "We will go to Altamira for shelter," Ratatosk said.

Judith landed in the mud next to him, then looked disgusted as she lifted one foot, then the other.

"Ivar, can your wyvern carry Richter too?" Aster asked, looking down at his friend, who was still unconscious.

"He doesn't look that heavy," Ivar said. "Probably."

"Great, so Jude and I have to walk?" Alvin asked.

"Hardly. Tenebrae will carry you," Ratatosk said.

The Centurion of Darkness appeared, ears dipping in distaste. "Yes, my lord," he said.

Aster wrinkled his nose, wishing Ratatosk would let Emil speak instead. Holstering his gun, Aster worked with Aqua to lift Richter out of the mud and helped him onto the back of Ivar's wyvern. It wasn't until he was situated with his friend that he could spare a glance and found that Ratatosk had apparently consented to take Brute's body back with them. Marta was silent now, eyes hollow as she stared straight ahead. Tenebrae was a larger version of himself with Jude and Alvin perched on his back. Alvin looked perturbed.

They took off, Judith leading the way this time, though she flew low for the first leg, allowing Ratatosk to shout at the soldiers still fighting in the mud. "Retreat to Altamira! The monsters will deal with the remaining demons!"

The men who heard looked relieved to have an excuse to leave this hell and grabbed their friends, making their way southwest.

Traveling by air was much faster than walking, they circled the city once and Judith landed on the empty beach, which was the only place clear enough for all three of them to do so. People came rushing to the stairs and the railing above. Aster squinted, determining that they were apparently police of some kind.

A man in a suit with blue hair pushed forward. "Emil!" he called.

"Regal," Emil greeted.

Figuring that was clue enough that they were welcome, Aster slid down off Ivar's wyvern and reached up to help Ivar and Aqua transfer Richter into the sand. His eyes fluttered open briefly, fixed on Aster and he relaxed back into unconsciousness. Jude knelt next to Richter, giving him a quick examination.

"He's still stable, but I'm worried he'll get an infection," Jude said.

Aster nodded.

"We were told you and Ratatosk were dead!" Regal leapt over the railing and landed in the sand.

Emil shook his head. "I had to destroy the Ginnungagap to keep someone from taking its power. I'm... sorry about..." he briefly looked north. "The gate has been rebuilt, so there won't be any new demons coming through."

Regal nodded and wiped his face with a hand. "What of the men sent there?"

"Those still alive are retreating back here," Emil said. "They're going to need places to stay if you can manage that?"

"Of course," Regal agreed immediately. He held his hands up to Marta and she slid down off Judith's side, into his embrace. Emil dismounted as well and carefully untied Brute's body from the back of his saddle. The wyvern made a disgusted noise and hopped off towards the ocean to rinse herself.

"Lord Ratatosk," Tenebrae said, having returned to his normal size. "I must go check on Genis and Tiger. They were still searching for Solum's core."

"I've already revived Solum," Ratatosk said. "Go get them and bring them here."

"Of course." The Centurion faded away.

"Where's Raine?" Regal asked.

Aster looked up at the man and felt his face pale.

Emil shook his head. "I didn't see her."

Knees collapsing, Aster toppled into the sand. "I did."


	25. Delirium

**Chapter 25**

"Go. Go put things back together," Marta had said as she lay on the bed with her back towards him, curled in a miserable ball. "I'll be all right. I'm just going to take a nap."

Emil didn't really believe her, but neither he or Ratatosk could quite figure out what exactly she really wanted or needed. He didn't know what had killed Brute or Raine and nearly killed Richter, but the whole of Altamira was a mess now that the soldiers had made it in and Regal was working on keeping things organized. Emil wiped his face with his hands. He had taken a shower, but still could smell the battlefield in his sinuses.

Pushing off the wall next to Marta's door, he headed down to the elevator and stepped in. Regal had given them rooms at the hotel, free of charge, which was nice and all, but Emil felt like he was taking advantage of the situation. Unlike Jude, he couldn't help by healing people or providing medical assistance. Alvin was helping by sorting provisions. Ivar had even found a way to be useful by helping clean clothing and armor as soldiers came in.

He flexed his hands as the elevator doors opened on the first floor. "I... should go cook," Emil said, deciding that would be a good use of his time. Making his way to the hotel kitchens, he found that a couple of the hotel staff were there, looking mildly lost.

"The kitchen is closed," a woman told him.

"I'm here to help. People are going to want food soon," Emil said.

He got a once over by the woman. "You can cook?"

"Yes."

The woman shifted nervously and glanced at the other three people in the room. "Tell us what to do?"

Emil nodded. "Let's see what you've got," he said and went to find the pantry. There was quite a lot of food available, but given that Altamira had been closed for several days, a lot of it needed to be used before it went bad. Deciding what to make based on that, Emil set the three hotel staff to browning meat and peeling potatoes, then sent the woman who had confronted him to go find Regal and report that Emil had taken over the hotel kitchen and would be able to supply food for at least three-hundred given what was available. That would only be for a day or two, however.

He had the beginnings of stew started when the woman returned, followed by Regal. The woman looked a bit pale, apparently having not expected the President to come with her.

"Good thinking, Emil," Regal said as he entered. "Everything else is in chaos still, but its slowly settling down." He went to the stew pot and lifted the lid to stir it.

"How many have come back?" Emil asked, looking up from the fish he was gutting.

"About five hundred." Regal looked at Emil's hands, then back up to him. "I'll send some people to raid the markets for more supplies and bring them here. Do you need more help?"

"Probably."

"How's Marta?"

"...She said she wanted to be alone." He looked down at his fish and put the cut pieces into a pan and washed his hands. "Season that," he said to one of his helpers. "The lemon pepper." Turning back to Regal, he asked, "Genis showed up yet?"

"Not that I'm aware. We haven't been able to find..." He swallowed. "I don't think we should tell him just yet. Not until we find out what happened. Richter might know, but he's come down with a fever now. Thanks for bringing that doctor... Wherever he came from. He's been invaluable."

Emil nodded as he got working on something else. He bit his lips together, not wanting to mention how he felt like all this was his fault. Not in front of people he didn't know. It wouldn't end well, he was sure. Regal clapped his shoulder and squeezed briefly before leaving the kitchen. "Miss Holly," he said, to the woman Emil had originally sent to find the President. "You're now officially the liaison between the kitchens and everyone else. Come, we'll find some more help..." Whatever else he said trailed off as the door closed behind the two.

When the door opened again, it was Alvin, followed by Holly. "Hey, heard you needed supplies," the man said.

"Yeah. Vegetables and meat mostly. Things that haven't been kept cold preferably, since those will need used first," Emil said.

"Kind of surprising that Lord Ratatosk knows how to cook," Alvin said with a hint of a smirk. "Not a skill I expected a Summon Spirit to have, given how Milla was..."

Emil shook his head. "Ratatosk doesn't care to," he said. "I picked up the skill out of necessity."

"When can we expect anything to be done?" Alvin asked.

"Ten more minutes," Emil said after checking the oven with the fish. "If you could make sure Jude eats first? I've got enough nearly ready for at least fifteen people."

"Right," Alvin agreed with a nod. "I'll start sending people in. You'll have more supplies soon too." The door swung closed behind him.

"Sir," Holly said, "There are a bunch of people waiting to help outside."

"Are their hands clean?" Emil asked.

"I'll get them to."

"Once they've cleaned up, start having them serve people Alvin sends in," Emil said. He checked the fish again and began pulling out the ones that were done and throwing them on plates. Someone took the spatula from him and handed it to someone else. Emil turned to look at Ivar and blinked. "But-..."

Taking one of the plates, Ivar threw some steamed vegetables on it, grabbed a fork and shoved it at Emil with a stern look. "Don't think I haven't noticed how hard you've been pulling on my mana. You may not have done much fighting today but you've done enough to deserve getting to rest, Lord Ratatosk, Lord Emil."

Before he could protest further, Ivar got behind him and shoved him out the door and turned briefly to shout at the other people in the kitchen to keep working and grab something to eat while they worked. In the dining area, Jude was already seated at a table. Ivar shoved him from behind, propelling him towards the table and squinted at him, "I don't get why you Summon Spirits are so intent on not taking care of yourselves."

Sighing in resignation, Emil sat, aware that Jude was quietly smiling in amusement.

One of Holly's servers arrived and put plates for Jude and Ivar on the table before hurrying off again. Ivar firmly sat and glared at Jude.

"How's everyone holding up out there?" Emil asked in general.

"Jerkface!"

Vaguely recognizing the voice, Emil turned to look at the door as Tiger charged across the room. Ivar stood in preparation to defend Emil when the boy threw his arms around Emil's neck.

"You're alive, Jerkface!" Tiger stepped back and folded his arms. "Did you have to make such a big mess?"

Emil dropped his gaze. "Sorry..."

Tiger punched his shoulder. "Oh, shut up."

"Emil!" Genis called as he jogged over from the door. "Thank Martel you're alive!"

Ivar slowly sank back down into his seat as he realized that the two boys were not a threat to Emil.

"What happened to you, though? Tenebrae said he couldn't sense you anymore?" Genis asked, pulling a chair out at the table, his eyes went to Jude and Ivar with a slightly raised brow, silently inquiring who the other two men were.

"Lord Ratatosk," Ivar reminded. "Your food is going cold."

"Yes mom," Emil muttered and shoved a piece of brocoli into his mouth with a side-glare at Ivar.

Tiger leaned casually against Genis's chair and snorted.

"Marta, Aster and I ended up in another world. The place the mana thief came from," Emil said after swallowing. "This is Ivar, new Knight of Ratatosk and Doctor Jude Mathis. They came with us to help." He turned to the two Rieze Maxians and continued, "This is Genis Sage and..."

"Tiger Festival."

Ivar choked on his water and quickly set his cup down.

"That's an... interesting name," Jude said.

"He stole mine," Tiger pointed at Emil. "Not that I liked it much in the first place. But that's beside the point."

Genis nodded. "Good to know Marta and Aster are all right too. Does Richter know? Tenebrae said the demons were sealed again."

Emil was chewing and silently nodded, covering his mouth with a hand to swallow before answering. "Richter is recovering, and Ratatosk created a new gate. It's not the best, but it worked with what mana was available to use at the time. The remaining demons will be taken care of by the monsters that were summoned by the Centurions." He couldn't look at Genis and dropped his gaze to his plate, no longer tasting what he was eating.

"Knight of Ratatosk?" Tiger eyes Ivar and smirked. "I feel sorry for him."

"Tiger..." Genis sighed, shaking his head.

Clearing his throat, Emil said, "Thank you for waking the other Centurions."

"We couldn't find Solum," Tiger groused.

"Ratatosk had enough power to awaken him from afar when we got back," Emil said.

"Well, glad that's out of enemy hands," Genis said. "We didn't need anyone else pretending to be Lloyd or someone else important." He pulled his feet under him and sat on his knees in the chair. "So where's Raine?" He looked at Jude. "She helping you with the wounded? Make sure she rests, all right? She can get caught up in working and forget to take care of herself sometimes..." His eyes narrowed slightly and he looked at Emil sharply.

Emil suddenly stood. "I've got to get back into the kitchen and help them because they don't know how to cook!" he grabbed his plate and ran for it.

...

Tiger blinked and squinted as Emil made an abrupt retreat to the kitchen and leaving his new friends sitting at the table, jaws dropped. Genis gripped the edge of the table with white knuckles. "Sir Ivar, Doctor Mathis," he said between his teeth. "Would either of you mind telling me where I can find Richter? If he happens to be around still, that is."

Jude cleared his throat. "Richter might not be in a position to speak."

Slamming his hands on the table, Genis stood in his chair. "Where?" he demanded.

Ivar shrank back, sliding partially under the table. "Y'know I think I'd better go help Lord Emil," he grabbed his plate and dashed away.

"I will find out," Genis snarled.

Beginning to get worried, Tiger touched Genis's elbow. "Hey, come on now... Don't threaten people you don't even know?" He glanced around. There were other people in the dining room. They were staring.

Jude remained absolutely calm. "Genis, please sit down." His eyes flicked past Genis.

Tiger turned and caught Emil waving both hands and shaking his head as he was making his way for the door to the street. The hair on his arms stood on end and Tiger looked back at Genis, finding sparks of magic beginning to glow around him.

"You know what happened to my sister, don't you?" Genis demanded. "Tell me!"

The magic gathering in the air had begun to spark like lightning. Tiger looked back towards Emil just as he thumped into Sheena and Zelos.

"I'm sorry!" Tiger shouted and turned, slamming his fist into Genis's gut.

Eyes widening, the half-elf collapsed into Tiger's shoulder as he caught him. Sheena and Zelos hurried over.

"I'm so sorry, Jude," Emil said.

"I would have told him," Jude said softly. "I've delivered such news before..."

"Not to a half-elf," Sheena said, shaking her head as she gathered Genis to her breast.

Tiger sank down on his heels. "He's gonna kill mee..." Someone touched his shoulder and he looked up to find Emil crouching next to him.

"You did the right thing, Tiger. I was trying to find some help before it got bad... We were... hoping to not tell him until we knew for certain what happened. Stick close to him, please?"

Nodding, he slowly stood and looked at everyone else.

"I'll carry him to a room," Emil said and carefully took Genis from Sheena. "Maybe Marta would like some company now..." He sighed and started off. Tiger looked from one person to the next, then down at his fist, flexing his fingers as he followed Emil to the elevator. He hadn't meant to punch Genis quite that hard.

Genis groaned softly in the elevator. His eyes opened. "She's dead, isn't she?" he whispered.

Emil tightened his hold gently.

"Tell me what happened?"

"I honestly... don't know for certain," Emil said. "I wasn't there... We think Richter was, but he's pretty sick. Aqua said Alice and Decus nearly killed him. He was wearing a Cruxis crystal at the time, which is the only reason why he survived."

"Where's her body then?" Genis asked as they walked down the hall. A door down the hall opened, Aster stepped out and paled, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Uhm." Aster shuffled his shoe on the floor. "Richter's awake, but he's a little delerious..."

Genis lifted his head to look at Aster. "Can I try talking to him?"

"He's not making much sense right now, but... As long as he stays in bed, I guess..." Aster said.

Emil set Genis's feet on the floor and steadied him.

Reaching over, the half-elf grabbed Tiger's sleeve and pulled, forcing him to come along as he shuffled past Aster into the room. Aster closed the door behind them, shutting himself and Emil in the hall. "Don't let me hit him, Tiger," Genis said softly and released his sleeve, heading over to the bed where the redhead half-elf lay. "Richter," Genis said, "Where's Raine?"

The redhead's eyes opened, face and hair sweaty. He gripped the bedding. "Shit."

"Hey, don't call him that," Tiger lifted his fist.

"Shut up," Richter mumbled and blinked several times, shaking his head. His face twisted as he immediately regretted the movement. "Raine..."

Genis leaned in. "Where is Raine?" he asked slowly, lowering his voice.

"Took her..." Richter mumbled, eyes closing. "S'so... so..."

"So? Who took her?" Genis leaned in.

"Hot," Richter pried weakly at the covers.

Tiger looked around, spotting a bowl of water on the night stand next to the bed. After a moment, he finally found the cloth Aster had been using soaking the bed on the other side of Richter's pillow. Reaching past, he picked it up, got it damp and wiped Richter's face with it. "Genis, I don't think he even knows what he's talking about right now."

"I need to know!" Genis punched the bed. "Who took Raine?"

"Mana," Richter's eyes opened again, he lifted his hand to weakly grasp Genis's wrist. "For mana... And Brute. I was slow... Should have killed her first time. Sorry... I'm sorry."

Genis hardly looked pleased with this garbled apology and pulled his hand free. "If it's your fault she died, I'll never forgive you, Richter." He turned away and stalked out the door.

Tiger set the cloth across Richter's forehead and hurried to catch up with his friend. "Sorry I hit you..." he mumbled towards the floor.

"I was about to blow up that doctor." Genis shook his head. He wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Genis," Emil touched the half-elf's shoulder. "Brute died too... I don't really know what to do for Marta... Maybe...?"

Shaking his head, Genis pushed Emil's hand off. "I'm going to go find something useful to do. Raine would want that." He headed off down the hall back towards the elevator. Tiger looked from Emil to Aster, bit his lower lip and jogged after his friend, catching up just in time to slip into the elevator just before the doors closed.

...

"Hello, I'm Jude, from Rieze Maxia," he said to the redhead and the buxom woman. He scratched the back of his head as he looked after Emil.

"So what happened to Raine?" the redhead man asked, folding his arms.

"I didn't personally see it, but she's dead," Jude said.

The woman leaned forward, frowning. "You're sure about that?"

"Aster identified her on the battlefield," Jude said. "Didn't recognize at first, but he's absolutely sure that's what he saw."

Gripping the chair Genis had been standing in, the woman lowered herself into it.

"I won't accept that," the redhead said firmly. "Not unless I see it. Raine's too tough for something like this to get her." He looked towards the elevator with a stubborn expression.

Reaching out, the woman caught his shirt tail, stopping him from getting more than a step away. "Emil seems pretty convinced, Zelos," she said.

"Like I'd believe him?" Zelos demanded but stopped. "That barely even looked like him anyway."

"Hey Jude, you done eating yet?" Alvin asked as he approached.

Looking down at the remains of his dinner, Jude nodded. "More work to be done, I'm sure." He stood.

"Who're you anyway?" Zelos demanded, turning to face Jude. "Why would you know anything about what happened to Raine and what the hell is Rieze Maxia?"

"Ohh," Alvin grinned. "That's a long answer there." He offered his hand out to the woman. "Introductions first, though. Hello, miss." He lifted her hand to his lips. "The name's Alvin. What may I call you?"

Snatching her hand away, the woman sprang to her feet, hand striking across Alvin's cheek. She flushed. "I - I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I just...!" She bowed several times.

Straightening, Alvin laughed, rubbing his cheek. "No harm done."

"He completely deserved that," Jude agreed blandly. "He is a sleazebag."

Zelos looked Alvin over and raised a brow. "Alvin, hm? Well, as a fellow sleazebag, it's nice to make your acquaintance. I'm Zelos, Tethe'alla's Chosen."

"Interesting title," Alvin said and took the redhead's hand.

"I'm Sheena," the woman said finally. "Jude, was it?" she looked at him.

Jude nodded once. "Alvin and I came from another world called Rieze Maxia. I'm afraid something of our problems might have made their way into your world."

"We're here looking for the culprit," Alvin added. "Tagged along with 'Lord-high-and-mighty' Ratatosk and his girlfriend." He rolled his eyes.

"That sounds about right," Zelos said. "So they didn't die when the Gate collapsed, as Tenebrae said."

"No, they ended up in our world," Jude agreed. "Unfortunately our worlds are now linked, probably on a very permanent basis. Alvin and I are hoping to stop whatever plot resulted in a spyrix arriving here. Neither your world nor ours needs these things running loose."

"So the mana thief is a spyrix?" Zelos asked.

"Ha, no." Alvin shook his head. "Spyrix are tools that trick spirits into using mana to create an arte or spell and kill them in the process."

"Thus depleting the world of mana and spirits that are required for life to thrive," Jude finished. "Its needlessly destructive and given the descriptions Emil, Marta, and Aster have given of the weapon their attacker was using, it's safe to assume it was probably a spyrix."

Zelos frowned, folding his arms again. "So it's your fault all this happened."

Alvin shrugged. "Not specifically, but we're at least willing to stick our necks out and try to fix it."

Slapping Zelos's shoulder, Sheena scowled at him. "Be nice."

"So, are you two...?" Alvin twitched a finger between Zelos and Sheena.

"No!" Sheena shouted, stepping away from Zelos quickly.

"No," Zelos sighed, "But I don't suggest trying either. She's already on to you. Maybe the short one is more your type?"

"Ugh!" She punched his arm. "Raine's supposedly dead and you're..."

"I said I refuse to believe until I see for myself," Zelos said. "They may have convinced Emil and Genis, but not me. Especially if that Richter is involved."

Jude shook his head, unable to explain further than he already had. There wasn't much he could do one way or another. He spotted Ivar striding towards him.

"Hey, Phony. Where did Lord Emil go?" Ivar demanded.

"He took the boy upstairs," Jude said and sighed.

"Phony?" Zelos asked.

Ivar glared at Jude and turned to look at the two. "Yes. Phony." He looked at Jude again. "Well when Lord Emil comes by again, tell him the kitchen is running smoothly and he doesn't need to be in there for a while. I whipped them into shape." He put his hands on his hips and grinned.

"Right..." Jude sighed.

"Ah, ha ha. Okay Ivar. We'll let him know. Why don't you run along and find something else to do?" Alvin turned Ivar by his shoulders and pushed.

"Perhaps rest," Jude suggested. "You look a little pale."

"I don't need your concern!" Ivar shouted, spinning around to stomp a foot. He flung a hand out, pointing at Jude.

"It was more concern for Ratatosk," Jude said. "He's relying on you, after all."

Ivar straightened. "Of course he is." He turned away and stalked off towards the elevators.

"He was looking pale," Alvin mused.

"Overuse of his mana lobe," Jude said.

"Why did he call you that?" Sheena asked.

Alvin flipped his hand. "Oh, don't worry about it. Ivar and Jude have a history. Ivar just wants to kill Jude and hasn't managed to do it yet. That's all."

"Um..." Sheena exchanged a look with Zelos.


	26. What lies at tunnel's end

**Chapter 26**

Hot. Sticky, sweaty... Something was weighing him down, holding him in place.

He fought with the heavy coverings and finally managed to free himself, but it took everything he had. Something cool touched his forehead, mopped his face and neck.

"Shh. It's okay," Aster said. "You're safe now."

Even though it didn't make any sense, he was reassured and quit fighting for consciousness.

Richter opened his eyes to find a dark room, lit only by a sliver of moonlight sneaking in through a crack in the curtains. He tried to sit up, only to find he had no strength and could only lay there helplessly as he tried to identify his surroundings. He felt disgusting; damp with sweat, hair tangled like someone had used the wrong soap to wash it, itchy and aching.

_'This isn't hell. I'm alive.'_

He sighed in resignation.

A door opened, blinding light briefly illuminating half the room and giving him the chance to see that he was in the hotel at Altamira. The light switched off as whoever had exited the bathroom closed the door and stumbled through the dark back to a chair that was pulled up beside the bed.

Richter squinted, not daring to breathe.

_'I'm hallucinating still.'_

Aster groped blindly and found the cold damp cloth that had slipped off Richter's forehead and soaked the pillow. He paused to touch the half-elf's cheek and made a satisfied grunt before setting the cloth aside and settling back in his chair.

"Aster?" Richter found the voice to say.

"It's okay," Aster said. "You're safe now. Get some rest."

"Aster... You're... actually here?" Tears choked him.

The lamp beside the bed switched on. Aster looked exhausted but healthy. He smiled. "Of course I am. See? Everything is all right."

Finding the strength to lift his hand, Richter made to touch what was sure to be an illusion brought on by fever. "I'm sick," he said, "you're not here."

Aster caught his hand. "Sick yes, but I'm no illusion. I'm here, Richter." He squeezed Richter's hand with both of his own. "Get some more rest."

"But how are you here? I didn't... do something stupid did I?"

Shaking his head, Aster smiled again. "No. It's a long story though."

"What about the demons? Alice and Decus?"

"Ratatosk made a new gate, the battle is over," Aster said.

He shook his head again. "No... too convenient... that doesn't make sense..."

Aster laughed tiredly at him. "You've been raving all night, keeping me awake and now you're worried about things making sense?"

"Obviously I've been sick," Richter pointed out, mildly irritated now. "I need a bath."

"In the morning," Aster patted his hand. "I'll get new sheets and if Jude says it's ok, I'll help you into the bathtub and wash your hair better."

"So you did that? No wonder." Richter glared at him.

"Jude wanted to cut it," Aster said. "You're lucky I convinced him that you'd kill him if he did. That mud was gross." He wrinkled his nose.

"Wasn't... mud..." Richter's hand tightened, clutching Aster's. "What happened to Alice and Decus? They were there. Why didn't they kill me?"

"You nearly were dead," Aster said. "That Cruxis crystal you were wearing is the only thing that saved you."

"What happened to that?"

"Tenebrae took it. I think he gave it to Ratatosk."

Richter sighed in relief. "At least it didn't go to waste."

"Get some more rest," Aster said and reached over to shut off the lamp.

"No."

Aster paused and looked at him.

"Leave it on..." His voice trembled.

The blond gently squeezed his hand again then released it as he stood. Richter watched helplessly as Aster moved away and had to hold his breath to keep from tearing up when his friend climbed onto the other side of the bed and laid down next to him.

"Now that you're done thrashing around," Aster said and reached past to grab the pillow from his chair. "Get some sleep, Richter. I'm right here. I'll be here in the morning. Promise."

"Thank you." His voice cracked.

Aster smiled at him. He stretched out on the bed, an arm draped over Richter's waist, fingers laced with his hand. He silently ignored Richter's tears and reassuringly breathed against his shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly.

...

The lamp was still on, but morning sunlight pierced through the curtains, painting the room with a golden glow. Richter looked left and found the bed empty.

_'I knew it couldn't be true...'_

Faced with another lonely day, he tiredly stared at the ceiling for a moment before finding the strength to prop up on his elbows and use the headboard to push upright.

The door to the hall opened and a young man with black hair entered. Something about him reminded him of Aster and Richter sighed, putting it together. This was who had taken care of him while he was delusional with fever. Not Aster. Aster was dead.

The young man was carrying a tray, which he set on the night table beside the bed. "I'd yell at you about sitting up," he said with a slight smile, "But it actually makes things a little easier." He went to the window and threw the curtains open before returning and taking one of Richter's wrists with cool fingers. "At least you're not trying to crawl out of bed when your legs don't work."

Recognizing the behavior of a trained doctor, Richter relaxed and allowed the young man to continue his examination. "Looks like you're throwing that infection pretty quickly. I don't suggest using any healing artes on yourself right now, though. It could exacerbate the situation instead of helping. You still need at least a few more days of bed rest, but given how Aster talked of you, I doubt you're going to listen to me."

Jaw dropping, Richter could only stare as the young doctor piled pillows behind him and pushed his shoulders to make him lean back in them. "Here," the doctor said, placing the tray in his lap. "You need to eat."

Something thumped against the door just before it opened and Aster stumbled in, arms loaded with bedding.

The doctor turned a sighed. "That was hardly enough time."

"I ate!" Aster objected. "Marta made me! I just promised I'd be here when Richter woke up." He sighed as he looked at the redhead and approached to dump the clean bedding on the foot of the bed. "How is he?"

"Much better," the doctor said.

"Can he get a bath today?" Aster asked. "A proper one?"

The doctor sighed and looked at Aster with the slightest frown before looking back at Richter. "You promised him that too?"

Aster smiled broadly.

"As long as he's not trying to walk by himself. I'll bring everyone here in two hours."

"Okay!" Aster lifted a hand in salute as the doctor left, closing the door behind him.

Richter closed his eyes and rubbed them with his fingers.

He felt weight settle on the bed beside him and lowered his hands in time to see Aster frowning at him with a raised spoonful of broth. "I'm not going to have to pour this down your throat am I?"

"No..." Richter said in a small voice and took the spoon from him. After swallowing his second bite, the half-elf met Aster's gaze again. "You're actually here..."

"I told you I was." He started counting his fingers. "Eighteen times last night."

"I don't remember that."

Aster snorted. "Of course not. You don't remember trying to punch me either, do you?"

"No."

"Well good, because you'd be incredibly embarrassed," Aster said, "Didn't even bruise me." He shifted, pulling his sleeve up to show a blotch of purple on his arm. "That's from running into the door just now."

Weakly, Richter laughed, reminded again at how easily Aster seemed to pick up mysterious discolorations. He shakily returned to eating, amusement fading as the reality of the situation hit him.

"So what did you think of Jude?" Aster asked.

"He reminded me of you."

"Yeah, he's pretty smart," Aster agreed. "Sixteen and already a doctor in just a couple years."

Richter wanted to ask about everything else, he wanted an update on the situation, but at the same time... he didn't want to know. Because if he knew, he would be compelled to try to do something about it. He didn't want to have to tell Aster what he had planned to do with that Cruxis crystal. He focused on eating instead, which seemed to satisfy Aster.

"We - he and I worked on a project together some. It wasn't as fun as working on things with you, but he let me use his lab and he has this filing system that's amazing! No books or anything! You just have to touch some buttons." He mimed with his hands. "And boom! The words show up on the screen. It was like Desian technology but it wasn't magitech that just burned mana. Are you done with that?" Aster took the empty bowl and tray and set them aside on the night table. "I found some new clothes for you too, I hope they fit." He peeled the sheets off Richter's legs and boldly helped him to stand, supporting him as they headed for the bathroom. "Jude works for his government too and he gave me a security clearance to work on his project," he continued. "Which I thought was kind of weird, considering he found me in the mud too." He laughed as he carefully helped Richter sit in the bathtub. "But I guess something about me convinced him I was trustworthy."

"Mud..." Richter muttered and could still smell the remnants of that awful sludge that had covered the ground and made every step treacherous and slick. Aster's face had paled slightly at the mention of mud and Richter knew he'd been there too, he had seen it. That thought unsettled him. He didn't want Aster's innocence tarnished. Not like that.

Despite his worries, the blond continued to chatter about a city that was built out of trees and was always night, none of which made much sense. Aster dumped soap on his head and started scrubbing. Richter leaned against the rim of the tub after Aster rinsed his hair, giving his friend access to his back. He lost track of the conversation for a while and woke to the feel of his hair being combed. His fingers had gone numb where they dangled over the side and cheek resting on the cold edge of the tub.

"Good thing I washed your hair first," the blond was saying, "Or the whole floor would be wet."

Opening his eyes, he looked to find that he was leaning against the side of the tub and Aster was soaked. "Sorry," Richter said softly, "I meant to be more helpful."

"Its all right." Aster smiled fondly at him. "You can help me get you dressed."

"Right." Part of him thought that maybe he should have been embarrassed about his nudity, but he was simply too tired to care as Aster helped hoist him up and steadied him as he climbed out of the tub. Feeling marginally stronger, he managed to get back to the main room generally on his own and sat in the chair next to the bed. Aster tossed clothes at him from the pile on the foot of the bed and proceeded to remove the bedding, throwing that on the floor in order to remake the bed.

Getting dressed was exhausting, but the feeling of being clean was well worth it. Someone knocked on the door and Aster went to open it, stepping back to allow Regal in, followed by Emil and Marta, Zelos and Sheena. Richter winced when Genis and Tiger entered. Genis's eyes met his once, then dropped. Jude and two other men entered. Everyone ranged around, finding spots to lean or stand or perch as they desired. Richter stared at the pile of soiled bedding on the floor at his feet, wishing he was dead.

Emil cleared his throat. "Uhm... I guess introductions..." He went around the room naming everyone. Richter glanced up in time to see the three new men identified as Jude, Alvin, and Ivar. "Uhm..." Emil shuffled nervously after another moment of utter silence.

"Start from the beginning?" Zelos suggested.

"Right." Emil cleared his throat again. "Uhm. Someone from another world broke into the Ginnungagap a week or so ago and attacked Ratatosk. We're still not sure what exactly happened, but he used the remaining mana from the roots of the Kharlan tree to twist time back on itself, reviving everyone from the last seven years. Though as the mana has been running out, people have begun remembering things and I'm not sure what the full extent of it is. A few days ago, the same person attacked the Ginnungagap again. Marta, Aster and I went to defend it... The man reduced Ratatosk to core state, and in order to keep him from taking the Gate, I destroyed it. We, that is, Marta, Aster, Ratatosk and I, ended up in another world called Elympios and Rieze Maxia, which is where Jude, Alvin, and Ivar are from."

"What do they intend to do here?" Regal asked calmly.

"Seeing as how your attacker was likely from our worlds to begin with," Alvin said, "We're here to help put an end to that and try to repair relations before things get out of hand."

Jude nodded once. Ivar looked generally pleased with himself and was standing with his hands on his hips.

"The situation in our world," Jude took up, "Is that there is a shortage of mana and a government dependent on mana to survive. We don't have direct evidence, but we believe that a plan we, that is, Alvin and I, have encountered before might be to blame for disturbing your world. Alvin," he glanced at the silver haired man, "Ivar and I, along with others, dealt with that problem before and felt that we would be most qualified to put a stop to it again, if that is the case. As it is, the mana flows of Aselia, Elympios and Rieze Maxia are permanently intertwined due to Lord Ratatosk and Lord Maxwell's cooperation to get the tears into the demon realm closed."

"So," Zelos lifted his chin. "You're saying we're stuck with you guys whether we like you or not."

"That about sums it up," Alvin agreed and grinned, shifting his weight to one hip with a flick of his fingers.

Uncomfortable silence fell again.

Richter took a breath and let it out. He didn't want to speak, but he was the only one left who knew what had happened. "The Centurions reported that they had lost contact with Ratatosk and the gate was destroyed. We believed them dead," Richter said. "The Centurions, along with Martel, created a mana barrier to hold the widening tear closed." He took a breath and slowly let it out. "Alice and Decus attacked Palmacosta at about the same time, destroying much of it. Lloyd convinced the Tethe'allan government, Church of Martel, and Vanguard to work together to help after the disaster while Tiger and Genis went to find the remaining Centurion cores in order to awaken them. I... and Raine... came to Altamira." He had to stop and catch his breath. Even though he was speaking to the wad of bedding on the floor, he could feel their eyes burning into him.

"The Centurions said they couldn't hold the barrier for more than a few days. No one else could think of a better plan, so I volunteered to replace the barrier with my own body using a Cruxis crystal and mana harvested from the battle at the barrier," Richter said. He heard Aster's disapproving growl. "Tethe'allan soldiers and members from Vanguard showed up at Altamira by daybreak and marched to join the monsters already fighting to hold the barrier against demons that were getting through anyway." He cleared his throat again. "Alice... I didn't succeed in killing her at Palmacosta. She was there to harvest mana in order to resurrect Decus. I ended up in battle with her. Raine joined... as did Brute and Hawk."

The silence in the room was deafening. His nails bit into the flesh of his palms.

"So Alice killed Raine," Genis said.

Richter nodded, unable to look at the boy. "I couldn't do anything. If I lasted a minute after she was taken out... I'm sorry, Genis." Everyone was silent again. He could hear movement in the hall outside, people going about their lives, picking up after the disaster.

Sheena put her arm around Genis's shoulders, bringing him against her breast to comfort him.

"Not to... doubt you or anything, but I just don't buy it," Zelos said. "Raine was a strong fighter, and so are you."

Jude cleared his throat, "If I may. Sir, his rib cage had been cracked open and internal organs shredded. I'm not trained as a surgeon and honestly what I did shouldn't have worked. If he's ever capable of more than a brisk walk after this, I'd be surprised."

Zelos shut his mouth and looked away.

Wiping his face with his sleeves, Genis took a breath and let it out as he stepped away from Sheena. "She would want us to keep going," he said firmly. "To fix this and save as many people as we can."

"She wanted to find an alternate solution - something better than Richter's plan," Regal added. "I'm glad Lord Ratatosk came back in time."

Emil snorted and rolled his eyes and Richter realized it wasn't Emil but Ratatosk speaking. "Richter? Replace a mana barrier like that? He wouldn't last more than a year even with the Cruxis crystal. His idea would have worked the first time because my gate was merely breached, not destroyed."

"A year was more than a few days," Richter retorted. "It would give everyone else time to figure out something better."

Ratatosk met his gaze for a long moment before looking away and silently admitting that Richter was right. "My new gate is fragile and could be easily destroyed by outside forces, such as the spyrix," the Summon Spirit continued. "As of this moment the Centurions and their monsters have the gate secured. My priority is to find the one responsible for this disaster and end him."

"End?" Regal asked. "Isn't that a little-"

The Summon Spirit pinned him with a hard look. "After the amount of trouble this man has caused, you would argue for mercy? How many have died or had their lives disrupted by this intrusion? I will not allow him to exist in this world or the world in which he was born. I will make an example of him to the people of Elympios and show that Aselia is not to be trifled with. We will be treated with respect."

Jude was shaking his head. Alvin had covered his eyes with a hand.

"I wouldn't... suggest that as the best approach," Alvin said. "But we can figure out specifics later. I'm not going to get in your way if you're determined to kill the guy, Ratatosk, but please don't make it a diplomatic incident too? You're lucky King Gaius thinks you're useful, but the moment you show hostility towards him or what he thinks is his... all bets are off."

"I could kill him too," Ratatosk said haughtily.

"No you will not," Emil interrupted. He sighed. "We have a multifaceted problem. First there's the spyrix and the man using it. Elympios and their Otherworld Reactor Plan - if that is even what spurred the intrusion into the Ginnungagap. Then there is the stagnant mana flow in Rieze Maxia combined with Elympios's lack of mana, and now Aselia's mana flow being tied to that. Martel has probably noticed by now, I doubt she's happy about it, so I'll also need to go smooth things over with her." Emil looked at Aster. "I think the best option is to have you and Jude work on your invention. If we can solve Rieze Maxia and Elympios's mana problem, that should stop any further action on the Otherworld Reactor Plan and indirectly help boost Aselia's mana."

Richter looked at Aster and raised a brow. "Invention?"

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Aster dived down and opened the drawer on the night stand.

Recognizing the base as the tazer Aster had originally invented, Richter frowned thoughtfully at the modifications that had been made to it, causing the whole contraption to be unbalanced and generally ugly.

"Tada!" He gestured with it. "Using technology from Rieze Maxia, Elympios and Aselia, I've created a self-contained, mana-producing, arte channeling weapon." He lifted a finger and leaned forward. "However, I have high hopes that with a change in the key crest design it can be converted _from_ a weapon to something else entirely. It's only a weapon because that was the key crest example I had available at the time." He gestured with the bracelet he wore. We had planned on going to visit Altessa to see if he would assist, since he undeniably knows more about key crests than any of us do."

"Mana producing?" Regal asked. "How is that possible?"

"This thing here," Aster took the case off his gun, revealing the guts. "This is a booster, which takes ambient mana in the area and amplifies it. This spirit fossil, which Jude and I have determined is the pure state of an exsphere, casts the arte, the user directs the arte, and mana consumption making it possible for anyone to use this to cast spells they normally wouldn't be able to. With this, I can cast Richter's spells if I knew how he did it. I could probably cast healing artes if I knew the calculatrix construction."

"That would be useful..." Sheena admitted.

Aster pulled a wire out of a plug before handing the gun over to Regal. "There, it's disabled, in case someone accidentally hits the trigger."

"I'll go with you to Altessa," Genis said. "He knows me."

Nodding, Aster breathed in relief. "Great! I was kind of worried about that. He's not on good terms with Sybak."

"If he won't help," Genis said, "We'll go talk to Dirk."

Aster placed a hand on Richter's shoulder and squeezed. "Do you mind if he comes along?" The blond looked over at Jude a smiled. "It's really the only way to make sure he doesn't try to get _involved_ in something when he should be resting. And you'll be there..." He looked from Jude to Genis and bit his lower lip.

The half-elf boy looked hardly enthused, but nodded. "It's fine with me."

"So that's one team assembled," Zelos said, folding his arms and shifting his weight to one foot. "Now we need to work on the other parts of the problem." He looked over at Alvin and Ivar. "Which one of you knows more about this Otherworld Reactor Plan that keeps getting mentioned?"

"That would be me," Alvin sighed, lifting his hand. "Man, try so hard to stay out of politics and end up neck deep in them again."

"That's what your scarf is for, right?" Marta retorted. "A makeshift rope to climb out?"

Alvin swept the end of it up and tipped his head. "Or to hang myself with." He grinned. "I guess I'll head back to Elympios and find out what my cousin has discovered."

"Then as a representative of Aselia, I will go as well," Zelos said firmly.

"I second that," Regal said. "I would go but my presence is required here to finish cleaning up and organizing. I think you should take someone else with you."

"Sheena?" Zelos turned towards her.

"Absolutely not!" Sheena folded her arms and scowled.

"I'll go!" Tiger raised his hand and hopped on his toes. "I want to see another world, that sounds fun!"

Alvin looked down at Tiger and quirked a brow, then looked at Zelos. "Eh. All right with me, I guess. But it might end up boring."

"We should always take some muscle," Zelos said. "Never know when he might come in handy."

"If... you say so..." Alvin squinted at the redhead.

"That leaves Marta and me going to Martel." Emil said and looked at Ivar and Sheena.

"Of course I'm going with you, Lord Emil," Ivar said haughtily.

"Why do you call him that?" Zelos asked, wrinkling his nose. "Can't believe he lets you..."

Ivar smirked. "Lord Ratatosk and I have a pact. I provide him mana and he is training me to be a knight in his name."

Sheena leaned around to look at Ivar, eyes wide. "A pact? You can summon?" She turned towards Emil. "Can I go with you?"

"Uhm... yes?" Emil said, looking mildly confused.


	27. Denial

**AN: I'm getting very tired of how anal retentive you people are about your personal interpretations of each character and how I'm not adhering to them. The more people wall-o-text me the more disinclined I am to continue writing this story. I appreciate that you love these characters, but please keep in mind that this fanfic is not meant as a commentary or in-depth exploration of the TOS series or Tales franchise. It's merely a product of my demented desire to torture fictional people and I am offering you the chance to read along as a means of entertainment. As the author of this particular story, I have the right to interpret the characters how I want to, and while I'm striving to keep them as IC and true to the games as possible, I want to explore other options with them****.**** I am as entitled to my interpretations as you are to yours****.**

**If you don't like the story, go away.**

**Chapter 27**

"That just leaves transportation," Regal said.

"Ivar and I have wyverns," Emil said.

Genis said, "I have my rheaird."

"As do I," Zelos said.

"You're going to Elympios," Emil said, shaking his head. "You won't be able to use it there. No ambient mana to recharge it with."

Zelos squinted at him. "What a terrible place Elympios must be."

"No kidding," Alvin agreed and rolled his eyes.

"So how are we going to get there anyway?" Tiger asked.

"I'll call a winged dragon for you to ride," Emil said after a moment of consideration. Hopefully there was one around fairly close. "You'll use the portal Ratatosk and Maxwell created."

Zelos nodded. "All right. Then I'll give my rheaird to Aster."

Aster straightened. "But - I don't know how to fly one of those things!"

Tipping his head, Zelos lifted a brow, "You really want Richter flying in his condition?"

Emil glanced at the redhead to find his head tipped to the side, resting against the back of the chair, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Richter's skin was pale, dark circles under his eyes and a general air of unhealth. Unsure of when that had happened, Emil stifled the urge to whisper, since apparently the noise wasn't bothering him. He couldn't quite believe that Richter wasn't going to die at any moment, or perhaps wasn't already dead, except when his lashes or fingers twitched in his sleep.

Looking down at Richter, Aster sighed and shook his head. "I guess you're right. You'll just have to show me how to use it."

"It's pretty easy. Even that idiot Lloyd figured it out." Zelos flipped his hair away from his shoulder.

Aster nodded, then looked uncertain briefly.

Richter sat up straight with a wild look in his eyes. Everyone froze.

Immediately moving into his view, Aster touched Richter's hands lightly. "I'm here, Richter. I'm still here. It's all right."

The tension in the room was practically palpable until the redhead seemed to recognize Aster and relaxed back in his chair. "Can't stay awake for anything," he muttered, rubbing his forehead, his other hand moving to gently press against his chest as he sat back.

"Are you in pain?" Jude asked.

"No. What did I miss?"

"Nothing important," Zelos said, compassion coloring his voice. "We'll get out of your room now..." He glanced around at the others.

Emil nodded and took Marta's hand, heading into the hall with her. Everyone except Jude and Aster followed him out.

"Richter is such a liar," Marta whispered, glancing towards the closed door.

"Liar?" Sheena asked.

"He's in pain," Emil said, "He's just so used to it I guess."

"He's not even suffering for any reason," Marta glared at the door. "Why try to hide it?"

Zelos lifted his hands. "A man's gotta have his pride... especially after a loss like that."

"Loss?" Ivar asked. "But we didn't lose? Lord Ratatosk and Lady Milla closed the demons out, right?"

Jude and Aster stepped out, the latter closing the door quietly behind him. "Okay, Zelos," Aster said, "Show me how to fly a rheaird!"

Tiger cringed. "I can't believe people are actually excited about those things."

As a group, they got into the elevator and headed downstairs. Ratatosk at least waited until they were outside to call Ventus. Then the Centurion of wind appeared, Emil turned to him and asked, "Could you bring a winged dragon large enough for three people to ride? Or if not that then two, please? They're for Zelos, Alvin, and Tiger."

Ventus's windy bird-form bowed its head. "Yes Lord Emil," he said and disappeared.

"Lord Emil," Ivar said, "Our wyverns are cleaned and ready to ride anytime."

Emil winced. "I completely forgot about Judith... thank you."

Ivar grinned and posed proudly. "That's what a Handmaid is for!"

He led the way to the docks where the two wyverns had been nesting on a pier, spread out across the hot boards and generally looking lazy. Judith's head popped up as she heard Emil's steps approaching.

Sheena squeaked a little and moved closer behind Ivar. "They're so big," she whispered. "I wasn't expecting them to look quite like that..."

He looked back at her, puzzled. "What else would they look like? They're wyverns."

"I'm not sure what I was expecting, actually," Sheena admitted. She ended up standing beside Marta as Emil and Ivar got the wyvern's saddled. Emil glanced their direction as Marta knocked back her anti nausea pill and swallowed from her canteen.

Emil pulled Marta up in front of him after mounting and put his arms around her when she turned her face against his neck.

"I love you," she whispered. "Sorry about yesterday."

"No, don't apologize. I had no idea how to make you feel better..."

"It still hurts. I'll miss him. But I know he would want me to live and make the world a better place."

"Are you ready to go, Lord Emil?" Ivar asked.

Looking over, he found that Ivar had Sheena mounted behind him, her arms around his waist and breasts pressed against his back. Where the silver-haired man had seemed completely oblivious to her proportions before, he had certainly noticed them now, as evidenced by his wild eyes and pink cheeks.

Marta giggled softly. "I'm ready," she said.

"All right." Emil nudged Judith and both he and Marta leaned in close to her back as she launched into the sky, briefly skimming across the crests of the waves before taking to a higher altitude when she hit an updraft. Circling up into the clouds, Emil got his bearings on the landscape and turned towards where the Tower of Regeneration used to stand.

Ivar's mount caught up with them a few minutes later, he was built more for stamina than speed or tricks as Judith was wont to do.

"...Summon Ratatosk?" Sheena asked.

Emil glanced over curiously, finding Ivar and Sheena apparently in conversation. "Didn't know I could..." he said and the wind covered whatever else they were talking about.

"I hope Martel isn't angry," Emil said and sighed.

_"She's going to have to deal with it. This is the solution we have arrived at given the problems we were handed."_

_"Yes, but I'm sure she would have liked to have been asked before we just went ahead and did whatever we wanted."_

"I don't see why she would be," Marta said.

Shaking his head, Emil tightened his arms around Marta. "How do you feel about me and Ratatosk?" he decided to ask. It had been bothering him since he had seen her grooming the Summon Spirit.

"I love you."

"Both of us?"

She looked back at him and gently cupped his cheek. "Yes." Her eyes turned sad. "Please don't tell me you're going to make me choose."

"No, of course not," Emil hurried to say. "I just... I don't know. I guess I just wanted to understand..."

Marta leaned against his chest, her hands caressing down his arms. "I love you both," she said. "For different reasons. And I can't pick one of you over the other because you're... You. One being and two bodies and I understand that you have separate feelings and often disagree. But you came from the same source and you're both wonderful. And I know that you both would move whole mountains for me."

"This is true," Ratatosk admitted. "What Emil cannot bring himself to say is that he is worried he is taking your attention away from me if it is me you love more."

"Oh Emil," Marta turned and kissed him. "No. I love you both. I love whatever time I get to spend with either one of you... I kind of wish Ratatosk was around more often in his own form. So I could hug you both."

Emil and Ratatosk leaned in, gently claiming Marta's lips, then laid their forehead against hers. "We'll find a balance if that is what you wish," Ratatosk said. "Your joy is our joy. We wish to fill your life with happiness."

"I feel like we've failed on that score," Emil added. "These last few weeks have been awful."

"You asked me to marry you, Emil," Marta said. "That made me incredibly happy."

_"You should ask her too,"_ Emil suggested.

_"You're sure? You... wouldn't mind?"_

_"She loves both of us."_

"Then would you consent to marry me as well?" Ratatosk asked.

Marta's eyes widened and she smiled. "Yes. I would be honored, Ratatosk."

"I shall find an appropriate gift to signify this arrangement as soon as possible." He looked ahead to find that they were nearing their destination and guided Judith lower. The wind of her passage rustled the tops of the trees, then they were over the ruins of the tower. A mist cloaked the center of the ruins, kicked up from a waterfall that had been created by the explosion that had destroyed the tower.

Judith circled, looking for a good landing spot and finally picked a grassy hill. She landed, sending flower petals reeling into the sky with the backwash from her wings. Ivar set down nearby and Sheena gracefully dropped into the grass. "So you don't even have to restrain them?" she asked.

"No, I always had an affinity to talk to monsters," Ivar said, "So I never had to pen my wyvern up. He comes when I call him." The swordsman sprang down to land beside Sheena.

Emil dismounted and caught Marta when she hopped down. Not that she needed the help, but he knew she liked the attention. Fog rolled in around them, but Ratatosk could sense the World Tree and the flow of mana, weak as it was, a short distance away. He took Marta's hand and started walking. He glanced back to see that Sheena was leading Ivar. She apparently was having no trouble navigating through the mists.

Suddenly the mists lifted, revealing an oasis of dewy grass with a tree growing in the center. Two figures stood near the tree, the taller of which wore a stern expression.

"_Now_ you show up?" Yuan asked.

Emil felt himself get shoved back as Ratatosk took over. "Now I had the opportunity to show up," he retorted. "You expect that I should completely ignore the massive demon tear in the sky to come running to you and beg permission to use what resources I have available to fix the situation?"

"You could have sent a Centurion to me," Martel suggested.

"Do you even know what that battlefield looked like?" Ratatosk demanded. "You could have sent your Handmaid to me when you felt what I was doing. Yet you didn't. Why would that be, I wonder?" He stepped closer, causing Yuan to move into a protective stance. "I hazard its because you didn't know what _could_ be done, isn't that right?"

Martel strode towards him, past her guardian, her staff thumping the ground as she came to stand toe to toe with him. "And mixing our mana with that of another world? That was the best idea you could come up with? That world is sick as well!"

"That world is protected by Maxwell and there is a chance that all three worlds can be saved," Ratatosk stared down his nose at her.

"Hilarious." Yuan folded his arms. "You can't have changed that much. Why do you care about two worlds that you hardly know anything about?"

"Is it so hard to imagine?" Ratatosk asked. "Perhaps I have become fond of a few people from those worlds. Who are you to judge me for that?"

"When it might put our world in danger, I have a problem with it," Yuan said.

"You assume nothing good can come of it. Yet ask Martel whether that man is completely useless or not." Ratatosk jabbed a finger back at Ivar.

Martel ticked her chin up and stepped back slightly so she could see Ivar. "Yuan..." she said, voice softening. "He produces mana..." She glided past Ratatosk to circle Ivar curiously. "I see," Martel said softly. She turned to look at Ratatosk again. "You realize the World Tree has nearly been drained by the mana thief." She leaned in close to Ivar, head tilting in curiosity.

"The spyrix," Ratatosk said. "I'm aware."

"There is a danger of it dying," Martel said. "Soon, especially if it is forced to carry the fate of three worlds." She straightened and turned to look at Ratatosk. "So you plan on sacrificing this man to boost the World Tree."

Ivar yelped and stepped back in shock. Sheena cried an objection.

Ratatosk burst out laughing. "Interesting idea, but wasteful and would yield only marginal results compared to what could actually be achieved."

Emil could see that Ratatosk had Yuan, Martel, and something else's full attention now, perhaps the World Tree itself.

"Well, what is your plan then?" Yuan asked.

"There's a whole world full of people like Ivar. People who produce mana naturally. By tying them into the mana flow of Aselia, it will begin circulating the stagnant mana from Rieze Maxia through Elympios and Aselia. All that is left to complete this is to link the World Tree to Maxwell's spirit realm."

"That would solve the problem... eventually," Yuan said.

Martel paced around Ratatosk, her brow rising. "You are smiling like a cat that is up to no good."

"I would need to complete part one of my plan before anything else could even begin to work." Ratatosk folded his arms. "You will agree to unifying the mana flows of all three worlds?"

"And letting you into the link with the World Tree," Yuan said.

"That would be a requirement, yes." Ratatosk looked at his nails.

"I agree," Martel said. She moved to the tree and placed her hand against it. For a moment, there was silence, then she turned partially to look at Ratatosk. "Come forward."

Stepping closer, he held out his hand and a root whipped up out of the ground, wrapping around his shin instead, squeezing so tightly Emil was afraid his leg might break. He felt another presence in his mind. It was old, green, but at the same time, childish. It spoke without words, but its intentions were to challenge Ratatosk.

_"Mithos Yggdrasil,"_ Ratatosk greeted.

The tree was not pleased.

_"You were the ones who tricked me,"_ Ratatosk felt compelled to point out.

Emil felt the root tighten. _"Please don't break me!"_ he objected. _"I know you two don't have a very good history, but keep in mind this is my body Ratatosk is using?"_

The root slackened slightly, but the World Tree was still distrustful.

_"I have no intention of destroying you. You tricked me in the past, but that is in the past and we have both changed since then. I will overlook what you did for the sake of putting the world right."_

_"What he means to say,"_ Emil said firmly, _"Is that he forgives you, but he's too arrogant to admit it."_

A barrier between them crumbled, bringing Ratatosk into contact with the flow of mana through the World Tree itself.

_"As you can see, there is very little mana left in the world,"_ Martel said through her connection to the World Tree. _"I'm not sure what can be done before all life dies, even combining the mana I can feel present on Rieze Maxia. What is the rest of your plan?"_

Ratatosk was already distracted working on pulling his connection to Maxwell through and linking it with the World Tree, leaving Emil to explain about Aster's invention.

_"A weapon?"_ Martel asked.

_"Only for now. He's looking for a way to make it into something more useful. We'll have results in a few days."_

_"He might not have a few days,"_ Martel said.

Emil felt the blood drain from his face.

_"The mana from the time warp will run out soon... All those that were brought back by it will return. Including..."_

_"Including who?"_ Ratatosk demanded, his attention suddenly back on Martel and the World Tree.

Cold and ill, Emil could almost feel a memory welling up - something he or Ratatosk had tried to repress.

_"...no..."_ Ratatosk denied.

But it made sense. Emil's fingers curled into his palms, nails biting flesh as he tried to contain himself.

...

**AN: I don't like telling people to go away. I really don't, but a fanfic isn't worth my sanity.**


	28. Your light in the dark

**Chapter 28**

Pulling the sheet over Richter, Aster focused on smiling cheerfully at his friend. It had taken both him and Jude to get the half-elf back in bed and propped up. Even though he was trying to hide it, Aster could feel how weak and shaky Richter was and mildly regretted letting him get up at all.

"I don't enjoy this, you know," the half-elf said distastefully.

"Oh come on, how many times have you carried me out of the lab and put me to bed? I think its only fair," Aster retorted.

Jude returned from the bathroom with a glass of water and held it out to Richter. "Take this," he said.

"What is it?" Richter eyed the young doctor distrustfully.

"Antibiotic, iron supplement, and pain pill," Jude said. "Wish I'd been able to find an IV kit for you last night. Make sure to drink plenty of water whenever you're awake. You lost a lot of blood, so you're going to need to replace that."

"I don't want the pain pill," Richter muttered grumpily.

Aster leaned in with a scowl. "You're going to take it anyway."

Glaring in return, Richter held out his hand for the pills and knocked them back with a swallow of water.

Jude turned to Aster and held out the three bottles. "One of each every four hours," he instructed.

"Don't even trust me to take my own medications now?" Richter growled.

"Quit being so grumpy," Aster admonished, pocketing the bottles after looking at the medication names. He looked at his friend and put on a stern expression. "You'll recover soon enough. Until then, I'm here! So don't make it hard on me, all right?"

Richter dropped his eyes with a sigh and settled back in the pillows. "Fine. But don't hover. I hate that."

"All right. I'll be back in a bit to get you," Aster said. He hesitated briefly and reached up to his neck, unclipping the choker he wore. Leaning in, he slipped it around Richter's neck.

"What?" Richter asked.

"To remind you that I'm here," Aster said firmly and straightened. He nodded to Jude and spotted Richter touching the choker with a light caress of his fingers. "Let's go get supplies ready for our trip."

Jude nodded and led the way out into the hall where it turned out everyone had waited.

Putting his cheerful mask back on, Aster smiled broadly. "Okay, Zelos. Show me how to fly a rheaird!"

Tiger muttered something under his breath and looked mildly pale. Genis elbowed his friend and whispered something in return. They all headed for the elevator, and thankfully no one was paying attention to Aster anymore. He stared at the floor as he followed the others outside, then started when a Centurion appeared in a swirl of wind. Emil requested flying dragons, and the Centurion disappeared again.

"Ventus will bring your mount to you shortly, Zelos," Emil said.

"Go on," Zelos flipped his hand. "Get out of here if you're ready to go."

Emil nodded once and turned to look at Ivar. The man spun on his heel and marched away, leading Emil, Marta, and Sheena.

Zelos shook his head. "Glad I don't have to deal with that moron," he said.

"Ivar?" Aster guessed. "He's not all bad." Suddenly reminded, he glanced around and found that Jude had left him and was off speaking with Regal. "He just really has a grudge against Jude."

"Don't see why. The doc seems like a perfectly reasonable guy to me." Zelos shrugged.

Aster laughed. "Long story. You can probably get Alvin to tell you parts of it though."

Leading the way down the street, Zelos headed for a cleared area to produce his rheaird. "All right. This device shrinks it," he said and handed Aster the contraption. "You just press that button to activate it. Now for riding. Climb on."

Nervously taking the handlebars, Aster sat on the front of the seat, Zelos behind him. "There's a toggle on the right, that controls speed. On the left you have altitude and you change directions with those pedals down there."

Sucking his lower lip, Aster placed his feet on the pedals and cautiously lifted the rheaird off the ground a bit. Pushing the pedals, he got a feel for how difficult it was to turn the airbike.

"You can drift left and right and go backwards too," Zelos added. "That button next to the altitude, just hold that down and push a pedal."

Doing as told, Aster tapped the left pedal and drifted sideways a few feet.

"To back up, pull the speed toggle towards you while holding that button."

After successfully performing the task, Zelos leaned back, patting his shoulders. "You got it. Just don't run into anything and you should be fine."

"Why do I think there's a story behind that statement?" Aster asked and looked back at the redhead as he gently set the bike on the ground.

Zelos grinned with a sly look. "Now that would be telling." He winked and hopped off.

Climbing off a little more carefully, Aster pulled the other device from his pocket, aimed it at the rheaird, and pressed the button. "Thank you, Zelos," Aster said, looking up at him.

"No problem." He flipped his hair and turned away. "Now to find out where everyone else went..."

Aster pointed towards the beach. "I think that's your group down there."

Squinting as he shaded his eyes, Zelos nodded. "And looks like they're ready to go. I hope your invention works, kid." He smiled at Aster. "It would solve a lot of problems at once."

"Yeah..." Aster sighed. "It just depends on whether Altessa has a key crest design that will work."

"If he doesn't then Dirk will," Zelos said with full confidence. "It's gonna work out." He left, sauntering off towards the beach to join Alvin and Tiger where they stood next to a pair of winged dragons.

"Hey, Aster."

He turned to find Genis walking towards him from another direction. "Are you ready to go?" the half-elf boy asked.

"Yeah. Well. Unless we need anything else...?"

"Just you and Richter," Genis said. He looked away, gaze straying towards the northeast... towards the battlefield.

Aster could feel the tension. He knew Genis wanted to ask him about Raine. He didn't want to think about it and found himself picking at his nails with the intense desire to wash his hands rising. "No," he said. "There wasn't anything... that could have been done. Richter was..." he swallowed as his stomach objected. "They... tore her apart..." He rubbed his eyes, not that it helped any. "Richter was still... alive. He... I... It was open, I could see everything and Jude had me breathing for him because he couldn't and was drowning in blood and..." He wiped his arm across his eyes. "I'm sorry Genis. I didn't even recognize her at first - there wasn't... enough left to fix."

He felt someone take his hands and opened his eyes to find Genis standing in front of him, face pale and pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"You had a right to know," Aster said and shook his head, feeling his whole body trembling. "I wish we could have saved her too. Let's make something great and name it after her?"

Genis nodded and put on a smile he obviously didn't feel.

The two wyverns took off, flying out across the water and Aster shaded his eyes, squinting after them. "Any idea where Jude went?"

"No," Genis said. "Do you need help with Richter?"

"Probably. If you don't mind."

Genis followed him back to the hotel. When they got to Richter's room, Aster was partially glad to find him asleep, although he was still propped up by pillows, head lolled to the side.

"I'm still mad at him," Genis said softly. "Maybe he could've done something to protect my sister. It's not rational."

He had nothing to say to that. All Aster knew was what he had personally seen. Taking Richter's hand, he patted it to wake him. "Hey, Richter. It's time we got going."

The half-elf pried his eyes open and mumbled. He shuffled to move his feet towards the edge of the bed.

Aster pulled the blankets off and he and Genis got the man on his feet and steadied him as they headed out into the hall. It was slow going to get outside, but Richter made it without trouble and Genis held him up while Aster pulled out his rheaird.

"We're ready to go then?" Jude asked.

Looking over, Aster found the young doctor approaching from further down the road, carrying a bag over his shoulder.

Richter leaned heavily on Aster's shoulder as he climbed onto the rheaird behind him.

"Yeah, I suppose if you are," Genis said, bringing out his rheaird. Hopping onto it, he moved to the front edge of the seat so he could reach the pedals. Jude paused to look at the magitech device curiously before mounting and gripping Genis's belt. "You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"Nope."

"Great." Genis took to the sky.

Reaching back, Aster tucked Richter's hands into his belt up to the wrist.

"Not going to fall off," he grumbled.

"Just in case." The blond smiled over his shoulder and lifted upwards slightly more cautiously. Genis had already gotten ahead some distance, but slowed down when he realized Aster wasn't directly behind him.

"Wind's keeping me awake," Richter said.

"Sorry."

"Don't do that." Richter sighed. "I'd rather be awake."

Aster grunted. "Of course."

"I'm completely useless."

"No you're not." Aster shook his head.

Richter leaned away slightly, "Bleh." He lifted a hand away from Aster's belt to push Aster's hair away. "Yes. I am. I can't fight anymore. I can't even stay awake to help with your research."

"You're just recovering. You'll be able to do all kinds of stuff again," he insisted.

"Aster..." The half-elf's grip on his belt tightened. "I need to... ask you..."

"I missed you too," Aster said and risked looking back over his shoulder at the taller man.

Richter sighed, hardly looking pleased that Aster had preempted what he had wanted to say.

"I could hardly think of anything except you," the blond added.

"Liar."

"The gun was to distract myself from how miserable I was," Aster insisted. "Richter, I just can't imagine living without you. You're... more than my friend. And I'm sorry I did that to you twice."

Richter leaned forward, his lips pressing gently against Aster's neck as his arms tightened around him. "We're both still here for now."

"Yeah," Aster agreed. Part of him knew that if any other man had kissed him like that, he would have been disturbed, but somehow, it was all right since it was Richter. Ahead, Genis and Jude were apparently talking as well. Aster was glad. Jude could explain better any of Genis's medical questions.

"I wish I understood my feelings for you," Richter said.

"I don't know either," Aster agreed and smiled slightly. "I just know that if I did date a man, it'd be you." He felt Richter go still with shock. He glanced back again and found Richter giving him an odd look. "I'm thinking you feel the same? I want... This to not change. I want us to go on researching and building things together for a long time. I like how brilliant you are, and at the same time, you keep me grounded."

"Yeah." Richter smiled slightly. "And you're my guiding star."

"How sappy," Aster laughed and turned to look ahead again, just to make sure Genis hadn't taken off and left them. "I'm glad Ratatosk got Marta back," he said. "Not sure I said that before but... she's his world and it's really obvious. I'd hate for anything terrible to happen to them."

Richter's hands tightened on Aster's belt again. "I've been thinking about that. I couldn't understand why Ratatosk would go so far as to turn back time, even if he was attacked by that man with the spyrix sword... And it hit me... What's the one thing he would do anything for?"

Aster's eyes widened and he turned to look at his friend, jostling the rheaird unintentionally and had to quickly fix their heading before Genis noticed. "Do you think he remembers?" he asked breathlessly.

"Probably not, I don't even remember much except that blue lightning and Ratatosk screaming in rage. But it's even more reason to solve this time-warp issue before the mana runs out... And part of me is afraid that if we link to Rieze Maxia and Elympios before we settle that, you, Tiger, everyone else who died before... and Marta will disappear."

"And I'll have done it to you a third time."

"It's not like you've done it on purpose."

"I don't want to do it again, though. I'd like to live. Richter. I promise, I'll find some way to make sure I live through this. Okay? Not because I don't personally want to die, but because I don't want to leave you alone again." He looked back once more to find Richter smiling at him.

"I promise to keep living as best I can even if you don't."

His throat tightened and he released one hand from the controls to squeeze Richter's hand. "It's a deal."

...

"No... Aster, stop," Richter said and sighed. "Just let go of the controls. Please." Reaching past, he took Aster's hands off the controls. "You land like this. Get your feet off the pedals."

They had apparently arrived at their destination, Genis had glided down to land without a problem at the foot of a cliff. Aster had tried to follow, overshot, backed up, then Richter had gotten annoyed. Tucking his feet back, Aster pouted slightly as Richter deftly jogged the controls and dropped them a hundred feet to safely touch down on the ground.

Genis was leaning against his rheaird laughing. "That's pretty sad, Aster," he sniggered. "The sick guy has to land you?"

"I only learned how to fly this thing today and I didn't crash it!" Aster objected.

"I'm just wounded! There's nothing wrong with my head," Richter said at the same time.

That only made Genis laugh harder. Jude was averting his eyes but obviously found the situation funny as well.

Richter sat back and gripped Aster's shoulder as he levered himself off the rheaird. Hopping off as well, Aster pulled out the shrinking device and put his rheaird away, then walked slowly as Richter leaned on his shoulder again for balance. Genis went ahead and without knocking, threw the door into the cliff open and walked straight in. "Hey Altessa," Genis called.

Aster was there in time to hear a grumpy, "Who's there?" in response. As they followed Genis inside, a short balding man with an enormous amount of white beard came up the stairs on the far side of the common room. He stopped on the landing. "Genis," he said. "What mess have you brought to my door this time?"

Genis flipped his hand. "These guys just had some questions about key crests. I thought you could help them."

Altessa folded his arms stubbornly.

Aster cleared his throat, "Mister Altessa, I'm Aster Laker, this is Richter Abend and Doctor Jude Mathis. Richter and I are from Sybak-"

"I'm done working with them," he said firmly.

"Altessa!" Genis stomped his foot. "I wouldn't have brought them here if I didn't know you could help. The world is in trouble again and it's not just Aselia, but another world as well."

The dwarf sighed and shook his head. "I've given a lot of time to Sybak and I don't want to give them anything else."

"Its not for Sybak!" Aster said and pulled out his gun. "I want to make this into _not_ a weapon. There've got to be other uses for key crests than offensive."

Straightening, the dwarf looked from Aster's gun to his face. "Weapon, hm? Who else has one?"

"No one. It's a prototype I developed, using what I had available. I got this to work as proof of concept, but what we really need is non-military," Aster said.

Closing his eyes, the dwarf pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed gustily. "Let's have a look at it then," he muttered and gestured for them to follow him back down the stairs.

Richter released Aster's shoulder and limped over to the table. Pulling out a chair that was far too short, he lowered himself into it and stretched his legs out awkwardly in front of him. Jude quietly asked something but Richter waved him away. Shooting Aster a look, the half-elf encouraged Aster to get moving after Altessa. Feeling like he was leaving his friend out, he followed Genis and the dwarf down the stairs to a workshop area.

Setting his gun on Altessa's work bench, Aster pulled the casing off to expose the insides. "Doctor Jude can explain better how some of these work, but-"

"I know what these are," Altessa said and sighed, shaking his head. "Ingenious repurposing of Spyrix though."

Jude stepped forward. "You know of Spyrix?"

"Of course. It was what caused the war long ago between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla." Altessa carefully picked up Aster's gun to look more closely at the booster. "This, however..."

"That's a booster," Jude said and launched into a detailed explanation of how it worked.

Nodding as he stroked his beard, Altessa spoke when Jude finished. "And you're saying this thing works? It creates its own mana and casts an arte without destroying spirits or mana in the process?"

"Yes sir, and the key component was a key crest," Jude said, pointing at the inscription on the aspyrixis. "Are there other key crest designs by chance?"

"There are plenty," Altessa said. "But I have to say you got lucky on this one, kid. If you'd inscribed that wrong, you could've blown yourself up when you tried to use it."

"Oh, I'm sure," Aster said and laughed. "But I didn't and it works, so... will you help us?"

Altessa looked from him to Genis and sighed. "Fine," he muttered and headed over to a book shelf where he pulled down a couple volumes. "I haven't worked with key crests in a while, though, so I'll need to refresh my memory a bit. Do you have any more of those boosters?"

"I brought a couple," Jude said, "In case we needed to test things."

Dropping his books on the bench, Altessa flipped one open and began thumbing through the pages. "What were you wanting to make?"

"A lamp?" Aster said and shrugged as he looked at Jude.

Richter's chuckling caused Aster to look up, finding that he had relocated his chair next to the railing above them. He leaned against the banister.

"What's so funny?" Aster demanded.

"Normally these things go the other direction," Altessa said. "Turning something innocuous into a weapon."

"Oh, anything can be a weapon, you don't even have to try that hard." Aster waved his hand and grinned broadly. "Let's get to work then?" Reaching into his bag under his coat, Aster pulled out the folder with his various notes. Flipping through them, he found the stack of papers concerning his gun.

Jude deposited the booster, spirit fossil, and aspyrixis on the table while Genis found a seat on the stairs and propped his chin in his hands.


	29. Turn up the charms

**Chapter 29**

The Centurion Ventus had brought two winged dragons.

Tiger stared up at the creatures, even less sure of them than he had been of the rheairds.

"Kid's riding with me," Zelos called.

Turning to look as the redhead strode down the stairs to the beach, Tiger sighed in relief.

"So I get one to myself?" Alvin asked.

"Seems like you could handle one just fine," Zelos said, gesturing at the man who had been inspecting the saddle straps on the creatures. "You don't want Tiger riding with you anyway."

"What? Afraid the monster is going to eat his soul?" Alvin teased.

Lifting a fist, Tiger glared at Alvin. "I will punch your face in," he promised.

"Nah. Monsters don't scare him," Zelos was briefly distracted when the two wyverns took off and the flying dragons looked that direction curiously. "Let's get going. No time like the present, after all." Vaulting up the dragon's side, Zelos settled into the saddle and reached down to help Tiger up.

Irritated and distrustful of the monster, Tiger climbed up and settled behind the redhead, gripping his belt with white knuckles in preparation for an unpleasant ride. The winged dragon seemed to sense his discomfort and looked back at him with a worried whine.

Alvin mounted the smaller of the two winged dragons and Zelos took the lead, urging the dragon to take off and fly northeast towards the battlefield. Tiger wrinkled his nose at the prospect of going there. From the stories he had heard from the various soldiers in town, the whole experience had been a nightmare. At least thinking about that distracted him marginally from thinking about how the up and down motion of the winged dragon's flight was mildly sickening. He tried to stare at Zelos's back, but the man's excessive hair kept slapping him in the face and getting in his mouth, and much as he wanted to push it aside, he couldn't get his fingers to unlock from the man's belt. He grit his teeth in frustration and squinted against the wind.

Suddenly, they dived and did a wheeling circle, giving Tiger a spinning view of dirty water and even dirtier ground. That was when the smell hit him and he held his breath. It was worse than Palamacosta's docks. The winged dragon landed in front of an archway with a soapy bubble shimmer covering the gap.

Tenebrae appeared, hovering in the air beside Tiger and Zelos. "I will assist you in going through," he said.

"Hey, we can take these, right?" Alvin asked, pointing at his mount.

"Of course," Tenebrae said and turned his nose towards the gate.

Tiger caught a look at Zelos's profile as the man turned, looking out across the mounds of corpses and floatsam of dead washing up on the beach nearby. Tethe'alla's Chosen was pale.

"Whoever is responsible for this will pay," Zelos promised coldly and turned his winged dragon towards the arch as the view through it cleared to show a wet forest floor. Alvin urged his mount through the portal. Zelos followed.

The air tasted clean on the other side; the freshness of a forest fresh after rain was heaven after the hell on the other side of the portal. Tiger gratefully breathed, slumping in relief.

"So where are we?" Zelos asked.

"Rieze Maxia," Alvin said and turned in his saddle. "Milla's shrine just south of Nia Khera." He looked up at the cloudy sky above as something white came wheeling down from the branches. Holding out his hand, he let the white bird land on his fingers and took the small note off its foot. Unfolding the paper one handed, he sighed. "Balan's already got a lead," he said. "Zelos, these ah... winged dragons. Will they stay where we leave them or do we need to pen them up somewhere?" He shook his head. "No. Never mind. Let's leave them at Xian Du anyway. I need to pick up some things and talk to Yergen."

"Hey, slow down," Zelos said. "What's going on?"

Alvin looked over, a guilty expression crossing his face before he cleared his throat. "All right. We are supposed to be allies after all... I'm from a fairly important family in Elympios, but I'm sort of... the piggit amongst the rappigs. I still want the same thing as they do, but I'm not going to play the game their way to achieve it."

"And what exactly is it you want?"

"Peace, prosperity, and most importantly, profit." Alvin flipped both hands out with a grin. "I'm running a business while they're playing politics and pretending that they can put everything back the way it used to be."

Zelos rolled his eyes. "That sounds familiar."

"Yeah, well, I guess people aren't much different no matter what world you're on." Alvin shrugged. "This," he gestured with the note, "is from my cousin Balan. He's still allowed to hang out in their social circles - I've been banned from the property due to some prior disagreements, but it's not like their security isn't anything I couldn't handle if I was determined to get back in."

Tiger leaned around. "Can you get on with it?"

"Shh," Zelos told him.

Alvin laughed. "Right." He tapped his fingers on his thigh while the bird still perched on his other hand. "Balan said the family is getting together to have a big party tonight, which is only odd because of who else they've invited and the fact that everyone knows that the Svent family is a little on the poor side at the moment due to some bad investment decisions on the part of the patriarch."

"Sounds like a party worth crashing then," Zelos said and grinned.

"Exactly my thoughts. Though we'll have to go to Xian Du first, drop off the wyverns... Dragons." He looked down at his mount. "And take the ship to Trigleph. I'll send a note ahead so that Balan can have clothes ready for us when we get there. We'll be arriving fashionably late at least."

"We should get moving then," Zelos agreed.

Alvin pulled out a pen, scribbled something onto the end of the note, tied it to the bird and tossed it back into the air. He urged his winged dragon to take off, bursting upwards through the branches of the clearing in front of the odd shrine. Zelos's mount exploded into the sky after. Tiger yelped in terror.

"Tiger - loosen your grip a little please?" Zelos wheezed.

"I almost fell off!" Tiger wailed, clinging tighter as the winged dragon leveled out and turned to follow Alvin's lead, heading north across more forest that turned into grassy hills. Feeling ill again, Tiger pulled his gaze up from the ground below to look ahead, finding that the hills turned into arid mountains some distance ahead. His hands ached already and the flight looked like it was going to be at least another couple hours. He shivered in terrified misery and hunched down behind Zelos.

...

"Well, hello ladies," Zelos crooned at a trio of women as they were coming up the stairs.

Alvin had guided their winged dragons to land on the top tier of a city he had called Xian Du. It was a strange place built right into the cliffs of a river canyon. After placing their monsters in separate pens away from the wyverns, the tall man had led the way to some stairs, down an elevator, and to another landing. Tiger lagged behind, slightly overwhelmed by the place, his gaze drifting up towards the strange building that spanned across the gorge some distance away. Mostly Tiger was uncomfortable with the precariously hanging rocks above. Zelos and Alvin had taken the lead, walking side by side, talking, though his raised voice had caught Tiger's attention.

"Didn't think I'd see such beautiful flowers this far from home!" Zelos exclaimed as he strode ahead several steps to meet the three middle aged women carrying baskets of wet laundry up from the river.

The ladies turned astonished looks towards Zelos.

Gasping, Zelos approached and brushed the tips of his fingers against the chin of the oldest with nearly half her hair gone silver. "What beautiful eyes!" he said and looked at the other two. "All three of you! I've never seen such beautiful gems in my life." He swept up the hand of the woman in red and kissed it with a bow. "I am blessed to make your acquaintance, my Hunnies. If this is a mere taste of the beauty this world holds, I cannot wait to see more of it."

Tiger looked over at Alvin to see what his reaction to this was and found the man nodding in appreciation.

"Alvin, who is your friend?" the woman with freckles asked, her face flushed.

"Ah! Forgive me!" Zelos said and as he took her hand. "I am Zelos Wilder, Chosen of Tethe'alla, most prosperous country in the world of Aselia."

"Another new world?" the freckled woman asked, looking unsure.

Zelos bowed again. "Fear not, my Honey. Aselia has no ill intention towards Rieze Maxia. I'm here with Lord Alvin on a business venture."

All three women relaxed, though the silver haired one asked, "Does your world have anything to do with those horrible monsters that invaded the mountains?"

"Unfortunate side effect of when the connection between our words was made. However, that has been dealt with. No new demons will be arriving and your local monster population should make short work of those that are left," Zelos reassured.

The woman in red nodded. "My grandson was out hunting and saw the monsters killing those creatures as they came out of a black tear in the mountain. He said that even as he watched, the tear stitched itself together. That was your people?"

"Lord Ratatosk, Summon Spirit and Lord of Monsters," Alvin said. "One of the guardians of Aselia. He and Lord Maxwell are working together now."

Tiger's brows wrinkled as the three women exchanged looks of utter relief. "I'm glad Lord Maxwell is still watching out for us," the oldest of the three ladies said as she set her laundry basket down. "Here, dear," she said as she pulled a potion out of her hip bag and pressed it into Zelos's hand. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"I shall use it in time of need, my sweet," Zelos said as he reverently held the bottle.

The other two women exchanged glances and set their laundry down. "Here, a protection charm," the woman in red said, clipping it around Zelos's neck.

Freckles pulled the ribbon holding her hair back, releasing a straight black curtain to tumble down her shoulders. "To remember me by," she winked and tucked her gift into his hand.

Zelos held the ribbon to his nose and smelled it with a sly smile. "Your eyes will haunt my dreams, my Honey."

Giggling like young girls, the three took their baskets of laundry and hurried away.

"That was smooth," Alvin said and bowed. "I concede you to be the Master Sleezebag."

Looking at the ribbon with a smile, Zelos twirled it around his fingers and flicked his gaze at Alvin. "It's all about the sincerity. They know when you're just faking it." He tucked the ribbon and potion into his pockets and glanced at Tiger. "You're taking notes, right kid?"

"Uh..." Tiger mumbled, completely speechless.

"Oh, I see. That's why you brought him along. He's your protégé." Alvin laughed. "I'd love to take you around town and introduce you to every lady, but we've got a party to be at."

"Ah, yes," Zelos said and followed as Alvin took the lead again, making his way down the stairs to the lowest level.

Tiger jogged to keep up with them, dodging around people on the sidewalk. He was thoroughly turned around by the time Alvin got to a cavern cut into the side of the cliff where they could apparently hire a carriage or horses.

"You _have_ been paying attention, right?" Zelos asked as Alvin strode off and Zelos caught Tiger's shoulder to keep him from following.

Looking up at the man, Tiger squinted. "Not sure what you mean by that?"

"People are nervous here. They're afraid of another world being in contact with them," Zelos said. "Doesn't say good things about Elympios."

"Uh." Tiger blinked once. "They did come up with that dumb 'otherworldy reaction plan' didn't they? Could be they're just jerks to everyone?"

Zelos covered his eyes with a sigh and patted Tiger's shoulder as he laughed softly.

"What? What'd I say?"

Alvin strode over to them again, lifting a brow as he looked from Tiger to Zelos. "You ready to go?"

"The discussion seemed pretty heated over there. Do we have to walk?" the redhead asked.

"Oh, just the usual haggling. I got him to lower the price some," Alvin said. "We got lucky, someone else wanted to go down to the Seahaven too and agreed to let us ride with him. As long as you don't have a problem with his pet."

Zelos lifted both brows. "Pet?"

"Rappig."

Tiger shrugged.

...

Zelos surreptitiously sniffed his shirt as they waited for boarding to start for the ship to Trigleph. "I can still smell it. Are you sure we don't have time to get me a new shirt?"

"Balan will have new clothes waiting for us," Alvin said.

"Yes, but I smell _now_."

Tiger glanced around to make sure that Cecil and his beloved rappig Peony weren't in hearing range and sighed when he saw neither hair nor ear of the odd pair. "That was the weirdest carriage ride," he added, deciding to stick close to Alvin and Zelos this time since the Seahaven was rather busy. Although Zelos's brilliant red hair stood out amidst the sea of brunets, their native guide was only recognizable by his scarf, but unfortunately everyone in the area was brightly dressed.

"Boarding starts in half an hour," Alvin objected.

"Please, I don't think I could stand to smell like this for four hours more," Zelos begged.

"Stay right here," Alvin said firmly.

Tiger turned to see the man disappearing into the crowd. Looking back, he made sure Zelos was there still and asked, "Why did you want him to go away?"

"Sometimes you're smarter than you look," Zelos said with an appreciative smirk. "I wanted the chance to ask you if you've noticed anything."

"Uh... I thought we figured out I'm not really good at that?" Tiger said. "Last time you asked me."

"You're not completely oblivious. Come on." Zelos prodded his shoulder and leaned down slightly.

Looking around, Tiger shook his head. "I haven't seen many kids around," he said. "Those that are here don't go far from their parents."

"Seems a little odd to me," Zelos said.

"Unless you're scared," Tiger replied and looked at him. "That'd be the only reason why I'm sticking close to you."

"You're scared?" Zelos lifted a brow at him.

"No!" Tiger folded his arms. "Not exactly... I'm being cautious. It's hard to explain. But everyone seems nervous like they're waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Zelos snapped his fingers. "That's it," he said.

"I don't want to get separated from you."

"It's because of those kids?" Zelos asked.

Tiger pointed at a mother and her son. "Why would a boy that old be holding his mom's hand in public? I love my mom but he's holding _her_ hand."

Tipping his head to the side, Zelos considered that then flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Well, you're not going to hold my hand if that's what you're getting at."

"Eew!" Tiger backed away a step. "I'd rather die!"

"Rather die than what?" Alvin asked, apparently having returned. He held a shirt out to Zelos.

"He wanted to hold my hand," Zelos teased. He took the shirt and held it up. "Oh, that's interesting." He shucked his black and pink top and pulled the new white and purple one on, tucking it in and tying the sleeves up to show off his muscles. "Only thing that would make this better would be if it showed my midriff." He put his hands on his hips and turned, showing off the graphic yellow and black design on the back.

Tiger rolled his eyes.

"Now boarding for Trigleph!" someone shouted.

Alvin gestured with a thumb. "That would be us. Come on." He forged a path through the crowd. Zelos grabbed Tiger's wrist and followed, dragging the young blond behind him.

Disliking getting hauled around like that, but not wanting to get lost, Tiger suffered to be pulled through the crowd and up the gang plank onto the deck of a ship. Alvin led the way to a quiet spot on the deck and shoved a hand through his hair as he leaned on the railing, looking back out into the Seahaven. "Wow. Lots of people going to Trigleph today." He shook his head and turned to look at them, snorting and bursting into laughter.

Tiger snatched his wrist from Zelos's grip and glared.

"So tell us more about Elympios?" Zelos said, as if nothing had happened. "And maybe a bit about what happened to make everyone so nervous?"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you noticed," Alvin scratched the back of his neck. "Elympios was going to use Rieze Maxia as practically slave labor, only without their knowledge, all because they can produce mana and we Elympians can't."

"See? The otherworldy reaction plan," Tiger turned a glare on Zelos.

"That is definitely not what it's called," Zelos retorted.

Alvin squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head once. "There was also a large base of operations here in Xian Du for their terrorist faction, Exodus. Not to forget the government facility run by the king himself to test boosters. It's made the people around here a little skittish."

"Test boosters? Like... on people?" Tiger asked.

"Yep." Alvin lifted both hands in a shrug and leaned back against the railing behind him. The boat rocked slightly as the sailors began casting off. "As you can imagine, Elympios doesn't have that great of a reputation, so the idea of another world being involved with them now, especially after the demon attacks is unsettling."

"So that's why you mentioned Ratatosk and Maxwell."

"Yes. Worship of Maxwell has gotten more popular over the last year now that they know she exists." Alvin glanced out at the Seahaven again, briefly distracted by yelling. "Hm. Looks like Peony got loose again."

Tiger moved closer to peer and snorted as he saw the man in loose blue clothes chasing after the pink rappig. "Should put it on a leash," he said.

"Rappigs are food," Alvin said. "Not pets."

Zelos leaned against the railing on Alvin's other side. "So tell us about this party we're going to? Why is it so suspicious?"

"First, my family is flat broke. Being the ones who founded and funded Exodus and the Otherworld Reactor Plan in the first place, followed by an extended feud over who would be the next patriarch... They don't have the cash to make this kind of affair worth attending unless they've come into something good lately." Alvin turned to face the direction the other two were facing, tapping his fingers on the railing in thought. "And then they invited about four patriarchs from families that previously were in support of the plan but quit when King Gaius made it very clear he would personally kill anyone who tried to make commercial use of Rieze Maxia."

Zelos's brow lifted as he looked at Alvin. "Personally? This king of yours sounds a little crazy."

"Direct," Alvin agreed. "You're either a leader or a follower. He only respects leaders and he pities followers." He shrugged. "Unfortunately unless you've got the backbone to stand up against him if you disagree... well, you're going to be considered a follower." The man grinned slightly. "Interestingly enough he considers me a follower and Jude a leader."

"I would have had that the other way around. So, why does Ivar hate Jude?" Zelos asked.

"Because of Milla Maxwell. Ivar was her Handmaid until she made it clear that she preferred Jude's attentions. Ivar doesn't take hints very well, though and has refused to admit defeat on that score. He's competent enough whenever given a clear task with set goals, but if Jude gets involved, all plans are out the window. I'd be more surprised that Ratatosk has gotten Ivar to behave as much as he has. Not even Gaius could do that."

"Ratatosk is a jerk," Tiger put in. "He threatened to skin me first time I met him."

Alvin burst out cackling.

"Why are you laughing?" Tiger demanded, pushing off the railing to turn and face the taller man.

"Just - it's reassuring to know I'm not special. He nearly cut my head off for upsetting his girlfriend." Alvin shook his head and grinned. "So that's either how Ratatosk lets you know he likes you or the list of people he likes is shorter than I thought." The boat rocked again as the engines started and they were on their way.

Zelos waved his hand, "A little of both. That and Emil keeps him in check. I suspect Ratatosk and your king have a lot in common."

"Yeah, that was an... interesting conversation," Alvin rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "He'll be irritated at me for ditching my mission, but this seems pretty important."


	30. Gate Crashers

**Chapter 30**

Hours and hours and hours on a boat.

Tiger kicked the railing as he lay on his back on the deck. "Uhg." He felt kind of drained and figured it was due to inactivity.

Zelos had wandered off to find ladies to flirt with. Alvin was writing in a journal or something nearby, occasionally muttering things about margins and venues. The man looked over at him and raised a brow. "Well, I did tell you it was going to be boring for the most part."

"I'm not complaining," Tiger said sullenly.

"Right."

Propping up on his elbows, Tiger put his feet on the deck. "I was just hoping it would look different. Like, I dunno, a red sky and green water or or trees that grew upside down. But it all looks exactly the same as Aselia and _that's_ boring."

Alvin shrugged a little. "Elympios is a bit different... but in more of a 'lifeless' sort of different?"

"Sylvarant is pretty dead too," Tiger pointed out.

"Once you've seen Elympios, you'll probably appreciate Sylvarant more," Alvin suggested. "We should be in sight of land now."

Tiger leapt to his feet and leaned against the railing to look. Squinting, he could make out was brown cliffs. "All I see is rocks."

"Yep."

"Oh come on, that can't be all of Elympios," Tiger looked down at Alvin.

The brunet grinned at him. "Well, except where people live, yeah. That's Elympios. A bunch of dead rocks and dust. Sometimes sand storms kick up and bury cities that have died out. But otherwise, the scenery is pretty much the same across the entire world. That's what spyrix does."

Frowning at the horizon again, Tiger leaned on the railing. "I don't want that in my world," he said.

"We're working on getting rid of it here too, kid." Alvin closed his book and stood, tucking it and the pen he had been using into an inner pocket of his coat. "There's just been some opposition from the people who like the current power structure."

"How much longer are we gonna be on this boat?" Tiger interrupted.

Rolling his eyes, Alvin sighed. "Another half hour."

"I'm hungry," he grumbled, playing with the amulet Raine had given him. He looked down at it and sighed. _'Dad's dead, Raine's dead...'_ he remembered the battlefield and swallowed hard. _'Not hungry anymore...'_

"There will be food at the party... We won't have time to pick up anything along the way," Alvin said.

"Coulda roasted the guy's pet," Tiger suggested with a sly grin.

"Have you ever had fried rappig ears? Hmm! Nothing like it!"

"We don't have rappigs in Aselia," Tiger said, staring down at the water. He couldn't even see fish.

"No? Really?" Alvin pulled out his notebook again and quickly wrote something down, grinning ear to ear. "I'll have to do something about that."

Someone whistled and Tiger started, then turned to look, finding Zelos striding towards them. "Now that's impressive."

Tiger looked back towards where they were going. They had rounded a cliff and were entering a bay in which a city had been built. The buildings stood impossibly high, and even in the afternoon, he could see lights blinking red and white at the tops.

"That would be Trigleph," Alvin said as he tucked his book away again. "Only thriving city left in Elympios. Everyone else is still trying to scrape by out in the dunes, eating monster meat for all I know."

"Let's talk strategy then," Zelos said. "Where are we going and how will we get there?"

"There are rail cars that we can board that will take us across the city. The Svent mansion is that building there," he pointed to a sprawling facility on the far right of the bay. "With the dock. They're going to be checking for invitations at the door, but there is more than one way into the place."

Tiger looked up at him. "What other ways? Like sneaking through the sewers?"

"I've done that a time or two," Zelos said. "Not as glamorous as it sounds."

"I'm hoping to just walk in the front door," Alvin said. "But yes, there's an underground access I know of. We can also go through the guard station. I've still got a few friends that work there."

"We should split up," Tiger suggested excitedly.

"No," Alvin and Zelos said at the same time.

Kicking the railing, Tiger grumbled.

"You said you got banned from the mansion a while ago, how would you walk through the front door?" Zelos asked.

"Despite how I've protested that I'm not up to anything... certain branches of the family have made it clear to me that should I need help... well..." Alvin lifted his hands in a shrug. "I could easily get in contact with someone and have them get us in."

Zelos folded his arms and shifted his weight to one hip. "Still sounds like it has its risks. How about the guard station?"

"Harder to get around to, but easier to get through," Alvin said. "Though they might have changed security habits since the last time I broke in."

"So that leaves the underground!" Tiger enthused.

"Which requires crawling through mud," Alvin retorted. "And very tight spaces. I'm not even sure I'd fit through there anymore. I haven't seen it since I was a kid."

Tiger sighed.

"Yeah, I'll pass on that," Zelos said. "Is there some kind of wall around the place?"

"Yes."

"We could just have Tiger smash it," Zelos suggested and glanced at him with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, I like that idea!" Clenching his fist, Tiger raised it.

Alvin looked from Zelos to Tiger, then back to Zelos. "How about we stick with slightly more feasible plans?"

Laughing, Zelos shook his hair off his shoulders. "You're no fun," he elbowed Tiger with a wink. "Let's take the front door. Sounds like it would be the least expected."

"All right," Alvin said. "Then we'll meet Balan, get our party clothes and change in the restrooms of the tram."

"Do we need to?" Tiger asked.

"It would be best if we want to blend in," Alvin said. "Otherwise we'll get kicked out pretty much immediately."

Tiger looked ahead towards their destination. They had reached the pier on the other side of the city from where they needed to go. Squinting up at the buildings, Tiger shook his head. "How did they make them so tall?"

"Huh?" Alvin asked, then followed Tiger's gaze. "From the ground, I would assume."

"Don't be a jerk," Tiger grumbled.

Alvin lifted both hands in a shrug. "Sorry kid, buildings and architecture aren't really my forte. Now if you'd asked me about guns or swords, I could tell you plenty."

Tiger looked at his hands. "I'm doing pretty good with these," he said. "Swords are neat and all, but I like the feeling of bones breaking as I knock demons into the ground."

Brows raising, Alvin blinked. "Vicious... Jude uses his fists too. You should ask him for some pointers later."

"Awesome! Sparring Time!"

Alvin cringed. "You - we should get moving if we want to get off the boat first," he hurried away.

Zelos and Tiger exchanged glances and shrugs, then moved to follow. The three of them got to the gangplank first and had to wait as the boat was tied off and the ramp extended. More people had gathered behind them by the time gate was opened. Tiger hurried ahead, jogging down to the dock. Zelos and Alvin walked at a more leisurely pace, though Alvin looked worried.

"I didn't see Balan where he's supposed to meet us," Alvin said. "Did see someone I don't want to talk to, though."

"What does that mean?" Tiger asked. He had to clear his throat, the air here was uncomfortable to breathe for some reason.

"It means our plans have changed. We're going straight there." Alvin gestured for them to follow and hurried down the dock and into the crowd. Tiger kept close to Zelos as they pushed through to the other side of a large plaza. The brunet led the way down a side street, bypassing the main road. The side street was empty except for a bald man in a grey outfit that stepped out of a recessed doorway.

"Alfred Svent," the man cracked his knuckles. "You've been told before to stay out of Elympios."

"Like the Svent family owns the whole city," Alvin retorted. "I go where I want to."

"Then I suppose we're going to have to agree to disagree." He dropped into a fighting crouch, fists lifted.

Hearing something behind him, Tiger turned to find another man with a sparking stick stepping up behind them, a smirk curling his lips as he gazed over the top of his dark glasses.

"I'll knock this guy out, you two take care of that one," Tiger said.

"If we get in a fight here, we could get arrested," Alvin cautioned.

"Then let's make it quick and make sure we win," Zelos said. He drew his sword, then spun and blocked an attack by the man with the sparking stick as Tiger ducked and kicked the man's leg out from under him.

Hearing the man's leg break with a sick snap as he went down, Tiger added a kick to the face and sent the man crashing backwards into a trash bin. Behind him, he heard Zelos and Alvin still fighting the bald man. He turned just in time for Alvin to take the man out with a slam of his fist on the back of the guy's head, knocking his dark glasses off.

"Taken care of?" Alvin asked and looked back at him. "Let's move."

Tiger swept up the glasses on his way past and stuck them over his eyes, following after the two taller men as they jogged out the other side of the side street and back onto a main road. They hurried past buildings that looked like shops, lit with signs that glowed in unnatural colors. One of the signs caught his attention and he had to double take. Flushing, Tiger turned away again and ran into someone. "Sorry!" he said and dodged around the smelly man to catch up with Alvin and Zelos. The other two were halfway up a set of stairs that led to a platform. Mounting the steps, he panted for air at the top and coughed hard, hand going to his chest to clutch the amulet Raine had given him, only to find it gone.

"Hurry up! The tram is about to leave!" Alvin yelled at him.

"But..." Tiger looked back down the stairs and only saw a sea of people. Biting his lower lip, he turned away to jump through the closing doors Alvin was holding open despite the angry looks by people who looked like authorities. Alvin let the door close behind Tiger and stepped back with a sigh.

"Where did you get those?" Zelos asked.

"Spoils of battle," Tiger said and pushed the shaded glasses on top of his head. "Zelos, someone stole my amulet."

"You can get a new one," Alvin said.

"But Raine gave me that one."

Alvin was shaking his head. "It's gone, kid. Sorry."

Zelos looked mildly disappointed as well, but said, "Did you really need it?"

Sighing, Tiger looked out the window and yelped when the whole room he was in moved. He grabbed a bar next to him, nearly falling on a lady seated on a bench next to the door. She glared at him. Not wanting to admit to his tendency towards illness, Tiger straightened and looked out the window again as the carriage they were standing in with about twenty other people picked up speed and flew over the city.

"Here." Zelos startled him by pulling something around his neck. "Don't lose this one, all right?"

Embarrassed, Tiger looked down at the item, finding it was the one that woman had given him in Xian Du. He tucked it into the neck of his shirt and pretended to be clearing his throat as he coughed into his forearm.

"So who were those guys?" Zelos asked as he stepped back and dropped onto the bench behind him, crossing his legs and extending his arms over the back of the seat to either side.

Tiger only partly listened as he pressed against the window in awe as they flew over the city. Night had begun to fall, which made the lights look even brighter. He leaned against the window trying to figure out what kind of horses were pulling the carriage so fast.

"Red and Gando. My cousin's guys. The only reason they would have been here is because they were told to intercept me. Which means Vance knows I'm coming." Alvin sighed. "Hope Balan is all right."

"Is going in through the front no longer an option?" Zelos asked.

"They'd expect me to use the security station. So front's the only option now."

"Could use the underground-" Tiger said against the window.

"No. How many times do I have to veto that?" Alvin sighed. "We'll have to switch tams in three stops. Should at least get us there with a few minutes to spare."

...

The dry, gritty air was almost as irritating to his throat and lungs as the humidity of Palmacosta. Tiger coughed again, aware that Zelos had taken notice, though he had yet to say anything. As of the moment, it was only a minor discomfort and not full-blown coughing fit that would leave him breathless.

Alvin had led them off the first tram, onto a second, which they road for a little longer before finally disembarking. Tiger took a moment to turn and looked out across the rails that had been built over the city, between buildings. Carriages without anything to pull them rolled on roads below the tracks and everything in this city seemed to function without any visible means of propulsion. _'Must all be driven by mana then. Like the rheairds.'_

He hurried down the stairs to catch up with Zelos and Alvin, keeping a hand on his new amulet, even though he wasn't sure what this one did, it certainly wasn't keeping him from being susceptible to the bad air in Trigleph. Their native guide led them down a street lined on one side with a tall metal wall. Tiger looked up, squinting at the lights lining the top that outlined coiled wire with sharp barbs. "They don't want people climbing this wall, do they?"

"No. That's generally why walls are built. To keep people out," Alvin pointed out.

"Alfred," someone hissed, suddenly coming up against Alvin's side and pushing him against the wall. "I can't believe you actually showed up! Don't you realize how dangerous this is?"

Alvin looked down at the man and cringed slightly. "I'm guessing I was officially _uninvited_ to this party?"

"Is this Balan?" Zelos asked. Tiger squinted at the man who had accosted Alvin. He was a little shorter than their friend, brown hair and a black mole the size of a bead on his chin. The man was thin and dressed in what Tiger supposed was an expensive outfit of sickly brown-yellow pants with a matching jacket.

"No," Alvin said and gestured at the brunet man. "Another cousin, though. Zach, have you seen Balan?"

"Not at all, he sent me a message asking me to make sure you got in, though." The man tapped his finger against a mole on his chin in thought. "I suppose we can get you through the security station?"

"Not likely. They'll be looking there," Alvin said. "I was going to go in through the front."

Zach stared at him.

"They wouldn't dare shoot me down in front of other guests," Alvin said with a sly grin. "And, who would think that I had anything against this party? Maybe I'm here to make some business deals?"

"...It's possible," Zach said slowly. "I guess... Though I don't think you should attend this. It's a little too early for any of us to go against..." The man cleared his throat. "The others might think something was... up."

"There's more going on than family politics, Zach. I can't skip this."

Zach gripped Alvin's sleeve. "Please reconsider? You move now and it might blow the rest of your support..."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Alvin sighed. "You all have the wrong idea about what I'm after anyway." He removed Zach's hand and started walking again. "Besides, I've spent twenty years getting into places I wasn't invited. This is a piece of cake. Give me your invite."

Reluctantly pulling out a card, Zach handed it over and followed along with Tiger and Zelos as they rounded a corner and came to a large gate where guards were checking people as they arrived in carriages and on foot. Walking straight up to a guard, Alvin held up the card.

"Alfred Svent," the guard said, apparently recognizing Alvin. "We were told not to let you in..."

"Obviously Vance has changed his mind. Sent me this at the last minute. I didn't even have time to change." Alvin gestured at himself. "I'm escorting some important guests," he gestured at Zelos and Tiger. "Lord Wilder and his page."

Tiger tried to keep a straight face at being relegated to Zelos's servant. Zelos stepped forward with a suave air. "As representative of the government of Tethe'alla, I am highly offended by this delay."

The guard looked from Alvin to Zelos. "You realize I'm not that stupid, right? Making up things isn't going to get you past." He reached for a black box attached to the front of his vest and looked like he was about to speak into it when a shimmering light erupted from Zelos's back, unfurling and fanning out to form his iridescent wings.

"While I appreciate that Lord Alfred Svent is not exactly welcomed by his family, he is the liaison chosen by the government of Tethe'alla to guide me in negotiating trade agreements between Aselia and Elympios. I do not appreciate the delay you are causing," Zelos intoned as he lifted off the ground several inches.

Alvin successfully looked like he had completely expected that, Tiger wasn't sure about his own face, but was certain no one was paying the least bit of attention to him. Zelos glided forward effortlessly and leaned down to stare into the man's eyes.

"Is there still a problem or do you need further demonstration that I am not from this world?"

"N-no-sir..." the guard stepped back out of the way.

Zelos smiled and lowered to the ground, his wings disappearing in a puff of sparks. He strode past the guard, following Alvin. Tiger quick-stepped to keep up and refrained from looking at the guard as they passed through the gate. Beyond the wall was a large expanse of paved ground with wildly imaginative pieces of art that Tiger guessed were made of glass and supposed to resemble trees and plants. They were lit by lights from below or inside and sparkled unnaturally like some kind of fairy garden, but as enchanting as it might have looked, Tiger couldn't help but feel that the whole place was utterly dead in a way that went beyond how hollow the city itself had felt. The city at least had people to counteract, but this place was only populated by the handful of people in rich clothes boarding a train of cars at the gate.

Alvin led them over to one of the cars and took a seat as if he was totally supposed to be there. "That was a neat trick, Zelos," he said in a low voice so that the people in the cart ahead of them wouldn't hear. Zach sat stiffly beside Tiger, looking utterly frozen as if his fate had been sealed by getting hauled into this by Alvin.

"No trick," Zelos said.

"Can he do it?" Alvin gestured at Tiger with a flick of his finger.

Tiger shook his head. He was beginning to feel a little tired, as if the ground itself were sucking the life out of him. He caught Zelos looking at him with a suspicious squint and put on a brave face.

The train started moving, hauling the passengers towards a large house built close to the water.

"How tacky," Zelos said, as he looked at the house. "This whole place feels so lifeless." He reached out to brush the feather-leaves of an artfully created bush. It almost looked real. Almost.

"That would be because it is," Alvin said. "Spyrix has used up all the mana in Elympios."

Tiger leaned against the side of the cart and grumbled. "Feels like its sucking the life out of _me_," he complained and caught Zelos looking at him again. "I'm fine." He forced himself to sit up and held his breath on a coughing fit that tickled the back of his throat.

Their ride stopped at the front steps of the mansion and Tiger simply vaulted over the side of the open cart. "One thing about this place," he said to Zelos. "No bugs."

"Which I think is sad. I happen to like some of them," Zelos said, ticking off his fingers. "Bees for example. They're fluffy, cute, and help things grow."

Stepping out of the cart via the proper door, the three adults headed up the steps with the other guests and onto an open air front porch decorated with columns and a fountain at the center. Guests were already chatting with each other, enjoying refreshments they took off trays carried by men and women dressed in black and white. One of the men passed Tiger and he reached out and boldly grabbed a small plate with a tiny sandwich. The waiter briefly looked perturbed, then continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Alfred Svent," a woman in a burgundy dress said as she approached. "How surprising to find you here." Her green-eyed gaze flicked to Zelos, completely skipping over Tiger.

"Well, you know how Vance changes his mind," Alvin said with a shrug. "Invited me last minute."

"I highly doubt that," she said.

"Allow me to introduce Lord Zelos Wilder, Chosen of Tethe'alla and representative of Aselia," Alvin said. "Miss Scarlett is head of the mining facilities that are currently producing the most Spirit Fossils in Elympios."

Zelos took the woman's hand and bowed over it with a graceful sweep. "The pleasure is mine," he said with a charming smile. "Do parties here in Elympios include dancing?" he asked. "I would be honored if you would grace me with your company later."

Even Scarlett looked surprised when she blushed.

Her answer was interrupted when a heavy hand landed on Tiger's shoulder. He turned to look, finding a man dressed in metal plate armor and a fancy headdress. "Alfred Svent, you and your lackeys were not invited. You are ordered to leave immediately." The man's hand tightened on Tiger's shoulder.

Suddenly realizing that he was being used as a device to encourage Zelos and Alvin to leave, Tiger decided he was tired of being ignored. "Get your hands off me before I knock you flat!" Tiger yelled and pulled free of the guard. Two other guards had arrived. Scarlett looked around nervously and was backing away. Alvin sighed at Tiger with a disapproving look.

The guard burst out laughing. "Knock me flat? A skinny kid like you couldn't even dent my armor!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Tiger yelled, lifting his fist.

Alvin slapped a hand over his eyes and groaned.

"The odds of that would be very low indeed," one of the other guests nearby said. They all laughed. "But if you want to bet, fine. Five gald on the guard."

"Ten-thousand on Tiger," Zelos said cheerfully. "And if he wins, we get to stay."

"What are you doing?" Alvin wheezed.

Zelos elbowed him and grinned. "You said betting was a national past time, I'm just joining in the fun."

"You're going to lose ten-thousand gald," Alvin whispered. "Do you even _have ten-thousand gald?"_

"Interesting proposition," the noble said. "In that case, I'll match. Anyone else?"

"This is ridiculous. Double or nothing," someone else added. Everyone laughed.

"All right, kid. I'll go easy on you, give you first shot," the guard said, holding his hands out to either side.

"Go get em, Tiger!" Zelos cheered.

Tiger shoved the plate he was holding at Zach, forcing the man to take it as he backed up a pace, sizing up his opponent. The man wasn't even standing in a guard position. Grinning, he launched forward, cocking his fist back and put everything he had into it. "Tiger SMASH!"

His fist connected with the man's armored chest, the plate dented, the man's backwards motion was stopped by the fountain when he flipped over the rim and landed head first in the water.

Shaking the sting out of his knuckles, Tiger turned to look around with a self satisfied smirk.

"Tiger, you didn't kill him, did you?" Zelos asked as the guard's friends were pulling the man out of the fountain.

"I don't know." Tiger shrugged.

"So... That was about thirty-thousand?" Zelos asked as he strode over to one of the waiters carrying a tray of champagne. He took a glass and raised it cheerfully.

"How did he do that?" Tiger overheard Alvin ask Zelos. "How'd you know he could? I thought you said he wasn't special?"

"That kid's got the power of belief. Don't tell him he can't do something. Or do. The results are usually pretty funny."

Tiger blinked and looked down at his fist as he thought about that statement; deciding that if Zelos was right, he didn't want to break his powers by thinking about it too hard.

The man who had made the initial bet approached Zelos, his gray bushy brows raised. "Interesting child you have there," he said and looked at Tiger. "Where was it you said you were from?"

"Aselia, latest world to be connected to Elympios and Rieze Maxia," Zelos said.

Bushy-brows looked at Alvin briefly. "I am Orland, Patriarch of the Menzel family." He held out his hand, which Zelos took in a firm shake. "I suppose you are the surprise Patriarch Vance had promised." Though Tiger suspected the man thought that wasn't actually the case.

Zelos smiled. "I'm always the life of the party, or so I've been told."

"You've certainly made an impression," Orland said. "I heard a rumor about a man who could fly...?"

"That was me," Zelos agreed. "I am Chosen of Tethe'alla, blessed with the blood of Angels, leader of the Church of Martel." His wings flashed into being again and he flicked them a few times like the wings of a butterfly. Zelos had the attention of the entire patio now and Tiger felt someone tap his shoulder. Looking back, he found Alvin flicked his head slightly in a 'come with me' gesture and slipped away, heading for a table with an icy fountain spraying dark red liquid into a bowl.

Curious, Tiger followed and found that not only was the fountain neat, but the table had food. He grabbed a plate and piled several pastries on it before turning to Alvin. The tall man was giving him an incredulous look and sighed. "Guess it does take _something _to power punches like that..."

"Nah. Just natural talent," Tiger said and shoved a pastry in his mouth. "We going somewhere or did you just want to show me where the food was?"


	31. Anger Management

**Chapter 31**

The roots let go of Emil's leg and sank back into the ground, allowing him to step back. Marta could feel the tension drain from the area and breathed a sigh, shoulders falling.

"The worlds are connected," Ratatosk said aloud, the first words that had been spoken in nearly a minute. Marta still couldn't believe that the World Tree and Martel had actually threatened Ratatosk, or that was what she assumed had happened, although she couldn't point to any one moment that looked dangerous.

"What will your function be?" Yuan asked.

"I will oversee the monsters and reclaiming of mana," Ratatosk said. "Overseeing the dispersal of of three worlds worth of mana is hardly the job of a single individual. We will be working with Milla Maxwell, the new Lord of Spirits who will oversee the use of mana produced."

Martel simply nodded.

"You trust him?" Yuan asked her.

"He has changed," Martel said gently. "He no longer desires the destruction of people. Ratatosk wishes to protect the world and was merely distraught over the destruction of the Kharlan Tree. He truly does wish to continue protecting this world as well as the worlds of Elympios and Rieze Maxia."

"I didn't realize you felt that way," Yuan said.

"I guarded the Kharlan Tree since its birth. You didn't think I might feel a bit unhappy having just a depressing gate to look after?" Ratatosk asked and looked away. "After you lot ripped the world in two, I was destabilized and left to myself for four-thousand years."

"So you were lonely?" Sheena asked, stepping forward slightly.

Ratatosk refused to answer and Marta shook her head, able to read his expression well enough to know that yes, he had been lonely. "Summon Spirits have feelings too. They're just slightly different than human emotions," she explained and looked from Sheena to Ivar.

"Does this fix your gate?" Sheena asked.

"No," Ratatosk said and turned to look at her. "We will need to solve the issue of insufficient mana before that can be made into a permanent solution. However, with mana now flowing properly we have made all three worlds poisonous to demons which will weaken their power. The stagnation in Rieze Maxia should begin to ease within the next few days, producing more normal weather patterns."

Ivar snorted. "That'll surprise everyone in Fennmont." He folded his arms and shifted his weight. "So what was this about sacrificing me?"

Emil shook his head. "Martel was kidding, Ivar."

The silver haired man looked unconvinced, though Sheena nodded. "Summon Spirits have weird senses of humor."

"Hm. I guess Lady Milla never quite got when I was trying to joke with her." Ivar scratched the back of his neck and shrugged a little. "All right."

"Besides, you're way more interesting alive," Ratatosk added and smirked. His eyes slid past Marta in a way that made her worry.

"I wish to know more about Aster's device," Martel said. "If this can be made into something to boost the tree's mana, then all problems will be solved."

"It seems too easy," Yuan said blandly.

"I'm sure it won't be. We will need an appropriate key crest which may take some time to research," Ratatosk said. "We shall go check upon Aster and his group at Altessa's."

Marta shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like how Ratatosk and Emil were refusing to look at her. Something had happened. Gaze moving from Yuan to Martel she was dissatisfied when neither gave her any clues. Deciding that now wasn't the time to try to get Emil or Ratatosk to talk to her about it, Marta held her tongue. She caught Emil glancing at her in worry and saw him wince. _'He's such a bad liar.'_

"We should get going," Emil suggested and cleared his throat. "You think you could lift the fog a little, Martel?"

"Yes," the Summon Spirit said. She waved her hand and the fog around them lifted to a just faint haze. "Please go quickly. I have kept the protections at maximum to prevent the mana thief from finding this place."

"I'd suggest hiding yourselves as a simple tree rather than using mana to create an illusion," Ratatosk said.

Yuan nodded. "Your suggestion is noted."

Marta captured Ratatosk's hand as he was about to pass her and walked beside him as he simply ended the conversation by leaving. His hand was cold and grip tight. He boosted her back onto the wyvern when they returned to their mounts and only waited a moment to make sure Ivar and Sheena were ready before urging Judith into the air.

"What's got you upset?" she asked.

"Nothing," Emil said and wouldn't look at her.

She turned to pin him with a narrowed glare. "You're a really awful liar."

Ratatosk looked at her. "Nothing. We're fine." He looked away, prodding Judith to fly a little faster towards Altessa's place.

"You say that and it just makes me more suspicious," Marta said. "Please don't lie to me."

Emil opened his mouth, looked away, closed his mouth and sighed heavily through his nose. "Just... let me find a way to fix it," he said softly. "I don't want you to worry."

"Now I really _am_ worried!" Marta objected. "Please, Emil. Talk to me. I don't want to be kept in the dark, especially about things involving me. We're partners, remember?"

He rested his forehead against hers, arms tightening almost uncomfortably. "I will fix this." She was sure that was Ratatosk who said that, which only made her worry more.

Questioning him further wasn't an option, they had arrived and Judith was circling for a landing near Altessa's home. Genis opened the door just as the wyvern landed and squinted up at them. "Done with Martel already?" the half-elf boy asked.

Irritated at Emil, Marta slipped out of his arms and jumped to the ground herself. "Yeah," she said. "The worlds are connected now. How has your project gone?"

"Pretty well, I'd guess. It took them a while to find a key crest that would work for what they wanted to make," Genis said.

Sheena hopped to the ground as Ivar's wyvern landed and dusted off. "How come you're not helping?"

"I was," Genis said. "Aster's just working on some wires right now and it's more of a one-person job at the moment. Altessa is modifying the asparyxis and Jude's looking at Richter again."

The ninja hugged Genis, petting his hair. He grumbled uncomfortably and pulled away and opened the door to Altessa's home, gesturing for them to proceed in. "Hey Aster, you done yet?"

"Just finished!" Aster called and thudded up the stairs from Altessa's work area. He blinked in surprise when he saw everyone, then waved with the crude device in his other hand. It flapped wires and generally looked awkward.

"That's not another gun, is it?" Marta asked.

"Nope! It's even better!" He approached and held the thing out to her, dropping it into her hands.

The contraption was heavier than she thought it would be, consisting of a metal tube with the Rieze Maxian technology welded to it, a switch on one end and a glass bulb on the other. She looked at Aster, then curiously flipped the switch. Light flickered to life in the bulb and she flipped it off again. "But we have something like this already," Marta said. "How is this different?"

"It produces and burns its own mana," Aster said. "Instead of depleting ambient mana, thus it isn't a drain on finite resources and is self contained requiring nothing from the user and no recasting of artes!" He gestured gleefully with both hands. "We did it! From proof of concept to practical use! We have a _lamp_!"

Sheena came over to look and reached past Marta to flip the switch. "You're sure it's not draining mana from the air?"

"It isn't," Emil confirmed. "It's making more mana than it needs, so it's actually helping."

"Then if it meets your approval, Lord Ratatosk," Jude said, "We'll need to discuss what happens next."

Marta looked his direction as he set a teapot and tray with cups on the table. There weren't enough chairs for everyone to sit, but after handing Sheena the lamp, Marta claimed a seat at the head of the table and smiled at Jude as he handed her a cup of tea. Emil stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder and refused the tea Jude offered him.

Sheena took one of the other chairs and set the lamp on the table in front of her. Jude handed her the cup of tea he had offered Emil. Ivar chose to pace the room anxiously. Aster took the seat at the foot of the table and Altessa joined them from his workshop, grunting as he made his way up the steps. Jude gave him the final seat and perched on the edge of the table after he had served Aster, Genis, and Altessa.

"How's Richter?" Marta asked.

"It's going to take him a while to recover. I don't think he should travel again anytime soon," Jude said.

"I'll let him stay here," Altessa said. "He's not bad company and it's gotten a little too quiet around here since Tabitha ran off."

Aster smiled at the dwarf. "Thank you, sir."

Grumbling, Altessa sipped his tea.

"What did you find out at the World Tree?" Genis asked.

"The worlds have been combined successfully, their mana flowing between each and regulated by the monsters and the World Tree," Emil said. "Which should fix the stagnation on Rieze Maxia and begin pumping ambient mana into Elympios again. This will also make the worlds less habitable for demons. Mana is poisonous to them. The problem is that there's still only a fourth of the mana needed to sustain all three worlds."

"Is there some way to use a booster and key crest to make mana?" Genis asked, looking around the table.

"There might be a key crest that could do that," Altessa agreed. "I'd have to look for it. But the problem is, with only so much mana available to boost, you're still only going to be getting drops in an ocean compared to what we need."

"So we get someone who can produce mana to link with the Tree and - why are you shaking your head Jude?" Sheena said.

"The problem is the boosters. Overuse of one can kill the user; even third generation boosters that are far more stable. The only person I've ever seen that didn't seem to suffer any ill effects from having a booster was Elise. But I still wouldn't want to put her in that kind of danger," Jude said.

"If it's not one thing its another!" Ivar strode over and slammed his fist on the table. "Why do you keep making new problems?"

"This isn't something I made up," Jude actually sounded a little irritated. "I've been looking into it for the last year to figure out how to make boosters more stable. At the time they were our best bet to speed up production of spyrites."

"It's a flaw in the material," Altessa said.

They all turned to look at him.

"I was looking at Aster's gun and the booster you supplied. The metal isn't pure and it causes a resonance that eventually will make the booster shake itself apart." The dwarf set down his teacup.

Jude tipped his head back to look at the ceiling with a sigh. "Of course it was something that simple. I thought it was some problem with the angles of the crystal component."

"Is there a way to fix the metal?" Aster asked.

"Possibly. I'd need supplies for it, though," Altessa said.

"Then I'll get them," Aster said firmly and looked around the table. "Looks like we'll need to split up again?"

"We need someone to report back to Gaius," Jude said. "I should do so, probably."

"I'll go with you," Emil said to Jude then looked at Marta.

She nodded. "Of course I'm going with Emil."

"Can I come too?" Genis asked.

"Ivar," Ratatosk said, looking at the silver haired man. "You will escort Aster. He is not a fighter and will need protection. This is important."

Brows furrowing, Ivar pouted petulantly. "Yes sir."

"Sheena, if you wouldn't mind going with him and showing him more about Summoning?" Ratatosk said.

Flushing as she looked from Ratatosk to Ivar, the ninja cleared her throat. "Yeah. Uhm. If that's okay with... you?" She looked up at Ivar who stared down at her in confusion.

"Where would we find some of this metal?" Aster asked.

"Probably in the research facility near Xian Du," Jude said. "Ivar should know where that is."

Ivar glared at Jude. "Of course I do."

"I'll have to call another winged dragon for Genis and Jude," Emil said, heading outside.

Marta watched him go with an irritated expression.

"He seems a bit... odd," Aster said.

"Martel told him something and he won't tell me," Marta said firmly. "It's got something to _do_ with me but he won't say. Makes me so mad." She folded her arms firmly with a huff, then slid her gaze to Aster. "You know, don't you?" she demanded and stood, bracing herself against the table. "You tell me right now! What do you know? How do you know?"

"Uh I- uh!" Aster stammered and glanced at the door before blurting quickly, "You're probably dead too. Richter and I figured that would be the only reason why Ratatosk would warp time like that!"

Marta collapsed back into her seat.

The door slammed shut as Ratatosk pushed it closed with more force than necessary, pinning the researcher with a cold stare. Aster sprang to his feet, holding his hands out, "Now - don't get - too upset! I'd planned on figuring out a way to make the changes permanent anyway and-" Ratatosk crossed the room so quickly Marta didn't even see him step and hoisted Aster into the air by the front of his shirt.

Marta stood, jumped onto the table and walked across it to glare at Ratatosk. "Put. Him. Down. Right. Now." She thumped her fists on her hips.

"I didn't want you to know." Ratatosk shoved Aster away. The young researcher tripped over his own feet and landed on his rear on the floor.

"Maybe it's my right to know!" Marta shouted. "It involves _me_, doesn't it? And you're not going to solve the problem by yourself!" She stabbed a finger at Aster. "Apologize to him."

Ratatosk stared at her in silence.

"It's okay-" Aster started to say.

"No. It isn't," Marta interrupted. "Ratatosk. Apologize." She could already tell that it was Emil staring up at her, which didn't make her any more pleased with him. Still, they were both silent.

To her surprise, Ratatosk returned, looked down at Aster and hissed, "Sorry," between his teeth before retreating behind Emil again.

Emil's shoulders slumped and he sighed, offering a hand down to help Aster up. "I tried to stop him..."

"No... I mean. I understand why he was upset," Aster said. "But if you knew, you should've told _her_."

Looking shyly up at Marta, Emil said, "We didn't want to worry her. I'm sorry too, Marta." He dropped his gaze.

Marta stepped forward, dropping off the table, glared at Emil and Ratatosk for a moment, then turned and marched outside, throat hurting from trying to hold back tears. Finding a nearby rock to sit on, Marta pulled her knees against her chest, trembling as she focused on breathing.

...

"What are you doing?" Alvin asked as Tiger wrapped a bundle of tiny sandwiches in multiple napkins.

"These are really good." Tiger tucked the sandwich-bundle into his pocket and started on making another. "And I might get hungry again later."

Alvin rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Can you hurry up at least? Zelos has everyone distracted."

Glancing towards the redhead, he found the man doing party tricks and making ladies swoon. To all appearances, Zelos was enjoying being the center of attention and didn't look like he had any trouble coming up with new material to keep everyone occupied. "He can probably do that for hours."

The tall brunet sighed. "Probably, but we don't need to take hours."

"Okay, okay." Tiger shoved the second bundle of sandwiches into his other pocket. "Let's go."

Alvin turned and strode off, leading the way. At the door a guard noticed them and squinted suspiciously. "Kid's gotta go to the bathroom," Alvin said, gesturing with his thumb at Tiger. Doing his best to look impatient, Tiger shifted from foot to foot and stared at the guard.

"Down that hall-" the guard started to say.

"Hey, I know where it is. I grew up here," Alvin interrupted. "Sheesh. You'd think people would remember that this _used_ to be my house." He walked past the guard, leading the way down the hall to the right, where the guard had pointed. To Tiger's surprise, they actually did enter a bathroom. The room was split with a door leading to a private toilet and the main room with a large mirror and several sinks. Tiger caught a glance in the mirror and started, realizing now why everyone had underestimated him.

"Wow, I didn't even realize. I don't _feel_ that bad," Tiger put his hands to his pale cheeks.

"Yeah, kid, you're starting to look like death warmed over."

Tiger grinned at him. "I am." He looked back at his pale reflection and slapped his cheeks a few times to see if color would return.

Lifting a brow, which Tiger saw in the mirror, Alvin gave him an incredulous look.

"Did no one tell you?" he asked. "I died seven years ago. Emil took my name and pretended to be me. That's why I go by Tiger Festival."

Alvin's tongue ran over the bottom edge of his teeth as he considered that, then nodded. "Not as bad as some of the names I've gone by," he admitted. "But dead... Huh. Then why do you need to eat?"

"I don't know. I still get hungry and sleepy like anyone else." Tiger shrugged. "I try not to think about it too hard."

"Right," Alvin said. He shook his head and gestured for the young man to wait a moment while he stuck his head out into the hall for a quick glance. "Okay, Zelos has his attention again, move quietly, follow me."

Tiger nodded once and crept after Alvin as he opened the bathroom door and slipped into the hall again. Alvin actually led them past the guard standing at the door to the patio again, heading down the left side of the hall to a door. He held his breath as they passed the guard and felt almost as if something were draining out of him again, the way he felt when he used his full attack power. The guard didn't even twitch their direction as Alvin silently closed the door. Though he wanted to ask where they were going, Tiger kept his mouth shut and went so far as to bite his lips together to remind himself not to speak. Alvin seemed to know where he was going, so he held his patience as best he could.

They were in a library, though there seemed to be very few books in the room and mostly tables and chairs. As if reading was a decoration rather than an activity. Not that Tiger particularly liked reading, but that seemed a bit odd anyway. Passing through the other side, they were in a large dining room. The mansion was built on a grand scale, almost like the church in Palmacosta with tall ceilings and columns, but all in lifeless colors of white and grey. Paintings of lush imaginative scenery decorated the walls proving further that either the people of Elympios had no idea how trees were supposed to look, or maybe the wildlife in this world was a completely different than anything on Aselia. Tiger glanced at one painting of a forest of giant flowers and covered a laugh with his hand.

Alvin led the way to the other side of the room which turned out to be a door to a porch that ran along the side of the building. He crept low under windows and kept his head below the railing. Tiger did his best to follow his example. They passed at least ten windows before Alvin stopped and crouched down beneath another. Reaching into his coat, he pulled a small flat piece of metal out and glanced around. "Make sure no one sees us," Alvin said.

"What're the odds that someone will?" Tiger asked.

"Slim. But keep an eye out." Alvin peeked into the window again and stood, sticking his shiv into a crack between the two panels of the window up at the top. He jiggled it a moment and opened the window. Climbing in, he gestured for Tiger to follow then closed the window silently behind them. "We're in the back end of the house where guests aren't supposed to be, so stay quiet," Alvin whispered.

Indeed they appeared to be in a bedroom. The ceiling was high, but not as high and grand as the front of the house had been.

Alvin crept past the bed and opened the door on the other side of the room, peeking out briefly before opening the door and slipping out into a dark hallway. Tiger followed and quietly shut the door behind him before following the tall man down the hall at a quick trot. He still wasn't sure where they were going, but when he heard a noise, he grabbed the back of Alvin's coat to stop him.

The man froze.

Tiger struggled to identify the noise, then heard it again. A soft rustling and a coo. He pointed down the hall when Alvin looked at him. Wearing a grim expression, Alvin nodded and continued, treading even more quietly. Two rooms down, he stopped and put his ear to the slightly ajar door, then opened it, slipping in. Closing the door, Tiger blinked in the sudden light as Alvin flipped a switch. The room smelled odd. A pad to keep a rug from slipping on the hardwood floor was crumpled up in a corner of the office, the floor in the center of the room recently mopped.

Alvin had already crossed the room and was inspecting a bird in a cage set on the desk. "Shit," he muttered.

Already distracted, Tiger continued his inspection of the room and discovered a chair shoved to the side with a suspicious rusty stain on the cushion back. He leaned in to look at the marks on the wood and the only thing that came to mind was the eerie feeling that someone had been tied to the chair... In fact, he had an eerie feeling that someone was calling - screaming for help.

"We need to get out of here," Alvin said. "This was the note I sent Balan. What are you doing?"

On his hands and knees now, Tiger reached into the dusty gap under the sideboard, his hand falling upon something cold and metal and slightly wet. Grasping it, he pulled the device out and turned to look at Alvin as the man gasped.

"What is it?" he asked, holding out so the man could see. "It's making noises."

"That's..."

Looking down at the strange device, Tiger swallowed, realizing that he now had blood on his hands and bits of rope were stuck to it. The voice had faded to a faint sobbing and he stood holding the device out to Alvin.

"He might still be alive," Alvin said with a look of desperation on his face as he took the device and shoved it into his pocket. "We have to find him."

Frowning at the blood on his hands, Tiger finally wiped them on his black pants and followed Alvin out into the hall again, remembering to turn the light out and close the door like they hadn't been there, though his delay caused him to fall behind the older man some distance. He hurried to catch up as Alvin paused at a cross-hall and turned left. Their destination was a door at the end of the hall that led back outside to a private art garden. Tiger could make out the private pier in the distance to the right and squinted as he saw movement that direction.

Alvin was already running.

Speeding to catch up, Tiger was in time to leap and kick the second man in the face as he turned around. Alvin had already taken out the first guy with a solid punch to the back of the head. Both men wore grey suits and dark glasses like Red and Gando, though they were far more muscular.

"No!" Alvin cried as he dropped down into a small boat that the men had been untying from the dock. Tiger made sure the two men were out cold with another good kick before turning to find Alvin unrolling a carpet that had been dumped in the boat. "No - no -no!" Anguish choked him and he slowly stood, blocking Tiger's view of what he had found. Alvin's fists clenched tightly. His shoulders shook. "This is the _last_ straw." He turned and climbed out of the boat.

Tiger glanced down at the bloodstained carpet, which had been folded back over its contents, then followed Alvin as the man boldly strode back towards the house with a set to his shoulders that looked like trouble for whoever got in his way.

This time, Alvin didn't even bother with stealth. He marched straight up to the house, opened the back door, and went directly down the hall. They turned once at the second intersection, came out in another door to the library, then exited into the first hall with the guard. The party had apparently heated up in the time they had been missing and there was now music.

Alvin shoved the guard standing in the door to the patio aside and pushed through the crowd to find Zelos surrounded by a flock of ladies in colorful dresses.

"We need to leave," he said to the redhead.

"So soon?" another voice asked.

Alvin turned on his heel and stared coldly at the one who had spoken.

The crowd had parted between Alvin and this new man. He was tall, though had a young face and long black hair tied in a tail at the nape of his neck.

"It's been such a long time, Alfred. I thought perhaps we could... catch up a bit."

"Like you _caught up_ with Balan?" Alvin demanded and jabbed his finger at the man. "You are treading on very dangerous ground and you know it. As soon as Gaius hears what you've done, you will not live long enough to regret it."

The young man threw back his head and laughed. "I'm not afraid of that old crow. I have the power of a whole world at my disposal. Ladies... Gentlemen. I'd like to make the announcement that the Otherworld Reactor Plan is back in action. A suitable world has been discovered, uninhabited but full of mana, ripe for the taking."

"Excuse me, I'd beg to differ on the uninhabited part," Zelos said.

"You're just an actor Alfred hired," the young man said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Party tricks and illusions. You're simply a Rieze Maxian with a flair for the dramatic. Hardly a threat. Your shenanigans and presence here only proves what I've been saying about you all along. You still want the Patriarchy, even though you passed up your chance to get it a year ago. I don't take kindly to threats, Alfred." The young black-haired man gestured at someone else. "Oh, and one last thing... I haven't introduced you to my fiancée yet, either. She'll make a wonderful addition to the family. Don't you think?"

A beefy man in a grey suit strode over, propelling a young blonde girl in front of him, partially holding her up as her head drooped and knees seemed unable to support her. She blearily blinked as she looked around, obviously drugged out of her senses.

"What do you say, Alvin? Teach this little upstart a lesson?" Zelos asked casually.

"My thoughts exactly," Alvin growled. "Politics are one thing, Vance, but you've made it personal and I am going to kill you."

Alvin looked down at Tiger and pointed at the man in grey. "Tiger. Smash him."

Cracking his knuckles, he grinned broadly. "With pleasure!"


	32. All we are is dust in the wind

**Chapter 32**

A large cleared area opened between Tiger and his designated target. While the other party guests knew what Tiger was capable of now, they still didn't seem inclined to leave the area entirely, perhaps thinking they would be safe. Sizing up the guard that was propping up the blonde angel girl, Tiger could already tell there was going to be some collateral damage.

Everyone was standing around, as if waiting for some kind of signal to start the fight. Vance's guards didn't seem thrilled to make the first move, which let Tiger wondering if he might be in the wrong for starting the fight.

Alvin's gun sounded off. A guard staggered back.

In a rush, six of the guards came running towards their group armed with pole arms. Tiger ignored them and rushed towards the girl.

Her lemon-green eyes opened slightly wider and maybe something of her situation got through her drugged haze since she weakly struggled against the man holding her up by her arm. Pulling his sword, the guard stepped forward to swing it at Tiger, but wasn't expecting the boy to skip a step to the left and come in after the blade had passed to punch. He heard a sick crack as his fist struck the man's elbow and the sword dropped from his grip, as did the girl.

Collapsing to the floor, the girl looked up at them as Tiger jump kicked the man in the chest, knocking him backwards several steps. She was apparently disinterested in sticking around and stumbled to her feet to make a wobbling run for the yard.

Another guard intercepted her as Tiger was finishing off his first opponent with a knee-snapping stomp.

Zelos briefly blocked his way as he and a guard with a sword dueled past. The man died, gurgling on his own blood as Zelos shoved his sword through a gap in his armor under his arm and pierced something fairly vital. Dodging around the redhead, Tiger found that the new guard already had his sword out and was holding the girl by her throat against his chest. She weakly beat at his arm.

Tiger stumbled as he suddenly felt weaker and a long gout of fire nearly caught Alvin as he was rushing towards Vance, sword drawn. With a sinking feeling, Tiger glanced around to check the battlefield, having gotten lost in his own little fight and realized that the party guests had fled, the buffet table was on fire, and there were at least five bodies laying on the floor, either dead or in severe amount of pain, but still more guards were arriving from the house.

_'We're not going to win this,'_ Tiger realized.

Vance had retreated behind a wall of guards and was laughing maniacally while the guard with the girl was slowly dragging her back that direction.

_'I'm not gonna let them get away with her.'_

Pushing to his feet, Tiger made a rush for his target again. Another guard with a boxy weapon stepped in between him and his goal and a gout of flame roared from its end.

Drawing back his fist and shouting in fury, Tiger punched the fire, sending a shock wave of energy forward that blew out the flames and crumpled the front of the weapon. Everyone who witnessed it paused in shock, giving Zelos time to dispatch two more guards and Tiger ran past the man with the flame gun to leap and land a kick on his target just shy of the girl's head. Crumpling the guard's breastplate, he rode the man to the floor and grabbed the girl as she lost her balance. Throwing her over his shoulder, Tiger sprinted for the nearest exit, running full tilt towards the front yard of the mansion. "Alvin! Zelos!" he shouted to let them know he was retreating.

"Terminus Pride!" Alvin shouted.

Tiger went to his knees as he suddenly felt dizzy. The entire area went dark, then burst into flame with a raging heat that instantly made him start to sweat. Pushing through the weakness, he shifted the girl on his shoulder and started running again as something behind him exploded.

"Alvin..." he heard the girl whimper. "Help me..."

Too breathless to explain that he was already helping her, Tiger jumped down the stairs to the front 'lawn', art garden, whatever the Elympians called it and turned partially to see that the entire front patio was on fire now and had caught the front of the house as well. Alvin came charging out, Zelos a step behind.

"The boat!" Alvin shouted and pointed wildly towards the left.

Unable to remember what Alvin was talking about, he simply turned and ran after the man along with Zelos. They charged around the side of the house and when he saw the dock, Tiger saw the boat and two goons in grey suits that he and Alvin had taken out earlier. The two goons were staggering down the dock towards them, drawing weapons of some kind. Zelos suddenly sped past Alvin to meet the men, flying on angel wings. He decapitated one in a single pass, then spun around to stab the other in the back while they were stunned. Alvin pelted past the corpses and jumped down into the boat.

"How are you planning on rowing us fast enough to get away from this?" Zelos asked.

"Just cut the ropes," Alvin ordered and braced himself as Tiger rocked the boat jumping in. "And sit down," Alvin added as he did something with a wheel and lever at the front.

Deciding he had probably said that for a reason, Tiger carefully set the girl down in a seat and crouched beside her as the boat suddenly took off. They sped across the water so fast they merely skimmed the surface. Feeling as if someone had pulled a drain plug out, Tiger sank to his knees, head resting against the girl's lap helplessly.

"Were you hurt?" Zelos asked and shifted over beside them. "Here, Hunny," he said gently and tipped the girl's head as he put a bottle to her lips. "This will help you feel better."

She tried to pull away from him, but was unable to resist, or perhaps recognized the taste of whatever Zelos was giving her and quit fighting. She coughed a couple times as Zelos slid off his seat to crouch next to Tiger.

"Hang in there, kid," he said. "You're doing good, okay? We've about lost them."

Unable to quite figure out what the redhead meant, Tiger closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing.

"Alvin," the girl said. "You really did come to save me," she lifted her hands and Tiger cracked his eye open to find her wiping her face with them.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner, Elise," Alvin said. "You all right? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"They killed Rowan," she said. "He was with me when they came to kidnap me..."

Alvin muttered curses under his breath. "That's one more thing I need to kill him for." Tiger felt the boat slowing and darkness fell over them as the sound of the motor echoed on wet walls.

"We need to ditch the boat," Zelos said.

"We can't get back to Rieze Maxia with it anyway. We'll have to find a way to sneak onto one of the passenger liners."

Finding the strength to sit up, Tiger looked up at the girl he had saved. _'Elise.'_ Putting on a smile he asked, "How're you feeling? Are you hungry? I swiped some snacks from the party if you don't mind them being squished."

Her lemon-green eyes reflected the lights that glowed near the floor of the boat as she stared at him in shock. "Who are these people?" Elise asked.

"Zelos Wilder," the redhead said, placing a hand upon his chest with a suave smile. "I'm humbled to make your acquaintance, my sweet."

Unable to match Zelos's charm, Tiger settled back on his heels and cleared his throat, "Uh. Tiger Festival."

"What?" Elise stared a thim. "Is that your name?"

"Well, it's what I'm going by right now," Tiger said. "Long story where someone kind of started using my name and I didn't really like it anyway so I'm going by Tiger."

She picked at the hem of her short skirt and frowned at him. "Then what's your real name?"

"Emil." He cringed. "See? Tiger's much better."

Elise hummed softly. "Alvin, where are we?"

"In the slums of Trigleph, down by the docks but we can't stay here. This will be the first place they come looking," Alvin said.

Unable to suppress the urge to cough, Tiger turned away from Zelos and Elise and covered his mouth with his arm, gripping the side of the boat.

"You all right?" Alvin asked after Tiger managed to force himself to stop.

Waving his hand, he gestured vaguely. "Fine," he choked and opened his eyes to find that the boat had been turned off and Zelos was holding one of the severed ropes as he stood on a concrete platform. Alvin held his hand down to help Tiger out. Disliking that he needed the assistance, Tiger pulled himself out of the boat and looked back. "What're we going to do about... uhm."

Alving looked at the rug-wrapped package in the back seats. "Nothing we can do," he said finally. "Balan will understand, I'm sure..."

"What?" Elise grasped Alvin's coat and pulled. "What is that? Is it important to Balan? Shouldn't we try to save it?"

Tiger bit his lower lip and looked at Alvin long enough to determine that the brunet wasn't going to be able to tell her himself. "Uhm. Balan... isn't going to be needing it," he decided to say.

"Vance killed him," Alvin bluntly finished.

"Oh..." Elise's knees collapsed and she sat on the wet concrete with her hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

Zelos released the rope and used a foot to push it back the way they had come.

"Yeah. Really mucked this one up..." Alvin said with a sigh and crouched to put his arm around Elise's shoulders and help her to her feet again. "We need to get moving. We've got to get back to Rieze Maxia and at least report to Gaius, before he decides to take matters into his own hands." He led the way down the concrete ledge, releasing Elise to walk behind him as she wiped her face with her hands again.

"Thank you for saving me," she said softly.

"Actually, you should thank Tiger. He's the one who got you out of there."

Surprised, Elise looked up at the man, then back at Tiger as he walked behind her.

Tiger put on a smile and waved. "Hi. Yeah. I punched out the guy that was trying to carry you off. I couldn't let a jerk like Vance just do what he wanted with a pretty..." his voice failed him as he realized what he was saying. Zelos, walking beside him prodded his back in an encouraging gesture to continue. Tiger cleared his throat, feeling his face burning, "Pretty girl l-like you and..."

Elise looked down, flushing as well. "Thank you."

Scratching the back of his head, Tiger laughed, "Ah - ha... it wasn't a ...problem or anything." He saw Zelos face-palm from the corner of his eye. "I - I mean... of course. I mean... Rescuing you from um... such... terrible people was... only the right thing to do. They obviously don't know how to treat a lady."

"Okay, that's enough," Alvin said and looked back at Zelos. "You need to take this one back to school."

"School?" Elise asked and looked at Zelos. "You're his teacher?"

Zelos smiled suavely, folding his arms. "Of course. Although a teacher is only as good as his student. Unfortunately Tiger needs to pay a bit more attention to class."

Tiger bowed his head in shame as Alvin actually chuckled.

"Uhm. I really like school. Maybe I can help you study?" Elise offered.

"Uh..." Tiger put his hands over his face. "No... that's okay. This is more of an individual project, I think."

They took a tunnel to the left and Tiger could tell that they were on a slight incline. The muck on the floor was occasionally slick and he made sure to stick near Elise in case she lost her footing and catch her before she fell. He had no problems with getting muddy, though by the smell he doubted it was just mud. _'At least it's not the muck from the battlefield at the Otherworldly Gate,'_ he decided and quickly tried to put that out of his mind.

...

Marta was still mad at them. Emil remained guilty silent while Ratatosk muttered about stupid human emotions in the back of his mind. He wished the Summon Spirit would just shut up, since Ratatosk wasn't helping the situation any and Marta would get over being mad when she felt like getting over it and there really wasn't anything he or Emil could do to make it better. They had lied to her, essentially and she had every right to be mad.

She sat in sullen silence on Judith, tucked safely in front of him as they flew towards the Otherworldly Gate, now three times living up to its name. Judith wanted to dive straight through the gate and fly out the other side, but not knowing exactly where Milla had linked it, he decided it was better to walk though.

"Lord Emil, Lady Marta," Tenebrae greeted as Judith landed in the mud near the gate.

"How have things been here?" Emil asked since Ratatosk didn't feel like talking still.

Ivar's wyvern landed in the mud nearby along with the winged dragon Aster was riding. Sheena had apparently decided to ride with Ivar again. Jude and Genis were mounted on the second winged dragon Emil had called, Genis steering it with Jude seated behind.

The Centurion shook his head. "We are running low on monsters, but most of the demons have been destroyed on this side."

"Okay. You guys rotate four at a time into Rieze Maxia and Elympios and make pacts with the monsters there, start getting things under control," Emil said.

"Of course," Tenebrae agreed, "Brilliant suggestion if I might say so myself."

This got Marta to snort and cover her laugh at least. Emil looked down at the back of her head and smiled slightly, gently rubbing her arms with his hands. She didn't shrug him off this time so that was an improvement.

"I'll leave it up to you guys to figure out who goes first," Emil said and was about to direct Judith through the gate when Aqua appeared on his other side.

"Lord Emil..." she said hesitantly.

Emil smiled at her. "Richter's still alive and doing better. He's at Altessa's resting. Go visit him."

She bowed her head, tears in her eyes. "Thank you!" She shimmered, disappearing.

Tenebrae sighed. "I suppose that leaves her out of the exploration party. Here I thought she would have liked to go first."

The air frosted over Tenebrae's ears as Glacies condensed into being sitting on his back, leaning against his neck. "You could take me instead. You know I enjoy your company, Tenebrae." She played with one of his ears, a snowy grin briefly visible on her ever-shifting form.

Looking mildly perturbed, the Centurion of Darkness snorted. "Only if you would quit riding me. I am not a mount."

"Oh, but you let all these _people_ ride you? Am I not special enough?" Glacies teased both his ears, waggling them side to side.

Tenebrae shook himself and Glacies turned into snow, flying away from him in all directions.

"Ah!" Marta objected. "Tenebrae, you got me wet!" She glared at him.

"I would blame Glacies for that, Lady Marta. It's hardly my fault." He turned his nose into the air.

"We need to get going, Tenebrae," Emil said, though he didn't want to end the conversation. He could feel Marta tensing up again. "Why don't you come with us?"

Tenebrae's ears folded back in surprise. "I... if you wish for my company, I would be happy to join you."

Marta peeked back at him over her shoulder and Emil tried smiling at her to see if that would help. She sighed and turned away again, but did lean against his chest.

Guiding Judith with a nudge of his knees, Emil felt welcome enough to put his arms around Marta and kissed her hair. The wyvern cautiously sniffed the portal, then stuck her head through. Apparently seeing that it was safe to continue, she passed back into her native world.

Emil looked around as they got on the other side but was unable to identify where they were. "Ivar, where are we?"

"Lord Maxwell's shrine near Nia Khera," Ivar answered without even having to look around. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Lord Ratatosk? Lord Emil?"

Looking back at him, he caught Jude shrugging. "I can make the report to Gaius by myself," he said.

"Hey, are you forgetting me?" Genis asked and turned to glare back at him.

"Not... exactly, I just didn't want to volunteer you for-" Jude started to say.

"Of course I'm going with you. Sounds more interesting than playing around in some ruins-" Genis's voice choked, hands tightening on the reins of his mount. The winged dragon shook its head in mild distress.

"Oh Genis," Marta whispered.

Genis lifted his chin. "Where are we going, Jude?" he said firmly.

"Up, then north," Jude said.

"Yip yip!" Genis called, sending his winged dragon into the sky.

"Poor Genis," Sheena said softly. "I hope Jude will keep him distracted..."

"Let's get the components we need and meet him and Jude at Gaius's place," Aster suggested.

Ivar winced. "I'd have to give him my report..." he grumbled. He tapped his heel against his wyvern's side. The monster leapt into the air with a suddenness that nearly knocked Sheena off. She yelped in surprise and grabbed him around the waist.

Judith decided that was the signal to burst into the air, quickly closing the gap. Aster's winged dragon was not so agile and lagged behind some distance, struggling to catch up.

Tenebrae reappeared beside Marta and Emil, paws tucked as he flew like a bird. "I must admit, this world feels incredibly strange." He turned his head southwest, towards Fennmont. "I sense a great amount of Dark mana in that direction."

"There's a whole city covered in darkness," Emil said. "It's actually pretty neat. Unfortunately that effect will be gone in a few days."

"Hmm, a pity," Tenebrae said.

Marta sighed heavily and looked back at Emil. "When the mana runs out, everyone brought back will disappear, right?"

Emil's throat closed. He could only nod.

"What if we pour mana back into the spell... or have the World Tree sustain it somehow?"

"That would require there being enough mana available," Tenebrae said, speaking what Emil couldn't clear his throat to say. "Although, Lord Ratatosk's spell to rewrite the laws of the world so that mana isn't required for life is still in effect, the changes it is making are so small that it will now take several thousand years to modify the mana flow. It now must change Rieze Maxia and Elympios as well as Aselia."

Marta bowed her head in dismay. Risking getting elbowed again, Emil put his arms around her and gently rested his cheek against her hair. They flew in silence for nearly an hour, passing over Xian Du, past a mountain, and into another wet, cold valley. Ivar guided his wyvern lower and circled over what looked like an abandoned mine, the earth dug out in a deep, round hole with bridges spanning across it.

Ivar's mount landed on the upper rim of an excavated pit as snow began to fall. A cold breeze brushed against his shoulder and Emil glanced to his left, seeing a dancing snow drift he recognized as Glacies. She had followed them as well, he supposed. She drifted straight down the side of the old quarry, leaving a trail of frost in her wake.

Marta slid down off the wyvern and he followed before turning towards Judith to pat her side and absorb her mana. Once he was done with Aster's winged dragon, he looked over to find Ivar impatiently waiting at the head of a path, arms folded and tapping his heel.

"Lord Ratatosk, Lord Emil," Ivar said. "I've only had one lesson from you so far. When are you going to teach me more?"

"We're here for other important matters," Ratatosk said dismissively. "Your childish obsession with Jude can wait."

Clenching his fists, Ivar shook with impotent rage then spun around and started marching down the path, swinging his elbows aggressively.

Sheena giggled behind her hand. "Reminds me of a cat," she said to Aster. "Getting flustered because someone blew in his ear."

The researcher turned to look at her and Emil caught Aster's shocked expression in profile before he covered his mouth with both hands to keep from laughing.

"I just want to pet his little brow spots-" Sheena squeaked when Ivar whipped his head around to look back at her.

Emil wasn't sure if Ivar had actually heard or not, but he certainly didn't get the chance to contemplate for much longer as his foot slipped out from under him. He tumbled forward, rolling down the muddy hill head over heels. Sheena slapped her hands over her mouth and jogged down the treacherous slope after him. "Ivar! Are you all right?"

At the bottom, face down in a puddle, Ivar lifted a hand and waved slightly.

Marta hurried ahead as well and by the time Emil got there, the women had helped Ivar up and Marta cast a healing arte on him to make sure he actually was okay.

"You demand I teach you and then act like this?" Ratatosk said, taking over Emil's body once again. He looked down his nose at the silver-haired man.

Ivar stopped in the act of wiping mud off his front and stared at him, mouth agape.

"You are not worthy of my direct attention."

Clenching his fist, Ivar stomped and swung his hand out. "But you said you would!" he shouted. "You're going to go back on your word?"

"My word? Why would my word mean anything to you when yours means so little?" Ratatosk demanded.

"Ratatosk," Marta said. "I wish you'd quit picking fights with people."

He gave her a look and winked.

"What do you mean by that?" Ivar demanded.

"You have no principles, Ivar. You switch allegiances at a moment's notice! First you served Milla Maxwell, then you followed Gaius. Now you're serving me. You remind me of a bit of fluff on the breeze, going wherever the wind takes it," Ratatosk said. "You say you want to win Milla's heart, yet you act like this. A great woman once said some very wise words: Are you a man or a dog?"

Marta doubled over, clutching her stomach as she tried not to laugh.

Ivar's jaw worked as he tried to think of something worth saying. "I'm not a dog!" he shouted.

"I'm unconvinced," Ratatosk retorted and sprang forward, drawing his sword in the same motion.

Ivar dodged back and blocked the attack with one of his swords, deflecting the blow aside when he couldn't match Ratatosk's brute strength. "I'm not a dog!" Ivar repeated and swept his foot out to sweep Ratatosk's leading leg out from under him.

Dodging back, he barely managed to avoid getting knocked down, but Ivar was on the offensive. His right-hand sword swung out, cutting the air just in front of Ratatosk's nose followed by a triple slash that would have turned someone slower to bacon strips. Ratatosk stayed just out of Ivar's reach. "You are a man of no substance." Ratatosk ruthlessly continued. "That is the power Jude has, Ivar. He is his own master and allies himself with those he deems useful in furthering his cause. You cling like a puppy to the strongest force that can stand to have you around. With that attitude, you will never be able to call upon my full power. So either decide to be a dog and admit that you will never defeat Jude, or become a man and decide your own path."

Hands shaking, Ivar stopped his attack and bowed his head. "I... _will_ defeat Jude!" He slung a hand out wildly to point his sword at Ratatosk. "And I'll do it without your power! That'll show you!"

"Don't disappoint me," Ratatosk said and sheathed his blade.

"What?" Ivar lowered his sword in confusion. "Weren't we going to spar?" He narrowed his eyes, "Or am I back to being not worth your attention?"

Ratatosk strode past him. "I have seen you fight. You don't need physical training." He met Ivar's gaze. "It is your emotions you must master."

Tenebrae snorted. "Funny thing for _you_ to say, Lord Ratatosk."

Irritated, he glared at the Centurion. "I never said emotions were pointless, but they should be used to your advantage, rather than leaving you open to be struck from behind at every opportunity." He shot Ivar a look again.

Ivar hunched his shoulders and frowned. He apparently knew what Ratatosk was referring to and didn't need it explained further.

_"Maybe there's hope for him after all,"_ Ratatosk mused to Emil.

Rolling his eyes, Emil forcibly took his body back and said, "Can we get back to what we came here for?"


	33. By darkness creeps

**Chapter 33**

Jude slid down off the winged dragon's back first, then glanced at Genis as the boy jumped down casually. "There's a pen over here," the young doctor said. "I think the dragon should get along with the other wyverns all right."

Silently nodding, Genis took the lead rope for his mount and guided it after Jude as he led the way to a heated stable. Deciding to pay the fee to keep the dragon there himself, Jude handed some gald over to the man and said, "Just treat it like any other wyvern."

The man squinted. "What is that thing?"

"A winged dragon," Jude replied. "You might see more of them soon as well."

Slowly, the man nodded and took the rope from Genis to lead the dragon into a pen.

Jude nodded to Genis and led the way into Kambalar, heading up the main street to the gondola. Genis looked around curiously, but didn't ask any questions, so Jude remained silent, not knowing what to say otherwise.

When they reached the palace doors, Jude bypassed the line of people waiting to see Gaius and showed his ID to a guard. He was waved through, much to the irritation of several people in line. Though he felt bad about taking time away from them, he did have important things to discuss with Gaius.

Genis followed behind, slowing, then jogging to catch up as he gawked at the impressive design of the Kambalar palace. Reaching the throne room, Jude found that Gaius was already meeting with two people from his kingdom. They looked like they came from an outlying ranch in the mountains and didn't seem like they had been having the best time of their lives.

When he spotted Jude, Gaius lifted his hand to silence the man who was speaking.

Jude approached and bowed slightly. "Sorry to interrupt."

"I hope it is important," Gaius said.

Glancing at the two ranchers, Jude nodded slightly. "Yes, sir. Good news at least. First, the portals to the demon realm have been sealed. Lord Ratatosk and Lord Maxwell have successfully formed an alliance to share the mana of all three worlds. Lord Ratatosk's servants, the Centurions will begin working on correcting the mana flow."

Gaius leaned his elbow on one knee where he sat cross legged on the bench that was his throne. "That is good news," he said, "Though hardly worth you coming here personally."

Jude smiled and pulled the lamp from his pocket and approached the king. "After teaming with the researchers from Aselia, we have discovered that combining technology from Rieze Maxia, Elympios and Aselia allows us to create mana, artes, and produce an effect without damaging the supply of mana in the world or spirits." He held the lamp out to Gaius.

The king slowly took it, looked the contraption over and flipped the switch, turning the light on.

Everyone stood in stunned silence.

Gaius turned the lamp off. "You are absolutely certain that this causes no further damage to the world?"

"I have it on Lord Ratatosk's word that this device produces its own mana to create light, in fact, the arte involved uses only a portion of the mana it produces, resulting in it having a positive effect," Jude said.

Closing his eyes, Gaius shook his head and laughed softly. "To think that all the worlds' problems could be solved in a matter of days by something so... simple." He turned the lamp back on and set it on the bench beside him.

Jude suspected he was not going to be able to get it back. Considering that he, Aster, and Genis had taken detailed notes during the creation of the lamp, it was ultimately replaceable.

Gaius turned to look at the two ranchers who had been interrupted. "I hope that this eases some of your worries. The creatures that have attacked your cattle will be dealt with by the monsters soon." He picked up the lamp again and admired it. "And this unattractive contraption is the the salvation of our worlds. I thank you, Doctor Jude Mathis."

Bowing humbly, Jude shook his head. "No sir. I didn't do it alone. Genis Sage of Aselia helped, as did a man named Aster Laker and Altessa, also of Aselia. Aster and Altessa are working on discovering a way to refine this new technology and create new uses for it."

"I should like to replace every torch in the palace with one of these, I think," Gaius said.

"Wouldn't that ruin the aesthetic?" Genis asked. "You've got this whole 'gloomy-doom' theme going."

The two ranchers stared at the boy.

Surprisingly, Gaius cracked a faint smile. "What further adjustments need to be made to this?"

Genis folded his arms and answered before Jude could speak. "Apparently there are impurities in the metal used to make the boosters, which is what causes the health issues in people who use them. Though lower grade boosters can be used for inanimate objects like that. We also need to research more on the key crests. They're kind of ancient and only a few people know how they work."

"They are safe to use?" Gaius asked.

"Of course! The history on them is slightly complicated but they're perfectly safe." He held up his. "I use one."

"What are they used for then?"

Jude glanced at Genis, but it was too late to silence him now, so instead he answered for the boy. "Like lillium orbs."

"I see." Gaius said and lost interest. Or Jude hoped he had.

Genis at least caught on that Jude didn't want Gaius knowing much about the key crests of exspheres and nodded in cheerful agreement. "Anyway. It was nice meeting you and all, but this is my frist time in Rieze Maxia and Jude said he would show me around the city."

Unexpectedly, Gaius unfolded his legs and stood. "Then I shall accompany you," he said. He gracefully handed the lamp to an attendant that shuffled forward and bowed at him. "Place this in my quarters," he said and strode past the two people he had been having an audience with as well as Jude and Genis.

_'Great. He's going to grill Genis,'_ Jude bemoaned internally, but there wasn't anything he could do about it except try for damage control.

...

Emil and Ivar put everything they had into pulling, one on either side of the double doors that slid into pockets in the wall. The doors were supposed to be powered and were currently rusted shut, but the only way forward was through. They had spent the last hour hunting through the research facility's tangled corridors, looking for a lab or a storage room that might have boosters or the metal they had been made from. Mostly they had found empty rooms and cobwebs. There were a few monsters that Emil and Ivar made pacts with, collecting more creatures into their army. For the most part, the facility was built into the side of the mountain, the halls and rooms dark and sometimes with water running in small streams down the middle of the floor.

With an ear splitting shriek, the doors slammed back and Emil toppled onto his rear.

Ivar offered his hand down to help him up. Taking the assistance, Emil dusted his backside and looked to find that the others had already hurried past, following Aster as he recklessly entered the dark room.

"Ah! Yes!" Aster said.

"Did you find it?" Sheena asked.

"I found a records machine. It should have a map of this place."

Ivar cleared his throat. "Lord Ratatosk... I thought about what you said."

Emil silently waited for the man to continue.

Looking at the floor for a moment, Ivar took a breath and lifted his gaze, clenching a fist as he leaned forward. "You're right. I do let that Phony get on my nerves. But you weren't saying I should stop, but that I should use that to my advantage. But how do I do that?"

Waiting a moment for Ratatosk to decide whether he was going to answer or not, Emil inwardly sighed when the Summon Spirit decided to leave it up to him to smooth things over. Again. "Uhm. Well... I suppose not letting yourself get so caught up in being mad at him. Anticipating that he's going to lead you into a trap and slide out of the way right when you start. So... maybe work on a new technique?"

"Can you help me with that, Lord Emil?"

"I'm really not fast enough to imitate that ghost step Jude does," Emil said and lifted both hands in a shrug.

Ivar bowed his head.

"Okay, I've got it," Aster announced.

"Maybe Sheena can help you?" Emil offered. "She's a ninja."

Aster stuck his head out the door. "You two all right?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Emil said. "You figure out where we're going?"

Nodding, Aster held up a piece of paper. "Copied the map I found. We're right here." He pointed at some spot on the map. "We need to go there." He pointed at another spot on the map that Emil didn't see clearly because he moved it away before he could focus his eyes. "So let's get moving!"

Aster took off and Marta hurried after him. "Don't just run off, Aster," she admonished. "You could walk into something and get hurt."

Emil exchanged a look with Ivar and they both shook their heads before following.

The researcher continued to stay in the lead, guiding them back the way they'd come for a short distance before heading down a side corridor they had briefly explored before coming to a cave-in. Emil remembered just as they rounded the corner and came to a stop.

"Oh," Aster sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Tenebrae," Marta said, "Can you get through to the other side and see if there's anything?"

"I suppose," Tenebrae intoned and disappeared.

Sheena lifted her hand slightly. "Maybe I can summon Gnome?" she offered. "He might be able to dig a tunnel through?"

Aster immediately turned to face her. "I'd love to see that! I never got to work on the Artificial Summon Spirit project though I really wanted to. They kept rejecting my application for transfer."

She stared at him for a moment. "Uhm. Okay..."

Emil shook his head. _"Aster's trying way too hard to be cheerful."_

_"So?"_ Ratatosk retorted.

_"Of course you don't care."_ Emil looked at a wall and sighed at Ratatosk.

The Summon Spirit sighed as well. _"I don't understand. It isn't lack of caring."_

Sheena stepped back and lifted her hand, whispering her incantation briefly while Aster and the others watched in fascination. The ground in front of her heaved upwards in an up-welling of earth mana as a giant tenuki with a shovel and a propeller on its head dug free. "Hello Sheena," the Summon greeted cheerfully. "It's been a while! Who needs pounding?"

"Uhm. Actually, I was wondering if you could help us out with a bit of an earth problem." Sheena pointed. "We need to get through to that room, but the hall caved in."

Tenebrae phased in and shook himself. "I'm afraid I couldn't find a way through," he said.

"Oh, hi Tenebrae!" Gnome said. "What're you doing here?"

"Greetings," the Centurion said and dipped his head. "I am accompanying my lord on a mission of utmost importance."

Gnome took a moment to look around and gasped as he looked at Emil. "Lord Ratatosk! I didn't recognize you! I'm so sorry!"

Emil waited for Ratatosk to answer and when he didn't, Emil shook his head. "Um. It's all right." He scratched the back of his head. Gnome looked stunned, blinked once and leaned forward. "Anyway, uh. We need to get through that." Emil pointed at the rubble blocking their way.

Turning to look, Gnome shook his whole body. "I can't do anything with that," he said and looked back at them. "Well, not safely. It's all loose and shifty and it could make the whole hallway collapse." Gnome waddled closer to the rubble. "There's a collapsed wall on that side," he pointed to the left. "It leads into another hallway. I can feel it." He turned to look at them again.

"Thanks Gnome," Sheena said.

Emil nodded.

"Uh... Lord Ratatosk, are you feeling all right?" Gnome asked.

"I'm fine," the Summon Spirit groused.

Gnome giggled and hid behind his spade. "Grouchy as ever, I guess."

"Please don't pick on him, he's difficult enough to deal with as it is," Emil asked. "Aster, you've got a map of this place, can you figure out which way we need to go?"

"Oh right!" Aster said and pulled out his paper as Gnome looked from one person to the next in confusion. "Ah yes! Just a couple turns and we can get there. Maybe a bit more back tracking. North, then east, north at the second intersection, then east again. Then south, outside along this ledge and back northwest."

Sheena pressed her palms together and bowed towards Gnome. "Thank you for your help," she said.

"Uhm. You're welcome?" Gnome looked at them all again and lastly at Emil before diving into the ground and digging away. When he was gone, it looked like the earth had never been disturbed in the first place.

Again, Aster took the lead and started marching off into the darkness, trailing everyone behind him. "That was incredibly fascinating, Sheena," he said. "Though I'm not exactly sure what sort of process you used. Can you explain it?"

Ivar drifted ahead to join them. "It looked like a pretty simple contract formed with the Summon Spirit."

"Oh?" Aster enthused. "So you're saying she produced mana on her own? That would mean people from Aselia are capable of..."

Emil stopped paying attention as Marta and Tenebrae dropped back to walk with him. Her hand slipped into his.

"You seem tired," Marta said softly.

"Extending Milla's spirit world over Aselia wasn't easy," Emil admitted and squeezed her hand. He pressed his lips together for a moment and let out a breath. "I'm worried... So much is happening and there's not enough time and we're out here... I feel like something has happened somewhere else and I should have been there instead."

Marta nodded. "I'm sorry I got so mad earlier."

"You were right to. I shouldn't have kept that from you."

"I'm here now," Marta said firmly and squeezed his hand. "We'll figure something out and-"

Sheena shrieked and suddenly disappeared downwards as the floor crumbled out from under her.

Jogging to catch up with the others, they came to a stop at the edge of a hole. Aster was kneeling holding his light down, but couldn't see the bottom. "Sheena?" he called. "Sheena!"

Ivar shifted from foot to foot. "I'm going in!" he announced and jumped before anyone could stop him. He quickly disappeared into the darkness.

"What happened, Aster?" Emil asked.

"We were walking and suddenly the floor collapsed!" Aster turned to look up at them, his eyes wide and terrified.

"Sheena falls down holes a lot," Marta said. "And Ivar's gone to help her. I think she'll be okay..."

Aster peered into the dark hole again. "Should we... wait here? I don't think there's a way back up..."

"Let's go ahead," Emil suggested. "Ivar and Sheena can take care of themselves. And I have a link to Ivar. I'll sense if he's in trouble." He glanced aside. _'Hopefully he'll try summoning Ratatosk if he does get in over his head...'_ He offered his hand down to Aster and helped the young man up. "It's going to be okay," he said with confidence he didn't really feel. "We'll all figure this situation out and fix things before it's too late. You aren't the only one working on it, and even if you were, we're supporting you."

The researcher's hand began to shake as he kept his head bowed, hiding his expression.

Marta cupped her hands around theirs, leaning in towards Aster. "You've done so well already, too!"

"But..." Aster wiped his face with the back of his other hand and took a breath, then another. "But it's not enough. Even if we get the boosters fixed, they're still only a piece of the solution. Maybe. I don't even know what to do with them from here. If we can even find any more. We still need to find some way to amplify the mana in the world, but if the booster will cause damage to the World Tree or kill whoever is using it... and the amount of mana needed is so... much." He lifted his head finally to look at Marta and Emil. "I wanted... to help save the world back when I went looking for Ratatosk. I was scared then too, but I'd thought... all I needed to do was talk to him and things would get fixed and I could go back to Sybak and publish a book or something."

Ratatosk closed his eyes and sighed softly, grip on Aster's hand tightening. "I apologize," he said softly, "for my... continued poor attitude towards you. I consider you my friend as well. Even though I know that I will outlive you both, I find the prospect very unappealing. I would like to prolong both your lives as much as possible. I never expected to grow so attached to humans, sometimes I don't know how to cope with that and even Emil often doesn't know how to express..." He opened his eyes to find Aster staring up at him, smiling slightly.

"I forgive you," Aster said. "Friends sometimes hurt each other and they don't mean to. I've said some pretty careless things to Richter, too." He looked from Ratatosk and Emil to Marta and swallowed with a firm nod and placed his other hand atop Marta's. "You're right. We'll get through this together. I'm not fighting alone. I just get so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I forget."

"How touching," Tenebrae interrupted. "That actually brought a tear to my eye." He sniffled sarcastically.

Ratatosk glared at the Centurion. "If you don't shut your face I will reduce you to core state and throw you in a pond!" Tenebrae's ears folded down. "Can't take you anywhere," he muttered and grabbed Aster's hand and Marta's and started walking, heading down the dark hall, dragging them behind him. "You said north at this intersection, right?"

"Ah... yes?"

...

They had broken into a warehouse near the docks after taking hours to escape the sewers and lower levels of the slums. Tiger wasn't big on cleanliness but he really wanted to wash his hands at least. They had found a place in the back corner of the warehouse between a high stack of boxes and the wall to hide. Above, light from the docks glowed through a dusty strip of windows that lined the wall ten feet up. Leaning his head back against the rough boards of the wall and sighing, he almost started to rub his face, then remembered that his hands were dirty and dropped them back to his lap. Alvin and Zelos were nearby, the former pacing around their confined hiding space while Zelos sat on a box, arms folded and looked like he was asleep. Elise had tucked herself in the corner between the wall and a box. He had watched as she fought sleep valiantly for a few minutes, then curled up against the wall with her eyes closed, giving in to her body's need for rest.

Noise startled Tiger and he opened his eyes, realizing he must have passed out as well. He started to get up only to feel a sharp pain in his chest. Slapping his hand over his mouth as he began coughing, Tiger tried to stop his noise when he saw that everyone else was awake as well and now crouching behind boxes. Tears leaked from his eyes with the effort to hold his breath as footsteps approached their hiding place. He had made up his mind to run out and make a distraction elsewhere when someone shouted from outside. Turning and hurrying away, the footsteps retreated and they heard the sound of the warehouse being locked up again.

Alvin, Zelos and Elise relaxed. Tiger curled over his knees, unable to breathe and resumed coughing, his nails biting into the floorboards as he fought for air.

"Tiger - you're bleeding!" he heard Elise say and a hand touched his back.

"Shit," Alvin muttered and he was pulled upright, a gel shoved into his mouth.

He nearly choked on it but managed to swallow before wiping his chin with his sleeve. Distastefully looking at the smear of crimson, he lowered his hands to his lap.

"Are you okay?" Elise asked softly. "I can try to heal you, though I don't know how good my spells will be without Teepo."

Zelos sighed. "Alvin, we need to get him out of Elympios as quickly as possible. This place is killing him." Elise and Alvin turned to look at the redhead as he cautiously climbed atop a box to peek out a dusty window high on the wall. "But it looks like they've called in backup."

Alvin scrambled up the boxes to join him. "Shit. Things just got worse. That's Vance's twin, Cain. There's no getting out of the port past them now. They figured out this is where we'd go." He looked at Zelos, then down at Tiger and Elise.

Turning away from Elise, Tiger started coughing again, using his arm to muffle the noise as best he could. Elise gently rubbed his back in a way that reminded him of his mother. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Maybe it's a poison?" Elise said.

By the time he managed to get his coughing under control, Tiger found that Alvin and Zelos had rejoined them on the floor.

Shaking his head, Zelos said, "It's less of a hurt and more of a 'he's already dead' sort of thing."

Elise's hand stilled on his back.

"What do you mean by that?" Alvin asked. "Why didn't you mention that earlier?"

Lowering his arm, Tiger carefully took a breath and let it out. "I died seven years ago. Some stuff happened in the last few weeks that brought me and a bunch of people back to life."

Zelos nodded. "Something Ratatosk did. Tiger is a manifestation of mana and Elympios is draining him."

"Why did you agree to bring him?" Alvin demanded, reaching out to grab Zelos's arm.

"I didn't realize Elympios would be this bad, or that we would be here for as long as we have been. Besides, he's been helpful."

Tiger stared at the floor, feeling that familiar ache in his chest that told him he was sick again. "Look... Maybe I can run a distraction? Go do something in another part of town that's really destructive and get them all to focus on that while you guys get out of here?"

"But - that might get you killed!" Elise objected.

"Yeah, but I'm already dead," Tiger pointed out, turning to face them on his knees. "It's only a matter of time before I fade away again anyway. Every time I smash something, I feel part of me... go away." He forced himself to his feet and clenched a fist. "I'd rather go down fighting this time! Not running away like I did in Palmacosta."

"You won't last even a minute against Cain in the shape you're in," Alvin said. "He gave me trouble a year ago and I'm pretty sure he's been training since then. Got himself some new sword it looked like."

Zelos was looking at the floor even as he shook his head. "Alvin. I doubt he's got more than half a day left."

Turning to look at him again, Alvin spread his hands. "Oh right, I get it, you're completely fine with letting another one of your friends just die?"

Furious, Tiger stomped his foot. "Don't you say that about Raine!" he said firmly. "She was a really smart lady and knew what she was getting into. She did it because she had to!" He gripped his chest, feeling the amulet Zelos had given him instead of the one Raine had. "And right now, someone's got to get out and tell the others what's going on here." He looked from Zelos to Alvin. "Someone has to get Elise out of here before that jerk gets his hands on her again. I'm not gonna be able to, so I'll just have to make sure that you two can!"

Elise stood in front of him, her lemon-green eyes burning holes into him for a moment before she turned to look at the other two men. "Alvin, Zelos, he's kind of like Milla and Muzet, right? He's dependent on mana, like a spirit, right?"

"Sort of?" Zelos said.

She turned back towards Tiger. "Then I can help!" Elise thrust a hand out, placing her palm on his chest. The air lit up around her like when Genis was casting a spell. But this was different... He felt the energy she was calling pour directly into him instead of turn into something else. The pain in his chest eased, breathing became easier and he felt as if she was putting him back together, piece by piece. Elise lowered her hand and opened her eyes, her palm still touching his chest. "How is that?"

"I..." Tiger clasped her hand and smiled. "Thank you. I feel much better. You're more than an angel, you're a Healing Goddess."

Elise flushed. "If I had Teepo I would be able to do more for you."

"Please tell me Vance doesn't have him," Alvin said.

"No. I don't think so. I think someone threw him in the water when they knocked me out," Elise said.

"Certainly doesn't help us either way," Alvin sighed. He rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Tiger... You're going to die if you face him alone."

Tiger glared and folded his arms. "Well? You got any better plans?" he demanded, then turned away to climb up the boxes to peer through the window. There were twenty soldiers and a young man in black with long black hair and a large sword strapped across his back standing facing the water. A soldier jogged up to the man and saluted. The man turned, revealing a profile that looked much like Vance's rounded cheek and straight nose, though Tiger couldn't tell much more from that distance.

Climbing down, he raised a brow at Alvin who remained silent.

"Is there some way to get onto a ship from the loading dock?" Tiger asked.

"Yeah. But not with that many people on the docks. We'd be spotted," Alvin said.

Tiger nodded and looked at Zelos then Elise. "All right, here's what we're doing. Alvin, you take Elise to where you can sneak onto the ship through the loading dock. Zelos and I will go get cornered elsewhere and make a big enough mess that sword-guy has to come deal with us himself. When the coast is clear, you make a run and hide on the ship. We'll probably only be able to give you ten minutes. Is that enough time?"

"Plenty..." Alvin said, though he looked like the word tasted bad.

Turning to look at Zelos, Tiger continued. "You hang back and save your strength. When you think they've had enough time to get on the ship, you make a break for it with your wings. Fly out to sea and sneak on from that direction. They won't expect that... I hope." He tried to ignore Elise's watering eyes.

"First we need to get out of here, second, where should Tiger and I make our attack? I think it would look more convincing if we made an attempt to run through them," Zelos suggested.

Seeing that he was outvoted, Alvin crouched and drew in the dust on the floor. "Here's the area," he said. "There's an alley here you can use to make it look like you're trying to sneak in but will bottle neck a lot of those guards. Buildings on either side are warehouses, in case you break anything." He glanced specifically at Tiger. "Zelos, when you make your retreat, I suggest going back this way at ground level unless you're surrounded, then take this corner and go up as high as you can. They should lose sight of you that way."

Zelos nodded.

"I am not looking forward to reporting to Gaius. He's going to be angry. Rowan was his Prime Minister," Alvin said and looked up at the ceiling. "If he doesn't know already... My family is going to be destroyed root and branch unless I tell him who wasn't on Vance's side in all this. Not that I'm sure of who was or wasn't either."

"I'm sorry," Elise said.

Looking down at her, he patted her hair. "Not your fault. Vance brought this on himself. Got your rout memorized?" he asked Zelos and Tiger. When they nodded, he wiped his hand across their map and dusted his palms on his pant leg. "Let's go then."

Standing, Tiger stretched his arms over his head and cringed as he made himself cough again.

Elise started to approach, hand lifted but he waved her off and forced himself to ward her off and smiled at her. "I'm fine. Save your strength." He was surprised when she suddenly rushed forward and hugged him.

"I... haven't known you for very long, but I still... think I'll miss you." Elise rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you."

He swallowed and gently patted her back, unsure of what exactly to do in this situation. She released him and climbed over the boxes blocking them from sight of the rest of the warehouse. Alvin followed with only a lingering glance at him. Zelos leapt over the boxes, leaving Tiger the last to climb over and join them on the other side.

Taking the lead now, Alivn crept through the warehouse, going back to the side door they had used to break in and after checking outside, he slipped out and pulled Elise close as they headed down the alley the opposite direction Zelos and Tiger intended to go.

Zelos quietly pelted down the street, heading away from the docks at first, then moving west a block, then back towards the water.

Reaching the corner to their destination, Zelos crouched down behind the edge of a building and peeked out once before putting his arm around Tiger's shoulders to whisper in his ear. "Three men standing on the other end at the intersection... Are you sure about this?"

He knew Zelos could feel him trembling. Settling for nodding silently, Tiger swallowed.

"Don't go overboard. I'll grab you and take you with me. You're not so heavy I can't carry you," Zelos said. "It'd be a nice gift to give that girl you're so sweet on."

Tiger grit his teeth and turned his head to whisper. "What're you gonna do? Put a ribbon on me and stick me in a box? I'll yell happy birthday when I pop out?"

Zelos choked on his laugh and patted Tiger's shoulder once before straightening.

Giving a thumbs up to the man, Tiger let him know he was ready to start. Zelos nodded and darted around the corner, drawing his blade and running full tilt towards the three soldiers on the other end.

One man saw them coming and went to draw his sword, but too late, Zelos had already stabbed his friend through. Tiger was on the second with a leaping kick that sent the man flying backwards into the wall. He crumbled to the ground and didn't rise again. The third man had enough time to shout, "I need backup!" and made for a hasty retreat towards the docks. They had a straight shot view of the ship they wanted to board, but they also were now in full view of not just eight guards but Cain had turned to look Tiger dead in the eyes.

The eight guards drew their weapons and charged into the alley. Zelos and Tiger hastily scrambled back into their choke point and ducked around the corner.

When the first soldier appeared, Zelos took him out with a quick stab of his sword. Two more made their way in and attacked Tiger at the same time. He ducked beneath one sword and came up with a punch to the man's chin, cracking his head backwards in a way that sounded incredibly uncomfortable, and possibly fatal. Zelos took out the second man as Tiger's opponent toppled to the ground. Dodging around the corpse, he kicked out to sweep the leg out from beneath another soldier.

"We're surrounded," Zelos said, warning him as the swordsman turned around to deal with the men coming at them from the other side.

A soldier broke his guard and left him open to three quick stabs from him and two of his friends who were trying to crowd into the narrow gap between the buildings. He backed away a few steps, got his guard back up, then spun on the ball of one foot, slamming everything he had into his kick. The man he hit sailed backwards out of the alley and took his two friends with him and knocked all three of them into another two men that were crowded behind. His target was undoubtedly dead, the others marginally hurt but regrouping quickly.

Taking the offensive, he sprang into the air and shouted, "Eagle Dive!" and smashed his heel into the face of another soldier, landing in the intersection of the narrow alley and the much wider street. He realized his mistake when he was plowed down from the left by a soldier's bulrush. Leaping to his feet in a backwards spring, Tiger dashed to the side and up the wall of the warehouse to get a better vantage of the battle and choose his next target. He now had nine soldiers attacking him and he could hear Zelos's battle in the alley still raging.

Kicking off the wall, Tiger cocked his fist back and landed a punch in the face of a soldier, crushing him to the ground. He took four hits in the back and dived forward to get away from the men. Rolling to his feet, he saw that the docks area was actually cleared of guards. There was a straight shot to the ship.

"Zelos! I'm goin for it!"

"No-" he faintly heard the Chosen over the sound of his fight. He was already charging for the open area of the docks.

An eerie premonition made him drop and slide across the ground as he passed the last building.

The shining blade of a sword swept the air just past his nose as he went under it. His eyes met Cain's as the young man's black gaze disdainfully narrowed.

Tiger rolled across the pavement and was on his feet just as Cain landed with a downwards stab where he had just been. Putting everything he had into this fight, he crouched, then sprang to the side to avoid an upwards sweep of the sword. Tiger moved around behind the man to get Cain facing away from the ship, in case Alvin and Elise made an appearance.

Following him around with a sweep of his sword to the right, Cain sliced him across the shoulder when Tiger misjudged the man's reach. He jumped back twice, moving like he was going to retreat back to the street.

"Judgment!" he heard Zelos shout. Lightning rained down behind him. At least Zelos was still alive.

Tiger turned sideways as Cain stabbed his long sword at him again, then dropped to the ground and kicked upwards as the blade swept to follow his first dodge. He knocked the blade skyward and pushed off the ground with his hands, launching another kick at Cain's chest, but while he had put effort behind the attack, Cain only staggered back a single step. Slow to move aside, Tiger barely managed to get his head out of the way as the sword descended.

The blade sliced his cheek and into his hair as the tip hit the ground and only the barest edge caught him. Twisting to his feet, Tiger kicked at Cain's chest again and was blocked by the sword. He cocked his fist back and shouted, "Tiger SMASH!" as he sent the blow forward.

Again, Cain blocked with the flat of his blade and slid backwards several feet, but generally looked unhurt.

Taking a running start, Tiger leapt into the air with a shout, driving his heel down towards Cain's face.

Easily moving his blade into position in time, Cain blocked with the flat and slung Tiger aside, sending him crashing into the ground and rolling.

Dazed from the impact, Tiger was slow to get up. He was roughly kicked in the ribs and knocked onto his back. Blinking up as Cain straddled him, he watched the man reach down to grasp the front of his shirt and pull him up. A light on the man's glove activated. Sharp pain shot through Tiger's entire body as he felt like his bones were being sucked out through the pores of his skin. Desperately, he gripped the man's wrist and tried to pry his hand loose, his eyes briefly focusing on movement behind Cain.

Elise fought against Alvin as he dragged her by her wrist towards the ship.

Gritting his teeth, Tiger stared Cain the eyes and kicked as hard as he could at the only place he could reach.

Cain wheezed, face going pale as he crumbled a little.

Tiger shoved Cain away and struggled to his feet. He could feel his whole body falling apart. There wasn't enough mana left to keep his form coherent. With the knowledge that he wasn't going to make it, Tiger rushed in, elbowing Cain in the face, then spinning with a stomp-kick to his foot. Grabbing Cain's long hair in the process, he yanked and brought the man's head down as he raised his knee. Something broke under the impact and Tiger wasn't sure if it was his leg or Cain's face. He followed the man to the ground with another stomp-kick.

Alvin had gotten Elise over his shoulder and was running across the open area to the loading dock. She lifted her hand out towards him, silently crying.

Cain rolled to his feet.

His hand closed over Tiger's face.

Specks of light broke off his body and sputtered like embers in the air as something tore him apart from a microscopic level.

"I'm not done yet!" Tiger growled between his teeth as his last view of Cain's bloodied face faded.


	34. Silver Lining

**AN: all work and no play makes Aloria very sleepy and have no energy to write when she does have time off.**

**Chapter 34**

As Jude had suspected, Gaius had wanted to grill Genis on the current situation in Aselia. The kid at least didn't have much info that seemed particularly useful though.

Genis linked his hands behind his head. "Man... Your people really like you," he said as he glanced around at the townsfolk as they bowed reverently in their king's direction. "The king of Tethe'alla hardly ever leaves his palace. He's a nice enough guy, but not really interested in knowing what his people think about his policies."

The king solemnly nodded. "I rule for my people," he said. "To ignore them would be-"

"Your Highness!" a man said as he ran towards them. He staggered to a stop and bowed several times as he tried to catch his breath.

"There is no need to rush," Gaius said.

"I ran all the way here from Sharilton, Lady Driselle sent me - Prime Minister Ilbert and Lady Elise were attacked!" The man coughed several times and crouched.

Jude stepped forward and knelt next to the man, casting a healing arte on him. "What do you mean? Where?" he asked, restraining the urge to shake the poor exhausted man.

"They were in Sharilton visiting Lady Driselle," the man swallowed and rubbed his arm across his forehead. "Men just poured out of everywhere and attacked. They took Lady Elise and wounded Prime Minister Ilbert."

"How badly?" Jude asked.

The man shook his head. "I don't know. I was sent here almost right after it happened."

"I will go immediately," Gaius said.

Genis dropped his hands to his sides as he turned to look up at the man. "What? Really? Personally? Wow."

"I'm going with you," Jude said firmly and stood.

The king merely nodded once and looked down at the messenger. "Rest and recover yourself. Your job is finished."

Nodding, the man dipped his head in a bow.

Gaius started walking towards the city's gates. Jude turned to follow and looked down at Genis as the half-elf boy ran to catch up with them. "I can come too, right?" Genis asked.

"Of course," Gaius said without even looking back. "We will take wyverns to get there."

"I've got a winged dragon," Genis said helpfully. "So you don't need to worry about me. Though, I kind of like rheairds better."

Without looking like he was in a hurry at all, Gaius quickly led them to the city gates and outside. The woman at the wyvern pen bowed deeply to her king. "Your Highness? How can I assist you?"

"Saddle my wyvern and the winged dragon," Gaius ordered.

"Yes sire," she said and dashed away.

Moments later a wyvern and Genis's monster were brought out. Jude wasn't really much of a judge on the subject matter, but suspected that the winged dragon looked well cared for.

Climbing up into the saddle behind Genis, Jude held on to the back of the saddle as they took off, following Gaius's mount.

"I can't believe that a king just... flies off without any guards," Genis said.

"Gaius is more than capable of taking care of himself. Besides, we're here," Jude reassured. "Though, honestly if he has trouble with anything, we're toast. I defeated him once, but I had help and I think he was going easy on us because he didn't actually want to kill us."

Genis looked back at him, brows lifting into the silver fringe of his bangs. "You're kidding, right?"

Briefly smiling, Jude shook his head. "No. It was more to prove that we were absolutely convinced that we were doing the right thing and by defeating him, we convinced him."

"This guy is really hard to read," Genis said. "I'm more than a little intimidated." He looked down. "I didn't think I'd ever meet anyone who could scare me like Raine did, but... I think she would've liked this guy."

Having not met her, Jude could only shrug slightly. "Gaius is more focused on his mission than relationships."

Genis flushed and shook his head. "I couldn't imagine Raine falling in love with anyone either. I was just saying I think they'd get along really well."

They passed over the ocean, flying high above the clouds, Gaius in the lead.

"At least this is faster than a boat," Jude said. "Just have to keep an eye out for the king of the skies."

"That's not Gaius?" Genis asked and briefly grinned.

Jude laughed. "No. But I've defeated him once as well."

"Man. You're pretty accomplished," Genis said.

"You've done plenty on your world," Jude pointed out.

Tipping his head to the side, Genis shrugged. "Yeah. I guess so."

Jude sat back slightly and rode in silence, suspecting that he had upset the boy somehow. Not wanting to hurt his feelings further, he kept an eye out for any skyward danger. Thankfully they crossed the sea without mishap and followed Gaius to land in the courtyard of Lady Driselle's mansion.

Genis leaned around his winged dragon's neck and stared up at the house. "Is that a tree?" he asked.

"Yes and no," Jude answered. "It's a mansion that was encouraged to take that shape via spirit artes." He dismounted as Driselle came dashing out of the house.

"Jude! King Gaius!" she called. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Is Ilbert alive?" Gaius asked.

Driselle stopped long enough to bow as she blurted, "Yes, but barely! Please hurry!" She turned and ran back inside, Jude hot on her heels, leaving Gaius and Genis behind, though not by far.

She led the way upstairs to a room and slammed the door open and got out of Jude's way as he went straight for the bed. A man was already there and had made some attempt to aid Rowan. Quickly looking his friend over, Jude shook his head. "He's hurt pretty bad, but, I think he's way too stubborn to give up yet." Reaching his hands out, he began casting a healing arte.

...

"What do you mean he's gone?" Ivar demanded at the top of his lungs.

Aster looked over curiously. He had been admiring the large bonfire in the middle of the room.

"He went to Sharilton."

"Why would he go there?" Ivar asked. He was standing on the other side of the bonfire with a guard.

"A messenger came," the guard said, "from Sharilton. He said they were attacked. He went with Doctor Mathis and that odd boy he brought."

Ivar turned to look at the others. "Well, what now?"

"We will go to him," Ratatosk said distastefully. "Jude is required."

Pulling a face, Ivar glared. "Fine." He turned to march out of the palace.

Marta audibly sighed at the thought of riding the gondola again. Aster had personally found it fun, but understood why she would be less than thrilled. _'Wonder if I can ask the king how it works,'_ he wondered as he followed the others.

In the palace courtyard, Ivar summoned his wyvern and mounted there.

Ratatosk did the same for Judith and the Winged Dragon he had taken possession of once Aster had dismounted. Marta looked even less thrilled. _'Her anti-nausea pill must be wearing off.'_

Mounting his monster, Aster nudged it to take off and follow Ivar as he and Sheena flew south in a flurry of wings and snow.

Cold snow slapped him in the face as a fresh fall began. The heavy wet flakes soaked into his coat, chilling him to the bone and he hunched down over his winged dragon's neck, trying to reduce the pull of the wind, tucking loose fabric under himself so he wouldn't flap so much. Not that it really helped, but at least the dragon was warmer to lean against than sitting straight up.

_'At this rate, I'm going to catch cold. Then Richter will really be mad at me,'_ he thought and shook his head with a slight smile. _'I hope he's okay.'_ He was startled when his dragon dived suddenly. Opening his eyes, he found that Judith had taken the lead and was heading for what looked like an uneven fight between three people - one of which looked unarmed - and a band of thirty.

"Judgment!"

It took Aster a moment to realize that the voice echoing off the canyon walls was familiar, it was the glowing flash of angel wings that knocked it into his head. "Zelos?" he leaned forward slightly to look, finding the distinctive red hair of the swordsman as he moved to protect the short blonde. He counted again and only came up with what looked like Alvin, Zelos, and a blonde girl who was very good at dodging attacks but didn't seem to have a weapon of her own.

Emil landed in the snow alongside Marta and they joined the battle, as did Judith, Ivar and Sheena. Aster pulled his winged dragon out of the dive and circled overhead. Drawing his gun, he took care to aim at one of the attacking men and fired a bolt of lightning. The man was stunned long enough for Alvin to finish him off.

Aster chose another target, continuing to circle overhead, picking men off one at a time. Though he didn't feel like he had helped much, the remaining five men turned tail to flee, deciding that the fight just wasn't worth it. Only then did Aster direct his winged dragon to land in the snow nearby and slide off into a hip-deep drift. He sighed gustily as he was instantly cold where he had been marginally warm. Wading out of the snow, he joined the others.

"What do you mean gone?" Marta demanded at the top of her lungs.

"Zelos! You were supposed to watch out for him!" Sheena added.

"Hey!" Alvin interrupted. "It was his idea, okay? Can we just go report to Gaius?"

"He's not at Kambalar," Ivar said. "Apparently he went to Sharilton."

"Probably to check on Rowen," the blonde girl said. "Alvin, we should go there too."

The brunet man nodded. "Probably a good idea," he said. "Lord Ratatosk, please restrain your womenfolk. All right? This isn't the place to go spilling the whole story."

Aster looked at the Summon Spirit to find him squinting for a moment before grabbing Marta and hauling her bodily towards Judith once again. "You will explain all in detail once we get there."

"Wh- wait? Aren't you going to call another wyvern or something?" Alvin asked.

"No. I will have Judith carry you by your leg."

"Come on!" Alvin objected.

"Would serve you right," the girl said.

Clearing his throat, Aster lifted a hand, "You two can ride with me," he said and looked at Zelos.

"I'll fly myself," the redhead said, his wings appearing in a burst of light.

Aster turned to look back at his winged dragon, which was biting the snow, he decided to follow the path he'd already broken through the drift to get back to his mount and tried to climb up. He was surprised when Alvin unexpectedly gave him a boost. "Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it," Alvin said as he handed the girl up to sit in front of Aster. He climbed up to sit behind the saddle and held on as the winged dragon struggled into the air.

The blonde girl looked back at him. "You're soaking wet," she said.

"Yeah well. Snow kind of has that effect." Aster smiled.

"You might get sick, though," she said.

Aster smiled wider. "Sounds like something my friend would say."

She looked down. "Was your friend Tiger?"

He blinked. "That would be the news I missed, I'm guessing," Aster said and sighed. "Tiger was a friend of mine, but not the one I was referencing. I guess... he disappeared?"

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"I should have considered it earlier, but taking him to Elympios probably wasn't the best idea," Aster admitted, "Considering he's made of mana." _'For that matter, I should avoid the place too.'_

"So you knew he was dead."

Aster nodded.

"I'm Elise," she said.

"Aster. Nice to meet you."

She shivered against the wind and scooted back to tuck herself against his chest more securely.

"I'll get you wet too...?" Aster asked in confusion.

"I'll dry," Elise said and bowed her head. He thought he heard her sniffle but couldn't see her face to confirm if she was crying or not. Feeling miserable about the news himself, Aster put his arms around her.

"He was a good kid," he said softly. "A bit obnoxious sometimes, but he had a good heart."

They passed out of the blizzard finally and flew over a nighttime sea, heading generally south in a V formation with the two wyverns breaking the wind and making it easier on his overburdened winged dragon as much as they could. Zelos flew on the other end of their formation, though his flight wasn't based on wing beats alone.

Elise's back had warmed the wet cloth of his shirt and Alvin's presence behind him had begun to thaw him by the time they reached their apparent destination. He briefly got distracted looking at a giant windmill to his left as his dragon followed the other two to land in a courtyard in front of a mansion. Another winged dragon and wyvern were already tethered there, looking sleepy as though they had been there for a while.

The lights were on, or perhaps they never turned off since they were apparently made of glowing grass.

Marta was quick to dismount and hurried to the bushes, Emil following to make sure she was all right. Elise dismounted the winged dragon nimbly and rubbed her arms, shivering. Alvin joined her on the ground and Aster awkwardly slid off, nearly getting tangled in the reins on his way down. Thankfully Alvin didn't have to step in and help before he got himself sorted out.

"You're a real klutz, you know that?" the man said.

"That's what Richter tells me," Aster agreed, hiding behind cheerfulness like a security blanket.

Guards rushed forward to place themselves between them and the doors of the mansion, but Ivar strode up boldly. "We were told King Gaius had come here," he said boldly. "We're here on official business."

One of the guards looked at his companion, but was forestalled from speaking when Elise hurried forward. "They're with me," she said.

"Miss Elise!" the guard said and hurried to step back. "Yes, his Highness is here, along with Dr. Mathis. They're in the guest room."

Nodding once, she strode past to head up the stairs to the front door, leading the way for everyone else; inside, up the stairs, and to the left.

Opening a door without even knocking, Elise stepped in and gasped. "Rowen!" she cried and ran across the room.

"Little Miss," a tired old voice rasped. "I'm so glad to see you safe..."

Aster slipped in after everyone else and closed the door before looking around to find the large room crowded with not just the people he had arrived with but Jude, Genis, and a tall man with black hair. Elise was hugging a bandaged old man who was propped up on the bed.

"Rowen," Alvin said, hand on his forehead, voice dripping with relief.

"How convenient that we have all gathered here," the tall man with dark hair intoned. He folded his arms and looked around the room.

The door opened again, bumping Aster in the back. He moved aside as a woman in pink rushed in. "Elise!" she cried and went to hug the girl. "I was so worried! I'm glad you're safe!"

Elise hugged the woman in return, "Driselle, I'm okay," she said. "I... I was saved."

"By Alvin?" Driselle asked. "Here, I found Teepo," she pulled a strange doll from her pocket and handed it to Elise. The girl gripped the doll and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Aster squinted as he tried to remember where he had heard that name before.

"Long story," Alvin muttered and made his way over to a sideboard where a crystal bottle of alcohol sat on a mirrored tray. He pulled out a cup, poured himself a shot and knocked it back. Pouring another, he turned to look at the rest of the room.

The tall man with black hair turned to face Alvin. "Now would be a good time to make your report, since we have all gathered." He glanced around. "Assuming this is everyone who is expected?"

Emil nodded. "Yeah."

Marta took a seat on a plush chair near the window, Emil perching on the arm of it next to her.

Alvin sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. "Okay, so after checking out Aselia, we split up. I took Zelos and Tiger to Elympios to check out the politics going on there..." He cringed. Reaching back, he grabbed the bottle and poured another glass and drank it before he could continue. "Balan sent me a note saying my cousin Vance, current patriarch of the Svent family was throwing a party. I thought it sounded promising for leads and we went there... Vance was up to no good, of course. He's definitely behind the revival of the Otherworld Reactor Plan. Pulled some strings, made some bets, and essentially ensured the downfall of the Spyrite program."

"What? How?" Jude asked, moving to sit on the couch next to Elise and Driselle.

"Balan's dead." Alvin looked at the tall dark haired man. "Let me finish before you get your hackles up, Gaius." He poured another shot, and swallowing with a slight cringe, Alvin shook his head. "So we were about to leave when Vance comes out with Elise all drugged up. I couldn't let that go without a fight... Set fire to the house and left. We ended up in the warehouses lining the Trigleph Seahaven. But Vance had figured out that we'd head there, so he blocked it with a bunch of his men and Cain. We weren't going to make it out so Tiger came up with this stupid plan to distract them while the three of us ran." He shot a glare at Zelos. "I wouldn't have agreed to bring him along if I'd known what he was."

"I didn't know we would be there that long!" Zelos objected.

"Wait," Jude lifted a hand. "What exactly happened to him?"

"The spyrix in Elympios were draining him," Alvin said. "Being made of mana and all." He set the glass down again and rubbed his eyes. "So he figured he was going to fade out anyway, he said he wanted to go down fighting. He challenged Cain and lost."

"He kicked that jerk in the nuts before he went, though! And broke his face," the doll in Elise's lap announced, startling Aster. After a quick glance around, he realized that only those from Aselia were surprised by this and looked at the doll again.

"Wait," Marta whispered. "Did you just - you just said..."

"Tiger's gone," Elise said sadly.

Genis turned around to look at her, his face white. He slowly sat down on the floor and put his face in his hands.

Alvin rubbed the bridge of his nose with a finger and sighed. "The kid actually did pretty well. Lasted longer than I expected him to... Gave me time to get Elise on the ship and hide somewhere. Zelos joined us later after everything had settled down again."

"How?" Gaius asked.

"He can fly, apparently," Alvin shrugged. "That's it. We spent the rest of the time hiding on a ship."

Teepo took to the air, hovering next to Elise as it said, "If only I'd been there. I could've helped save Tiger."

"Saved him?" Genis demanded. "How? What's the point of any of this anymore?"

Sheena knelt beside the boy and put her arms around his shoulders. He sullenly stared at the floor.

Alvin knocked back another shot. "Elise figured out that she could channel mana into him."

Jude's head jerked up. He looked from the girl beside him to Aster, where he still stood near the door.

"Okay, is no one going to ask what that thing is?" Aster asked, pointing at the floating doll.

"I'm Teepo!" the doll announced. "Got a problem with that?"

Suddenly it clicked. "Teepo? Wait!" Aster looked to Jude for confirmation. "Can I look at it?" He reached out to grab at the floating doll.

"Ahh!" Teepo yelped and flew away to hide behind Marta's chair.

Elise's head snapped up to glare at Aster. "You leave Teepo alone!" she said firmly, clenching her fists.

Jude placed a hand on her shoulder. "Elise, it's okay." He looked around. "That's Aster, he's a researcher from Aselia. He's working with me to figure out a solution to both our words' problems. Can he take a look at Teepo for a minute?"

Aster clasped his hands together. "I promise I won't hurt him. Your name is Elise, right? Sorry for being rude. I just got a little excited. Jude's records mentioned Teepo and said you two were extraordinary."

Elise flushed and slowly the floating doll came out from behind the chair. Aster carefully caught it and looked it over before finding a zipper.

"Woah! Hey!" Teepo objected but Aster had already opened it and was looking inside. He put everything back and released the doll. "Watch it pal!" He flew back to Elise's lap. "So rude!"

"I can't tell for certain. Altessa will have to verify if its the purity of the materials, but I'd think that's what it is," Aster said. "That's why she's never had a problem using Teepo."

"Speaking of which." Alvin waved the hand holding his glass. He was on his sixth shot of whatever it was he'd found. "How'd that go?"

"We found - well, Ivar and Sheena found a whole stash of boosters," Aster said. "So success on our end. We should be able to refine the materials."

"Something gone right at least," Zelos muttered.

Marta leaned forward, rubbing her eyes. Emil gently rubbed her back with one palm and sighed softly. "So what now? We need some way to deal with Alice and Decus again. And now we've confirmed its the Otherworld Reactor Plan that's been the whole start of this mess?" he asked. "How do we even deal with that?"

Gaius opened his eyes. "I will deal with the Svent family," he said.

"Can I," Alvin paused, squinted slightly and swayed. "At least ask that you let me give you the names of the people who might not have been in on this whole thing? I mean. I don't like them, but I don't want my entire family exterminated either. Leaves power vacuums. Which I guess in hindsight was the whole reason Vance got into the position he's in now." He hiccuped.

"Perhaps when you're sober," Gaius said blandly.

"Hey-" Alvin waved a finger in the king's general direction. "I've every right to be upset. The only family I gave a damn about is dead." He set his glass down and shuffled in his pocket a moment. "Aster. I want a gun like yours." He pulled an aspyrixis out and tossed it in Aster's direction.

Fumbling to catch it, Aster managed to get a good hold before it hit the ground. "Uhm..." Aster looked up at Alvin. "I really don't want to make any more of those..." he said and glanced briefly at Gaius.

The king didn't look amused. "I assume you're speaking of the design that prompted the creation of your lamp," he said blandly. "You have my word that I will not make use of such weapons. It will only lead to arms races with those who would seek to challenge me. Such as the battle over the Lance."

"That's it!" Elise said, jumping to her feet. "Cain's glove sucked the mana out of the air the same way the Lance did!"

Everyone looked at her.

Shying back, Elise looked at the floor. "I mean... it really looked like he absorbed Tiger. He didn't dissipate."

"That would make sense," Jude said, tipping his head to the side and tapping his temple with a finger. "Given how mana has been simply vanishing from Aselia. Cain has a portable Lance... Which means he can get back and forth from Aselia to Elympios at will."

Ratatosk leaned forward slightly. "Then it needs destroying."

Alvin snorted and gestured with his glass again. "Would you get a load of that, Jude? He sounds just like Milla, doesn't he?"

Sweeping her skirt under her as she sat, Elise looked from Aster to Emil curiously.

"So who are all these people anyway?" Teepo asked, floating around the room and stopped in Emil's face. "This guy tastes like cinnamon and apples. Spicy and sweet."

Marta straightened and squinted at the floating doll. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, sorry, Elise," Jude said and gestured, "That's Emil and Ratatosk, Lord of Monsters. Marta, Genis, and Sheena."

Elise narrowed her eyes at Emil. "So you're the one who took his name?"

Surprised, Emil leaned back, only to have Teepo hover closer. "Uhm..." he finally connected what she was talking about. "Yeah..."

Teepo stared him in the eyes, only inches from his face. "You'd better take good care of it, because I'll _smash_ you if you don't!"

Ratatosk fell over behind Marta, laughing. "I _like_ this creature!"

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Teepo objected. "I'm being serious!"

Marta reached up to catch the doll and looked from it to Elise and finally held it out to her, though the doll fought against her grip. "Please don't be offended. Ratatosk is-"

Laying across the chair behind Marta, Ratatosk put his arm around her waist. "Quit making excuses for me. I'm rude. We're all aware of that."

"If you know you're being rude, why do you do it anyway?" Marta asked, twisting to look back at him.

He shrugged. "Just the way I am I suppose."

Marta rolled her eyes with a sigh. She looked back at the struggling doll and then at Elise again. "Emil and Ratatosk are and aren't the same person. I'm sure when you get to know them better you'll be able to tell the difference. Emil isn't rude like this."

"Not out loud anyway," Ratatosk put in and allowed Emil to have their body back. He sat up but was unable to get out of the cushy chair. Marta looked back at him again after giving Teepo back to Elise. She shifted sideways to give him room on the chair with her and he turned, having to put his arm around her to be comfortable, one leg dangling over the arm of the chair still.

"Miss Elise, I will do my absolute best to take care of Tiger's name. I'm grateful that he let me have it," he told the girl.

Alvin slid down to sit on the floor.

Gaius stood. "The first step to making a plan is to outline the objectives."

Genis turned to look at him. "We really need to nail that Cain guy to a wall or something."

"Oh interesting," Ratatosk mused, leaning his chin on his fist, elbow resting on the knee that dangled over the arm of the chair. "And we could force him to eat gels every so often to prolong the suffering."

"And pull his nails out!" Teepo blurted. "Afterwards we can eviscerate and draw and quarter him!"

"I _really_ like this creature," Ratatosk mused with a smirk. "We should add in some flaying and perhaps to finish off, impale him upon a spike for a few days?"

Jude interrupted, "That's quite enough. We need to focus right now."

Nodding once, Gaius looked from the girl to Genis. "Cain has to have a power base from which to operate from. Remove that and he should be weakened." He looked at Aster and Jude. "You two will focus on refining your invention to restore the Word Tree in Aselia. I will deal with the Svent family."

"Then there's Alice and Decus," Emil said. "We still don't know what they even want."

"That will be your task then," Gaius said.

Ratatosk narrowed his eyes but Emil managed to keep his mouth closed on what the Summon Spirit wanted to say.

"We need to get this wrapped up pretty quickly," Aster said and turned to Elise. "Would you help as well? I think your skills with mana channeling might be key in saving all three worlds."

Elise blushed and ducked her head. She nodded once, keeping her face averted.

"Alvin," Gaius said. When Alvin didn't respond, he strode over to nudge the man's thigh with the toe of his boot. "Alvin."

"What?" the man mumbled and snorted, head hanging.

Gaius sighed.

"I could do something about that," Jude said, "Though... I kind of don't want to."

"He would be far more useful awake," Gaius said. "Especially if he wishes to have a hand in sparing some of his family."

Jude went to kneel next to Alvin and lifted his hands to cast an arte.

Zelos lifted a hand. "I'd like to go with Alvin. I'm personally offended by how Vance treated the little lady." He gestured at Elise.

"I'm sick of this," Genis said. "I'm going with you, Zelos. I wanna blow some holes in people."

The redhead nodded. "Can't blame you there."

Emil looked at Ivar and Sheena. "I doubt I could take on Alice and Decus by myself," he said.

"Of course I'm going with you!" Ivar pumped his fist.

Sheena nodded. "I'll go help with Alice and Decus as well."

Standing, Jude brushed his palms together. "He should wake shortly."

Aster stepped over, taking off the holster for his gun. "I'll just give him this. I'm not going to need it, I think." He set the gun in Alvin's lap and looked at Jude. "Let's get back to Altessa and see what can be done." He gestured with the aspyrixis Alvin had tossed to him, then paused, looking at the red spirit fossil locked into it. He had the odd feeling that he could almost hear someone crying. Brows drawing together briefly, he put the device in his pocket.

"Right," Jude agreed.

"Jude, take my winged dragon," Genis said. "I'll ride with Zelos."

"All right. Thanks."


	35. Staff Meeting

**Chapter 35**

Unsure of where he was, Richter sat still, heart pounding so hard his head began to hurt. _'Aster...?'_ He swallowed, feeling an unusual weight around his throat, which caused him to lift his hand. His fingers encountered a metal choker, which after a brief exploration, he realized was Aster's. _'Aster isn't dead. He gave this to me. He'll be back.'_ Reassured that the danger had passed, Richter lowered his hand and blinked his eyes clear of the haze of sleep and took a moment more to recognize that he was at Altessa's house. The dwarf was on the other side of the room sitting at a table with...

_'Lloyd and Yuan? When did they get here?'_ Irritated that he had been so dead to the world that he had completely missed their arrival as well as the conversation they were having, Richter slid forward carefully in the cushy chair Altessa had insisted he settle down in and cautiously reached out for the cane leaning against the side of the arm. He missed it and knocked the stick to the floor with a clatter, which caused Lloyd to stand.

"Richter-"

Leaning down, the half-elf grasped the cane and levered himself to his feet. Shuffling across the room, he pulled out a chair and joined them at the table. Altessa wordlessly put a cup of tea in front of him and two pills. "Right on schedule," the dwarf said.

Lloyd slowly sat down, looking morose. "How're you feeling?"

"About as expected," Richter said and knocked the pills back with a swallow of tea. One of them had a tendency to dissolve quickly and left a bitter taste on the back of his tongue. He drank more tea to wash it away. "Like someone opened me up and played with my internal organs," he finished after a third swallow and pushed his cup towards Altessa for a refill.

Yuan looked incredibly disgusted. Lloyd simply paled.

"How are you even alive?" Lloyd asked in a small voice.

Richter shook his head. "Grace, or chance, or maybe some great destiny I still have to fulfill. What did I miss?"

"Yuan and Lloyd showed up shortly after you clocked out," Altessa said. "I sent them out to gather materials. They've only just returned."

Lifting a brow slightly, Richter glanced from one man to the next, waiting to hear what materials in specific had been gathered.

"We raided one of the old human ranches," Yuan said, "Found a bunch of key crest ore."

"Ah," Richter nodded.

"Next step would be deciding what exact form this key crest should take," Altessa said. "I'm afraid I'm a bit stumped. Too much ore is required to make a piece of jewelry from. The key crest design is going to be rather complicated."

Swallowing another sip of tea, Richter nodded. "What does the design look like?"

Altessa pushed a paper towards him. "Do you have any idea what Aster had in mind?"

The design was circular and large, radiating out from a central point with long angular lines. Taking the paper, Richter carefully lifted it, folded it once, then again until he had created a sort of flower. Pinching the corners together, he held it up. "A staff," he said.

Lloyd leaned forward. "Wow! I was thinking like some big disk you stood or on something..."

"Hardly portable," Yuan said. "A staff is perfect, since this can also be used as a weapon."

"Which I hope isn't necessary," Richter said and carefully flattened the paper on the table again before picking up his teacup and taking a drink.

Altessa refilled his cup again when Richter set it down. "I've got the ore set to cooking. It'll be a few hours before it's all melted and I can form it."

"Trying to tell me to go back to sleep?" Richter asked.

"Seems like you need it," Yuan pointed out.

"It's those stupid pain pills," Richter complained.

Lloyd tipped his head in confusion. "Then don't take them?"

The redhead sighed and shook his head. Aster's choker pinched his skin slightly and he adjusted it but made no move to take it off. "Were it that easy," he muttered. Lloyd looked confused, but Yuan seemed to get the complications Richter was facing when it came to his medications. The dark haired half-elf glanced Altessa's direction with a slightly lifted brow.

"I don't get it," Lloyd admitted finally and shook his head.

Yuan cleared his throat. "Once you have the staff created, what then?"

Reaching over, Richter grabbed another piece of paper and after looking at it to see that while there were notes written on one side, the back was clean. Taking a pencil, he sketched his idea onto the page, then added a detail showing the head of the staff where the equipment Aster would be attaching to the device would, by necessity, need to go. Keeping in mind the added bulk to his gun, Richter finished sketching and slid the paper to Altessa.

The dwarf nodded as he considered it, stroking his beard. "I see. Very elegant. And to think, this is what you come up with while half asleep." He snorted. "If you've left Sybak, I'm sure they're dearly missing you."

"I don't care if they are." Richter pointedly sipped his tea.

Lloyd pushed his teacup back and forth between his hands. "So how does any of this solve anything?" He looked at Yuan. "You never explained what Ratatosk was up to either."

This being new to Richter as well, he turned his full attention to the other half-elf.

"Ratatosk has been linked into the mana flow to assist in coordinating the distribution across all three worlds, since Martel doesn't have that ability. She's not a true Summon Spirit, after all. I believe Aster went back to Rieze Maxia to retrieve more materials for a booster to create for the World Tree's use in addition to this staff's capability of modifying mana flow," Yuan said.

"Uhm..." Lloyd said slowly.

"In short," Richter said, "We're going to cheat the system and force the tree to create more mana out of nothing."

Brows drawing together, Lloyd frowned. "That doesn't sound possible. How can something come of nothing?"

Altessa lifted a finger. "Not necessarily nothing," he said. "That's where the booster comes in. It converts anti-mana into mana by channeling it through the booster user from Nifelheim."

Lloyd set his cup down. "Which is why Ratatosk needs to be involved at all!" he said in sudden understanding.

"Exactly," Yuan said.

"So... Once all this mana stuff is sorted out... the demon realm will be less powerful?" Lloyd asked.

"Theoretically," Yuan agreed. "Which means it will be easier to keep the weakened gate closed until there's enough excess mana to create a better one."

"Then we should get to work on that staff. They could be back at any minute, right?" Lloyd nearly stood from his chair in excitement as he looked at Altessa. "Can I help with crafting the ore and key crest?"

The dwarf looked briefly towards Richter, then back at Lloyd. "I'll probably need some help," he admitted. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"And I'm practically useless," Richter muttered and lifted his teacup only to find that it was empty.

"Wounded," Yuan corrected. "And recovering. There's a difference. Your mind still works, though, which has contributed quite a bit to the project." He gestured at the sketch.

Richter closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Besides," Yuan continued. "You know Aster best. I've tried to read his notes on that lamp... Practically incomprehensible handwriting and he skips from one thought to another mid sentence on the parts I _could_ read. We'll need someone to translate what he wrote."

Unable to help himself, Richter snorted and covered his smile with a hand. "I suppose that's true," he admitted.

...

Aster only half paid attention to guiding his flying dragon as he followed Jude back to the portal to Aselia. Ahead, he could see that Elise and Jude were talking, but couldn't hear over the wind, and part of him didn't want to hear what they were discussing. It was probably about Tiger.

_'Already one of us gone because of mana fading.'_ Aster closed his eyes briefly and swallowed. "I'll figure something out," he muttered, hands tightening on the reins of his mount. He looked forward again to find Elise peeking back at him past Jude. She wore a determined expression as well and he managed to smile at her. _'I guess she's going to do her best too. I'm glad I've got so many people helping me with this. Ratatosk is right. I'm not alone. And Richter will help too. I hope he's feeling better.'_

Jude's mount glided in a circle as he directed it downwards to land in the small clearing in front of Milla's shrine. He waited as Aster landed nearby and turned to look at him. The dark haired doctor looked like he wanted to say something but hesitated.

"Lots of work to do still," Aster said cheerfully. "I was thinking about that aspyrixis Alvin gave me. Shouldn't it have a spirit fossil in it?"

"Well, yes?"

"It's got an exsphere now," Aster said and pulled the device from his pocket to show Jude.

"That's... Balan's," Jude said, apparently recognizing the device.

Aster looked at it with a frown. "Well... That would explain why I can vaguely hear someone trying to talk to me from it."

"What?" Jude leaned forward.

"Sometimes exspheres will absorb the personality of the person they were attached to... Giving them something of a life after death but not really. Hm. More a ghost of their mana, perhaps?" Aster explained.

Elise gasped, "So Balan isn't completely gone?" she asked.

"I suppose not technically," Aster agreed. "We can take another look at it when we get to Altessa's, but I'm thinking he might be able to help us. That is, if he's willing and we can get through to him."

"You're thinking of using him in the device to boost the World Tree, aren't you?" Jude asked.

Aster grinned.

Jude nodded once with a slight smile. "I think he'd be more than willing to help. Much better than turning him into a gun like Alvin wanted."

"I'll let you use Teepo," Elise said. "As long as you don't hurt him in the process."

Shaking his head quickly, Aster said, "I promise!" He lifted his hand palm out with a bright smile. "Let's get back to Altessa's so we can get to work!" He urged his winged dragon through the portal and emerged on the other side. The not-mud had dried a bit since the last time he was there, but it still stank of death. He quickly took to the air again to get away before he had any flashbacks and circled once before taking off. Jude and Elise were right on his tail moments later, following his lead this time as he guided them across the ocean southwest.

At the dwarf's cliff-cave house, Aster landed and tied the winged dragon to a nearby tree so it could rest in the shade. Jude and Elise joined him shortly after.

The door to Altessa's home opened. Aster turned to look and smiled in relief as Richter limped out, using a cane to assist his balance. "Should you even be up?" he demanded of his friend as he jogged over.

"I'm fine," Richter said more out of habit as he smiled. He patted Aster's head. "You're back sooner than expected."

"Yeah, well, we had some success..." Aster lowered his voice, "some failures... Tiger's dead."

"What?" Richter swallowed. "How?"

"Found the mana thief and tried to take him on one-on-one," Jude said as he approached, followed by Elise. "We've got more allies on the other side of the portal working to take out half of that problem. Our task is to strengthen the World Tree."

Richter grimly nodded. "Altessa and I've been working on some things, based on your notes, Aster."

"Oh?" He excitedly followed Richter back into the house.

The dining table had been taken over by equipment and a scattering of papers.

Aster gasped and quickly approached to pick up the staff that sat in the center of the mess. "Oh Richter! It's perfect!" He turned to face his friend, hugging the staff to his chest.

Richter smiled again as Aster looked more closely at the staff's intricate key crest designs winding down the length of it.

"We're just missing a few things," the half-elf said as he lowered himself into a seat with a slight wheeze.

"An aspyrixis and a booster," Jude said. "Right?"

"Exactly."

Reaching into his pocket, Aster pulled out Balan's aspyrixis. "Where did you find enough material to make this staff?" Aster asked.

"Yuan and Lloyd went around collecting everything they could find," Altessa said as he arrived from the kitchen, carrying a tray of tea. "This is still just the trigger and we need to make a booster of sufficient strength to attach to the World Tree itself."

Jude set the bag he had carried inside on the table and opened it. "We've got another bag tied to Aster's mount still," he said. "Is this enough?"

"Yes!" Altessa said, eyes wide. "We might actually be able to do this!"

"Except we still need someone who can cast the arte," Richter said.

"I can," Elise said firmly, hugging Teepo to her chest.

Altessa and Richter turned to look at her. "That's a lot of mana to be channeling," Altessa started to say.

"She can do it," Jude said. "She's a master."

Even though she was blushing, Elise nodded. "I can do it," she reaffirmed.

"Then," Aster looked around the room after carefully placing the staff on the table where he had found it. "We're officially in business." He turned to Altessa, "I'll go get the other bag of boosters if you'll start melting this down or... however you're supposed to get the impurities out. Jude, you'll assist him. Richter and I will work on connecting Balan's aspyrixis to the staff. Elise," he turned to look at her. "We'll need your help in boosting the exsphere so we can strengthen it. Then we'll link Teepo to the staff."

She nodded firmly with a slight smile.

Aster jogged outside to his winged dragon and untied the bag full of boosters and realized that his hands were shaking.

"Hey Aster," Teepo said, startling him.

He turned to look and found that Elise had followed him outside. She placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. Teepo circled around them as the air lit up, mana multiplying until it was visible and rushing into him in a warm flood from where her hand rested against his chest.

Knees trembling as he realized what she was doing, Aster bowed his head and bit his lower lip as he realized what she was doing, and what she had meant when she had said that if Teepo had been with her, she could have saved Tiger. _'I hope she'll forgive herself for that someday. It wasn't her fault.'_ The glow faded and he felt her remove her hand. "Thank you," he whispered and opened his eyes in time to see her shake her head.

"You're a really nice person," Elise said. "And watching Tiger disappear like that was bad enough... I don't want anyone else to go through that."

Aster smiled and hugged her speechlessly.

"Jude said you'd never ask me yourself," she added, patting his back gently.

Drawing back, he shook his head. "Never even crossed my mind... I... Thank you."

"Aww, enough with the mushy stuff!" Teepo objected. "Let's get back to saving the worlds!"

Glancing in the doll's direction, Aster grinned and nodded. "You're absolutely right, Teepo." He picked up the bag of boosters and walked with Elise back into the house. He handed the bag over to Altessa in exchange for a cup of tea. Jude was checking Richter and seemed generally satisfied with what he found.

"I think it's safe to use healing artes on you now," the doctor said as he stood. Lifting his hands out, he cast, "Healer," lighting up a glowing calculatrix on the floor for a moment.

The half-elf took a deep breath and let it out before nodding.

"Feel better?" Aster asked and sipped his tea.

"Much," Richter agreed. "I might actually survive this."

Aster rolled his eyes. "Don't joke about stuff like that," he admonished. "You ready to get to work?"

"Of course."

Jude looked from one person to the next before nodding and heading after Altessa where he had gone down the stairs to his work station.

Finishing off his tea, Aster set the cup aside and picked up Balan's aspyrixis, carefully removing the crimson crystal from it to set on the table. "Elise, you're not too worn out, are you?"

"Nope," she said. "I hardly did anything at all today." She approached and placed two fingers on the exsphere. The air lit up with mana again as Teepo flew around her.

Richter leaned forward in his chair, propped against his cain between his feet. "Amazing," he murmured, intently watching what Elise was doing. His eyes widened briefly and he looked at Aster. Catching his gaze and making a guess what he was thinking, Aster smiled reassuringly and shook his head.

The crystal began to glow, light from within shining brighter and brighter.

_"Please stop..."_ a man's voice sobbed.

"Balan?" Aster called. "Can you hear me?"

_"I don't know anything else!"_ Balan shouted desperately.

"Balan," Elise said. "You're safe now." She lowered her hand, beginning to look tired now. The glow of her mana faded, but Balan's crystal continued to shine. "It's Elise, can you hear me?"

_"Elise? Why can't I see you?"_

She opened her mouth and looked at Aster.

"Your eyes are closed," Aster said.

_"I - I can't..."_ Balan sounded distraught again. _"I can't open them! Who are you? Where am I?"_

"It's all right. You don't need to. You're safe. Alvin found you," Aster said, hoping that would help the spirit calm down a bit. "I'm Aster Laker, you're in Asalia."

_"Where's Alvin? I need to tell him not to go... I told Vance everything... I'm so sorry..."_

"It's okay," Elise said, "Alvin is working with Gaius. They're going to put this right."

_"Gaius? Yes... Everything will be fine then,"_ Balan immediately calmed. _"I died, didn't I? How are you talking to me?"_

Aster cleared his throat, figuring Balan was calm enough to tell the truth to now. "Your mana was absorbed by the spirit fossil you were wearing. You're something like a ghost at the moment. Elise boosted your mana so you would be more aware of what was going on."

Balan remained silent.

"We've got a question for you," Elise said. "Will you help us? We're working on a device that will boost a whole lot of mana all at once, but we need a working aspyrixis."

_"Of course I'll help. What do you need?"_

"We're going to hook you up to a staff and link you to Teepo," Aster explained. "So Elise can channel mana through it to Aselia's World Tree." He gestured, then stopped himself as he remembered Balan couldn't see that right now. He cleared his throat. "Are you all right with that?"

_"Yes. I want to help however I can..."_

Elise looked at the floor, clasping her hands in front of her with a slight frown. "Don't be discouraged, Balan," she said. "Aster is dead too, but he's doing everything he can and so can you. We'll work together and make the world better."

Richter looked at Elise with a slight frown. He opened his mouth.

Aster gave him a sharp look and shook his head.

_"You're right Elise. I'm giving up too easily,"_ Balan said, voice strengthening. _"Let's do our best."_

"Okay. Let's get to work then," Aster said and picked up the aspyrixis, leaving Balan's crystal on the table as he began looking through what was on the table for tools.

"Left," Richter said. "Under that paper."

"Thanks!" Aster said cheerfully as he fished the pliers he was looking for from under the paper.

_"At least tell me what you're doing? And is someone else there?"_ Balan asked.

Richter cleared his throat. "I'm Richter. Aster's assistant."

"Friend. Martel's knickers, Richter. If you keep selling yourself short like that I'll thow something at you," Aster admonished without even looking up.

Balan laughed softly. _"Nice to meet you both then."_

"As for what I'm doing, I'm modifying your aspyrixis to redirect energy from a human body into the staff Richter and Altessa made."

_"How is that going to help anything?"_ Balan asked.

Aster glanced at Richter with a lifted brow to indicate that he should explain.

"The staff is made from a special ore key crests are made of with an inscription for healing and mana channeling carved onto it," Richter explained. "We'll be pulling anti-mana from the demon realm in large quantities in order to convert it to mana, which no human body can actually handle doing."

"Jude described these markings as calculatrix," Aster added. "If that helps you visualize any."

"Yes, thank you," Balan said.

Aster pulled the guts out of the case and set them on the table before looking amidst the scrap pieces on the table for what else he needed next. Standing, Richter made his way to the other side of the table, picked through some things before holding something out. "Here. We had to guess on the size of the aspyrixis," he said.

He took the case. "I'll make it fit."

"Is there anything I can help with?" Elise asked.

"Make Richter sit down?" Aster asked. "Have you taken your medicine lately?"

The half-elf gave him a disgusted look. "Yes. I'm fine."

"What happened to you?" Teepo asked.

Richter looked away. "I got ripped apart by a demon and nearly died. Your friend Doctor Jude put me back together."

A piece of the aspyrixs's casing fell off and hit the floor and Aster quickly set down what he was working on to hide his trembling hands as he suddenly recalled the event in vivid detail. He tried to laugh it off, "Oops."

"Should we really be trusting you to save the world?" Teepo asked as he floated up beside Aster.

Elise giggled and bent down to pick it up.

Aster cast Teepo a brief look. "That bit wasn't important anyway."

"You have the ability to channel mana," Richter said, "You can direct it at objects. Can you do that to people too?"

"Richter," Aster said as he shot him a look. "_I'm_ fine."

"I already boosted Aster," Elise said. "If that's what you're asking." She caught his gaze and smiled. "I'm glad I could help him. Just wish I could've done more for Tiger..."

"Please forgive yourself for that," Aster said softly as he carefully worked at fitting the remains of the aspyrixis into the case that would snap onto the head of the staff. He had to bend the tines that would hold the spirit fossil out a bit, since Balan's crystal was slightly larger than they had expected.. "You did what you could and I'm absolutely sure he appreciated it. He went down swinging, right?"

"Yes. He said that's what he wanted. Not running away like he did before. But I miss him..." Elise looked at the floor as she clasped her hands in front of her.

Pulling a chair closer, Richter perched on the edge of it again, though he obviously did so reluctantly. Aster snapped the case onto the head of the staff. "Okay, Balan, I'm going to put you in."

_"Okay."_

Carefully picking the crystal up, he set it into place and used the pliers to pull the tines over it to keep the crystal from moving or falling out. "Now for part two," Aster said. "This might take slightly longer. I don't want to permanently damage Teepo after all."

Elise caught her flying doll and held it out to him.

"You'd _better_ take good care of me," Teepo said with a glare. "Or I'll come back to life and haunt you!"

"Get in line?" Aster winked.

"Woah, who else is mad at you?" Teepo asked as Aster set him on the table.

"Not mad, exactly." Aster opened the doll's zipper again and carefully reached in to remove the part crystal part ore lump about the size of a coin. He set it on the table. "Amazing how much smaller boosters have gotten since the ones Jude had access to," he said. He took the case from Balan's aspyrixis and began sorting through the scraps on the table for anything he could use. Richter stood again and began handing him stuff. "Thank you, but please sit down?"

"I'm fine," Richter insisted. "I've spent most of the day sleeping and Jude's checkup helped considerably."

Elise giggled. "You two argue like a married couple."

Flushing slightly, Aster glanced up at Richter first to find the half-elf completely unphased by that statement.

"We've known each other for seven years," Richter explained.

Clearing his throat, Aster decided to add, "He's my boyfriend." The half-elf certainly reacted to that.

Hands flying to her mouth, Elise blushed as well and swayed slightly before her face fell. "Wait... but Aster, you're supposed to be dead?" she asked softly. "Haven't you been gone for as long as Tiger?"

"Yeah," Aster agreed. He cleared his throat again. "Ah. It's sort of a long story but as briefly as I can put all of it... The whole series of events that has led to today is my fault."

_"Now this sounds like a story I need to hear,"_ Balan said.

"Oh boy," Aster sighed. "I'm not sure I want to hear it told again," he admitted. "Tenebrae was so much better a story teller anyway."

Elise clasped her hands in front of her. "So, you're just going to tease us?"

"I was dead for a good majority of it anyway," Aster said defensively and carefully set Elise's booster into the device he had created. "I'll need a replica of that key crest design drawn on the back of this." He looked at Richter as the half-elf held out his hand.

"I know what it looked like flattened," he explained and took the device and a small file to carefully begin drawing.

Aster decided to pull a chair over and sat, hands on his knees as he looked from Elise to the glowing crystal Balan now resided in.

"It's okay," Elise said. "You don't have to say if you don't want to. I just don't see you capable of causing so much trouble..."

"He isn't, but I am," Richter said as he leaned down over his work. "He discovered that it was Ratatosk who is in charge of the mana flow to the World Tree. He took me and we went on a trip around the world to find the Centurions. Ratatosk's assistants who govern monsters. We successfully found a Centurion who then led us to Ratatosk's lair. Unfortunately, the Summon Spirit wasn't very pleased to have visitors. He killed Aster. I reduced Ratatosk to a core state, and proceeded to wreak havoc on the world in order to get what I wanted. Ratatosk was a little harder to put down than I'd anticipated. He created a human body... Stole Aster's form and Tiger's identity and proceeded to foil all my plans. Thankfully Marta was there. She's entirely to blame for Ratatosk's change of heart when it came to humans and half-elves."

To Aster's surprise, Elise's face was entirely devoid of judgment. "I see. So that's what she meant when she said Emil and Ratatosk are and aren't the same person."

Richter nodded.

"And that's how he ended up with the name Emil," she continued. "I guess I can see why Tiger was all right with that. Emil seems like a nice person. Ratatosk... I suppose I can understand his point of view as well." She glanced at Teepo. "After all... Teepo only mimics having a personality of his own," she admitted. "But he's really just voicing my subconscious thoughts. He can remember stuff that I can't sometimes, because of my bond with him."

_"That doesn't explain how you're alive again, though,"_ Balan said.

"Right... well, I guess it was Cain that broke into the Otherworldly Gate where Ratatosk's realm is, attacked and killed Marta. Ratatosk used the mana from the remains of his Tree's roots to put things back and try to save her. He put things back a little too far. So here I am," Aster said.

_"Which means that as the mana runs out from that, you'll fade, correct?"_ Balan asked.

"He's got more time now," Elise said, "I boosted him earlier."

Aster shook his head. "Still doesn't make me a permanent fixture in the world. I'm still supposed to be dead." He swallowed and looked down.

Richter stopped his work and set the file down with a cold look. "You may as well say it," he said.

"I've a feeling that the wave of mana, when we boost the World Tree... is going to disrupt anyone left who was brought back by Ratatosk's spell," he admitted, chest tightening as he stared at the staff instead of meeting Richter's eyes.

"But..." Elise said in a small voice. "How? Why?"

"Because Tiger could do it," Aster said. "Genis explained how Tiger could just... believe things into happening. You're not supposed to be able to _punch_ an arte and break it, but he could. Because he was throwing his own body's mana into the attack, sending a disruptive wave into the arte." Aster pushed the toe of his boot into the floor. "And there's no way that boosting the World Tree is going to be a gentle thing. It's going to knock out everything relying on mana."

Richter sat up and tipped his head back, eyes closed, hands in his lap.


End file.
